New Beginnings
by Lady Godiva
Summary: THE LONG AWAITED FINALE! It's a new year at Hogwarts. This means anything is possible... even romance between a Malfoy and a Weasley! But will those who disapprove try to destroy what these two have? RR
1. Default Chapter

A/N: My first attempt at a D/G fan fiction. I hope you all like it. There might be a Harry/Hermoine pairing later. Please read and review. It is really helpful! Ginny is sixteen and Draco is seventeen. She is a sixth year and he is a seventh year.  
  
Sixteen-year old Virginia Weasley led the Gryffindor first years to the Gryffindor tower. She was excited as it was her first year as prefect. Ginny identified the key places and people as she walked along. She heard the nervous first years whispering behind her.  
  
One girl, a seventh year, walked by her side. Her name was Teresa Anastasio. Teresa was a transfer from an American witchcraft school called Stanwand. Teresa's parents had died the previous month at Voldemort's hands. Her mother had been a Death Eater and her father had been neutral.  
  
Everyone knew the Anastasio family was the most highly feared, rich, and powerful family of the Western Hemisphere. When Teresa's parents died, she moved in with her elder sister, Mariah, who lived in London.  
  
Ginny thought that Teresa would have been sorted into Slytherin, but she wasn't. As the group of Gryffindors reached the Fat Lady portrait, Ginny said the password.  
  
"Hippogriff."  
  
Ginny entered the tower with the rest of the Gryffindors. She quickly directed the new students to their rooms and then joined the Dream Team. Ginny walked over to Hermoine, who was Head Girl, and sat down. Hermoine lifted her head up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Hey Ginny. How was the tour?"  
  
"Great. No trouble from Peeves."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
Harry and Ron walked over to the two girls. Harry sat down next to Hermoine and Ron stood in front of her. The three began talking and Ginny inwardly sighed. It wasn't that they ignored her, they just sometimes forgot to include her in the conversations.  
  
Ginny left unnoticed and walked up to her room. Since she was a prefect, she had her own room. Ginny was walking by the seventh years' dorm when Teresa walked briskly out. The two girls collided.  
  
"Damn." Teresa fell on her but and Ginny fell almost on top of her.  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"Forget it." Teresa pushed herself off the ground after Ginny got off of her.  
  
"Your name is Teresa right?"  
  
"Yeah. And you are?"  
  
"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Teresa flipped her long, dark brown hair behind her shoulder. Teresa was about 5'7" and had a nice tan. She had tropical green eyes that had a mysterious and enchanting sparkle in them.  
  
"Hey you're bleeding." Ginny pointed to the wound on Teresa's upper arm.  
  
Teresa glanced at the cut. "Damn. It reopened."  
  
"Come on. You can clean it up in the bathroom. You can use mine, if you want."  
  
"Whatever." Teresa shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
The two girls walked to Ginny's room and entered her bathroom. Teresa said a quick healing spell and cleaned up the blood in Ginny's bathroom. She walked back to Ginny's room.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ginny sat on her bed and glanced around her room for the first time. It was as large as a regular dorm. Teresa sat it a chair beside the large bed.  
  
"Nice room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The room was red and gold. The bed had a large canopy and plush, red carpets. The two girls sat in silence, though it wasn't very awkward. Ginny thought that Teresa seemed very closed off and rough, but Ginny could also tell that she was the kind of person who excepted her friends like family.  
  
"So, where did you live in America?"  
  
Teresa glanced at the fiery redhead. Teresa didn't like many people, but she liked Ginny.  
  
"I lived in the U.S., in New York City. We lived in the wizarding world, but had a house in the Muggle world. Do you live near London?"  
  
"Farther south than London, in the Burrow. It's cozy. What was America like?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. A lot of Muggle technology. I like their food the best though. Have you ever had New York pizza?"  
  
"No. Is it good?"  
  
"The best. Italy is the only place you might be able to get better pizza. What do you like on yours?"  
  
"Plain, or with pineapples. What about you."  
  
"The same." Teresa muttered something under her breath.  
  
She held out her hands and two slices of New York, pineapple pizza appeared in her hands.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Cool."  
  
Teresa handed one to Ginny and the two girls ate in silence. After they were finished, Ginny decided that Teresa was right. She had never tasted better pizza.  
  
"So, do you like Hogwarts?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I like it good enough. Most of the teachers are nice and the classes are cool. What about you? Did you like Stanwand?"  
  
"Stanwand was awesome. It was a farther north than New York, but not in Canada. A lot of wizards attend Stanwand. They have a great Quidditch team. I was a beater and a chaser. The main difference between Stanwand and Hogwarts is that we don't get sorted into our houses. We chose where we want to go and if we're lucky, we go there. Also, Divination is much larger there."  
  
The two girls talked well into the night. By the time morning came, they had just gone to sleep. Ginny noticed a few things about Teresa. Like when she laughed, which wasn't too often, it was carefree and wild, not fake and contained. The two girls met up in the common room and headed to breakfast.  
  
They passed the Dream Team on the way down. Ginny talked to them for a few minutes, but left when she noticed Teresa was gone. Ginny walked into the Great Hall and saw Teresa eating at Gryffindor's table. She joined her and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Why'd you leave?"  
  
"I don't like them. No offense Ginny. I know he's your brother and all, but they seem too preppy, too high and mighty. He may be the legendary Harry Potter, but I doubt he knows anything about the world outside of his sheltered one."  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call his life sheltered. He grew up with Muggles that hated him."  
  
"So. Look, life's a bitch. I bet he's never been abused. There is so much shit out there. I don't see why people don't praise wizards who made there way up from the bottom. I know some wizards who had to do extraordinary things just to prove themselves to their families, but no one give's a dragon's tail about them. Harry Potter is famous for something he didn't even mean to do. I don't see why people should treat him or see him any different than they see you and me."  
  
Ginny pondered this. She saw Teresa's point. Ginny knew Teresa wasn't being mean, but she was being honest. She was just about to agree with her when Draco Malfoy stepped behind them.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day when a Gryffindor would put down Potter. It almost seems to good to be true."  
  
"Go away Malfoy." Ginny glared at Draco.  
  
"Why Weasley, you're hurting my feelings."  
  
Ginny glanced past Draco and saw Blaise Zabini standing behind him. "Shut up. Go slither back to your own table."  
  
"You don't tell me what to do, Muggle-loving Weasel."  
  
Teresa stood up. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I suggest you leave. Because you sure as hell ain't welcome here and unless you have a damned good reason to be here, it would be in your best interest to leave before you're made to."  
  
Draco's eyes widened in surprise. He glared at Teresa. She glared back. Smirking, Draco left, Blaise in tow. Teresa sat back down.  
  
"I've never seen Malfoy actually listen to anybody."  
  
"There's a first for everything. I have double potions first. I'll see you later."  
  
"Wait. I have that too. I was moved up a year due to my skills."  
  
The two girls headed to Snape's dungeon. They arrived and sat down. Soon after, Draco and Blaise walked in.  
  
"Oh great." Ginny muttered to Teresa, lightly indicating to the Slytherin males walking up behind them.  
  
"Look, we got off to the wrong start. I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Blaise Zabini."  
  
"Whatever. Here's the deal. If you've got a problem with my friends, then you have a problem with me. So unless you're straight with Ginny, I suggest you get to stepping."  
  
Draco glared at Teresa, but turned his head to Ginny. "So Weasley, think we could attempt to tolerate one another."  
  
"If you start using my first name, I think there might be a slight chance."  
  
"Fine, Ginny."  
  
Blaise sat down next to Teresa. Draco sat next to Ginny. Teresa turned to Draco.  
  
"So, why do you want to chill with me anyway?"  
  
"Well, mainly because I've never met a Gryffindor who actually thought Potter was full of himself. I think it's kind of sexy."  
  
Teresa snickered at Draco's obviously sarcastic statement. She, Draco, and Ginny began talking, mainly about Quidditch. No one but Draco noticed Blaise checking Teresa out.  
  
Blaise noticed Teresa's body not for the first time. Her shapely curves and tan features made her quite appealing and her bad-ass attitude made her intriguing. The previous night, Draco and Blaise had spent most of the time talking about her and Ginny.  
  
Draco was a prefect as well. His room was especially big, seeing as Slytherin rooms were rather large. Draco had an extra bed put in for Blaise, so he wouldn't have to sleep with the other Slytherins. The room was large enough so both were comfortable.  
  
Draco had talked mostly about how Ginny had blossomed over the summer. Her long, auburn hair had become very silky and her freckles had melted into her skin, except on her delicate nose. Blaise had mentioned Teresa and how she was quite possible the hottest girl at Hogwarts.  
  
Soon, Snape and the other students came in. Ron was eyeing his sister suspiciously, but class began before he could confront the young woman. Ginny caught Pansy shooting her death glances, but she stopped once Ginny began shooting them back, at Teresa's insistence.  
  
Class ended and Draco and Blaise left, but not before saying that they would talk to them later. Ginny asked Teresa if she thought they would.  
  
"Who knows when it comes to men? All I know is that Draco definitely has a crush on you."  
  
"Yeah right. A Malfoy would never like a Weasley."  
  
"Is that so? Well he was quick to agree to get along. From what I've heard about the Malfoys and about how much they usually despise your family, I can bet he wouldn't have been so quick to get along with your brother, or start a conversation with him."  
  
Teresa left for Divination before Ginny could respond. But she did leave the youngest Weasley with something to ponder. Could it be possible that Draco Malfoy, the school's biggest hottie, like her?  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Please read and review.  
  
Oh, this is the only time I am saying this: I own nothing of Harry Potter and I am making no money off of this. 


	2. What happens with a little confidence an...

A/N: All my thank-you notes are at the end. This is directly after dinner. Ginny and Teresa are in the library. Enjoy.  
  
Ginny Weasley sat writing her Transfiguration homework. She couldn't believe the killer essay Professor McGonagall had assigned. Ginny looked across the table and saw Teresa taking her time on the potions assignment Snape had given them. Ginny groaned when she thought of doing that.  
  
After half an hour, Ginny finally finished the first piece of parchment. Only three more to go. She looked up. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sauntered into the room. Ginny self-consciously ran her fingers through her silky hair. She and Teresa had had a talk about the two men earlier.  
  
"I don't believe you. Draco Malfoy would never like a Weasley. Besides, he could have any girl at this school, why would he want me?"  
  
Teresa had almost snorted. "Are you kidding me? One, I can assure you that Draco is feeling you Ginny and two, why wouldn't he want you? Have you taken a good look at yourself Ginny? Or has your brother and the rest of the Dream Team been making you feel insignificant?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you are beautiful. Maybe you haven't noticed, but everyone else in Hogwarts has. I've seen the way some of the guys here look at you and believe me, it is not because they don't like what they see."  
  
"And you are an expert on boys I'm assuming?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow at her apathetic friend.  
  
"As good as an expert as a girl can get. Look, I know what guys are like. Some of my best friends were guys. I know how they think. If Draco Malfoy doesn't like you, then I'll make-out with Snape."  
  
Ginny laughed at this and shook her head. "I don't know Teresa."  
  
"I do. Be confident, Ginny. Guys can see it, believe me. If they know that you know that you're gorgeous and can get whomever you want, then they will be attracted to you a whole lot more than if you act all insecure. I think you've been hanging around with your brother too much."  
  
Now that Ginny looked back on it, she saw that what Teresa said was right. So, putting on a confident smile, Ginny motioned for Draco and Blaise to join them.  
  
"Hello." Draco sat next to Ginny. Blaise took the seat next to Teresa.  
  
"Hi." Ginny tried her best to sound confident.  
  
"Hey." Blaise gave a chin up gesture, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
Teresa didn't look up, but she did acknowledge their presence. "Sup?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
Teresa groaned. Blaise looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Potions essay. I don't get this stupid potion."  
  
"Want me to help? I do pretty good in Snape's class."  
  
Teresa looked at Blaise. "Whatever."  
  
The two worked on her essay while Ginny and Draco talked.  
  
"So, Draco, anything interesting happen today?" Ginny knew it was lame, but she hated the awkward silence.  
  
"You mean besides the beautiful women throwing themselves at my feet? Nope, not really. You?"  
  
"You are so full of yourself."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
Ginny groaned. "Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?"  
  
"Sometimes, if you're lucky."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Take a guess Weasley."  
  
Teresa looked up from her essay and smirked at Ginny. Her expression said 'I told you so'. Ginny rolled her eyes and Teresa returned to working with Blaise.  
  
"I thought we stopped the whole 'Weasley' 'Malfoy' thing."  
  
"We did. I just happen to like calling you Weasley."  
  
"Whatever. I don't think that's a very good thing, seeing as how you call my brother the same thing."  
  
"Yes, but it has a different meaning when I say it to your brother."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really. I thought that was quite obvious."  
  
Ginny blushed. Neither of the two noticed Blaise and Teresa eyeing them knowingly. Teresa whispered in Blaise's ear.  
  
"Tell me this Blaise, does he like her?"  
  
"Maybe. It all depends if she likes him."  
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
"Well, my telling you if he likes her depends on whether she likes him. I look out for my friends."  
  
"So do I. Now tell me Zabini, does he like her."  
  
"I thought it was quite obvious."  
  
"Can you answer the damn question?"  
  
"If you'll answer mine."  
  
"You never asked a question."  
  
"I will in a minute. So do we have a deal? I'll answer your question if you'll answer mine."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Then yes, I think he does like her."  
  
"Good. Now, what was your question?"  
  
"Well I was going to ask if she liked him, but since you said good, I'm guessing that would be a yes. My question instead will be do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Teresa let the left side of her mouth curl up into a half smile. "Depends on who wants to know."  
  
"I do."  
  
Teresa leaned back in her chair, folding her arms under her chest. "And why exactly would you like to know?"  
  
"Hey, we had a deal."  
  
"I know, but just humor me." Blaise leaned toward her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Again, I thought it was quite obvious."  
  
"In that case, no, I don't have one. Yet."  
  
Blaise laughed. Teresa finally took notice of his nice looks. Blaise was a six-foot tall, black haired man. He was relatively tan and had an eight pack. His biceps were not large, but finely toned. His black hair was shaved so that it was only one half of an inch long. He also had a piercing in one of his ear lobes.  
  
Teresa and Blaise turned their attention to Ginny and Draco, who seemed to be lightly teasing one another. Draco, for once, had a genuine smile plastered on his face and Ginny was lightly laughing.  
  
Blaise leaned in so that his lips brushed Teresa's ear. "They would make a good couple."  
  
"No shit Sherlock."  
  
Just then, Ron, Hermoine, and Harry entered the library. Ron saw his sister talking with Draco and stormed over to them, Harry and Hermoine in tow.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy."  
  
Draco and Blaise stood up. "Why should I Weasley?"  
  
"You're not wanted here."  
  
"According to you."  
  
"Who would want you around them, you ferret?" Harry snarled at the blonde Slytherin.  
  
"Shut up Potter."  
  
Blaise never liked Harry and he especially didn't like people who insulted his friends.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you Zabini."  
  
Ginny looked to Teresa for help. She knew that her brother wasn't good at controlling his temper. Teresa rolled her eyes, but she stood up.  
  
"Blaise, Draco, we'll talk to you later."  
  
Teresa sent the two a look that told them to leave before anything happened, not that she cared if they got in a fight.  
  
"Fine. We'll see you two girls soon."  
  
Draco winked at Ginny and Blaise gave Teresa a chin up gesture. "Later."  
  
The two Slytherins left, but not before shooting daggers at the Dream Team. Once they left, Ron turned in his sister.  
  
"What were you doing Gin? Why were you talking to that git?"  
  
"For your information Ron, he isn't half as bad as you say he is. And besides, I can talk to whomever I want."  
  
"Fine, but not a Malfoy."  
  
"Ron, stop being a git. Lighten up."  
  
"Gin he's bad company. His whole family is evil. Besides, he makes fun of us all the time. Why would you want to talk to him?"  
  
"For your information Ronald, Draco is really nice and he is not bad company."  
  
"Ginny, you've been brainwashed or something. Come on. We are going to the common room."  
  
Ron tried to grab Ginny's wrist, but she moved her hand. "No, I'm staying here."  
  
"No you're not. And I don't want to see you talking to that bloody git ever again."  
  
Teresa couldn't take it anymore. Rolling her eyes, she packed her things.  
  
"Come on Ginny, let's leave. This pompous atmosphere is getting on my nerves."  
  
Ginny shoved her things in her pack. Ron glared at Teresa, who glared right back at him.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Maybe I'm tired of your pretentiousness or maybe it's your impertinence. Take your pick once you figure out what I said." Teresa walked out of the room, leaving an annoyed and surprised Dream Team. Ginny came up behind her, laughing.  
  
"That was great. I've never seen Ron at a loss for words."  
  
"Well there is a first for everything."  
  
"I hope you know that you are now officially on Ron's list of people 'I shouldn't associate with'."  
  
"Do I look as if I care?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I guess not, but he's going to kill me for this and then try to forbid me to hang out with you."  
  
"Tell him to kiss my ass."  
  
"I think I will." Ginny smirked.  
  
The two girls headed up to her room and sat lazily on her bead. Teresa looked knowingly at Ginny.  
  
"I found out something you'll love to hear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was right. Draco likes you."  
  
"Really? Is that what Blaise said?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did he say anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not important."  
  
"Come on. Tell me."  
  
Teresa flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Nothing too important. Blaise just wanted to know if I had a boyfriend."  
  
"And you told him?"  
  
"I said no. Not yet."  
  
Ginny giggled. "So I'm guessing you like him?"  
  
"He is pretty cool. I wouldn't mind going out with him."  
  
"Oh, just 'you wouldn't mind, huh?"  
  
""Alright, so I think it'd be pretty cool to be his girl, but he doesn't need to know that. Yet."  
  
Ginny laughed. The two girls continued talking. Ginny invited Teresa to just stay in her room. Ginny knew that Teresa would probably be annoyed with the other girls. Teresa moved her stuff into Ginny's room, including her bed. The two girls went to sleep after another hour of homework and talking.  
  
The next several weeks were the same. Draco and Blaise talking to them whenever they saw them and Ron getting pissed off. Teresa saw why it was so easy for Draco to make fun of Ron Weasley. He was just so easy to piss off.  
  
Eventually, Draco asked Ginny out and she excepted. Blaise hadn't asked Teresa yet, but they had been flirting endlessly with one another. Ginny thought it was cute, Teresa though it was annoying.  
  
"He needs to get this over with before I start going out with another guy. Maybe I should ask him."  
  
Ginny convinced her to wait, assuring her that Draco said that Blaise would ask her very soon. One day at dinner, Dumbledore made a surprising announcement.  
  
"November is only two weeks away and we have a surprise. Quidditch season began three weeks ago. This next week, tryouts will take place for a Hogwarts team to represent our school in a special match that has been prepared."  
  
The students began talking through out Hogwarts. Teresa glanced at Ginny. Teresa had been made chaser of Gryffindor's team.  
  
"Our school will be playing Stanwand in an upcoming match that will take place a week before Christmas break begins. After the match, Hogwarts and Stanwand will have a Yule Ball. I will give you more information when the time comes."  
  
The hall erupted in chatter. Ginny glanced at Draco. He smiled at her and she knew they would be attending together. Teresa looked over at Blaise. He motioned with his head that she should meet him outside. She nodded and he left the hall.  
  
Ginny winked at Teresa as she rose to leave. Teresa rolled her eyes. Before she left the Great Hall Teresa thought of how wonderful it would be to see all of her friends. But she sighed inwardly when she thought of the problems it would present.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes and Appreciation:  
  
Kase: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it.  
  
OtterMoon: Thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list! I grovel at your coolness!  
  
Anyone else who reviewed: Thanks. I wrote this probably before your review could download but I appreciate it. If I missed you this time, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. Don't forget to R/R! 


	3. A fight and a potions partner

A/N: Again and from now on, thanks are at the end. Okay, this takes place directly after chapter two.  
  
Teresa walked out of the Great Hall and saw Blaise leaning against the wall, his arms across his chest. He gave Teresa his usual chin up gesture.  
  
"Alright Zabini, what do you want? It better be good because otherwise I'm gonna go finish my dinner."  
  
"Believe me, I'm sure you'll wanna hear what I've got to say."  
  
"Oh really, well then speak your mind."  
  
"Teresa, I think your rather cool and I'm sure you feel the same. So, would you like to be my girl?"  
  
Teresa smiled inwardly. Finally, he had asked her. She decided to pretend to ponder for a moment. She saw a sliver of doubt flicker in his eyes, but it faded quickly when she answered him.  
  
"What took you so long, Blaise?"  
  
He laughed and she smirked. "Who knows?"  
  
The two teenagers held hands as they reentered the Great Hall. Teresa saw girls glance jealously her way, but she didn't care. She also saw a few boys stare daggers at Blaise. Teresa nearly laughed. She leaned over to Blaise, her lips brushing his ear.  
  
"Meet me in the library in a few minutes."  
  
He nodded and they went to their separate tables. Teresa sat down next to Ginny. The beautiful redhead glanced knowingly at her friend.  
  
"I told you he would ask you soon."  
  
"I would hardly call this soon."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ginny continued her dinner. She and Teresa talked about the upcoming ball and Quidditch tryouts. Teresa told Ginny she wasn't going to tryout for Hogwarts' team.  
  
"Why not, Teresa? You're probably one of the best chasers. We'd have a much better chance with you on the team."  
  
"I just don't want to. Quidditch is just a fun game to me; it already takes up enough of my time. I don't feel like practicing anymore than I already do."  
  
Ginny shook her head. As the conversations continued, Ginny began to notice a few things. She noticed how the two girls had rubbed off on one another. Ginny was a lot more confident and more nonchalant while Teresa smiled more and laughed more.  
  
After ten minutes, Teresa got out of her seat. She told Ginny she was going to the library with Blaise and would see her later. Teresa headed toward Hogwarts rather large library. She had seen Blaise leave only minutes earlier.  
  
As she entered the more secluded section of the library, she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her tiny waist.  
  
"Hello gorgeous."  
  
Teresa stopped moving and breathed in Blaise's scent. "Hey yourself."  
  
The two walked to a couch and sat down. Blaise let go of Teresa's waist with one arm, but kept the other one firmly attached. She pulled out her Divination book. Teresa laid down, letting her head rest on Blaise's lap. She let out a light groan of frustration.  
  
"Sibyll Trelawney is such a fake."  
  
Blaise laughed. "Yeah, but who cares? It makes the class so much easier."  
  
"Blaise, that isn't a good thing. She gives those with The Sight a bad name."  
  
"Do you know how cute you are when you're frustrated?"  
  
Teresa smirked. "I was hoping I was more along the lines of sexy."  
  
"We'll your that too."  
  
"That's good to hear." Teresa grabbed Blaise's tie and lowered him down to her.  
  
Blaise lifted her head up and kissed Teresa. They both took notice at how good the other was at kissing. Teresa lightly massaged Blaise's neck and he played with her locks of silky hair. After they parted, Teresa let herself give her new boyfriend a small smile.  
  
"You're not bad Zabini."  
  
"Right back at you, Anastasio."  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny was still eating her dinner. She looked across the Great Hall at Draco. She sent him a pleading look. The Dream Team had moved over to her and was questioning her about Draco and their relationship. Nodding, Draco stood up and made his way over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I don't get it Gin. Where did you go wrong? I mean, you could do so much better than Malfoy." Ron shook his head in frustration.  
  
"And who exactly did you have in mind Ron? Collin perhaps? Or maybe Neville? Or maybe even Harry. Before I started dating Draco you never took a real interest in my personal life and frankly Ron, I don't want you to start now."  
  
"Ginny, what has gotten into you? Your brother is only trying to help. Come on Gin, let us help you." Harry looked hopefully at the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Maybe I've finally realized what I want. And now that you see it's not you anymore, you just can't stand it. Well guess what Harry, I don't fancy you anymore. Sorry, you're too late. Maybe a year or two ago, we would have worked. But I doubt that would have even lasted more than a couple of months. I've changed too much, Harry."  
  
"I think that stupid Anastasio girl has changed you Ginny and I don't like it. You shouldn't be associating with her sort. She's bad company Gin, just like Zabini and Malfoy." Ginny was about to yell at Ron for saying that about her friends, but Harry said something first.  
  
"Is that what this is about Gin? Are you dating Malfoy so I'll notice you?"  
  
Anger registered in Ginny's eyes and the Weasley temper was about to take over when Draco stepped up.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Potter. Ginny's dating me now and you haven't got a snowball's chance in hell."  
  
"Beat it Malfoy."  
  
"I don't think so, Potter. I've come for Ginny."  
  
Ginny stood, but Ron and the others jumped up. "Virginia Weasley, you will not go with that slimy, Slytherin git."  
  
"What are you going to do about it Ronald?"  
  
And with that, Ginny took Draco's extended hand and they left the Great Hall, heading to the library. The Dream Team intercepted them before they could enter.  
  
"Ginny, I order you to stop this at once or I'll owl mom. We both know that she won't allow you to see Malfoy."  
  
"Ron, one, I'm old enough to date now and two, if you owl mom and tell her that, I'll owl her and tell her all the things that you did over the summer that the twins got blamed for. And I'll also tell her that you've been leaving your dorm at night to snog with Lavender."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I overheard Lavender and Parvati talking about it."  
  
"Well, you still can't see him anymore. I'm not afraid to owl Fred and George. They'll hex him into next year."  
  
Ginny was stumped. The twins had opened up their own joke shop and they hated Draco as much as Ron. She knew that they would do it.  
  
"You know what Weasley, you need to stay out of your sisters private life. I know some hexes of my own and if you don't keep your nose out of our business, I'll hex you and the rest of the Dream Team."  
  
"Don't threaten me Malfoy." Ron's hand was shaking. He looked like he would just love a fight.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Ron lunged at Draco and Harry and Hermoine lunged to stop Ron. Just then, Blaise and Teresa walked out of the library. Harry and Hermoine couldn't contain Ron, so he and Draco were rolling around on the floor. Ginny was screaming for them to stop.  
  
Draco got the upper hand and began to deliver the same blows Ron had just given to him. Harry stepped forward, but Blaise stopped him.  
  
"I know you don't want a piece of me." Harry and Blaise glared at each other.  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes. This stuff happened at Stanwand too. Despite what other people thought, Teresa didn't like to fight and no one was stupid enough to start one with her because everyone knew that when she fought, she followed no one's rules.  
  
Teresa stepped in and quickly, almost effortlessly, separated the two men. She helped Draco up and turned around to glare at Ron.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Stay out of this."  
  
Blaise moved over to Draco, behind Teresa. "Hell no." Teresa was getting really pissed at the fiery redhead.  
  
"You know what, I've seen the way you treat your sister. You only talk to her when you're bored or she is doing something you don't like. Well since she's too nice to say this to you, I will. Go screw yourself."  
  
"Shut the hell up and stay out of this bitch."  
  
"No. I won't stay out of this. You are ruining her life. If she stopped dating Draco, then you would leave her alone and ignore her again. Well you know what? I'm not going to let you rule her life."  
  
"I will not allow my sister to become a slut like you."  
  
Teresa's eyes flashed an angry, almost red color. Her body began to shake out of rage. She could tolerate many things without loosing her temper. But if someone called her, someone in her family, or one of her friends a slut, she became enraged. Teresa had told Ginny this once and that was why Ginny tightly grasped her wrist and told Blaise to grasp the other.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that again or I swear on my mother's grave that I will make your life miserable."  
  
Ron realized that he had gone too far and he took a step back. The last thing he wanted to do was get in a fight with a girl, especially a girl who he thought might be able to win.  
  
Ginny glared at her brother. "Ron, I don't want to speak to you anymore. So stay out of my life. You are no longer my brother and until you can learn to accept my decisions, it's going to stay that way."  
  
Ginny and Blaise hauled Teresa out of the hall. Draco turned to follow. But before he did, Ron said something to him.  
  
"This isn't over Malfoy."  
  
Turning to the red-haired man, Draco sneered. "No Weasel, it is just beginning. And a word of advice, don't mess with Teresa or you'll have me, Teresa and Blaise to deal with along with Ginny. And if you try to separate Ginny and I, I swear I'll make sure no one holds Teresa back next time."  
  
Draco walked off with a swish of his cape. He caught up with Ginny, Blaise, and Teresa. None of them knew where they should go.  
  
"Let's go to my room. It's big enough and no one in Slytherin will care."  
  
Ginny and Blaise nodded and they let go of Teresa. She walked along silently; the anger had finally subsided. They walked into Draco's room. Draco and Ginny sat on his bed while Blaise and Teresa sat on Blaise's.  
  
"Your brother is the most insufferable, exasperating bugger I have ever met."  
  
Teresa finally spoke and Blaise smirked at her comment. "We know."  
  
"He has no right trying to break you two up." Teresa looked up at Ginny. "If you hadn't restrained me Ginny, I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"I remember you telling me being called a slut was the one thing that enraged you, so I decided it best to refrain you from murdering my brother."  
  
Teresa groaned. "Of all the insults he could have said, he had to use that one."  
  
"I thought I was about to kill him too. If I hadn't of had to restrain you, I would have killed him myself." Blaise took Teresa's hand and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What started the fight anyway?"  
  
Ginny sighed and told Teresa and Blaise what happened after they left. They listened, giving a few comments occasionally.  
  
"Your brother needs to take a chill."  
  
"I know Teresa but I also know he doesn't plan on doing it anytime soon."  
  
"I'm not that bad, am I?" Draco asked Ginny this in an innocent voice, but he had a sarcastic smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Yes, but that's good."  
  
Ginny and Draco leaned in and kissed. Her hand toyed with his hair and his hands moved freely around her back. Blaise and Teresa glanced at each other.  
  
"Think we should follow suit?" Blaise lifted his hand up and began stroking Teresa's face.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
Blaise leaned down and kissed Teresa. The two couples kept kissing for a while. After an hour, Teresa parted her and Blaise's lips. He was leaning over her and she was nearly lying on the couch.  
  
"I should go."  
  
She barely whispered this and he slightly nodded. Ginny, who was in the same position, but on Draco's bed, lightly pushed him off of her.  
  
"I should go too."  
  
"See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
With one last kiss, Ginny left. Teresa did the same. They quickly ran out of the Slytherin common room and to Gryffindor's tower. They entered the common room and looked around. The Dream Team wasn't there. The two girls sighed with relief and walked up quietly to Ginny's room.  
  
They changed into their nightclothes. Ginny had on a pair of old sweat pants and a T-shirt. Teresa had on a pair of really short shorts and a tight tank top.  
  
"I wish I had new pajamas. I've had these for years. They're Ron's old clothes."  
  
"I'll get you a pair for Christmas." Teresa yawned and got in her bed. "Speaking of Christmas, wanna stay with me for the holidays? My sister would like you and she doesn't have a problem with unexpected guests."  
  
"I'd love to. I'll owl my mom."  
  
"Cool. I was thinking of inviting Draco and Blaise too, but I don't know yet."  
  
"That would be fun, but I'd have to pretend that I didn't know they'd be there. Ron would have a fit."  
  
Teresa smiled menacingly. "I know. All the more reason to invite them and then rub it in his face when we get back from break."  
  
The two girls laughed and went to sleep. Teresa awoke the next morning and groaned. She didn't feel like getting up. But she rolled out of bed anyway. It was a Friday. She had double potions first with the Slytherins.  
  
Teresa threw on a relatively short skirt and her blouse. She threw her hair back in a low ponytail. Teresa sat on her bed. After a minute of watching Ginny sleep, she threw a pillow at her friend, who was quickly becoming her best friend. Ginny awoke with a start.  
  
"What the heck did you do that for?"  
  
Ginny crawled out of bed and began dressing. She quickly brushed out her hair and grabbed her books. She and Teresa headed down to breakfast. When they entered, they were greeted with shooting daggers from the Dream Team.  
  
Teresa nearly plopped onto the bench. She was so not a morning person. Neither was Ginny for that matter. They quickly ate breakfast and headed to potions. Snape entered shortly in a huff. All of the students had already arrived.  
  
"We will be working in pairs today. I will assign your partners so listen carefully. I'm not repeating this."  
  
He began to read off the list. Teresa and Ginny expected to be paired with Draco or Blaise. They were his four favorite students. And Teresa and Ginny were the only two Gryffindors that Severus Snape liked. He liked Teresa for her almost Slytherin like attitude and obvious disregard for Harry. Severus liked Ginny because she was really good in potions and showed him more respect than most Gryffindors.  
  
"Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Teresa Anastasio and Ron Weasley. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Blaise Zabini and Hermoine Granger."  
  
The list continued but Ginny, Teresa, Draco, Blaise, and the Dream Team were no longer listening. They were either glaring at their partners or muttering under their breath.  
  
Snape finished announcing the pairs and directed them to each of the cauldrons. Everyone headed over to their cauldrons. Ron walked over to Teresa and dropped in his chair.  
  
Professor Snape gave them the instructions and the teams got to work. Ron and Teresa only spoke to each other when necessary, but when they finished early, Ron finally spoke of other matters.  
  
"Why are you friends with my sister? What are you after?"  
  
"What the blazes do you mean?"  
  
"I know people like you. You always want something. What is it?"  
  
"One you don't know me at all Weasley so don't pretend to. Two, there are no people like me. I'm my own person. And three, I want nothing from your sister so stop being a git and leave us alone. We're friends and you ain't going to change that."  
  
Ron glared at Teresa, who was glaring at him. "There are people like you, Draco and Blaise. You are the children of Death Eaters and can be up to nothing but evil. My sister is not one of you. Leave her alone."  
  
Teresa felt her eyes blaze with hatred for the youngest male Weasley. She had to let her eyes stop burning an almost fiery red before she dared speak. When she did speak, it was in a threatening whisper.  
  
"Weasley, you know nothing about my family so shut up. If you dare insult them I swear I will hit you so hard it'll make your ancestors' heads spin. I am Ginny's friend whether or not you like it and you nor anyone else is going to stop that so I suggest you keep you're ignominious mouth shut."  
  
Class finally ended, with Snape telling them they would continue on Monday. Ron and Teresa sat there staring at each other. Blaise, Ginny, Draco, and the Dream Team didn't leave either. Teresa stood up, but still stared at Ron.  
  
After a minute, she walked off to Divination, with Blaise by her side. Draco gave Ginny a quick kiss before heading after them. Ron turned his glare at Ginny, who ignored him and headed to Transfiguration with the rest of the sixth years.  
  
Teresa and Blaise had parted ways, as she had Divination with the Ravenclaws. Teresa let the peace that came to her whenever it was time for Divination class sooth her anger towards the most infuriating Weasley.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Crystal: Thanks. I appreciate your review! Glad you like Teresa's character. I am kind of partial to the bad-ass girl attitude myself!  
  
Evillalmanotlamma(frogs: Thanks and I do plan on writing more! (  
  
Rainbow Dreamer: Thanks for the compliments and up lifting comments. Keep them coming!  
  
Ginny23: I do plan on continuing and I hope you'll keep reviewing.  
  
To anyone else who I didn't get your review before I updated: thanks and I'll catch you next time (this goes for the rest of the time as well). 


	4. Secrets and More Angry Brothers

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. This takes place a week after the last chapter. Ron is still being a pain. The normal meeting spot for Ginny and the others is Draco's room. So here we go.  
  
Ginny Weasley raced down the stairs in the Gryffindor towers. She was late, very late. Earlier that Friday evening, Dumbledore had announced three things. Hogwarts' team, Hogsmeade weekends, and a very large surprise were his three announcements.  
  
Hogwarts' school wide team had Ron as keeper, Blaise, Sarah [a Hufflepuff], and Bryan [a Ravenclaw] as the chasers, Teresa (who had changed her mind about auditioning) and Kyle [a Slytherin] as the beaters, and Draco as the seeker [A/N: you know I couldn't let Harry beat him!].  
  
Teresa had changed her mind about wanting to try out for chaser though. She told Ginny that beater had always been her favorite position.  
  
Dumbledore had also said that this weekend would be a Hogsmeade weekend for fourth years and above. His last announcement had surprised everyone. Dumbledore said that Stanwand and Hogwarts would have a talent competition.  
  
Teresa had decided to audition. She had asked Ginny and the others to go with her when she auditioned. The 'talent competition' would take place before the Quidditch match.  
  
The talent competition was more of a singing/dancing competition, since those were the categories. Draco, Ginny, and Blaise were surprised at Teresa's decision, but all agreed to come along.  
  
Ginny raced down the hallways. She entered the Great Hall just in time. Dumbledore was beginning the auditions and Teresa was last. Blaise turned to his girlfriend and asked the question that everyone had been wondering.  
  
"Are you dancing or singing?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Teresa didn't look the least bit nervous. Ginny looked questioningly at her best friend. The auditions went by quickly and it was finally Teresa's turn to sing. She got up on stage, it had been put there magically, and performed for the judges. Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sprout were the judges.  
  
Teresa began singing and swaying her hips to the music. She became lost in her performance.  
  
She was singing "Let's Get Loud" by J.Lo. As the song ended, applause erupted from her small audience. Everyone was clapping for her.  
  
She got off the stage and Dumbledore rose from his seat. The twinkle in his eye as bright as ever.  
  
"Results for this audition will be posted tomorrow on the Great Hall doors. You are all released."  
  
Excited chatter could be heard among the students. Teresa made her way to Ginny and the others. Blaise took her quickly in his arms and passionately kissed her with approval. His hands rested on the swell of her back.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you could sing so well?"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Come on. Let's go to the library. It's more private."  
  
Teresa gave a short laugh. "I'll see you later Ginny."  
  
She and Blaise walked off. Draco and Ginny shook their heads at their friends. Draco took Ginny's hand and led her to his room. That had become 'their place'. They always went there when they wanted to be alone.  
  
When they arrived, Ginny sat down on Draco's bed. She groaned out loud and he crawled behind her. Draco lightly massaged her back, which caused her to lean into his embrace.  
  
"What's wrong love?"  
  
"Life, but what else is new?"  
  
"Gin, what's going on? You're really tense."  
  
"I can't stand this anymore Draco. I love my brother and I hate seeing us this way. I wish there was some way we could fix our problem."  
  
Draco stopped massaging her back and let his arms snake around her waist. He leaned back and they laid on his bed together.  
  
"Gin, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean. I can't stand seeing you this way. I hate seeing you so frustrated. What can I do to fix that?"  
  
"Nothing, Draco. That's the problem. You can't make my brother like you, I don't think anyone could."  
  
Draco began to lightly kiss her neck. His trail of kisses made their way up to her earlobe, which he nibbled on affectionately.  
  
"Why can't we have a fairy tail relationship? You know, boy meets girl, they fall in love, everyone thinks their perfect together, and they end up happily ever after."  
  
"Now Gin, that would be dull. Remember what Teresa said. Life's a bitch. Don't worry, your brother will come around. He can't ignore you forever."  
  
"You don't know him like I do."  
  
"No, and I really don't want to either."  
  
Ginny laughed and rolled over in his embrace. Their faces were centimeters apart. Slowly, the two leaned in and their lips met. Draco tightened his grip on Ginny, meshing her into his body.  
  
After a bit, she opened her mouth, allowing him passage. He slipped his tongue into it's familiar home. His hands roamed freely around her back and her's played with his hair, which he no longer slicked back, but let free fall.  
  
After a while, they parted for air. Draco glanced at his clock. It was ten. He inwardly groaned. After lightly kissing Ginny one more time, he rolled off of her.  
  
"I've got to go see Snape about something. I'll be right back."  
  
"Alright, but I can't guarantee I'll be awake when you return."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Draco smiled seductively at Ginny. She laughed as he slipped out of his room. It wasn't unusual that she would sleep with him, but nothing ever happened when she did. Getting out of his bed, Ginny grabbed a pair of his boxers and a shirt.  
  
Draco crept out of Slytherin's common room. A few people were still there, but not many. He passed Blaise on the way out.  
  
"Blaise, think you could crash with Teresa tonight?"  
  
"Ginny sleeping with you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure. Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Yeah. You know where it is."  
  
"Later."  
  
The two men parted. Draco walked down to Snape's quarters, groaning inwardly. He hated having to do this, but if he didn't, then everyone would know his secret. Little did he know that a Gryffindor with a secret of her own was also creeping down to see Snape. When he rounded the corner to enter Snape's office, he bumped into a soft, curvy body. After they realized whom they bumped into, the two people looked at the other questioningly.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
Severus Snape heard two of his favorite students outside of his office. Without thinking that they didn't know the other's secret, since he knew they were good friends, he ushered them both in upon reaching his door.  
  
"Draco, Teresa, I have both of your potions prepared."  
  
"You have a potion too?" The two friends asked this question at the same time.  
  
"You mean, you two didn't come together?"  
  
"No, I didn't even know Teresa had to take a potion."  
  
"Draco, why do you need one?"  
  
Draco's heart began to pound against his chest, though his expression remained calm. Sighing, he could see that it would be better to just tell Teresa rather than keep it a secret from her. Draco had always sensed a bond with Teresa that he had never felt before and he knew she felt it too.  
  
"To hide the Dark Mark."  
  
Teresa nearly jerked back. A look of shock crossed her face, but was instantly replaced by calm expression. She shouldn't have been surprised that Draco had the Dark Mark, especially considering who his father was.  
  
Nodding, Teresa decided to share her secret, though she had never done so before. "I need it because I am a Veela."  
  
"Why would you want to hide that? It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"No, but I have to hide it. I can't explain why now, but I will tell you later. Right now, it is important that I take this potion. Professor."  
  
Snape turned around and grabbed the two potions sitting on his desk. He handed the two students their potions and each drank it. Neither potion tasted good.  
  
Teresa turned to Severus Snape. He had been a good friend of her mother's when she had attended Hogwarts. No one knew, but Severus was her godfather. She looked at him and asked him with her eyes if she could speak to Draco alone. Nodding, Snape walked out of the room, leaving the two students alone.  
  
"Draco, there are a few things you should know."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
He sat down in one of the chairs and she sat in the other. Sighing, she continued.  
  
"I am only part Veela, but being a Veela is more dangerous than you think. When I get enraged, my eyes turn red and I loose control of my thoughts. When my Veela half takes over, it's hard to control my actions."  
  
"Everyone gets enraged, I don't see how that would be such a bad thing. I've seen how well you control your anger."  
  
"Draco, do you know how my parents died?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They died trying to save me. Voldemort wanted me to receive the Dark Mark, so he came to my mother. She knew that I didn't want it and she refused to force it upon me. Veela can also see the future, Draco. My mother saw that I would become friends with Ginny. She saw that if I received the Dark Mark, it would ruin me, it would ruin her."  
  
Draco leaned forward. He was intrigued and worried. He hadn't known that Veela could see the future, nor did he know that Teresa was supposed to receive the Dark Mark as well.  
  
"Voldemort wants Harry dead, we all know that. He would use me to get to Ginny. Then he would use her to kill Harry, but not before he forced the Dark Mark on her."  
  
"But why wouldn't he just use me?"  
  
"Because you're going to tell Ginny one day. Your going to tell her that you're a Death Eater and because of that, she won't fall for any tricks he tries to play on her through you, but you see he could do it through me. He was going to use my anger to kill her or at least try to. Harry, of course, would come to her rescue and then I would kill him as well."  
  
"But you could control your anger, couldn't you?"  
  
"Not with the Dark Mark. He could control me through that. Voldemort could use my anger for his purpose. My mother knew that once he was finished with me, it would kill me inside to see what I've done. My mother only has two weak spots: her husband and children. So, when Voldemort tried to force the Mark upon me, she refused to allow it."  
  
"He tried to kill her, but my father took the blow. My father died by Avada Kedavra. Then, after my father was gone, my mother became enraged. She went mad. She tried to kill Voldemort, but she wasn't strong enough. He killed her."  
  
Draco saw the pain in Teresa's eyes and he took her hand in his. Comforting her like he would a sister. "How did you escape?"  
  
"I ran. I ran away from it all. I remember my mother shouting for me to run right before she died. So, I hopped on the Silver Nimbus and left."  
  
"Okay, so you're hiding from Voldemort, why chose Hogwarts? Harry's here. Wouldn't Voldemort look here first?"  
  
"You see, that's what my sister thought too. But I guess I see things a lot of people miss. Dumbledore is here. He's the only wizard who could kick Voldemort's twisted ass. I knew that. Also, he couldn't give me the Dark Mark if he wanted to."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Before he killed her, my mother said a soft curse and pointed her wand in my direction. This curse is kind of like the one on Harry's head. I have the same scar on my chest."  
  
Teresa unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt and showed Draco the lightening mark above her heart. She buttoned her shirt up again and looked at Draco for a response.  
  
When he failed to speak, she gave his hand a light squeeze and one of her famous smirks. "So, why do you hide the Mark?"  
  
"I didn't want it. It was forced upon me. My father wanted me to have it, so he gave it to me. I may be mean, but I'm not heartless. Yeah, I think Muggles are inferior, but I have no real problem with Muggle-born. I have to pretend to, otherwise my father would beat me."  
  
Teresa and Draco came to an understanding. They both had their own secrets, now they shared those secrets with one another. Teresa and Draco stood to leave.  
  
"I better go, Gin is waiting for me."  
  
"Oh, she sleeping with you?"  
  
"Yeah. Hope you don't mind that I sent Blaise to her room."  
  
Teresa smirked. "Not at all."  
  
The two laughed and left. Teresa passed Snape on the way to Gryffindor tower. He stopped her and looked at her questioningly. She offered him a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Severus."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
They headed their separate ways and Teresa entered her room. She saw Blaise walking around in a pair of cotton boxers. He smiled at her as she walked in. Teresa grabbed her shorts and tank top, changed in the bathroom, and reentered the bedroom.  
  
She crawled into bed with Blaise. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Snape wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The couple continued to snuggle and eventually fell asleep. Meanwhile, Draco had entered his own room and was snuggling with Ginny. He breathed in her scent, which was like coconuts.  
  
He lightly kissed her neck and they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning was a Hogsmeade weekend, so they slept in. After a while, they got up and changed. Draco threw on a pair of relatively sweat pants and a FUBU T-shirt. Ginny muttered an incantation and she suddenly had on a pair of khaki shorts and a tank top.  
  
The two headed out of his room and down to breakfast. They ate quickly at Slytherin's table and headed off the Hogsmeade. After a few hours of shopping at various stores, they headed off the Three Broomsticks.  
  
As soon as they ordered, disaster struck, the Dream Team walked in and headed their way. Ron and Harry glared at Draco, who had his arm around Ginny and they were lightly kissing.  
  
"Get your hands off my sister, you bloody git."  
  
The couple parted and Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron. "Ron, give it up."  
  
"I don't think so Gin. There are two more people who don't approve of your relationship with Malfoy."  
  
As if on cue, Fred and George Weasley strolled in. They too were shooting daggers at Malfoy.  
  
"Gin, why are you hanging around with this git?"  
  
"Fred, don't tell me you are going to take Ron's side?"  
  
"He's right, Gin. You could do so much better."  
  
"And who did you have in mind exactly, George?"  
  
George looked around and his gaze rested on Harry. "Harry, for instance. Or if not him Neville. Or anyone aside from a Slytherin."  
  
"It all boils down to Harry."  
  
"Is this the best you could do Potter? Get her own brothers to force you upon her?"  
  
"You better shut it Malfoy."  
  
"Or you'll what? I know you don't think you could fight me and you wouldn't dare hex me, especially with Sprout standing in the corner over there."  
  
"No Harry wouldn't, he's not as stupid as you. But we could do something. We're out of Hogwarts."  
  
Fred quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and out of Draco's arms. He attempted to lunge after her, but George and Ron pushed him down. Fred turned to take his enraged sister outside, but was stopped by two rather angry brunettes.  
  
Blaise Zabini and Teresa Anastasio quickly grabbed Ginny out of Fred's grasp. He stepped back, a bit shocked. Blaise stepped forward and pushed Ron out of his way. Ron tried to lunge for him, but Harry held him back. Draco stepped forward and glared at the twins, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"This is nuts. Fred, George, you two better stop or I'll owl mom and the same goes for you Ron."  
  
Ginny shook her finger at her brothers and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks, Draco in tow. Teresa and Blaise stayed back. Teresa glared at the four boys.  
  
"If you don't stop harassing Draco and Ginny, you'll push her out of your life forever and gain me as an enemy and I'm sure you wouldn't want either."  
  
"Shut up Anastasio. Just because no one gives a dragon's tail what you do doesn't mean that no one can care for Ginny. Go knock yourself up for all I care, just don't bring Ginny down with you."  
  
Teresa's eyes blazed with anger, but she refused to let them turn red. Blaise, however, wasn't able to control his anger as well. He lunged for Harry, but Teresa grabbed his arm and held him at bay.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut Potter or I'll let Blaise go and I know you don't want to have to fight both of us."  
  
With that, Teresa dragged her enraged boyfriend out of the Three Broomsticks and to a secluded spot where Ginny and Draco had gone. Teresa was sure all hell was about to break loose when she saw The Dream Team and the Dynamic Duo storming out of the Three Broomsticks and head their way.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I know I made up some stuff with the Veela, but just go with it. Oh, and so there is no confusion, Teresa's hair isn't blonde because she is only part Veela, so she doesn't have to have all the characteristics. Also, I need a favor. Can someone tell me which of the Weasley's work at Gringott's, which work with dragons (and where), and which has the long hair and ear piercing? Thanks!(it's for later chapters maybe)  
  
  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Kase: Glad you liked it! I like Teresa's character too. She's me when you get me really pissed off. LOL. You'll have to tell me the alien classroom story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
WinterMoonglade: The Harry/Hermoine action is coming later (if I put it in). Hmm. Interesting pair. Teresa and Harry? I could do that. Maybe something where Blaise sees Harry make a move and thinks Teresa and him are cheating? I'll think about it. Thanks for your review! I like the characters too, thanks. And don't worry. You'll see Harry be an ass soon enough!  
  
Crystal: Thanks for reviewing and I know what you mean about bad ass chicks getting in trouble!  
  
DarkShAdOwS: I'm glad you like the plot! I hope you like the next chapters just as much.  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32: Glad you like the story. And don't worry, you will see a MAD Dream Team along with a mad Teresa and Ginny (scary thought-two really pissed off chicks!)  
  
Keep R/R! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Ginny's Got Guts and Stanwand's Slut

A/N: Okay, I just read my reviews and you all have inspired me to get my lazy ass up and write! Thanks. Anyway, this takes place directly after chapter four, I'm thinking of titling this Ginny gets a spine (or not).  
  
"Here we go." Teresa let out a grunt of frustration.  
  
She could see Ginny's eyes blazing. Teresa was sure there would be a fight and she frankly didn't mind watching. The five upset Gryffindors stomped over to Ginny.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, get your ass over here and stop hanging out with the bad ass crowd."  
  
"Ron, you can't tell me what to do. I'm sixteen years old. Stay out of my life!"  
  
"Oh yes I can. You're my little sister and I will not allow you to turn into a slut or date a bastard!"  
  
Ginny could no longer take it. She stomped over to Ron and punched him in the mouth. Teresa tried to surpress a laugh as Draco and Blaise made no attempt to cover their snickers.  
  
"Beaten up by your own sister, how pathetic. Even for a Weasley."  
  
George and Fred lunged at Draco. Blaise blocked Fred from getting to Draco. Fred didn't care. Fred and Blaise began throwing punches right when Draco and George began hitting each other.  
  
Harry leaped to get in the action, but Teresa blocked him. He pushed her out of his way and she was so mad that she was about to hit him. Ginny pulled her friend aside.  
  
"Please, allow me."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Ginny walked up to Harry and popped him square in the jaw. He stood back, alarmed. He and Ginny had a staring contest and the other four stopped fighting when they heard Ginny yelling at the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"You asshole. Do you have any idea why I'm going out with Draco? Because he treats me different then you ever did. Besides that he's funny, hott, and a damn good kisser! You need to keep your stuck up nose out of our business!"  
  
"So it all boils down to me again, huh? You're doing this all to get my attention, Gin. Well, you've got it. Now go ahead. Tell me what I've known for years! I've seen you follow me around, sigh when I enter a room. I knew you liked me Ginny, but I didn't want to hurt you. Well now I guess it's inevitable. Don't sink as low to date Draco to make me jealous, Gin. Can't we go back to being friends and you just forget Draco?"  
  
Ginny slapped Harry harder than Teresa thought she could. Harry's left cheek immediately turned a beat red, the color of Ginny's enraged face.  
  
"You pompous, arrogant, git! How dare you think you are the only reason that I'm going out with Draco! You being jealous wasn't a factor! I never thought you could be so stuck-up, Harry Potter. I guess now we know the truth!"  
  
Applause could be heard from by-standers and Draco, Teresa, and Blaise. Collin Creevey's camera flash was going off like mad. Ginny calmly walked away from Harry, who was flabbergasted. She dragged Draco away from a stunned George, and Blaise and Teresa followed, each trying their best not to laugh.  
  
When the four reached Hogwarts, they immediately went to the abandoned library. There, Teresa, Blaise, and Draco could no longer contain their laughter. The three teenagers roared with laughter.  
  
"Ginny, I don't know what possessed you back there, but I like it." Draco smiled at his girlfriend and put his arm around her.  
  
"I don't know what happened. He just went too far."  
  
"I'll say." Teresa smiled proudly at her best friend. "Finally, I never thought I'd see the day that Ginny Weasley would hit anyone, let alone her brother and Potter. I'm so proud of you Ginny."  
  
Teresa wiped away a fake tear and pretended to beam with pride. Ginny laughed and threw a book at her friend, who caught it effortlessly. The rest of the day, and for the next week, the school was a buzz with the news of the fight. Collin Creevey showed everyone pictures and people continued laughing at Harry and Ron.  
  
The weeks flew by and it finally became the last Friday before December, the Friday that the Stanwand students were due. It seemed that the entire school had come, and indeed they had. The headmaster, Professor Martins Copenhagen, had offered the whole school the option of attending. No one turned him down. Now, the entire school was coming. Stanwand had four houses as well, and each house had been selected to stay with one of Hogwarts.  
  
Hogwarts had afternoon classes off, seeing as that was when the Stanwand students were arriving. The Hogwarts students were dressed in relatively nice robes. Dumbledore had Teresa standing up front; she had dragged Ginny with her. Professor Martins had requested she be the first person he see, as he had taken a liking to her.  
  
Teresa stood calmly at the front. There was nothing magical about the way the Stanwand students arrived. They arrived on the Hogwarts Express, for they had taken a private plane to England. The plane had been magically super-sized so it fit all five hundred students.  
  
Professor Copenhagen was in the first boat that arrived and warmly greeted Albus Dumbledore. The young Professor was handsome and witty. His smile rivaled Gildroy Lockheart's and his ego was no where near as large as that of the former Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard all about you. And there is young Teresa Anastasio."  
  
Teresa gave him a light smirk and he winked at her. Martins understood Teresa's attitude and rarely had a problem with it. He lightly kissed the top of her hand.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about your parents Teresa. They were wonderful people and very generous toward our school."  
  
Teresa nodded. "Professor, this is my friend, Ginny Weasley."  
  
"A pleasure." Martins kissed the top of her hand as she smiled at him warmly.  
  
Copenhagen did the same to the rest of the female teachers and shook hands with the males. When all the introductions were made between him and the professors, and after he had introduced Stanwand's professors, he called the students forward.  
  
The first years were the first to appear. They looked around excited and nervously. Then the second years and so on until they reached the seventh years. Teresa smirked when she saw her four best friends. Tyrell Phelps, Alicia Schumacher, Mikel Atamanchuk, and Stephanie Stroup all smiled when they saw Teresa.  
  
Teresa's smirk quickly became a frown when she saw Damion Fink, her ex-boyfriend. He had his arm around one of Stanwand's sluts, Taylor Nozbern. Taylor shot Teresa a smug look, which Ginny saw. Ginny looked questioningly at her best friend, who mouthed 'later'.  
  
The students made their way inside and into the Great Hall. Tyrell, Alicia, Mikel, and Stephanie made their way to the Gryffindor table, where they saw Teresa. She gave them a brief smile.  
  
"Ginny, this is Alicia, Tyrell, Mikel, and Stephanie. Guys, this is Ginny."  
  
They all nodded at her and Stephanie flashed her a smile. Alicia and the rest turned their glances to Teresa. Stephanie grabbed her friend's hand. She was the most innocent and nicest of the group, but she could have an attitude when needed.  
  
"Did you see Damion?"  
  
Teresa nodded, annoyed. "Why didn't any of you owl me?"  
  
"We didn't want to upset you. Besides we thought it was just a fling."  
  
"Alicia, you know Taylor and I are enemies. She would not date my ex as just a fling. Has he gotten her knocked up yet?"  
  
"Nope. When I found out, I thought I was going to beat the shit out of her."  
  
"You should have been there Teresa, Mikel and I had to hold her back when Alicia first found out. We almost let her go."  
  
"Thanks Tyrell. I wouldn't want her suspended on my account."  
  
Teresa looked at her confused friend, who was wedged in between Alicia and Mikel. She decided to explain her background with Taylor.  
  
"Ginny, Taylor and I have always been enemies. Since the beginning of school, she always tried to out-do me. Damion was the one thing that I had that she didn't. So, when I left, she went for him. Not that we ever officially broke up, but I always knew. Taylor is Stanwand's slut."  
  
"Speak of the devil." Tyrell pointed over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Taylor was all over Damion, glaring Teresa's way. She said something, pointed at Teresa, and half of the table burst out in laughter. They all stopped at Draco's glare. Teresa rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's probably saying something nasty about me. Whatever. I've got enough dirt in her to last a life time."  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table and cleared his throat. "Now that all of Stanwand's students and faculty have arrived, we will begin the house assignments. Gunnar will be staying with Hufflepuff. Zeroun will be staying with Ravenclaw. Massimo will be staying with Slytherin and Virote will be staying with Gryffindor. If the prefects could please lead their guests to their quarters, then all will be well. The Stanwand students may stay in the common rooms or with their equal year in Hogwarts."  
  
Teresa groaned and waved good-bye to her friends, who were all in Massimo. Ginny looked questioningly at Teresa.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Taylor is in Virote."  
  
The tall brunette made her way over to Gryffindor's table. Taylor received quite a few looks from the male on-lookers.  
  
"Well, well, Teresa Anastasio. Good to see you. I see you've found a hide-a-way. Or not that I'm here are you going to runaway again?"  
  
"Can it Nozbern."  
  
"My, my, touchy aren't we?"  
  
Ginny saw her friend getting upset, so she led Teresa to the front and told her to lead with her. Ginny led the Virote out of the room and to Gryffindor's tower. She said the password and directed the students to their rooms. Taylor sauntered over to Teresa.  
  
"Direct me to your room Teresa. I'll be staying there."  
  
"The seventh year room is the last on the right."  
  
"Don't you want to show me?"  
  
"Find it yourself."  
  
Teresa walked off to Ginny and her room before Taylor could reply. Ginny entered moments later. She saw that Teresa had already changed and she followed suit. Teresa was in a pair of tight jeans and a form-fitting sweater.  
  
Looking in her closet, Ginny didn't see anything that she really wanted to wear. She walked over to Teresa's half of the closet and dug through her stuff. The two girls were about the same size and neither minded sharing clothes. Ginny put on a pair of low-rise jeans and a green sweatshirt that showed just an inch of skin.  
  
They both sat down on Ginny's bed. Teresa began to braid her hair and then turned to do Ginny's. Ginny glanced at her friend when she had finished.  
  
"Alright, I know there has to be more than what you said down there. So spill. Why do you despise Taylor?"  
  
"It's a lot of shit and history Ginny. I don't feel like explaining it all. All I know is that ever since Taylor since competing against me, things between us have sucked. We used to be pretty good friends. Then I noticed how she always wanted to out-do me and rub it in my face, so I ditched her."  
  
"I would have too. That still doesn't explain why she hates you so much."  
  
"Well, I guess it's mainly because she rarely beats me. She's Virote's beater and last year I was voted best beater, even though she's been playing longer. It's just little things like that."  
  
"That sucks. Anyway, how did Stanwand get those weird house names?"  
  
"Well, the original founder wanted names that stood for power, bravery, wisdom, and greatness. So he researched names and found some with those meanings. Virote means power, Gunnar means brave soldier, Zeroun means respected or wise, and Massimo means greatest."  
  
All through dinner, Taylor kept on nagging Teresa. She left from dinner early and was soon accompanied by Blaise, Draco, and Ginny in the library.  
  
"One more moment with her and I'll scream."  
  
Draco laughed at the annoyed look on Teresa's face. She glared at him.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"No, so I'm going to be nice for once and let you sleep in my room. That is, if Ginny doesn't mind me sleeping with her."  
  
"Why would I mind?"  
  
Ginny smiled seductively and inched closer to Draco. She climbed in his lap and lightly kissed him.  
  
"Okay. So it's settled."  
  
"Not really. If Taylor catches me, she'll go straight to Dumbledore."  
  
"Okay, so I go get my invisibility cloak, come back down here invisibly, you'll walk with me to Ginny's room and then use it to sneak into Slytherin."  
  
"Only you would come up with a messed up plan like that, but I'll try. Of course, Blaise will have to be waiting outside of Slytherin so that he can open the door without looking suspicious."  
  
"Alright."  
  
After another hour or two of talking, and making out, the plan went into action. Draco got the cloak, walked with Teresa and Ginny to Gryffindor, and gave the cloak to Teresa. Teresa almost bumped into Taylor, but got out of Gryffindors' common room with out trouble. She arrived at Slytherin and crept up to Draco's room with Blaise. Throwing the cloak off, she smirked at her successfulness.  
  
Teresa was already in her tank and shorts, so she immediately climbed into Draco's bed. Blaise smirked at her.  
  
"You don't wanna join me?"  
  
Teresa decided to play with him. "Not really. Good night."  
  
Laughing, Blaise climbed onto Draco's bed. He had just changed into his boxers and T-shirt.  
  
"So you're going to make me come to you?"  
  
Teresa rolled on her back and looked over at her boyfriend. "It looks that way, doesn't it?"  
  
Blaise laughed and lightly kissed his girlfriend. He fell onto the bed, rolling on top of Teresa, as the kiss became more passionate. Teresa let Blaise slip his tongue into her mouth. She gave a light sigh as he moved from her mouth to her neck, lightly kissing it.  
  
Blaise let his hands wander freely around Teresa's back, moving in circular motions. She groaned when he crushed her body closer to his and he groaned when she wrapped a leg around him.  
  
They both knew that if they didn't stop, they would go farther than they had planned too. And they would have if they both hadn't needed air. Gasping as they released each other, they glanced at their seductive position.  
  
Teresa unwrapped her leg from Blaise's body. She snuggled close to him as he laid down beside her. Breathing in each other's scent, they fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley couldn't sleep. Throwing off the covers, she rolled out of bed. Draco looked at her from his comfy position beside her.  
  
"What's wrong Virginia?"  
  
Ginny shivered at hearing him calling her Virginia. It was a delightful feeling that only he could send through her body.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"Thinking about your prat of a brother again?" "He may be a prat Draco, but I love him and I can't stand to see us this way. It drives me crazy."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Ginny got back into bed as Draco sat up. He began massaging her shoulders. Eventually, he felt the tension ease away from her delicate body. He began to lightly suck on her neck. She groaned and laid back down. Draco joined her and the two began to kiss each other passionately.  
  
Ginny let her fingers play with his hair and Draco massaged her back. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned as he searched every familiar crevice once again, as if expecting to find something knew.  
  
They continued like this for over an hour. Draco rolled on top of Ginny and stopped kissing her for the first time. Both were gasping and panting.  
  
"I love you Ginny. You fulfill me."  
  
Ginny smiled at Draco. "I love you too, Draco. You are the other half of my heart."  
  
That night was the first night that they made love. Draco put a silencing charm on Ginny's room to keep her cries from escaping. Every now and then they would tell each other passionately that they loved the other.  
  
Hours later, when they finally finished the slow, delicate love making, they were puffing and gasping for breath. Their naked bodies were meshed together and created warmth.  
  
Neither noticed the blood spilled on Ginny's sheets. Both were tired beyond words. Breathlessly, they fell asleep in each other's arms. His face was enveloped in her red, intoxicating hair.  
  
  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter. It was a little shorter than I would have liked, but the next one will be longer.  
  
Daemon Sorceress: I like Teresa's character too. Don't worry, I don't think the whole Teresa/Harry thing will work. Thanks for the compliments. Keep 'em coming!  
  
Maddy Nicola Snape: Thanks and I'll keep up the good work if you keep reviewing!  
  
DIE PURPLE COW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Glad you like the bad-ass attitudes. Me too! Glad you like my portrayal of the Dream Team. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep on reviewing!  
  
Crystal: Thanks for telling me and I'm glad you love it!  
  
GinnyYvette: Thanks for telling me and I hope you enjoyed Ron's ass kicking (if you really want I can add more!) Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Adriana: Thanks for telling me and I'm glad you're enjoying my work! Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Kiku: Do you like Ginny's spine. I thought it was a nice touch. Hope she was tough enough for ya in this chapter! Keep reviewing!  
  
Shaylee fka scifisarah: Glad you like Teresa and 'evil Ron'! Hope you liked this chapter and keep reviewing!  
  
Thank you everyone and thanks for straightening out the Charlie/Bill problem. You'll see why I needed that later (unless I change my mind.)  
  
Keep Reviewing! 


	6. How Veela Fight

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I might not be able to update for two days seeing as today is New Years. Happy Holidays everyone!  
  
Teresa groaned as she saw Taylor walking over to her. Teresa had left Slytherin early so no one knew she was there. There weren't many people in the Great Hall, as it was early on a Saturday. Blaise was still getting out of bed, as were Ginny and Draco.  
  
The tall, pretty, brunette sat down across from Teresa. She stared at her rival. Getting annoyed, Teresa slammed down her glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Temper, temper, Teresa."  
  
"Shut up, Taylor."  
  
"Now Teresa, is that any way to treat a guest?"  
  
"No, but it's the perfect way to treat a boyfriend stealing-slut."  
  
Taylor narrowed her eyes. "I told you, I always win."  
  
"You can have Damion."  
  
"So I take it there is someone knew. Who is he?"  
  
"None of your damn business."  
  
Teresa felt anger rising in her. She would not let Taylor take Blaise from her. Taylor smirked and lowered her voice as she saw Damion enter.  
  
"You know I'll find out Teresa. I always do. And when I know who he is, he'll be mine too."  
  
Damion came walking up behind Taylor. He kissed her firmly on the lips and sat down next to her. He too was in Virote.  
  
"Good morning, hun. Teresa."  
  
"Damion."  
  
Damion slipped his arm around Taylor's shoulder and lightly kissed her cheek. Teresa rolled her eyes, disgusted. She sighed with relief when Blaise entered. Motioning him over to her, she smirked at Taylor.  
  
Blaise glided in next to Teresa and lightly kissed her. He had heard all about Taylor and Damion, along with the rest of Teresa's friends, that morning. Blaise slipped his arm around Teresa's waist as she moved closer to him.  
  
"Teresa, wanna go to Hogsmeade today?"  
  
"No, I'd rather stick around here. Maybe get to work on Snape's essay."  
  
Blaise smirked. Whenever Teresa said 'get to work on Snape's essay', she always meant 'make out in the library or Slytherin common room'.  
  
"You know how much I love potions."  
  
Teresa smiled at him seductively. Taylor cleared her throat. Teresa pretended not to notice. Taylor cleared her throat again and introduced herself to Blaise.  
  
"Hello, I'm Taylor."  
  
"I'm Blaise, Teresa's boyfriend."  
  
Taylor shot Teresa a look that said 'let the games begin'. Teresa glared evilly at Taylor and introduced Blaise to Damion.  
  
"Blaise, this is Damion. He's my ex and Taylor's boy."  
  
Blaise gave him a slight nod and turned his attention back to Teresa. He was about to talk to her when Ron came up beside him.  
  
"Go back to your own table, Zabini."  
  
"Shove it Weasley."  
  
"I'd watch my mouth if I were you."  
  
"No one was talking to you, Potter."  
  
Hermoine walked up and looped her arm with Harry's. She glared at Blaise, but turned her attention to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Come on, let's eat."  
  
Harry and Ron stood there. They weren't leaving. Teresa motioned for Blaise to leave. He nodded and stood up. Harry and Ron left to sit with Hermoine, satisfied. Before Blaise could move, Teresa grabbed his arm. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and an Enyce sweater.  
  
"Meet me in the library after you finish breakfast."  
  
Blaise nodded and pulled Teresa in for a hasty, yet loving kiss. He smiled at her and went to join his fellow Slytherins. Teresa was smiling as she sat back down, but the smile quickly faded when she saw Taylor and Damion. Damion stared at Teresa.  
  
"Why are you going out with that loser?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
Taylor opened her mouth in protest, but Damion silenced her with his hand. "You're doing this to get back at me, aren't you?"  
  
"No Damion, but I know that's why you're dating Taylor."  
  
"That's not true, Teresa. I just found that she suited me better than you."  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
"Teresa, you don't need to be bitter."  
  
Teresa snorted as Ginny joined her at their table. Teresa turned to her friend and saw that her face was a glow. Teresa looked questioningly at her friend, but she mouth later.  
  
"I'm not bitter. I couldn't care less whom you date Damion. I just didn't think you would sink as low as to dating Taylor."  
  
Damion's eyes flared with anger. "I can't believe I sunk as low as dating you."  
  
Taylor laughed as Teresa stood up. She looked as if she were going to hex the two. Ginny quickly stood and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Teresa, I need to talk to you."  
  
Teresa nodded and with one last glare at Damion and a laughing Taylor, she followed Ginny out of the Great Hall and to a picture of fruit.  
  
"Ginny, what are we doing here?"  
  
"I'm hungry and I need a private place to talk. Not many people know about this."  
  
"Know about what?"  
  
"This is the entrance to the kitchen."  
  
Nodding, Teresa watched as Ginny tickled the pear and the picture swung open. The two Gryffindors walked in and saw house-elves running around. One house-elf walked excitedly up to Ginny and bowed.  
  
"Miss Ginny, Dobby has missed seeing you, Miss. Why has not Missus visited Dobby?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dobby, I've been busy. Dobby, this is my friend, Teresa Anastasio."  
  
Dobby bowed to Teresa. "Nice to meet you Missus."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"What can Dobby get for the two Missus?"  
  
"I'd like some fried eggs and bacon. And a glass of pumpkin juice."  
  
Dobby nodded and looked at Teresa. "Nothing for me."  
  
Nodding, Dobby headed off as Teresa and Ginny sat at one of the tables. Teresa looked curiously at Ginny. Ginny waited until her food arrived to begin speaking.  
  
"Is there something I should know about you and Damion?"  
  
Teresa sighed. She knew that there was no harm in telling Ginny. "Before I left, Damion said that he loved me. When he asked me if I loved him, I said no. He was really pissed and we got in a huge fight. We didn't talk for a week and then school was over. I didn't have a chance to straighten things out with him before I had to move here."  
  
"Oh, so that's why he's really mad at you."  
  
"Yep, but I have a feeling that's not all you wanted to talk to me about."  
  
Teresa leaned back in the chair as Ginny blushed. After taking a few bites of her eggs and bacon, Ginny looked up at Teresa.  
  
"Draco and I made love last night."  
  
"You had sex?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Of course. It was wonderful! I've never felt more passion and love at one time in my life."  
  
Teresa smiled warmly at her friend. "So, I take it you're in love with him?"  
  
"Head over heels, Teresa. The best part is, he confessed his love for me last night and I did the same. Teresa, do you think we're too young?"  
  
"In most cases I'd say that you were too young to know if you're in love, but I know both you and Draco are very mature. It's hard to say, but honestly, I think you were ready. I know you love him and I can tell he loves you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I'm happy for you Ginny."  
  
"Thanks Teresa. Have you and Blaise done it?"  
  
"No and I don't know when we will."  
  
"Do you think you love him?"  
  
"I don't know Ginny. I've never felt this way about anyone, but I don't know if it's love, seeing as I've never loved anyone romantically."  
  
"When you're in love, you'll know."  
  
"Oh? Since when did you become Dr. Love?"  
  
"Since last night."  
  
The two girls laughed as Ginny finished her bacon and eggs. Teresa headed off to the library. She made a note to remember the way to the kitchen in case she ever got hungry. When she got to the library, Teresa immediately went to her and Blaise's spot. She smirked when she saw him waiting there for her. Teresa sat down beside him and snuggled up against his chest.  
  
"You ready to study potions?"  
  
"You know it." Teresa smiled seductively at Blaise as he leaned down and their lips met.  
  
Blaise's hands snaked around to Teresa's waist as she climbed gently on to his lap. Her hands lightly massaged his neck. They briefly parted and Teresa smirked at Blaise, who smirked back.  
  
"Potions has become one of my favorite classes."  
  
"Mine too." Blaise kissed his girlfriend again.  
  
The kiss deepened and Blaise crushed Teresa's slim figure against his muscular one. Gently sliding his tongue in her mouth, he deepened the kiss. All of a sudden, they heard a man clear his throat. They looked up to find Taylor and Damion staring at them with obvious disgust.  
  
"Teresa, we need to talk."  
  
"No, Damion, we don't. There is nothing left to say. I suggest you leave."  
  
"Teresa, I insist we talk."  
  
"What don't you understand about no?"  
  
"Teresa!" Teresa got off Blaise's lap and glared at Damion. His hard look softened. "Please?"  
  
Teresa sighed and glanced at Blaise. He nodded and Teresa returned her gaze to Damion.  
  
"Make it fast."  
  
She and Damion headed out into the hall. Taylor sat down beside Blaise. She noticed for the first time how good looking he was. His hair was one and a half inches long now. Taylor smiled at him.  
  
"So, why are you going out with Teresa? You seem to be a guy with class, why settle for her?"  
  
Blaise knew that she was trying to seduce him, so he played along. "You mean when I could have a girl like you?"  
  
"Exactly." Taylor edged closer to him. He let his hand remove a fallen piece of hair from her face.  
  
"Too bad I found her first."  
  
Teresa leaned forward and rested a hand on Blaise's upper thigh. Blaise let his arm slip loosely around her waist. The two leaned in toward each other. Neither noticed Ginny and Draco standing by. Both were angry with Blaise at the moment, but said nothing.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Taylor licked her lips seductively.  
  
Blaise brought her closer so that she was a mere inch away. Taylor could hear the huskiness in his voice as he replied.  
  
"Because she refined my taste. Before I met her, I actually might have gone for a slut like you. But the best girl always wins. And that, Taylor, definitely isn't you."  
  
Taylor jerked back in surprise and Ginny and Draco laughed. Blaise saw his friends, winked at them, and backed away from Taylor. Taylor was enraged. The three friends headed out of the library. Taylor soon followed.  
  
Meanwhile, Damion and Teresa had been talking. Damion had kept quiet for a minute before asking the inevitable.  
  
"Why Teresa? Why don't you love me? I gave you my heart and you threw it away as if it were trash."  
  
"Damion, I can't help not loving you. It's not something you choose. And I did not throw your heart away like trash. Damion, you and I both know what happened. I saw you with Taylor that day. I saw her kiss you."  
  
"Teresa, that was a mistake. I was upset that you rejected my love. Taylor, she was just there."  
  
"Well it's too late now Damion. What we had, it's gone. Blaise is my boyfriend now, not you."  
  
Suddenly, Damion pushed her against the nearest wall. Neither knew that Mikel, Tyrell, Alicia, and Stephanie were watching. Teresa gasped in surprise. She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her hands.  
  
Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Taylor appeared out of the library, but Teresa was too surprised to notice. Damion leaned forward, breathing lightly on her face.  
  
"Does he make you feel like I do? Does he send chills up and down your spine?"  
  
Teresa closed her eyes and thought of Blaise and how he made her feel. She smiled inwardly and reopened her eyes. Glaring at Damion, she replied.  
  
"No Damion, Blaise doesn't make me feel like you did. He makes me feel better."  
  
With that, Teresa kicked Damion's shin and wriggled out of his grasp. As she did this, she pushed his head into the wall, not too hard, but hard enough. Teresa heard him groan in pain.  
  
Taylor stepped forward, her eyes ablaze. She and Teresa circled each other. Teresa finally stopped, her hand resting on her wand. Taylor spoke venomously.  
  
"You have to have everything, don't you? You're a self-righteous asshole!"  
  
A small crowd was coming around, watching the two girls. The Dream Team was among the crowd. Lavender and Parvati were also there, quietly making bets.  
  
"Shut the hell up, bitch."  
  
Teresa looked as if she wanted to kill Taylor. All the years of pent up anger and hatred were finally being released.  
  
"You lost Damion to me and now you want to take him back! You have Blaise don't you. Well, then again, you won't even have him for long."  
  
Teresa saw Alicia move out of the corner of her eye, but she shook her head. Teresa smirked.  
  
"It always tweaked you that I was the best. Well you know what, kiss my ass!"  
  
"Hell no, you've got too many people doing that already."  
  
"You've got no right to talk. All those people who want to get laid always come crawling to you! I'd like to know, how much do you charge an hour?"  
  
"Why, you want some of this?"  
  
"I don't think even Voldemort himself would want some of that." Teresa heard gasps from the crowd, probably those who were afraid of his name.  
  
"You are so egotistical. I saw you all those times you snuck into Mikel and Tyrell's rooms. I kept quiet about it, but I knew you were no better than me, whore."  
  
Teresa's eyes blazed with anger and she had to yell at Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Alicia, Tyrell, and Mikel not to kick Taylor's ass. She wanted to do that herself.  
  
"I'm not the whore, slut. Its not my fault guys are attracted to me for more than being a doorknob."  
  
Taylor looked at Teresa, puzzled. "You don't know what that is dumbass? I'll tell you. It's where everybody gets a turn. I guess you're not to picky, are you?"  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you. You must not be picky in choosing your masters. Everyone knows you're a Death Eater. And that's how you're fucking parents died too, at their master's hand. How pathetic, but then again, what else would expect from your family."  
  
Teresa's eyes blazed with fire, her iris had almost turned completely red. Alicia, Tyrell, and Mikel looked as if they were going to kill Taylor. Stephanie would have let them, and even helped, if she hadn't known that Teresa wanted to the honors.  
  
Ginny, Draco, and Blaise were furious. Draco, knowing that she wasn't a Death Eater, was being held back, very loosely, by Blaise and Ginny.  
  
"Never insult my family, you mother fucking bitch!"  
  
With that, Teresa lunged at Taylor. Teresa punched her in the eye and Taylor scratched at Teresa's arm. No one had ever seen Teresa fight, and now they knew why. Everyone could tell that when Teresa fought, she had no mercy. Only Draco and Alicia (who was the only other person that Teresa had told that she was a Veela) knew that Teresa couldn't help it. The Veela took over when she was enraged and fighting.  
  
Teresa continued punching Taylor, who wasn't a bad fighter. Taylor wrapped her leg around Teresa's calves and pushed. Teresa fell back, hard, but she didn't pause. Jumping up, she kicked Taylor in the stomach and then again in the jaw. The two girls continued fighting, but finally Teresa knocked Taylor down. She was about to kick her again, but Draco and Alicia jumped in, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop.  
  
Alicia and Draco held her back until her eyes regain their normal color. After she realized what had happened, she slowly backed up. People looked on in shock. Teresa had a black eye and a few scratches and bruises on her, along with some blood gushing from an open gash and Stephanie was worried she had gotten a concussion. But Taylor was bleeding and holding her stomach.  
  
It looked like she couldn't talk, like her jaw had become stuck. A few tears fell from Taylor's, but Teresa's eyes didn't even look watery. No one was surprised as Teresa rarely ever cried. Teresa muttered a few healing incantations that her mother had taught her. Stephanie glanced at Teresa, who nodded, and then walked over to Taylor.  
  
Stephanie's mother was a witch nurse and her father was a Muggle doctor. Stephanie inspected Taylor, who didn't complain.  
  
"She has lockjaw and a bruised rib, nothing I can't fix." Stephanie muttered a few incantations and Taylor's jaw was fixed and her rib no longer hurt.  
  
She quickly fixed her cuts and Taylor got up. She stalked over to Teresa, but fear was obvious in her eyes. Alicia glared at Taylor.  
  
"This isn't over."  
  
"Do you really want more? I would glad to take my turn at beating the shit out of you."  
  
Teresa grabbed Alicia's arm. "Alicia, don't bother. She knows what'll happen if she insults my family again."  
  
Teresa stepped forward and continued. "Let this be a warning to you Taylor. Mess with my family, and next time, they won't be here to hold me back."  
  
With that, Teresa, Alicia, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Tyrell, Mikel, and Stephanie left. Leaving a scared Taylor and a pissed off Damion. The three walked to the Quidditch pitch and sat on the grass.  
  
After a few hours of talking, Alicia and the others left, leaving Ginny, Draco, and Blaise with Teresa. Blaise grabbed Teresa and brought her into his arms. He lightly kissed her.  
  
"I never knew you could fight so well."  
  
"You never asked."  
  
Teresa glanced wearily at Draco; he knew what she was thinking. If she hadn't of taken that potion last night, she and Draco both snuck down to Snape's dungeon again, then she would have been unstoppable. Even in the fight, the Veela had not fully taken control, but she had kicked ass.  
  
Teresa shuddered inwardly when she thought of what might have happened if Draco and Alicia had not known what she was and stopped her. The others began laughing at something and Teresa closed her eyes.  
  
She had only fought one other time and she hated remembering it. If Alicia had not been there that time, Teresa knew she would have killed the man. As left over anger rose inside of her, Teresa couldn't really say that it would have bothered her, killing the man. In her eyes, or maybe it was the eyes of the Veela, he deserved it.  
  
As the others headed back into the Great Hall, Ginny looked at Teresa suspiciously. She could tell her friend was off in another world. Teresa offered her friend one of her famous smirks. Ginny decided to talk to her later.  
  
Teresa sighed, this was one secret only Alicia knew. Not even her family knew about this. And Teresa planned on keeping it that way for as long as possible.  
  
  
  
A/N: A bit of Teresa's past is revealed, but what is this secret? I'll tell you in later chapters. Now on to the Shout Outs:  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32: LOL. I'm glad you liked it! I'm glad I made you happy. Hope you liked this one and keep reviewing!  
  
GinnyYvette: Thanks and Ron will calm down after one more argument! Keep Reviewing!  
  
Crystal: Glad you liked. I think they needed a good slapping! LOL Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Adriana: Glad you enjoyed. I wouldn't have hit my brother, because he's two feet taller than me and kick boxes like no one else, but I see what you mean! Glad you liked it and the blood thing, well, when you're a virgin and you have sex the first time, some blood will spill. Sorry if I confused you! Anyway, Taylor is just a bitch, as you can see. Keep reviewing!  
  
Maddy Nicola Snape: Glad you like and I will try my best to keep up the work! Just keep reviewing!  
  
Kiku: Yes, of course I gave Ginny a spine and as you can see, Taylor tried to steal Blaise, but it didn't work! Keep reviewing!  
  
Daemon Sorceress: Of course I couldn't separate Blaise and Teresa, I think I suffered from momentary insanity, not that I won't do that again, but I'm glad you still like. Keep reviewing!  
  
DIE PURPLE COW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Hope my explanations were okay and I'll talk more about Stanwand in the next chapter! Please keep reviewing!  
  
PhoenixRae: Glad you liked it! I hope you like the rest and I'll go read your story ASAP. Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing. Happy Holidays! 


	7. Dreams, Competition, and Quidditch

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it! School starts on Monday for me, so it will take longer to update. Well, here it is.  
  
It was a week before school let out. The fight story had died down and Teresa was thankful that the news didn't reach any of the teachers. Teresa was in the Slytherin common room, working on a Potions essay with Blaise. When they finally finished, Teresa laid back in his arms, tired. Thank God it was a Friday.  
  
Blaise lightly stroked her hair. A few Slytherins glanced their way, but not many. The Slytherins had come to respect Teresa. As time flew by, Teresa fell asleep in Blaise's arms. She didn't notice when he carried her up to his and Draco's room.  
  
Teresa was off in the land of dreams. Ginny and Draco, who were in his room, smiled at her sleeping form. Blaise fell asleep beside her, on his bed. Little did he know that the one he loved was having horrible nightmares.  
  
(A/N: This is Teresa's dream.)  
  
Teresa and Alicia were walking back from a Muggle dancing club called Mitey's. They had snuck out of Stanwand for their weekly weekend tradition. Stephanie usually attended, but had been sick and so cancelled.  
  
As the two girls rounded the corner where their brooms laid, concealed by a complex invisibility charm, they were surrounded by five men wearing black robes. They tried to scream, but they were gagged.  
  
Two men held Alicia down and another two held Teresa down. The fifth one glanced each of the two girls over. He knew that they weren't Muggles, he knew who they were.  
  
When he spoke, his cold, cruel voice caused Teresa to shiver. "The brunette. Forget the blonde (Alicia)."  
  
The man came closer to Teresa, who was panicking. He began to greedily kiss her. Anger rose inside of her. He moved down her shaking body. As he attempted to remove her tight jeans, Teresa allowed herself to shrink back as the Veela within took over. Teresa had never done that before, and she most likely would never do it again.  
  
Teresa, with a strength she didn't even knew she possessed, banged the heads of the two men together. The one trying to rape her jumped back in surprise. He ordered the other two holding Alicia not to let her go.  
  
It was too late. Teresa lunged at them and kicked them hard in their heads and then their stomachs. She could feel the pain as the two fell with a groan. She knew that she possessed great strength when the Veela took over. She glanced at the four writhing bodies, but felt no pity. All she felt was anger.  
  
Teresa walked toward the last man. He grabbed his wand and she grabbed her's. Alicia got up to help, but Teresa motioned for her to stay. The man opened his mouth to curse her, but she yelled:  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
His wand flew from his hand and he flew back and hit a nearby wall. She walked up to him. There was no fear in his eyes, but she could feel it radiating off of him. Teresa picked up the man with her fist, raising him three inches off the ground.  
  
He stared at her, shocked at her strength. Alicia was shocked as well, but no one was more shocked than Teresa was. Teresa threw the man against the wall. Blood gushed from his head. He got up and lunged at Teresa, knocking them both to the ground. He hit her many times, but she kicked him in the groin and kicked him off of her. She took out her wand and pointed it at his jarring body. Before she could mutter a curse that would cause him even more pain, Alicia grabbed her arm.  
  
"Teresa, let's go. Please."  
  
Teresa's eyes slowly regained their hazel-green color. She looked at her surroundings and dropped her mouth open when she realized what she had done. Alicia weakly smiled at her and the two grabbed their brooms and headed back to school.  
  
When they arrived at Stanwand, they headed back to the west wing, where the Massimo stayed. Each group had their own wing and the teachers stayed in another building, attached to the school. The classrooms were in the center along with the eating areas.  
  
Teresa and Alicia sneaked back into their room, which they shared with Stephanie. They said nothing about what had happened. All they did was promise they would never tell anyone. That was the night Alicia found out that Teresa was a Veela.  
  
In the dream, Teresa was a sixth year and it was the end of the school year. The dream continued and it moved to a different setting. One of the men from earlier was talking with another man, with glaring red eyes. His attire was still on, but Teresa could see his steel, gray eyes with a touch of blue. His eyes were like ice and the other set of eyes were like fire.  
  
"She is ready, my Lord," Ice bowed to Fire.  
  
"So she let the Veela take over?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Good. We will go then. Send her to her home. I will go to Vita Anastasio and have her and Derek prepare their daughter. Tonight, she will join our ranks."  
  
Ice nodded and left quickly. Fire stayed behind. The dream began to fade, but not before Fire glared into Teresa's dream, as if he were glaring her in the eye.  
  
"You will be mine."  
  
(A/N: End of dream.)  
  
Teresa woke up with a start. She looked around and saw Blaise, Ginny, and Draco glancing at her suspiciously. Teresa smirked at them, but let a flicker of worry show when she glanced at Draco.  
  
The last part, Voldemort's words, had never been said before. Teresa had had this dream many times, but never had Voldemort spoken directly toward her. The worst part of the dream was that she remembered that it had all happened.  
  
Teresa remembered the attempted rape. She remembered suddenly waking up in her bed at home with no clue as to why she was there. Blaise slowly walked to Teresa and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and used him for support.  
  
After a few moments, she got up and left. She walked quickly to an abandoned corridor. Teresa sat up against the wall and brought her knees to her chest. Teresa could only remember two times in her life when she was afraid and she wouldn't let Voldemort make this three. A minute later, Damion walked by. He had been looking for her. Damion moved to sit beside Teresa, but she stood up.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No. I know you love me, why won't you admit it?"  
  
"I don't love you, not anymore Damion. Leave. Now."  
  
Damion slowly moved to Teresa. Her chest was pounding. The look in his eyes was making her uneasy. It was the same look that the rapist held, greed and desire. Damion trapped her against the wall. Teresa raised her knee to kick his groin, but he stopped her with his leg. Grabbing her hands, Damion moved in.  
  
His lips were a centimeter away from hers. He lightly kissed her cheek. Teresa tried to push him away, but she was weak. The dream always made her weak and there was no way she was going to allow her Veela to take over.  
  
"I love you, Teresa. Leave Blaise, come with me."  
  
"Damion, get your hands the hell off of me."  
  
Teresa's voice was low and menacing. She silently prayed that someone would walk down the corridor and remove Damion.  
  
"Never. You're mine now"  
  
Teresa shuttered. It was like in the dream. Teresa felt anger rising within her. "I will never be yours!"  
  
She pushed him off of her just as Draco came running her way. He saw what Damion had done and was seriously pissed. Draco lunged at Damion and the two fought. Teresa didn't care. She wanted Draco to hurt Damion, just like Damion hurt her.  
  
Draco and Damion threw punches for five minutes before Draco got the upper hand. Draco knocked Damion to the floor and delivered one last punch that kept Damion down. Draco walked over to Teresa who was once again sitting on the wall.  
  
He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She let her head fall on his shoulder. He knew she was tired, but he didn't know from what. Draco lightly picked Teresa up. She gave a light scowl.  
  
"I can walk you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
Draco carried Teresa to the Quidditch pitch. She was in a pair of jeans and a warm sweater. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a loose hoodie. Draco muttered a simple warming spell as he put Teresa down on the grass. He sat next to her and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?"  
  
Teresa snickered. "I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Whatever, look Teresa, you might have fooled Ginny and Blaise, but I know better. I can tell you're upset about something. What is it?"  
  
"It wasn't really anything, just a nightmare."  
  
"It must have been some nightmare."  
  
"It was."  
  
Silence filled the air. Teresa refused to tell Draco what happened. Sure they had bonded a lot over the past weeks, but she refused to tell anyone her secret. As Teresa's strength returned to her, so did her stubbornness.  
  
Draco and Teresa had more in common then most people knew. They both concealed their feelings from almost everyone. Both Draco and Teresa grew up with Death Eaters, and the pain and shame that came with it. Teresa knew how Draco felt, being forced to join Voldemort. The same thing had almost happened to her. Sighing, Draco looked at Teresa.  
  
"If you're not going to tell me, I'm not going to press you."  
  
"Look. Maybe one day, but not today."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Draco and Teresa got up and left. They returned to the Slytherin common room and then to Draco's room. Teresa sat down next to Blaise on his bed. She was glad that the Hogwarts team had off today. They had been practicing nonstop for the past few weeks.  
  
Blaise let his arm slip around her waist and Teresa looked up at him, her trademark smirk in place. Blaise leaned toward her and lightly kissed her. Teresa let her arm slip around his neck and pulled him toward her. They continued kissing.  
  
Draco laid back on his bed, he was soon joined by Ginny. The fiery redhead moved a piece of hair out of his face as she leaned in to kiss him. Draco pulled Ginny close and all of his worried thoughts about Teresa slipped away.  
  
When Teresa and Blaise parted for breath, they noticed their friends were getting more passionate and decided to leave. Blaise threw on Draco's invisibility cloak and followed Teresa to her room.  
  
Once inside, Teresa changed and so did Blaise. They crawled into Teresa's bed and Blaise gently stroked Teresa's hair as Teresa told him about Damion.  
  
"Why won't that asshole get the picture?"  
  
"He never was too bright." Teresa was lying on Blaise's chest.  
  
Blaise laughed. "I want to tell you something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Teresa, I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. You mean everything to me. And I want you to know."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That I love you. I love you with all my heart."  
  
Silence filled the room. Blaise knew that Teresa might not feel the same way yet, but he didn't care. He loved her and that was all that mattered. He brought Teresa closer to him.  
  
"I know you might not feel the same way yet and that's okay. I just wanted you to know." Blaise lightly kissed her temple.  
  
"Blaise, I care for you more than I ever have for any other boyfriend, but I don't know if it's love. But know this, I care deeply and passionately for you."  
  
Blaise turned Teresa over in his arms. He rolled on top of her and lightly kissed her neck. He moved down past her collarbone and stopped shortly above her chest. Both of their hearts were pounding.  
  
The two lovers captured each other's lips in a promise-sealing kiss. A promise that said that they would always care for one another. Blaise continued making a trail of kisses up and down Teresa's neck.  
  
She felt her body go limp in is arms, something that had never happened before. Teresa brought Blaise's lips back to hers and passionately kissed them. Teresa slipped her tongue in his mouth. She felt his hands go up her shirt, up her back.  
  
She groaned when he meshed their bodies together. The two finally parted for breath. It was a good thing. Once again, Teresa's leg was wrapped around Blaise's legs, like it had done so many other times. Neither knew how long they could resist the inevitable.  
  
After a while, both couples finally fell asleep, but each for different reasons. Blaise and Teresa were worn out after resistance and Draco and Ginny passed out over passionate lovemaking.  
  
The next morning, Teresa heard her alarm go off and she jumped out of bed. Blaise reluctantly followed her. They got dressed for the Quidditch match against Stanwand. But Teresa threw on a pair of tight, black pants that sunk really low and a short, red shirt that sunk low in the V-neck. She had on a pair of black boots and her hair was down in curls.  
  
Blaise let out a whistle at her. Teresa laughed. She grabbed her Quidditch outfit and left, followed by Blaise in the invisibility cloak. The Hogwarts players were wearing purple and white uniforms.  
  
Teresa made her way down to the pitch and was soon joined by Draco. She glanced over to the East sideline. Teresa saw Taylor getting ready for the competition. Taylor was Teresa's challenger for Stanwand.  
  
After a brief meeting with the Hogwarts team, Teresa left to prepare for the competition. She was singing a Muggle song called 'Dirrty'. Taylor swaggered up to Teresa, she had been chosen to go first.  
  
"Ready to lose?"  
  
Teresa snarled. "Ready to have your ass handed to you?"  
  
"That isn't happening Teresa. This is one arena that you can't beat me at."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
The two girls parted with one last glare. After another hour of practicing Quidditch and her song and dance routine, it was time for Teresa to get ready for the competition. As people poured in to the seats, Dumbledore and Copenhagen entered onto the center of the field. Martins stepped forward.  
  
"Welcome. As the year comes to a close, Professor Dumbledore and I have put together a spectacular performance for you all. We hope this is the start of a wonderful tradition."  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward. "Before we start the Quidditch match, let us first introduce our two contestants in the Talent Competition. Representing Stanwand will be Taylor Nozbern."  
  
Taylor walked to the center of the field. She had on a black leather miniskirt and a gold, glittering tube top. Her boots rose to her knees and her hair was covered with braids. Half of the crowd roared with applause and whistles while the other half was booing. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Representing Hogwarts will be Teresa Anastasio."  
  
Teresa stepped onto the field and was greeted with much applause. All of Hogwarts was cheering for her, most of Stanwand was booing, part of Stanwand was cheering (mainly the Massimo house), and the other part looked confused as to what to do.  
  
"With out further adieu, let the competition begin." Dumbledore, Copenhagen, and Teresa left the field while Taylor stayed.  
  
As Teresa was heading off to go over her routine one last time, she heard her music start up in the background. At first she thought it was a mistake, but then she heard Taylor singing and dancing to 'Dirrty'.  
  
Teresa was enraged. She stomped to the edge of the field and was seriously pissed at the dancing brunette, but there was nothing she could do. A plan began to formulate in her mind.  
  
Teresa used her wand to conjure up a song she hadn't heard in a while, Shania Twain's 'Man, I Feel Like a Woman'. Shania was a witch who lived in the Muggle world as a singer.  
  
Smiling, Teresa said a spell that changed her outfit. She was now wearing low-rise jeans with a tan, leather belt. Her shirt became a tight, white, V-neck shirt that rose two inches above her belly button. Teresa smiled as her hair was pulled into an extremely high ponytail and as her boots were turned into tan, leather, patchwork boots.  
  
Taylor's song ended just after Teresa finished. Screams erupted from the crowd, along with some Hogwarts' boos. Taylor stuck her nose up to Teresa.  
  
"Let's see you beat that, now that I've stolen your song."  
  
"Oh, I will."  
  
Teresa walked onto the pitch and said her incantation. Music started and Teresa began singing and dancing. Teresa was glad that she had taken the Veela potion the night before because she could see that her dancing was still having an effect on some men. Some of them seemed enchanted, but not overtaken. As the song ended a roar of applause erupted through the crowd, a few boos could still be heard.  
  
Teresa stepped off the field, sending a shocked Taylor a cocky expression. Professor Copenhagen stepped forward along with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"A magical ballet will appear before each of you. Point at the person you wish to see win with your wand."  
  
Ballets appeared everywhere. After ten minutes, an envelope appeared in front of Dumbledore's face. Albus stepped forward, smiling, he grabbed the envelope.  
  
"And the winner of the Talent Competition is."  
  
The crowd grew silent. Dumbledore glanced around and smiled. "Teresa Anastasio!"  
  
Hogwarts and most of Stanwand began to roar with approval. Taylor's mouth was hanging open. Teresa smirked at her, smiled at the crowds, and walked off the field to get ready for the Quidditch tournament.  
  
Once she was dressed in her purple and white Quidditch outfit, she walked to the team room. Draco, the team's captain, ushered her in and smiled. He gave her a brief hug.  
  
"Awesome."  
  
Blaise stepped forward, quickly kissed her, and kept his arms around her waist as the meeting began.  
  
"You were amazing."  
  
"Alright, everyone knows the plays. We've gone over them enough. Let's get out there and kick ass. Any last tips Teresa."  
  
Teresa thought for a moment. She knew the basic maneuvers of most of the Stanwand squad.  
  
"Rachel, the seeker, fakes out a lot so make sure you see it. She also will try to. distract everyone, so try not to look at her. The beaters always aim for the two chasers without the ball and then all three chasers go for the last one. The keeper, Nathan, likes to come out of the blue, so know that he is always there. The chasers will probably fake out which goal their shooting at and they do lots of flips. That's about it."  
  
The Hogwarts team was introduced. They all flew out there. Stanwand came out in their blue and gold uniforms. The game lasted for hours. Damion, one of Stanwand's beaters, kept on trying to knock Blaise off of his broom. Finally, after hours of flying and a few timeouts, the game was coming to a close. Hogwarts had 140 and Stanwand had 210.  
  
Teresa saw Draco dive out of the corner of her eye. She continued hitting the bludgers at the Stanwand chasers. Draco and Rachel were racing for the snitch, which was moving in all sorts of directions, trying to escape the clutches of both seekers.  
  
Just as Draco caught the snitch, blazing red eyes appeared and took over Teresa's vision. The eyes glared evilly at her and they 'spoke'.  
  
"You will be mine."  
  
Teresa gasped. As she jerked back in surprise, Teresa accidentally let go of her broom. The Silver Nimbus jerked from her grasp and she plummeted to the ground.  
  
Teresa felt everything going in slow motion. She heard gasps and saw figures diving for her. She remembered being caught by a pair of strong arms. She looked into her rescuer's brown orbs (AN: I think I said Blaise had brown eyes).  
  
As her boyfriend brought her safely down to the ground, everything returned to the regular speed. She saw Madame Pomfrey run towards her, followed by Snape, Hogwarts team, Stanwand team, Ginny, Stephanie, Tyrell, Damion, Mikel, and Alicia.  
  
Blaise was looking worriedly at her. Teresa let a small smirk creep on her lips. She grabbed a hold of his hands and gave a brief laugh.  
  
"Now it's three times."  
  
With that, Teresa Anastasio passed out as the onlookers rushed her quickly to the medical wing.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Crystal: Yes, Taylor should get tortured and I hope you liked Damion's brief ass kicking. Sorry the update took so long. Please keep your reviews coming!  
  
Adriana: Glad you agree with Teresa's actions. Hope you enjoyed Damion's ass kicking. Teresa doesn't know yet if she loves Blaise (as you can see), but she will discover her feelings for him (what they are exactly) very soon. Teresa hasn't loved many people, so it is kind of hard for her and she's never been in love. Keep reviewing.  
  
Kiku: Glad you liked Taylor's ass kicking (it seems a lot of people do-I wonder why). Hope you still love the story and keep those reviews coming!  
  
Anonymous (chapter 4): Thanks for telling me and thanks for the compliment. Keep on reviewing (whoever you are).  
  
Anonymous (chapter 6): Sorry I'm killing you with suspense! Hope this helps. Please keep reviewing and thanks for the compliment.  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32: Glad I made you jig. LOL. Anyway, glad you find this intriguing. Please keep those reviews coming.  
  
DIE PURPLE COW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Glad you liked Taylor's ass kicking and telling off via Blaise. She is a stupid whore isn't she? LOL. Keep reviewing.  
  
Daemon Sorceress: Yes, insanity does screw up stories doesn't it? Glad you likes Teresa's 'handling' of Taylor. Thanks and keep on reviewing.  
  
Kase: Glad you like this. Oh, and Ginny may or may not have 'played it safe'. I haven't decided yet. Which one do you think it should be? The latter would probably make the story longer. Keep on reviewing!  
  
Hunter: Glad you find my story amazing and I'm glad you like Taylor being told off and beaten up. Please keep reviewing!  
  
Meow: I'm glad you love my story and I will try to hurry up the updates! Sorry, school starts soon so it may take longer, but I PROMISE it will be worth it! Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Thanks everyone and I hope you all enjoyed this. Kase asked me if Ginny and Draco 'played it safe'. I haven't decided yet. Which one do you think it should be? I'm leaning to a certain decision, but I want the reader's opinion. 'Unsafe' would probably make the story longer, but I'm up for it.  
  
Until Next Time (UNT)! Compliments of Lady G 


	8. Secrets, The Yule Ball, and a Big Proble...

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long; I've been busy with school. Hope you all like, there is more D/G action in here, since all of you asked for it.  
  
Madame Pomfrey rushed worriedly to Teresa's bedside. She quickly gave her a potion that should wake her up soon. Blaise, Ginny, Draco, Alicia, Stephanie, Tyrell, Mikel, and Snape stood worriedly by her bed.  
  
Ginny was pacing back and forth. Now was so not a good time for Teresa to pass out. Not only had she scared the shit out of Ginny, but also Ginny was in desperate need of her advice.  
  
Teresa finally awoke as lunch began. Madame Pomfrey had ushered everyone out, but Severus Snape had come back. He refused to leave his goddaughter for long. When her eyes blinked open, Snape offered her one of his rare smiles that looked too awkward on his face. Teresa smiled back.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Teresa, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
Teresa sat up as Madame Pomfrey rushed to her side. She gently gave Teresa some chocolate. After Teresa assured Madame Pomfrey that she was fine, she left, giving Snape and Teresa some private time. Severus sat down next to Teresa.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I just. lost concentration."  
  
Snape looked doubtingly at Teresa. "I don't believe that. Tell me the truth Teresa."  
  
Teresa sighed. "I saw Voldemort."  
  
Snape's eyes widened. "What do you mean."  
  
"In my mind, I saw his eyes. He whispered to me 'you will be mine'."  
  
Snape looked worriedly at his goddaughter, he knew why Voldemort wanted her and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't worry about her. Severus let his face fall emotionless once more.  
  
"What did you mean when you said 'now it's three times'?"  
  
Teresa thought back to earlier. She vaguely remembered saying that right before she passed out. Sighing, Teresa explained.  
  
"Uncle Severus, you know that it's not in the Anastasio nature to be afraid."  
  
Severus nodded. Teresa continued. "Well, when I saw Voldemort in my mind, that was the third time I was ever afraid. I just made a comment about that. You know me, when I'm afraid, I'm sarcastic."  
  
Snape nodded. He lightly put his hand on Teresa's. She was the daughter he never had and one of the few people he was open around. "I understand. Do you think you'll be all right?"  
  
Teresa nodded. "Go eat something, I'll be a long as soon as I convince Madame Pomfrey that I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. I'll see you later."  
  
Snape nodded and quickly left. After convincing Poppy Pomfrey that she was all right, Teresa changed out of her Hogwarts team robes and into her clothes she had been wearing for the competition. Teresa quickly left and headed to the Great Hall. On the way there, she was intercepted by Ginny.  
  
Ginny sighed with relief when she saw Teresa. She quickly hurried over to the brunette.  
  
"Thank Merlin you're all right."  
  
"I'm always all right."  
  
"Teresa, I hate to ask you this since you just fell sixty feet and you just woke up, but I need to talk with you."  
  
"Aight."  
  
Teresa and Ginny headed to the kitchen. Ginny tickled the pear and walked in. They sat down beside one of the tables. The two were quickly greeted by Dobby.  
  
"Dobby is so pleased to see Missuses again. How is Ginny? And Teresa? Dobby heard about the game. Dobby is glad Hogwarts has won and Dobby wonders if Missus is doing well? Dobby heard about the Missus fall."  
  
"We're doing fine Dobby. Teresa is all right, but we would like food. We didn't feel like eating in the Great Hall."  
  
"Dobby is glad to be of good service to you. What can Dobby get the two Missuses?"  
  
"I'd like a goblet of pumpkin juice, spaghetti, and French bread."  
  
"I'd like the same."  
  
Dobby nodded and left. Teresa looked intently at Ginny. Only after Teresa explained what had happened at the Quidditch game would Ginny divulge what had been so important.  
  
"I don't know how to say this. I. I've. I skipped a period."  
  
Ginny looked nervously at Teresa, whose eyes had bulged out. For a split second, Ginny thought that she was going to shout, but Teresa kept her cool.  
  
"Are you sure you're not just late."  
  
"Yes, I should have had it a bit over two weeks ago and I just have. a feeling."  
  
Teresa nodded. "You will need to get a test. Does Draco know?"  
  
"Not yet, I don't know what to say. I'm afraid of what he'll do."  
  
Teresa and Ginny thanked Dobby as their food arrived. Teresa took a few bites of her food before she spoke.  
  
"You do know you are in deep shit."  
  
"I know, I didn't expect that I would conceive the first time. Things happened so fast and it just never occurred to me that Draco and I should use protection."  
  
"You were the last person I would have thought to become pregnant out of marriage."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I was sure if anyone did, it would be Alicia. Don't get me wrong, she's one of my best friends, but even she knows she's easy. She doesn't do it with too many guys, but if she likes you, she'll go for it. Alicia thinks that some spark will fly and she'll know. But then again, she's on a Muggle pill for that."  
  
Ginny nodded. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Well, I suggest you tell Draco ASAP and postpone telling anyone else before you are 100% sure. Now you have to spend Christmas at my house because I think morning sickness begins in the second month and you don't want your mom making any guesses. I'll owl my sister and tell her you're coming."  
  
"Are you going to tell her about. my situation?"  
  
"It would be best. That way, she can get you a test and make any adjustments or preparations. Besides, she'll be upset if she sees you getting sick all the time. I won't tell her if you tell me not to, but I must warn you, she has a boyfriend who is also staying with us. She will probably tell him."  
  
"That's fine. What's her name and her boyfriend's name?"  
  
"Her name is Mariah and I have no clue what her boyfriends name is. He was gone over the summer, in Africa or something and she doesn't have a picture of him yet. They are pretty serious from what I've heard though."  
  
Ginny nodded. One thing remained to be settled. "So, you think I should tell Draco before I take the test?"  
  
"Well, honestly Ginny, if you have a hunch you're pregnant, than you probably are. I know Draco, Ginny, he'll understand. The main problem will be Lucius, but worry about that later."  
  
Ginny nodded. "So, are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"The Yule Ball. It's tonight."  
  
"Actually, I forgot. I guess I better go get ready." Teresa stood.  
  
"Teresa, Draco and Blaise, are they coming with us to your house?"  
  
"Unless you say otherwise."  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
Teresa nodded and left. Ginny sat alone. Dobby cleared the table. Ginny sighed and left the kitchen. Ginny knew that Draco would probably be in his room now and Blaise looking for Teresa. With all the courage she could muster, Ginny walked straight up to Draco's room, she knew all the Slytherin passwords.  
  
Ginny timidly walked in his room. The blonde looked up from his drawer. His chiseled chest was tan, despite the lack of sunshine, and all he had on were a pair of baggy jeans. Draco walked to Ginny and lightly kissed her. He attempted to deepen it, but Ginny pulled away.  
  
Draco was a bit shocked as she sat on his bed, motioning him to follow suit. Draco took her hand.  
  
"What's wrong Gin? Is your brother being a prat again?"  
  
"I wish that was it."  
  
Draco looked questioningly at Ginny who sighed. He turned her head gently toward him.  
  
"Gin, tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. "There is no easy way to tell you this, so I'll be blunt. Draco, I think I might be." Ginny paused.  
  
This was it. She knew that this would determine if he really loved her. Draco smiled, encouraging her to continue.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
His smile faded to a shocked expression. For a minute, no one said a word. When Draco did speak, it was very quietly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Not yet. Teresa will be getting me a test when we get to her house."  
  
Awkward silence filled the air. Fear rose in Ginny. She felt like her world was crashing down around her. Ginny wouldn't know what to do if Draco left her. Tears began to water her eyes. Draco saw this and brought her into his arms.  
  
"Oh Gin. I don't know what to do, but I do know that everything will be fine. I love you Ginny, nothing will ever change that."  
  
A light sob escaped Ginny's smiling lips. "Oh Draco, I was afraid of what you'd say. I didn't want you to leave me."  
  
Draco looked a bit hurt, but brought Ginny's eyes to meet his own. "I would never leave you. You mean more to me than anything, Gin. You're the first person to see past the rough exterior and into my heart. I would never let you go, especially when you need me most."  
  
Draco cradled Ginny in his arms. They leaned back onto his bed. Ginny smiled, on the verge of joyful tears. Rolling on top of Draco, she passionately kissed him. Draco's arms snaked around her back and pulled her closely to him.  
  
Ginny felt herself go loose in his arms. Draco rolled on top of Ginny. He begin to leave a trail of butterfly kisses up and down her neck. Her low-cut, V-neck shirt allowed him to kiss her lower.  
  
Ginny's hands wrapped around his neck, playing roughly with his gel- free hair. Draco's hands slipped up her shirt. His hands ran up and down her familiar form. A light groan escaped her lips. He returned to kissing her mouth, which opened for him when he requested entrance.  
  
The two broke apart, each gasping for breath. Ginny glanced at his clock and saw that it was already 3:30. She knew that she should leave and get ready for the Yule Ball.  
  
"Draco, I have to go. The Yule Ball is in three and a half hours and I need to get ready."  
  
"It takes three hours to get ready?"  
  
"When you're a girl, it can take more."  
  
Draco laughed and rolled off of her. Ginny and him got off his bed. Draco pulled Ginny into his arms. Unconsciously, one of his hands lightly rubbed her stomach.  
  
"I love you Gin."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The two pulled in for a heated kiss. Draco felt himself wanting to pull Ginny back onto his silk-sheeted bed. When he broke the kiss, Ginny smiled and left.  
  
Ginny passed Blaise on the way. He told her that Teresa was waiting for her in their room. Ginny nodded and smiled at Blaise. The two of them had become good friends. Blaise often talked to Ginny when Draco wasn't around. They understood each other well.  
  
Walking into her room, Ginny saw Teresa sitting on her bed, waiting. She looked expectedly at Ginny who smiled.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He truly loves me Teresa. Draco told me he'd never leave me."  
  
Teresa smiled at her friend. "I knew he wouldn't."  
  
The two girls both took showers, each taking their time. When they were both done, it was 4:30. The two were deciding what they should wear. Teresa, who had been taught a charm that enabled her to make dresses, told Ginny to envision the dress that she wanted in her head.  
  
Instead of robes, the Hogwarts students were wearing Muggle prom dresses. That was Stanwand's tradition at balls and Dumbledore saw no harm in going along with it.  
  
Ginny told Teresa she had the dress pictured clearly in her mind. Teresa firmly said the charm.  
  
A long, light blue dress appeared on Ginny's bed. It was strapless on the left side and on the right side, it molded up until it was a thin strap. The top part was tight and would show off Ginny's form beautifully. The top had miniature 'fake' diamonds on it and the bottom half was a soft material flowing gently down and it had a small train in the back.  
  
Ginny gasped. The dress was gorgeous and it was exactly what she wanted. She smiled at Teresa, who smiled back.  
  
"You'll look beautiful. Like a modern day Cinderella."  
  
Ginny laughed. She knew who Cinderella was. Teresa imagined her dress in her mind. Ginny admired the dress that appeared on Teresa's bed. It wasn't really a dress. It was a tube top that had strings going down the front that you tied to prevent it from coming loose. Intricate, 'fake' diamonds adorned the top. It would show off one or two inches of her flat stomach. The bottom skirt was a soft, smooth material that gently flowed down and spread out a bit at the bottom. The dress was a not a bit darker than lavender, but not purple.  
  
The two girls put on each of their dresses. When the dresses were finally adjusted and charms had been put on them to protect them from spills and rips, it was 5:30. Then, they began doing their hair.  
  
Ginny pulled her hair up and out of her face, with two pieces hanging in front. The hair-do was lovely and it made her look even more beautiful. Teresa had her hair hanging loosely with small curls. A tiny tiara sat upon her head.  
  
"That tiara is pretty."  
  
"It was my mothers. She would have wanted me to wear it. She wore it to her last ball at Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny placed a comforting hand on Teresa's shoulder. After a few minutes, the two girls did their make-up. Both did it very light, seeing as they didn't need it. Finally, it was time for jewelry and shoes.  
  
"Ginny, I have a diamond choker that would go well with that dress."  
  
"All right."  
  
Teresa summoned the necklace and Ginny put it on. It was beautiful. Teresa than said the charm again and another necklace appeared. It was a golden chain with three diamonds running down an attached chain. The three diamonds represented the past, present, and future.  
  
Teresa remembered when her mother gave this to her for her fifteenth birthday. She smiled as she slipped it on. Then, Teresa got her shoes out of her closet. They were clear pumps with satin straps the color of her dress. Ginny's shoes were silver and clear. The two girls finally finished getting ready at 6:55.  
  
Ginny and Teresa gave themselves an once-over and smiled at each other. The two women headed out the door. As they descended the stairs, it appeared as if they were floating. Teresa's bad-ass attitude had melted away. For one night, she would be angelic.  
  
Seamus and Dean were checking them out, their jaws dropped. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine saw them. They walked over to join them. Ron resisted the urge to glare at Teresa and instead smiled.  
  
"Ginny, I don't want to fight with you. Let's agree to disagree. You're my only sister and I really don't want to loose you."  
  
Ginny smiled and hugged Ron. "I'm so glad to hear that."  
  
"Look Teresa, we may not like each other, but let's get along, for Ginny."  
  
"All right."  
  
Hermoine smiled. She was wearing a dark, blue strapless dress that shimmered. Her hair was straight and lay tamed at her sides.  
  
Harry, who was Hermoine's date, was dressed in a traditional black tux, as was Ron. Lavender stood beside Ron. Her dress was red and fit her body tightly, wit no straps as well and Chinese designs running up and down the dress in black. Her hair was pulled partially back.  
  
Ginny and Teresa left the Gryffindor common room after receiving a few more approving stares from the males. As soon as they stepped out, Draco and Blaise greeted them. Draco had on a pair of black slacks, a white, silk shirt, and a black cape. His hair fell loosely by his face, but it was controlled. He took Ginny in his arms.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"You do too."  
  
The two kissed. Blaise lightly grabbed Teresa and brought her close. He was wearing black slacks and a black, silk shirt. His two-inch hair looked good and his brown eyes stared lovingly into Teresa's eyes.  
  
"You shine brighter tonight than you ever have."  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
Blaise smiled and kissed Teresa. She let him crush their bodies together. When the two couples parted and headed to the Great Hall, they noticed that most everyone else was there. The Great Hall was filled with first years as well.  
  
The two couples danced the night away with only one bad encounter with Taylor. She tried to start a fight with Teresa, but it was quickly ended when a bowl of punch accidentally landed on her head (thanks to Ginny's 'clumsiness').  
  
McGonagall saw this and was about to scold her students, but Professor Copenhagen told her to lighten up. McGonagall's dress was lack and white and actually stylish for her age. Copenhagen winked at Teresa, who smiled briefly at him. He favored her.  
  
Another slow dance started up. Instead of Blaise dancing with Teresa, Draco and Blaise switched. Draco took Teresa in his arms. They weren't far apart, but they weren't meshed against each other either.  
  
"Teresa, thanks for everything you're doing for Gin. I know that she needs you a lot, especially since the currant situation."  
  
"Draco, she is my best friend and you are like a brother to me. I will always be there for you two."  
  
"I know."  
  
Draco brought Teresa closer. They dancing together and she rested her head on his chest. Ginny and Blaise knew that they saw each other as a brother and sister, and so didn't mind the closeness that their lovers shared.  
  
Draco felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around. Professor Snape was standing behind him. His hair was washed for once and in his tux, he actually looked good. Draco, Blaise, and Ginny knew that Snape was Teresa's godfather.  
  
"May I cut in?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Snape took Draco's place. The two danced quietly for a few seconds before Snape spoke. He looked deeply into Teresa's eyes when he did.  
  
"You look just like your mother. The only difference is you have your father's eyes and his brown hair. I know you miss them Teresa, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you."  
  
"I know. Uncle Severus, I don't know if I've ever thanked you for being there for me. You've been like a second father."  
  
"It is my pleasure to love you and continue the job your parents once had. You've always been my favorite godchild."  
  
Teresa laughed. "Uncle Severus, I'm your only godchild."  
  
"Minor detail my child, minor detail."  
  
As the song came to a close, Snape leaned closer to Teresa. He gently whispered in her ear.  
  
"Teresa, don't be afraid to love. I can se it in your eyes, you don't want to be hurt. But sometimes, by not taking a chance, you hurt yourself more than you could ever imagine."  
  
The song finally finished and Snape kissed Teresa's hand and walked off. The danced continued into the night and Teresa kept thinking about what Severus Snape had said. In the middle of the dance, Hogwarts' team had been awarded the Quidditch cup and Teresa had been awarded the trophy for the competition.  
  
At the end of the dance, Blaise and Teresa left for her room as Draco and Ginny left for Draco's. As the two entered Teresa's room, Teresa became nervous. She knew what she wanted to say, but she wanted to be sure she was ready to say it.  
  
Teresa believed that telling someone that you romantically love them was one step below promising to love, honor, and cherish them in marriage. As the two changed and Teresa glanced at her mother and father's picture, all of her worries melted away.  
  
Blaise joined her in her bed as she sat on it, ready to announce her love. He took Teresa in his arms and gently kissed her neck three times.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Teresa looked longingly at Blaise. She took his hands and kissed them three times. Her heart was beating fast and she felt that the world had come to a stop. No one existed but her and Blaise.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Blaise looked surprisingly at her. He passionately kissed her. "I know."  
  
The two continued into the night. They made love for the first time. Teresa and Blaise were gentle and passionate; each feeling their hearts' desires being filled. Their cries were silenced by a silencing charm. They didn't know their best friends were doing the same thing on the other side of Hogwarts.  
  
After a few days, the Stanwand students left. Alicia, Mikel, Stephanie, and Tyrell promised to write. Damion and Taylor finally gave up their conquest and headed home still as a couple. Teresa sent her owl, Amora, to her sister.  
  
Mariah agreed and said that she would prepare Ginny, Draco, and Blaise's rooms. She also told Teresa that their brothers, Tyrone and Matt would be coming home for the holidays. Matt would be bringing his girlfriend and Tyrone his wife and baby girl.  
  
It finally came time for the Hogwarts Express to leave. The train ride was peaceful and when they arrived in London, her butler, Wilkins, greeted Teresa.  
  
"Hello Wilkins."  
  
"Hello Mistress Teresa."  
  
Wilkins was a ghost, a very old ghost. He drove Blaise, Teresa, Draco, and Ginny to Mariah's home. Mariah had Teresa's house from the wizarding world in America moved to England's wizarding world. The house was large and Teresa heard the others muttering compliments.  
  
The yard had twenty acres. In the back were the stables and the activity building, which contained the pool and games. The house itself was a mansion. It had four stories and an attic. The house was also long. Wilkins got the baggage for the group as Teresa led them inside.  
  
A 5'8" blonde came rushing toward them. She was dressed in a relatively nice, light blue wizarding robe. The blonde embraced Teresa. She smiled at her and then introduced herself to everyone else.  
  
"I'm Mariah. I'm Teresa's elder sister. And this," Mariah motioned to a man walking up behind her, "is my boyfriend, Bill Weasley."  
  
Everyone was surprised, but Ginny was shocked. Her mouth dropped open and, in the horrible realization that her brother knew she was pregnant, she passed out. Ginny was barely caught by Draco right before she hit the floor.  
  
A/N: I know. how evil! Poor Ginny. You'll have to wait see what happens next! Please R/R. Now, Shout outs.  
  
Meow: Glad you like it. I'll try to hurry up the updates, but since school restarted, it might take two or three days. Keep on reviewing.  
  
Crystal: I know, Damion is an ass, but I'm threw with him. No more of the ass and the slut. LOL. Keep reviewing.  
  
DIE PURPLE COW!!!!: I'm glad you are enjoying this and I hope you liked the D/G action. Voldemort gets even creepier. So hang on tight! Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Adriana: I'm glad you like my songs and I hope you enjoyed the D/G. And. I can't resist. Ding-dong, the bitch is gone! LOL. Anyway, glad you love my story and keep reviewing.  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32: You crack me up. Anyway, glad you like my 'brilliant work'. Keep those reviews coming!  
  
PhoenixRae: Glad you're enjoying my story. I'm glad you find it intriguing. Keep on reviewing!  
  
Daemon Sorceress: Glad you enjoyed it. Of course the bitch/slut lost. Like I would do it any other way. Keep reviewing.  
  
Hunter: Glad you liked it. Please keep reviewing.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. Keep those reviews coming.  
  
Lady G 


	9. An Important and Vital AN that all of yo...

Hey, this is an Important Author's Note. (IAN) This next two or three chapter might be mainly focused on Teresa and Draco and their pasts, but don't worry, a big D/G romance will spring from it. So please be patient with me while I'm working on my little plan. I promise that you all will be happy with the finished product, at least, I hope so! Also, what does rn mean? I am totally clueless (obviously). Thanks!  
  
Here is a preview of the next chapter, just so you all don't kill me with anticipation:  
  
"Teresa, you remember how yesterday I went to the clinic to get tested?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, the results came back."  
  
"And?"  
  
Also:  
  
"That's right Teresa. You're in deep shit."  
  
"Matt, calm down, I'm sure Teresa can explain."  
  
"Explain what Mariah? Why she is sleeping with this guy?"  
  
"Matt, calm down."  
  
"No Tyrone. I won't and you shouldn't be so calm."  
  
"Matthew, will you shut up?"  
  
A laugh escaped Tyrone's lips as Teresa glared at her brother. "I'm seventeen, Matt. I'm almost an adult and I can make my own decisions. What I do is none of your business."  
  
"It is my business. I don't want my youngest sister knocked up!" 


	10. Pregnancy Results, a Chrismas Ball, and ...

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you all enjoy this! Also, this is relatively long.  
  
Ginny woke up about two seconds after she fainted. However, her face was still pale. Draco and Teresa helped her up. Bill looked worriedly at her at rushed to her side, as did Mariah. After assuring everyone she was fine, Ginny sent Teresa a look begging her to save her.  
  
Teresa told Mariah that she would give Ginny and the others the tour and they hurried off before Bill could say a word. Teresa gave them a quick tour and they headed up to her room. Ginny's room was right beside Teresa's and across from Draco's. Blaise's room was across from Teresa's.  
  
The four entered Teresa's room and were stunned at its beauty. Teresa's room was huge. It was a two-story room. Spiral stairs were ascending up. Teresa's walls were enchanted so that they matched her mood. At the moment, the walls were of a slightly stormy sea. Obviously, Teresa was frustrated.  
  
The bed in Teresa's room was covered with white, silk sheets and a light blue, cotton comforter. A white cabinet held various Quidditch supplies and a large closet contained two rotating rack of clothes and a Muggle computer, which was used to bring forth the clothes Teresa wanted.  
  
There was a large TV and a couch. Next to the couch was a flat screen that showed Teresa's agenda. The upstairs contained a flat screen TV, a DVD, and a laptop. It also had weights and weapons in different bureaus.  
  
The four teenagers sat down on the couch on the first level. Draco held Ginny closely and Blaise slipped his arm around Teresa.  
  
"I am in deep." Ginny looked over at Teresa.  
  
"No shit Sherlock."  
  
Sighing, Teresa thought of what they could do. "Obviously your brother knows, I know my sister told him. The question is, will he freak? Also, you need to talk with him."  
  
"Bill was always laid back, so I doubt he'll freak. I guess I probably should talk to him."  
  
"I'd get it over with now if I were you."  
  
Draco squeezed Ginny's hand reassuringly. "Just make sure he doesn't attempt to kill me."  
  
Ginny laughed as the four left. Teresa led them downstairs. Bill and Mariah were quietly talking over a goblet of pumpkin juice. When they entered, Teresa saw a house-elf rush over to her.  
  
"Oh Missus! Selima is so glad to see you Missus. Selima was missing you."  
  
Teresa gently smiled. "It's good to see you too Selima. Now, go get Anana, Wafa, Uni, Galen, and Emery for me."  
  
Selima nodded and hurried off. Teresa motioned for Mariah to follow her out of the room. Draco and Blaise also left, leaving Ginny alone with Bill. Ginny sat down next to him by the mahogany table. The chairs were mahogany as well, but had velvet cushions attached. The kitchen was large.  
  
It had a pantry, cooking area, and refrigerator. Ginny was surprised that Teresa's house was so Muggle like, especially since her mother was a Death Eater. Bill ended the awkward silence.  
  
"Why haven't you told Mum?"  
  
"I don't know for certain yet. And Bill, what can you expect? I'm not even supposed to be dating this guy and I'm going to be giving him a child? I'm scared Bill and I want to figure everything out before I tell anyone anything. Please tell me you understand."  
  
"Gin, I won't tell Mum yet, I'll leave that to you. But I'm disappointed. I thought you were smarter than this Ginny. I'll always love you and stick by you as the rest of them will, but I just don't understand how this happened. You used to be so innocent."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Bill, but ever since my first year in the Chamber of Secrets, my innocence has been dying. Each time I look at myself or Harry I always think of what happened between Tom and I. A part of me has been dying since then and now, I feel like I'm slowly gaining that back."  
  
Bill opened his mouth, but Ginny wasn't finished. "For the first time since then, I feel completely safe and complete. I feel as if the world could crash around me and I would be fine. If loosing my innocence is what it takes to keep this, then so be it. And besides, it's mine to give."  
  
"Ginny, you know how terrible we all feel about what happened down in the chamber. I know how you've been wasting away and it kills me. If whoever got you pregnant is also keeping you happy, then you have my blessing."  
  
Bill smiled at Ginny. She smiled back with relief and took his hand. "Thanks Bill. You don't know what it means to me to have your understanding and blessing."  
  
"You do know that the others will be upset. I was upset when I found out, but Mariah calmed me down. We both know that I'm the most laid back of the entire family, so it is safe to assume that the others won't react as calmly. By the way, who is your boyfriend?"  
  
"Please don't kill him and understand that there is more to him than meets the eye."  
  
"Okay. Who is he?"  
  
"It's Draco Malfoy."  
  
Bill let the shock sink in. After a while, he smiled widely. "Well, maybe you'll be able to teach his family some class and manners."  
  
The two Weasleys laughed and headed to the living room. The living room was adorned with beautiful tapestries, lavender plush carpets, and white furniture. Ginny and Bill entered the room and received questioning glances from each person. Bill put on a serious face and walked over to Draco.  
  
"You break her heart I'll break your neck."  
  
"It won't happen."  
  
"Make her happy, kid."  
  
Mariah walked over to her boyfriend and smiled. Bill slipped his arm around her waist and the two of them ushered out to give the others privacy.  
  
"So, how did it go?"  
  
"Surprising well Teresa."  
  
Ginny told the three about what Bill had said. After that, each person was tired and after lively dinner, they headed upstairs. When the four teenagers were about to part ways, six house-elves came walking up to them.  
  
"Selima, glad to see you have brought the others." Teresa turned to her friends. "While you are all here, you will have your own house-elf who will be the one who does your bidding. Ginny, yours is Anana. Draco, yours is Wafa and Blaise, yours is Galen."  
  
The house-elves introduced themselves and Teresa introduced Emery, the head house-elf before they all went to bed. The next morning, Teresa woke early. She quietly got up and changed into a pair of old, yet tight, jeans and a red sweatshirt.  
  
After Selima delivered her breakfast, Teresa grabbed her Silver Nimbus (the newest and fastest broom) and headed out of her open window. Teresa flew down to the horse stables. Putting away her broom, Teresa saddled her horse.  
  
Teresa's horse was a black stallion by the name of Avedis, or bringer of good things. Avedis only allowed Teresa to ride him. He was a wild Thoroughbred and his long, black mane flowed freely. As Teresa mounted him, the two rode off.  
  
It seemed as if Teresa and Avedis were one. Her long, brown hair flew freely behind her as did his. Avedis was cantering. Teresa rode Avedis for two hours. She wasn't aware that she had an audience. Bill and Mariah were watching out of the living room.  
  
"She rides him every day. She gets up right after dawn and goes out while the rest of us are still asleep. She's amazing on that horse. It's like they mold into each other."  
  
Bill wrapped his arms around Mariah. He couldn't wait to get to know Teresa. Mariah had told him so much about her. As Teresa and Avedis slowed down, he saw her pull off her sweatshirt, revealing a black sports bra.  
  
Bill looked away in reverence. She reminded him of the Muggle noble, Lady Godiva (A/N: this is a true story-it's also why I chose that as my name). Lady Godiva was a noble ruler in a Muggle land. She was so respected and revered by her people that she would ride through the town naked with only her hair covering her body, on her horse, and no one would look at her. They all respected her so much that they steered their glances away when she rode like this.  
  
As Avedis slowed down, Teresa got off of him and walked him back to the stable. She undid his saddle and brushed him off. After she released the other horses, she turned to her steed, which stood behind her.  
  
Teresa lightly stroked his main and forehead. Avedis had been her horse since she was four and had learned to ride. The two were close and Avedis was always the thing Teresa turned to in her times of need. It seemed that while she was riding him, her troubles would melt away.  
  
After a few more minutes, Avedis rode off and Teresa mounted her broom and headed back to her home. Teresa began practicing with one of her many swords. She, like her eldest brother Matt, had a keen interest in swords. The bow and arrow intrigued Mariah and their other brother, Tyrone.  
  
After another hour of practice, Teresa showered and changed into a pair of black pants and a green sweater. With one quick brush through of her long hair, Teresa headed downstairs.  
  
Teresa saw that everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, quietly eating. She walked in and sat by Blaise. He smiled at her and held her hand under the table. The ever-observant Mariah saw this and eyed her sister. Teresa shook her head at her sister's questioning look.  
  
"Mariah, what's on the agenda?"  
  
"Well, Bill and I are going shopping today for er.. supplies. You all can just hang around here. Tomorrow we're going to church in the nearest Muggle village. I want your friends to experience different cultures while their here. Thursday we will be going shopping in Diagon Alley. And next Friday there will be a ball."  
  
"Wait a minute, back up. Why exactly are we going to hold a ball?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
"Teresa, you know that Matt works in the Ministry. He is supposed to host the annual ball. A select few from each department has been invited, along with a few others."  
  
"A select few as in how many?"  
  
"About twenty people and their families from each department."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that about one thousand people, not including their families, are coming to our house?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What. Were. You. Thinking?"  
  
"Teresa, I know that it will be a lot of work, but at least you don't have to do it."  
  
"You know I will. The house-elves can decorate, but I'll have to make the design, make sure that all of the imperfections are fixed, buy the fabrics at Diagon Alley, pick out the appetizers, pick out the meals, and find appropriate entertainment."  
  
"Teresa, you know that the house-elves can do all of that."  
  
"But not good enough. Name those of importance that will be coming."  
  
"Cornelius Fudge, all the governors, Albus Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch, he's retiring this year, Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Draco interrupted Mariah. "Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, your father is coming."  
  
A look of worry crossed Draco's face, but it quickly vanished. "That and the Weasleys."  
  
"My family is coming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ginny looked worriedly at Bill. He smiled. "Don't worry, they won't know until you tell them." Ginny looked calmer.  
  
Teresa rubbed her temples. "I better start planning." Getting up, she left the room.  
  
"Bill and I are going to leave now. I'll see you three later."  
  
Mariah and Bill grabbed their cloaks and apparated. Draco, Ginny, and Blaise headed up to Teresa's room. They quietly walked in and looked at the room she was designing on her laptop. Blaise started giving her shoulders a massage.  
  
"If you keep doing that, I'll never finish this."  
  
"You've got time to spare."  
  
Teresa stood up and walked into his embrace. She looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and their lips met. Draco and Ginny saw how fast and passionate this was becoming, so they quietly left to Draco's room.  
  
They walked in and saw that Draco had a fairly large closet and walls decorated in black and green, not only Slytherins' colors, but also the colors on his family coat of arms. Dragons also adorned the room.  
  
Draco and Ginny sat in Draco's king-size bed. He held Ginny in his arms. The smooth silk sheets and the warm cotton comforter felt wonderful under their bodies. Draco subconsciously let his hand slip to her stomach. She covered it with her's.  
  
"What's going to happen Draco?"  
  
"I don't know, but we'll figure it out."  
  
There was a long pause, and then Ginny spoke again. "Are you going to still love me when I'm fat?"  
  
Draco laughed. "That just means there is more of you for me to love."  
  
Ginny laughed at swatted at Draco. He rolled on top of her and let his finger twirl her auburn locks. They began passionately kissing.  
  
Draco pressed her body tightly against his. Ginny let herself become like clay in his arms. She moaned when he began sucking on her neck. After another hour, Ginny and Draco left his room.  
  
They joined up with Blaise and Teresa in the living room. She took them horseback riding. Blaise and Draco, being rich, had gone before, but Ginny rode surprisingly well for her first time.  
  
The days flew by and finally, it was Thursday. After her routine riding and sword practice, Teresa took a shower and everyone headed to Diagon Alley. When they arrived, they headed straight to Geneva's Gowns Galore. As soon as they walked in, Teresa headed straight to the receptionist's desk.  
  
"We have an appointment with Geneva."  
  
The receptionist, Zelda, suspiciously eyed Teresa's jeans and red sweater. Lazily, she said, "Name."  
  
Teresa didn't like the woman's assumptions of her appearance and status. "Anastasio."  
  
That got the woman's attention. She quickly stood up and gave a slight bow of her head. The Anastasio family was known for their wealth and their expensive tastes.  
  
"Of course, Miss Anastasio, please, follow me."  
  
The party of six walked quickly to the main room. It was relatively large and gorgeous dresses and robes adorned the room. Golden chandeliers hung from the large ceiling. Not long after they arrived, and tall, slim woman entered. Her black hair and tan features made her quite lovely.  
  
"Miss Anastasio, it is so wonderful of you to come to us. We have many different choices. Philip will assist the males in another room."  
  
A tall, dark, man walked in and led Bill and the others out. After a few hours of looking, everyone had found his or her gowns and robes. They headed back to the manor and the last minute preparations were made.  
  
"Emery, here are the designs. Make sure that everything matches it perfectly. Selima, make sure that Calima's Caterers have everything correct. Galen, check over the guest lists one more time and make sure everyone has given their RSVP. Wafa, make sure that the music is all prepared. And Anana, check over our attire to make sure that everything is set and ready."  
  
Teresa was making sure everything was perfect. As soon as she was satisfied, she and Ginny headed upstairs to her room. Ginny sat down and prepared to tell Teresa the news. Earlier, she had received an owl from the near-by witch clinic that Mariah had taken her to so that she could get tested for pregnancy.  
  
"Teresa, you remember how yesterday I went to the clinic to get tested?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, the results came back."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It's positive. I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh Ginny."  
  
Teresa lightly hugged her friend. "Ginny, know that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you."  
  
"Thanks Teresa. I'm glad you're there for me."  
  
"No problem. So, what are you going to do? Do you think you will keep it or what?"  
  
"I'm going to keep it. I'm sure I'll find some way to take care of it when I'm at school."  
  
"Hey, if you ever need help, let me know. I'd be glad to help you with your new bundle of joy."  
  
The two laughed and Ginny left to tell the others. At around dinnertime, five people apparated into the kitchen. Teresa and Mariah nearly jumped out of their seats and ran to them.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Tyrone!"  
  
Teresa was quickly picked up by her eldest brother, Matt, and Mariah was picked up by her younger brother, Tyrone.  
  
"Teresa, Mariah, I've missed you both so much."  
  
Matt quickly hugged Mariah and Tyrone gave his only little sister a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Long time no see."  
  
"Auntie T, Auntie Mawia."  
  
A little girl quickly ran into Teresa's arms. The little girl was Tyrone's daughter, Jasmine. Her mother, Pia, was black and so her daughter was mixed. Teresa lightly kissed Jasmine.  
  
"Hey Jazzy. How's my favorite niece?"  
  
The little girl giggled. "Auntie T, I'm your only niece."  
  
"Minor detail my child, minor detail."  
  
Teresa handed Jasmine to Mariah and greeted Pia. "Pia, it's good to see you."  
  
"You to, Teresa."  
  
"Matt, what happened to your girlfriend?"  
  
Matt smiled at Mariah, she had always been observant. "We broke up yesterday. I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
The rest of the evening was spent introducing everyone. Around ten, everyone headed to bed. Blaise walked into Teresa's room with her. He lightly kissed her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Blaise deepened the kiss as the two fell back on Teresa's bed. They paused and Blaise brushed some hair out of Teresa's face.  
  
"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"  
  
Teresa laughed. "Yes."  
  
Blaise kissed her forehead before lying down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she got comfortable in the crook of his arm. The next morning, Teresa woke up at yelling.  
  
"Mariah, Tyrone, you better get in here!"  
  
An angry Matt was standing over top of Teresa and Blaise. Mariah and Tyrone rushed into the room. Teresa heard a gasp and a laugh as she fluttered her eyes open. She and Blaise abruptly sat up at Matt's angry face, Mariah's disapproving look, and Tyrone's smirk.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"That's right Teresa. You're in deep shit."  
  
"Matt, calm down, I'm sure Teresa can explain."  
  
"Explain what Mariah? Why she is sleeping with this guy?"  
  
"Matt, calm down."  
  
"No Tyrone. I won't and you shouldn't be so calm."  
  
"Matthew, will you shut up?"  
  
A laugh escaped Tyrone's lips as Teresa glared at her brother. "I'm seventeen, Matt. I'm almost an adult and I can make my own decisions. What I do is none of your business."  
  
"It is my business. I don't want my youngest sister knocked up!"  
  
"Matt. Shut the hell up!"  
  
Teresa jumped out of her bed, but Blaise held her at bay. "Teresa, calm down."  
  
"As for you, you stay out of this. You better be glad I'm easygoing or you would have a cap up your ass right now!"  
  
"Matt, you are not calm. Now look, I didn't have sex with Blaise last night. We just slept together."  
  
"I don't care what you call it, you are too young to be doing it!"  
  
"Says the player."  
  
Matt glared at Tyrone, but the youngest of the male Anastasios wasn't finished. "Look Matt, today is not the day to get all uptight. Take a chill."  
  
"Stay out of this."  
  
"Matt, she's my sister too and I know how you feel, but Teresa wouldn't lie about this. Innocent until proven guilty."  
  
"Obviously she's no longer innocent."  
  
"You shit head."  
  
"Teresa, tell me I'm wrong."  
  
Silence filled the air. "I knew it. You did sleep with him last night."  
  
"No, we didn't do anything last night, but. I never said we didn't do anything before."  
  
"I want that thug out of my house."  
  
"This isn't your house and you're not my father!"  
  
"Well someone needs to be."  
  
"I had a father."  
  
"Yeah, and guess why he's dead."  
  
Everyone was speechless and Matt immediately knew that he had gone too far. Without a word, Teresa stood up and walked over to Matt. She turned to walk away, but quickly turned back and slapped him.  
  
"Get out of my room."  
  
"Teresa, I didn't mean to."  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!"  
  
Matt quietly left. Tyrone walked to his younger sister and took her into his arms despite her protests.  
  
"He didn't mean it Teresa. He's just looking out for you."  
  
"I can take care of my self just fine."  
  
Mariah moved a piece of hair out of her face and ushered Tyrone and Blaise out of the room. "We know baby, we know."  
  
"Mariah."  
  
Teresa let herself hug her sister and Mariah lightly kissed her. The rest of the day went by without conflict. Draco and Ginny, who had heard the whole thing, helped Teresa and Blaise with last minute preparations. At six, everyone began to get ready. The woman got ready together, as did the men.  
  
Jasmine was taking a light nap. She was only five and thus got cranky without a nap. She would, of course, only be making an appearance at the party. The house-elves would be entertaining her.  
  
After all of the woman had taken quick showers, they did their hair. Pia put her short hair in a ponytail and added a hairpiece that was silky smooth and contained miniature curls that fell down her back. Mariah's blonde hair was done in spiral curls and then hung loosely by her side. It was kept out of her face by pearl clips.  
  
Ginny's hair was partially up and partially down. Intricate, diamond clips, which she had borrowed from Teresa, held part of her hair up in a ponytail. The rest of her hair was crimped, as was the loose hanging hair in the ponytail.  
  
Teresa had Selima do her hair. Selima, which meant ~~~~~~~, had been Vita Anastasio's personal servant. Selima had been allowed to leave whenever she wanted, but she was faithful to her masters. Selima put all of Teresa's hair up.  
  
It was up in a delicate bun at the top of her hair. The base of the bun had little curls and two butterfly figures were put in Teresa's hair. The butterflies were made out of sapphires, rubies, and diamonds.  
  
"This was your mother's, Missus. Me knows she would have wanted you to be wearing them tonight Missus."  
  
"Thank you Selima."  
  
Selima bowed deeply and went to attend to Jasmine. Then the girls changed into their dresses. Pia was wearing a golden-colored dress. It was cut relatively low cut in a V-neck and it fit her lovely body well. The petite black woman looked as if she was only eighteen, when she was really twenty-three, like Tyrone. Her dress was tight all-around.  
  
Mariah was wearing a dark blue dress. Her dress was slanted. On the right side, it flowed down to her ankles, but on the left, it rose a bit above her knee. It had spaghetti straps.  
  
Ginny's dress was by far the most intricate. It was a deep, forest green. When Teresa and Mariah had told her that it was perfect, she saw the price and immediately said no. However, Teresa had insisted that she buy it and that she not worry about the price. The dress had two layers.  
  
The first layer was extremely tight. It was sleeveless and was cut a few inches above her knees. The second layer was a skirt that began right below her belly button. It lightly flowed down her shapely legs. Unlike the top, which was a spandex-like material, the bottom layer was velvety. The entire dress was adorned with fake-diamonds. The only real ones were the ones that dotted the top part of the top of the dress, but no one told Ginny this.  
  
Also unbeknownst to Ginny, Mariah and Teresa, both knowing the Weasley's money situation, had found out each of the family's sizes and tastes, with help from Bill, and sent them dresses and robes.  
  
Teresa's dress was perhaps the most mature looking. The dress was black. It had a dip that fell just low enough in the front to make her look sexy, but not to appear like a slut. And in the back, it also fell low so that it was almost as low as her swell.  
  
The black dress accentuated every curve perfectly. The dress was hand-made and ran all the way down to her feet. It had diamonds that adorned the spaghetti straps, a small one every one and a half inch. The bottom half of the dress was a bit looser than the rest of the dress, but it still showed off her lovely body.  
  
When all the girls were ready, it was six thirty. The guests were going to start arriving now. All of the girls were admiring each other's dresses. Jasmine came running up to her mother. Her dress was white. It was decorated in pearls and lace. It was puffy on the bottom and the top had puffy sleeves. Her smooth, black hair was done in little curls and her blue eyes sparkled. Pia reviewed what her daughter was to do when she walked down stairs.  
  
Mariah turned to Ginny, Pia, and Jasmine. "Would you all mind going upstairs and giving Teresa and I a minute alone?"  
  
Everyone nodded and headed upstairs. "Teresa, you look beautiful tonight."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Teresa, there is another reason why we are having this ball."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We need to go over mom and dad's will. I know that it will be tough, but it has to be done. Everyone in the will was invited tonight, so they will be staying after to go over it with us. I hope you're okay with this."  
  
Mariah looked at her sister sympathetically. Teresa had taken her parents' deaths the hardest. Nodding, Teresa gave her sister a smile. "We might as well get this over with."  
  
Mariah smiled. "And there is one other thing." Mariah summoned a jewelry box to her. "This was mom's. I want you to wear it tonight. It will look beautiful on you."  
  
Teresa opened the box. Two necklaces were in it. One diamond one and one sapphire one. Each gem was relatively large and hung on a golden chain.  
  
"There's one for each of us. The sapphire is yours; it's your birthstone. The diamond one is mine; it's my birthstone. Mom had them made for us."  
  
Teresa smiled and put it on. The two hugged and then her door opened. Matt stuck his head in. "It's time."  
  
Ginny, Pia, and Jasmine came down from upstairs. The four girls left, but Teresa stayed back. Matt walked over to her.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
Teresa didn't reply. "Look Teresa, I know I screwed up. What I said was wrong and for that, I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you Teresa, I was just upset. I know that you're a big girl."  
  
"Your forgiven, I know you were just angry."  
  
"Look, no matter what I or anyone ever says, know this. Our parents may have died for you, but they didn't die because of you. They loved you Teresa, never think it was your fault."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"I know, you've always been smart like that. And about my outburst about you and Blaise, I'm sorry. I know that you know what you're doing and I trust you. I just don't want to be an uncle yet."  
  
The two smirked at each other. "It's a little late for that."  
  
"You know what I mean. Now come on, it's time for you to make your appearance."  
  
The two headed out. Ginny had already gone downstairs. Looking over the balcony, Teresa saw the Weasleys and Ginny's surprise at their attire. She heard Mrs. Weasley speak.  
  
"I don't know where they came from Ginny. A bunch of house-elves just showed up and dropped them off, wouldn't say who brought them."  
  
Teresa noticed Hermoine and Harry standing with Ron. Obviously they were spending Christmas with him. Hermoine gave an indignant snort.  
  
"House-elves. I hope they're paid."  
  
Ginny laughed. She looked up toward Teresa who winked at her. Mrs. Weasley's dress was blue and long. They had long sleeves and a nice neck- cut. It made Mrs. Weasley look thinner. Mr. Weasley's robes were green and used as a covering over his black, pants and satin, white shirt. The Weasley boys had the same pants and shirts, but different robes. Ron's was white, Fred's was black, George's was light blue, and Percy's was green. Charlie had his own robes, which were also blue.  
  
Hermoine had on a lovely red dress that was short and a bit low cut in the front. It showed off her figures well and her and Harry's arms wee looped together. Harry had on a green robe and his eyes matched it perfectly.  
  
Teresa could here the slow music playing in the background. As the witch band finished the song, Matt hurried downstairs. He got up on the stage and everyone applauded him. Teresa saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
Lucius was wearing black robes along with black pants and a black silk shirt. Draco was dressed the same. Blaise was dressed in a silk, silver shirt and black pants with a black robe. The two of them were also downstairs. Only Pia, Jasmine, Mariah, and Teresa were upstairs.  
  
Narcissa was wearing a traditional ball room gown. It was a gorgeous, and obviously expensive, dark blue gown. It dipped relatively low in the front and had short sleeves that were off of her shoulder. Long, satin gloves ran up her arms and diamonds were her choice of jewelry. Her hair was put up and done in large curls. Her expression, like Lucius', was emotionless.  
  
Four house-elves appeared each carrying a large cloak. Two of the cloaks were white and two were black, but each was made of mink fur. The two white cloaks were handed to Pia and Jasmine. The two black cloaks were handed to Mariah and Teresa.  
  
The house-elves disappeared when Matt began to speak. Tyrone could be seen at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his brother's cue.  
  
"My fellow witches and wizards, what an honor. I was delightfully pleased when I was elected to hold the annual Christmas Ball. As the host of tonight's extravaganza, I would like to ask everyone here to please make yourselves at home. I hope you enjoy the food, entertainment, and décor. Now, without further adieu, my brother Tyrone would like to introduce the mistresses of a manor."  
  
Everyone turned to face the hardwood stairs. Jasmine was to descend first. Then Pia, Mariah, and finally Teresa. Tyrone cleared his throat.  
  
"It is my great pleasure to introduce to you the four lovely Anastasio women. May I present my daughter, Theophilia Kalli Jasmine Anastasio."  
  
Jasmine, or Theophilia, descended the large steps, head held high. Everyone watched her. Pia was relieved her daughter had done this perfectly, it would reflect badly on the Anastasios if she had tripped.  
  
"My wife, Pia Coalstone Anastasio."  
  
Pia walked down the steps. The high heels on all of the girls had been silenced with a charm, so as to make them silent. Teresa saw people quietly talking. When Pia had reached the bottom, she stood beside her daughter, who was standing beside Tyrone.  
  
"My elder sister, Kalista Denali Mariah Anastasio."  
  
Mariah lightly walked down the stairs. Her head held high and her face blank, she looked as if she was the queen of the world. Her elegance was talked about. Teresa saw more people murmur about her beauty and grace. Mariah took her place across from Jasmine.  
  
"My younger sister Jahzara Zitomira Teresa Anastasio."  
  
Teresa took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. Teresa held her head high and descended down the stairs. It seemed as if she were floating. Her hands were covered with black, satin gloves. They hung appropriately by her side. Teresa saw people talking out of the corner of her eye. She also saw Narcissa Malfoy smile at her. It was a small smile, but it was a smile.  
  
As Teresa reached the end of the stairs, she stood beside Mariah and across from Jasmine. Matt had gotten off the stage and had walked over to Teresa. Bill was next to Matt. Pia looped her arm threw Tyrone's arm. Teresa did the same to Matt and Mariah did the same to Bill.  
  
Jasmine led the group. She treaded softly in the front. Pia and Tyrone, who were followed by Mariah and Bill, followed jasmine. Teresa and Matt were last. As the crowd made a part, everyone slightly bowed as the group swept past them. Jasmine led them to on eof the round tables on the right side of the room that was closest to the stage.  
  
The men pulled out the women's seats and the women sat down. After the men sat down, everyone headed to their assigned seats. The Malfoys, who were next to the Anastasios, were seated with Blaise, Cornelius Fudge, Ludo Bagman, and seven of the governors. The Weasleys were seated beside them along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Barty Crouch. Each of the tables seated thirteen people.  
  
Rita Skeeter was seated beside the Anastasios, along with the rest of the governors and Severus Snape. Matt went back on stage.  
  
"Without further delay, let us feast."  
  
The music started up again and food appeared on the table. Rita Skeeter looked quite pleased. Teresa had made sure that, as soon as she found out that the infamous reporter was coming, some Rita's favorite foods had been prepared. And of course, the plates were golden.  
  
The room was decorated in dark blue, gold, and black. These colors were the colors of the Anastasio coat of arms. The animal of the Anastasio coat of arms was a gold and black dragon.  
  
Teresa began to take small bites of her food. As the minutes passed by, Rita started a conversation with Teresa.  
  
"This is wonderful. The decorations are beautiful and the food is delightful, but tell me, where did you find the band?"  
  
Teresa put on a fake smile. She had been raised for this, the expensive parties and the snobby people. Teresa was a bad-ass chick, but she would fake being prim and proper for one night. Teresa knew Rita was looking for a flaw, but Teresa wouldn't let her find one.  
  
"Actually, they were rated number one in Witch Weekly's Best Ball Bands. I believe they were ranked the same in the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course, the Wizard Wonders. I remember. Quite good. You have excellent taste my dear."  
  
Teresa gave a fake smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Skeeter."  
  
"It's too bad your mother couldn't be here."  
  
Teresa almost glared at the witch. How dare she bring her mother into this! But Teresa swallowed her feelings and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, I do miss her so."  
  
Rita laid a hand on Teresa's. Teresa had to stop herself from flinching. "Do you miss her dear?"  
  
"All the time. Thank you for asking."  
  
"Obviously your mother raised you well. You have exceptional manners."  
  
The evening continued without incident. Once everyone finished with their dinner and desert, people commenced to dance. Draco, at the insistence of his parents, asked Teresa to dance. She smiled at him knowingly and took his extended hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rita scribbling things down while glancing at Draco and Teresa. She was probably writing about a 'budding romance' between the two.  
  
The waltz was playing and the two danced in sync. Witches and wizards invented many old Muggle dances and Muggles just happened to copy them. Draco held Teresa close and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I doubt I'll be able to get a foot within Ginny's presence without Father throwing curses."  
  
Teresa lightly laughed. "I have a plan, don't worry. Just scowl at Ginny the whole time, tell her to do the same, and when you talk, pretend you are throwing insults"  
  
"I love your creative mind."  
  
Teresa laughed as they continued to dance. As the dance came to an end, the two parted and Draco lightly kissed Teresa's hand.  
  
"Thank you, milady."  
  
"It was my pleasure, good sir. Draco, have you met a friend of mine?"  
  
Teresa led Draco over to the Weasley table. Draco was scowling appropriately. Teresa pretended to introduce the two. Teresa was glad that the Dream Team and the twins were dancing with people from around the room. They would have ruined everything. Teresa saw Mr. Malfoy eyeing them closely.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, this is Virginia Weasley. I've heard Virginia is an exquisite dance. Draco, why don't you ask Virginia to dance?"  
  
Draco did so, seemingly begrudgingly. The next dance was the tango. Teresa was glad it required them to be close. Blaise walked up behind Teresa and offered her his hand.  
  
"May I have the pleasure?"  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
Blaise led Teresa to the center of the room. There, she saw Harry and Hermoine along with Ginny and Draco performing the complicated and passionate dance.  
  
"Let's make a game of it shall we?"  
  
The three couples began dancing wonderfully. Some stopped to marvel at their skills. A small circle was formed around the three. Draco and Blaise obviously knew what they were doing. They moved the girls around at the same time; the two couples perfectly in synchronal. Harry and Hermoine were going at a different time than the other two, but they too seemed to be like one.  
  
As the dance came to an end, Draco and Blaise dipped Ginny and Teresa at the same time. Both girls were halfway to the ground. The small crowd gave a light applause. Blaise and Draco gently raised the two up and lightly kissed their hands.  
  
Draco and Teresa danced a bit more together, as did Blaise and Teresa. Ginny and Draco danced together only at Teresa's 'insistence'. Severus, Matt, and Tyrone also danced with Teresa. The night was coming to an end and what Teresa had dreaded was happening, Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy were talking. Teresa walked up to Ginny and pretended to talk to her while she was actually listening to her father's conversation with Lucius.  
  
"Honestly Arthur, did a long lost rich relative die? How else could you have acquired such nice clothes?"  
  
"They were a gift Lucius."  
  
"Obviously. I doubt that your family will ever be able to afford such expensive tastes."  
  
Ron and the twins gathered behind their father. Harry and Hermoine were beside them. Blaise and Draco stood behind Lucius. Narcissa and Molly stood beside their husbands. Only Molly looked as if she dreaded a fight. Teresa knew Narcissa anticipated it.  
  
"We are provided for. We have all that we need."  
  
"Yet, you cannot afford even part of what you want. Tell me Arthur, how does it feel to wake up every morning with the knowledge that our house- elves are richer than you?"  
  
Mr. Weasley's face went a deep red. Teresa shot Mariah a look that said danger. Mariah nodded and said something to Matt, who headed over to the stage.  
  
"Tell me Lucius, how does it feel to know that your Master fell to a child, and has been repeatedly defeated by him?"  
  
Both men glared at each other and were ready to lunge, but Matt's voice interrupted them. Narcissa looked disappointed, but Teresa inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Witches and wizards, as the night comes to a close, we have a special treat for you. My youngest sister has been said to have the voice of an angel. Tonight, you all may be the judges. May I present to you the vocal styling of Teresa Anastasio."  
  
Everyone clapped and the Malfoys and Weasleys looked up at the stage. Teresa made her way up to the stage and told the band what to play. They nodded and began. Teresa pointed at her throat with her wand, said 'Sonorus', and began to sing.  
  
"Waking up alone In a room that still reminds me My heart has got to learn to forget Starting on my own With every breath I'm getting stronger This is not the time for regret 'Cause I don't need to hang on to heartbreak When there's so much of life I have to live  
  
Love is on the way On wings of angels I know it's true, I feel it coming threw Love is on the way Time's turning the pages I don't know when But love will find me again  
  
I am not afraid of the mystery of tomorrow I have found the faith deep within There's a promise I have made There's a dream I'm gonna follow There's another chance to begin And it's coming as sure as the heavens I can feel it right here in my heart  
  
Love is on the way On wings of angels I know it's true, I feel it coming threw Love is on the way Time's turning the pages I don't know when But love will find me again  
  
Love is on the way On wings of angels I know it's true, I feel it coming threw Love is on the way Time's turning the pages I don't know when But love will find me again  
  
I don't know when But love will find me again"  
  
As Teresa finished the song, the room burst out in applause. Everyone seemed to have loved her song. Teresa glanced at the Malfoys and Narcissa had a genuine smile on her face, it was small, but it was there. Even Lucius seemed to be smiling.  
  
Teresa smiled into the crowd. She pointed her wand at her throat, said 'Quietus', and walked off the stage.  
  
Soon after that, the ball ended. As everyone left, Rita Skeeter came up to Teresa and shook her hand vigorously.  
  
"I've had a wonderful evening. Not a single flaw! This will be a night to remember and I think you'll like my review."  
  
Teresa smiled as she winked and apparated. The Weasleys were the last to leave. Mrs. Weasley gave her and Bill each a hug and thanked the Anastasios for the lovely evening. They all quickly left via floo powder, or apparating in Charlie, Percy, Mr. Weasley, the twins, and Mrs. Weasley's case.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and the Malfoys were the only people left. Matt, who looked thoroughly tired led everyone into a separate meeting room. He turned to Pia, Ginny, and Blaise.  
  
"Pia, I don't think there is anything you need to be here for. If you want to go check on Jasmine, you can, or you may stay here. It's up to you. Ginny, Blaise, this is a family affair and will bore you I'm quite sure. You all may go upstairs and sleep now."  
  
The three nodded and left. Everyone else sat down at the long, mahogany table in the center of the room. A fireplace burned brightly at the end of the room. There was a large picture of the Anastasio family on the right wall. Matt walked to it, said an incantation, and the picture swung open. A small shelf containing a roll of parchment was seen. Matt grabbed it and sat at the head of the table. Tyrone was on his right and Mariah was on his left. Teresa sat next to Mariah and Draco.  
  
Albus, Minerva, and Severus sat across from Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius. Matt unrolled the parchment and began reading.  
  
"This is the last will and testament of Amaranta Tulia Vita Anastasio and Derek Nathaniel Anastasio. Being precise people, we shall proceed directly to the point.  
  
"To Augustus Konala Matthew Anastasio, we leave one fourth of our wealth, found in vault 757 at Gringott's, along with our house in Greece, our partnership in Berti Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and everything in vault 874 at Gringott's. Our dear Matt, may you prosper in the years to come.  
  
"To Kalista Denali Mariah Anastasio, we leave one fourth of our wealth, found in vault 757 at Gringott's, along with our house in Ireland, our partnership in Gladrags Wizardwear, and everything in vault 775 at Gringott's. Our beautiful Mariah, may you become even more beautiful and wise.  
  
"To Loloyno Valdemar Tyrone Anastasio, we leave one fourth of our wealth, found in vault 757 at Gringott's, along with our house in Paris, our partnership in the Nimbus Company, and everything in vault 679 at Gringott's. Our loved Tyrone, may you always be brave and loved.  
  
"To Jahzara Zitomira Teresa Anastasio, we leave one fourth of our wealth, found in vault 757 at Gringott's, along with our house in America, our partnership in the Irish National Quidditch team, and everything in vault 577 at Gringott's. Our blessed Teresa, may you always be blessed and live famously.  
  
"To Lucius Malfoy, we leave to you and your family our stocks in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly, along with everything in vault 531 at Gringott's. Lucius, may you always remember our love for you. Narcissa, bless you our dear friend. And young Draco, may you be even greater than those before you.  
  
"To Severus Snape, we leave to you everything in vault 622 at Gringott's and out complete works of potions, the books and our own research. May it inspire and help you, our dear friend. Thank you for being the guardian to all of our children. Also, Severus, make sure that everything in vault 381 in Gringott's is given to the appropriate charities that are named on the parchment in vault 381.  
  
"To Albus Dumbledore, we leave to you, in your care, but for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one half of the money in vault 555 at Gringott's. Make sure the other half is given to Martins Copenhagen for Stanwand School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"I, Amaranta Tulia Vita Anastasio, leave my clothing to be divided equally between my daughters as they see fit. And I, Derek Nathaniel Anastasio, leave my clothing to be divided between my two sons as they see fit."  
  
Matt looked up from the parchment and stared at Teresa. His eyes looked weary and sympathetic.  
  
"One more matter is settled in the will. Teresa, this is mostly to do with you."  
  
"What is it Matt?"  
  
"Teresa, by order of our Mother and Father, you are promised."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you are betrothed. And Teresa, there is no way out of it. You have to marry the man they have pledged you to and he must marry you. Both of your parents have agreed to it. There is no way out of it. All of the appropriate signatures are here."  
  
Teresa was silent for a few minutes. Everyone was staring at her, everyone except Matt who was now glancing at Draco. Teresa saw what was coming and she dreaded it, but she asked him the question most everyone in the room was wondering.  
  
"Who is it, Matt, who am I too marry?"  
  
Matthew didn't answer. Instead, he continued reading the will.  
  
"We would like to make it known that we love all of you very much. Everything we have done has been in your best interests and we will always be with you until the end of time. Lucius, Narcissa, we ask you to tell the prophecy to Teresa when the time is right.  
  
"As we promised you all, we will now tell you the meaning of your strange names. When I, Amaranta, gave birth to each of you, I saw a glimpse of your futures. Matthew, you are to become an exalted world ruler, so I named you Augustus, for exalted, and Konala, for world ruler.  
  
"Mariah, you are to be great in your work field and most beautiful. So I named you Kalista, for most beautiful one, and Denali, for great one. Tyrone, you are to be a loved ruler, so I named you Loloyno, for love is beautiful, and Valdemar, for ruler.  
  
"Teresa, you are to be a famous and blessed woman. You will live like a royal, a princess. So I named you Jahzara, for blessed princess, and Zitomira, for to live famously.  
  
"One last matter must be attended to. My dear Jahzara, out of our love for you, we have betrothed you to a man. A prophecy was made years back that prompted this decision. Lucius and Narcissa will explain this to you. But Teresa, you are betrothed to the son of two of our best friends. The summer of your last year in wizardry school, you are to marry Draco Kimono Malfoy."  
  
To Teresa, the world had stopped spinning. Matt, who had finished the will, looked up and stared at his sister. Everyone was either staring at Teresa or Draco. Draco and Teresa's eyes were locked. The two friends could see sorrow transfixed deep in the eyes of the other.  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave y'all on such an ending, but now the plot thickens! These next two or three chapters will focus mainly on Draco and Teresa, but then it will even out to D/G and B/T. Stay patient and enjoy the story! Please Read and Review! I forgot if I asked this in the last A/N, but what does rn mean? Thanks!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Crystal: Uh oh is right! Keep reviewing.  
  
Daemon Sorceress: Glad you like the plot twists! Hope you like this one. Keep reviewing,  
  
Cristy: Here you go, for your sake and sanity. Hope you enjoyed. R/R!  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32: LOL. Draco is careless isn't he! LOL Hope you enjoyed! Keep on reviewing!  
  
Shaylee fka scifisarah: School is so evil! Anyway, glad you liked! R/R!  
  
Sexy-sassy-sweety: Glad you liked my ending. Keep on reviewing!  
  
Loves-Kiss: Glad you adore it. Here's more! Keep those reviews coming.  
  
Hunter: Hope it's getting even more interesting. Keep R/R!  
  
PhoenixRae: Hope you liked this complication! Keep on R/R! And I guess now you know it isn't Ginny's overactive mind.  
  
(Cheater531): Now you know Ginny is pregnant! Keep on R/R!  
  
Kase: I love twists, so get ready for more. Hope you liked this one! Keep on R/R!  
  
VITAL AUTOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hey y'all. I've been thinking, and we all know how dangerous that is, well, I wanted to know how much longer everyone wanted this to continue. I could make it 2 or 3 more chapters or I could make it 10 or more. Please let me know because I need to know which way I'm taking this story, I have two ways. Okay, please R/R ASAP! 


	11. VITAL INFORMATION

Since only one of you told me you wanted me to continue with 10 chapters instead of 3, that is my direction. Also, I hate threatening, but I must know what rn means before I update again!  
  
Lady G  
  
Also, if anyone has any ideas, tell them to me and I'll see what I can do. 


	12. The Prophecy, The Plan, and The Problem

A/N: Well, here's the start of a very long ending. I don't know exactly how long this will take, I know it will be at least five more chapters, probably more, but the chapters will be long. Also, I will be making a lot of the Veela facts up, so just go along. And any songs I have used or will use are not my own unless noted.  
  
No one in the room moved. It seemed as if everyone had felt Teresa and Draco's hearts stop. The two sat in a stupor for a minute. Finally, Teresa looked up. The only other thought she had, aside from how her life had just ended, was the cause of this distress.  
  
"Narcissa, Lucius, please, explain the prophecy."  
  
Narcissa glanced at her husband, who nodded. "Teresa, weeks before you were born, your mother was reading through your great-great grandmother's diary. This diary held an almost complete account of your great-great grandmother's life.  
  
"Your great-great grandmother was a close friend and humble servant of the leader of the Veela. The leader of the Veela, sometimes called their queen, Guenevire, made a terrible prediction. Your great- grandmother, Tulia Kondov, was quite shocked by this prediction. Guenevire predicted that Tulia's great-great granddaughter would die without love and without child. She predicted this child would die alone and in sorrow. You are her great-great granddaughter.  
  
"In an effort to protect you from this fate, your mother came to me and asked that my son, Draco, who had been born a few weeks before, would be betrothed to you. Once she told me the prophecy, I couldn't refuse her for I knew how much you meant to your mother. Lucius and I thought this a wise decision. Both of you are purebloods and you both come from powerful families. This is why you must obey your mother. You must marry Draco."  
  
Teresa felt everything sink in. She could see why her mother did this, but yet she thought her mother had to have been distressed when she made this decision. Surely if she had been alive today, she would have cancelled the whole thing.  
  
Teresa felt a strange feeling come over her. For the first time in her life, Teresa felt like she was about to cry. She saw Draco and everyone else looking sympathetically at her. Raising her head, Teresa tried to be strong.  
  
"I will obey my mother's wishes."  
  
With that, Teresa swept out of the room. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Teresa ran with all of her might to her bedroom. After flinging the door shut, Teresa muttered an incantation that changed her attire and hair. She was now wearing a pair of tight shorts and a tight tank top, both were gray.  
  
The walls of Teresa's room took on the appearance of a gray sky with slight drizzling on the sea. Teresa was sorrowful. Teresa sat down heavily on her bed. Slowly, a tear fell down her cheek. It was a good thing that Teresa's make-up had been taken off, otherwise, the mascara would have been running.  
  
Teresa laid down on her stomach and let a small sob escape her lips. Another tear fell from her grievous green orbs. She heard her door open, but she didn't care. Teresa was too tired and upset. The figure sat beside her and lightly rubbed her back.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I know what you're going through."  
  
Teresa sat up. She hadn't known it was Draco. After quickly drying her eyes, she looked deep into Draco's and a small sob threatened to escape her lips.  
  
"It's not fair, Draco. Why does this have to happen to us?"  
  
"I don't know Teresa, I don't know."  
  
Teresa felt herself weaken and Draco, seeing this, caught her body before it fell back onto the bed. Draco laid down with her and stroked her back gently. He did something he had never done before and most likely would not do again for a while.  
  
Draco began to sing gently. His singing, which was actually good, soothed Teresa. She stopped crying her few tears, but didn't sit up. She did, however, feel Draco's own tears, though as few as Teresa's, fall onto her cheek.  
  
"It's undeniable, that we should be together It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never The basics you need to know if you don't know just how I feel Then let me show you now that I'm for real If all things in time, time will reveal  
  
One, you're like a dream come true Two, just wanna be with you Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me And four, repeat steps one through three Five, make you fall in love with me If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one  
  
It's so incredible the way things work themselves out And all emotional once you know what it's all about And undesirable for us to be apart Never would have made it very far Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart  
  
One, you're like a dream come true Two, just wanna be with you Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me And four, repeat steps one through three Five, make you fall in love with me If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one  
  
Safe and will to the dark of night I see the coming of the sun I feel like a little child Cause life has just begun You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine You threw out the lifeline just in the nick-of-time  
  
One, you're like a dream come true Two, just wanna be with you Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me And four, repeat steps one through three Five, make you fall in love with me If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one".  
  
Teresa finally sat up. Draco, whose arms were still wrapped around her waist, brought her to his chest. His chin rested on her head and her face was buried in his shoulder.  
  
"We'll figure something out Teresa. I promise."  
  
Teresa let a microscopic smirk form on her tear-streaked face. "Well, now that I've heard your wonderful vocal talents, I'll repay you with a few of my own."  
  
Draco fully sprawled out on her bed. "Go ahead, do your thing."  
  
Teresa laughed and began to sing her song. Draco's arm was resting around her shoulder. She got comfortable in the crook of his neck. Teresa sang Draco, unknowingly, to sleep. She was glad, as was he. Neither wanted to be alone that night and they knew it was best to wait until tomorrow to explain everything to Blaise and Ginny.  
  
Teresa muttered a silencing charm and a locking charm on her room, she didn't want anyone to get in, but she enabled Draco and herself to be able to get out. Teresa muttered a locking charm for Draco's room as well. A single tear fell down her cheek, for she truly felt the emotion of the song.  
  
"Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play? My world is changing I'm rearranging Does that mean Christmas changes too?  
  
Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know? I'm not the same one See what the time's done Is that why you have let me go?  
  
Christmas is here everywhere Christmas is here if you care If there is love in your heart and your mind You will feel the Christmas all the time  
  
I feel you Christmas I know I've found you You never fade away The joy of Christmas Stays here inside us Fills each and every heart with love  
  
Where are you Christmas? Fill your heart with love."  
  
Teresa's eyes were dry. She had no tears left, seeing as she had very few in the first place. Teresa began thinking of how this Christmas had been different, so different. Without her parents, Teresa felt as if part of her had been killed off, and it had. Now that she had lost the only man she ever romantically loved, Teresa felt as if there was only half of her left.  
  
Teresa would remain strong, but she knew it would be hard. Being a bad-ass bitch was never easy, no matter what anyone said. Teresa fell asleep after a few minutes. She woke up the next morning early, as usual.  
  
Teresa got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a tight sweatshirt with a hood. After throwing her hair back in a short ponytail and levitating Draco to his room, she went outside and to saddle Braveheart.  
  
As if he already knew about her distressing fate, Braveheart came trotting over with his head down and looking a bit slower than usual. After she saddled him, Teresa rode off at a trot. She was doing some serious thinking. As she rode, Teresa realized the deeper problems.  
  
Veela didn't always fall in love, but when they did, they only fell for their soul mates. Veela might care for others, but they only fell in love with those they were destined for and they could never fall in love again.  
  
Teresa realized that she would never be able to love Draco like she loved Blaise. Like most Veela in love, Teresa had seen the signs. When Veela fall in love, they loose their dancing desire. Most Veela have a desire to dance all the time and have to be taught to contain that. However, once a Veela is in love, they only have the desire to dance for their lover. Ever since she admitted her love to Blaise, Teresa had only wanted to dance for and with him.  
  
Teresa sighed and continued riding Braveheart. After about an hour and a half of riding, Teresa headed back inside. She practiced with her swords for a few minutes before taking a shower.  
  
Teresa threw on a red sweater and a pair of tight, black pants. She quickly brushed her hair out. Teresa jogged down to breakfast. A dish of ham and eggs was sitting of the table, still warm. After she finished, a small, black owl swooped in through a window.  
  
Teresa took the package off of its leg and fed it a treat and water before sending it off. The gift was her Veela potion. Snape had attached a note to it that read:  
  
Teresa, I'm sorry. I wish I could change what must be done, but no one can. Your parents' will is ironclad and even signed by Cornelius Fudge himself. I love you. Please, don't fret too much. Draco can't be that bad. I'll see you in two weeks. Severus.  
  
Teresa folded up the letter and downed the potion. Soon after, Draco joined her at the breakfast table. He sat down next to her and ate silently. After he finished, he sighed.  
  
"I suppose the sooner we tell them, the better. I know they're awake."  
  
Teresa nodded. The two headed upstairs. Draco knocked on Blaise's door and motioned for him to follow and Teresa did the same to Ginny. The two followed them curiously into Teresa's room. They sat on the couch while Draco and Teresa remained standing.  
  
"We have something we must tell you."  
  
Blaise and Ginny looked intently at Draco, who glanced at Teresa. She nodded and Draco told Blaise and Ginny their fate. The two were silent for a while. Then Blaise got up and walked over to Teresa. She looked in his eyes, expecting to see anger. She was surprised to find love.  
  
Blaise took Teresa in his arms and kissed her forehead. Teresa melted into his arms. Draco walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her. She held him tightly as Blaise spoke.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"What can we do? My mother's will is non-negotiable and there is no way around it."  
  
Ginny, with a look of determination plastered on her face, looked up in defiance. "Where there's a will there is a way."  
  
Blaise nodded his agreement. "We will find a way around this."  
  
Teresa knew in her heart that there were few chances that they could do anything, especially since Cornelius Fudge had signed it. Teresa knew that Snape must have read it over, trying to find a loophole. Severus always gave 100%, so when Teresa heard him say that there was no way around it, her heart sank. She knew that if she wanted to continue to see Blaise, there was only one option.  
  
"Look, there's only one option. If we want to keep our relationships then we have to keep them a secret, for now, at least. Once we devise a plan, then we can stop the secrecy, but for now, that's our only choice."  
  
"Teresa's right. Look, I don't like this anymore than she does. We both have not say so, but maybe if we look hard enough, we can formulate a plan. So, until then, are we agreed we will keep our relationship a secret?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Ginny looked concerned. "What do we tell people when we keep going off to meet?"  
  
Teresa thought for a moment. "Okay, here is the best plan I can think of. We can stay together here, but at Hogwarts we can both stage a big breakup resulting in me going with Draco and you with Blaise. I think two people should be cheating on each other, it can be whoever, and someone catches. But it can't be one of us. Another student, maybe Ron, has to do it so there is a witness."  
  
The others nodded. Blaise spoke up. "Who will be the cheaters?"  
  
Teresa looked to Draco, he nodded. "It should probably be Draco and I, since we're supposed to 'fall in love and get married' anyway. And Ron, or whoever, will probably care more if you're the one being hurt, Ginny. Speaking of which, who is going to catch us?"  
  
"The Dream Team, of course. The care about Gin the most."  
  
Blaise and Ginny nodded their agreement. After another hour, the last details were settled, including where it would happen and how the Dream Team would 'stumble' on Draco and Teresa. It was also agreed that any 'necessary precautions' the four had to make would not be taken to heart. The PDA was understood to be fake.  
  
Ginny and Draco finally left, leaving Blaise and Teresa alone. They made their way to her bed. The two laid down and were silent for a while. Finally, Blaise spoke up.  
  
"No matter what happens, know this, I love you Teresa."  
  
Teresa smiled. "I love you to Blaise."  
  
Blaise rolled on top of Teresa. She smirked at him and he leaned down and kissed her. She let her hands pull him closer to her and he ran his hands up her sweater. Teresa moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and continued freely roaming her body.  
  
In the room across from Teresa's, the other couple was more serious. Draco was lying with Ginny on her bed. Her room was gold and light blue. It had pictures of sphinxes all over it. Draco lightly cradled Ginny his arms as she voiced her worry.  
  
"Draco, what about the baby?"  
  
"We already discussed this Gin. You'll tell everyone, and tell Bill to keep quiet, that the baby is Blaise's. What are you worrying about?"  
  
"Well, I can almost stake my life that our child will look more like you, blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. What will I tell them when they ask why it doesn't resemble Blaise?"  
  
"You're in luck. Blonde hair skips a generation in Blaise's family. His parents and great-grandparents had it, but he didn't and neither did his grandparents. His kids will probably have it."  
  
Ginny smiled in relief. Her frown quickly returned. "Draco, what if we screw up? What if someone finds out we're faking? What if we can't find a loophole and you and Teresa have to marry?"  
  
"I don't know Gin, I really don't."  
  
"I couldn't bear to loose you Draco, you've become my other half."  
  
"You'll never loose me Ginny. I swear on my life."  
  
The two met for a kiss and Ginny slightly rolled on top of Draco. He pulled her closely to him and she melted in his arms. Draco's tongue slipped into her mouth and she slipped her tongue into his. He eventually left her lips and sucked on the skin directly above her collarbone. After another two hours, the two couples headed down to lunch. Mariah and Matt greeted her sympathetically. Tyrone was the only one who treated her as if nothing had changed.  
  
It was true that Matt was most similar to Teresa, but Teresa got along best with Tyrone. Besides, he hadn't known about his parents' decision and Mariah and Matt had. Teresa was already pissed of at them.  
  
"How was your night?"  
  
"Take a guess Matt. How do you think it was?"  
  
"No need to be rude."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Teresa, be nice to Matt, it's not his fault."  
  
Teresa glared at Mariah. "Oh bite me, you don't know what the hell this feels like."  
  
Really, Teresa wasn't as upset as she pretended to be because she wasn't ending any relationships, but the others didn't need to know that.  
  
"Teresa, please try to understand."  
  
"I should be saying that to you, Mariah."  
  
Before she could reply, Tyrone, seeing his sister getting upset, jumped in. "Guys, lay off. Teresa has been through enough. No need to get your panties in a bunch over this."  
  
Teresa smiled at her brother. Tyrone smiled back. "Thanks Ty."  
  
"No problem Tia." (A/N: Don't know why that's her nickname, it just is.)  
  
That's how the next week and a half went. Ty and Teresa on speaking term, but Teresa, Mariah, and Matt barely talking to each other. Matt and Mariah were not making things easier. Matt actually caught Teresa and Blaise together, which had gotten them a huge lecture on growing up.  
  
Teresa and Blaise were out by the stables. She was teaching him how to ride. Teresa had called over one of the mares, a brown Thoroughbred named Celerina, or quick. After he mastered walking and trotting, they had sat down in the snow, watching the many horses gallop around them.  
  
Blaise and Teresa had begun kissing, getting passionate. Matt, who had gone looking for them, was extremely pissed at what he found.  
  
"Teresa, what have I told you? You can't continue this."  
  
"Stay out of this Matt, it's not your business."  
  
"It is my business! You're my sister and mom's wishes have to be fulfilled whether or not you like it!"  
  
"Stop being such a pain in the ass and go get laid!"  
  
"Teresa, by doing this it will only make it harder when you have to marry Draco."  
  
"Are you deaf? I'm not marrying him. I don't love him."  
  
"Love is not important, I'm sorry Teresa, but you don't have that luxury."  
  
"I know that! Unlike you, I'm not an ignoramus. But I'm also not as cold as you, who can't even see how much this is hurting me! So I don't want to see or hear you anymore, Matthew. Because frankly I don't give a damn about what you say."  
  
The two had left, Blaise heading off with Teresa, trying to calm her down. She didn't normally blow up like that, but Matt was grinding her last nerve. Now, as the days went by, she still hadn't spoken to Matt and steered clear of Mariah. The days left of Christmas break was slowly diminishing. Ginny had finally started to have morning sickness and would rush to the bathroom at about eight every day.  
  
Finally, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. Matt, Mariah, and Tyrone were accompanying them. When they reached Platform 9 ¾, they had five minutes before they had to board. Wilkins was loading the bags into the Hogwarts Express. Tyrone pulled Teresa over while Draco, Blaise, and Ginny went to visit their friends and family.  
  
"Teresa, don't leave without settling things with Matt and Mariah. You never know what might happen in these next few months."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that they're assholes. Tell them to apologize to me and ignore the will."  
  
"Tia, you know they can't forget the will. It's ironclad babe. I wish that I could make all of this go away, but I can't. I'm sorry that all this has to be put on you, I wish that I was the one with the burden. But Tia, we can't change this. Matt and Mariah have to fulfill mother's wishes. I'm sorry that you have to do this and I know we all wish we could change it."  
  
Teresa's angry eyes suddenly filled with sorrow. Tyrone brought into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his torso as he smoothed back her hair.  
  
"I can't guarantee that everything will turn out alright, but I can guarantee that I will always be there for you. You'll survive this. You've always been the strongest of all of us."  
  
"I know, Ty, but it hurts so bad."  
  
"I know and I wish I could relieve your pain, but no one can do that. Try to give Draco a chance Tia, he might not be as bad as you think."  
  
Teresa nodded, thoroughly guilty that she had no intention of ever doing that. "Aiight. I will."  
  
It was time to leave so with one last kiss on her forehead form Ty and a forced wave to Matt and Mariah, Teresa boarded the train with the others. She had a small bag in her hands, pure Italian leather.  
  
"Hey guys, I wanna be alone for a bit so I'll see you later."  
  
The others nodded and headed off. Teresa found an empty compartment in the back. She opened the small bag that she carried and looked at the items inside. They were the gifts that she had been given over the holidays and some of the things out of the vault her mother and father had left her.  
  
Draco had given her a new sword. Teresa had put an incantation over it that made it smaller, so that it could fit in her bag. It had a silver handle with her name engraved in gold. The blade was made so that she could determine how sharp it would be by one of three levels.  
  
The first level was not able to cut at all, the second was able to cut through, but not deep, and the third level was sharp enough to cut through a human bone with not much effort. She, it turn, had given him a magical box that would only enable him to open it and not even a Polyjuice potion could fool it. Both gifts were extremely expensive.  
  
Ginny had given Teresa an assortment of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and a rare book she found called Mastering the Powers of a Veela. Teresa knew the book must have cost Ginny a lot. Teresa gave Ginny a new cloak and a diary for her to write in, since she knew that the one she had now had only a few pages left in it. She had also given Ginny a couple of outfits to replace the hand-me-downs she had to wear.  
  
The cloak kept the person cool when it was hot and warm when it was cold. The diary pages were lined in 24 karat Gold and had her name engraved in the maroon, Italian leather in gold as Virginia Anne Weasley. Blaise gave Teresa a golden locket that had a message engraved in the back. Their pictures were inside. Each one of them held the two either kissing or gazing lovingly at each other. The locket was shaped like a heart and the message read 'I'll love you forever, my cherished Jahzara.'  
  
Teresa had given Blaise a golden chain with a dragon attached at the end. It was manly and expensive. On the back of the dragon, she had the words 'Vado amarlo per sempre. Viviamo dei dieci mille a vita insieme.' It was Italian for 'I'm going to love you forever. Let us live ten thousand lifetimes together.'  
  
Matt had given Teresa 1,000 galleons and a Muggle book by a man called Shakespeare. The book was titled "Romeo and Juliet". Teresa gave Matt quiet a few Muggle books, three of which entitled "Oedipus", "MacBeth", and "Aphrodite's Kiss".  
  
Mariah gave Teresa five beautiful dresses, one black, one red, one green, one blue, and one purple. They were all either silk or velvet and very expensive and pretty. Teresa gave Mariah two dresses and a dozen gold roses, each one had velvet for the petals. During the day, the petals closed and during the night, they opened and a fairy would appear.  
  
Tyrone's gift was the one Teresa liked the most. It wasn't expensive, yet. Tyrone's real dream was to be an artist. His work was beautiful and it enchanted whoever looked at it, whether the pictures moved or not. Only Teresa had seen his work, aside from Pia. Tyrone gave Teresa a 100-paged book of his artwork.  
  
He told her he had been working on it for years and wanted her to have it. She tried to refuse, knowing how much time he had spent on each one, but he said he drew those especially for her. Teresa made Tyrone a CD of her singing 18 songs. She also gave him a book of her poetry writing, which no one knew about except for him.  
  
Teresa dug in her bag for Tyrone's gift, but her hand caught on something else. It was one of the things that she had gotten out of the vault her mom and dad had left her. It was a silver invisibility cloak. Teresa fingered the rare treasure. Teresa knew that Tyrone was the only other person to receive this, for he had told her so. Teresa read the note attached to the cloak.  
  
"Our dearest daughter, use this when you need an escape, but don't forget that you can never fully escape your destiny and responsibility."  
  
Teresa slipped the cloak back in the bag and felt the items next to it. One was a Veritaserum, one was a genuine Sneakoscope, one was a photo album from the day her parents went to Hogwarts to the day that they died, and the last one was a stuffed dragon. The dragon was a Hungarian Horntail, the same dragon on their family coat of arms.  
  
Teresa took the Hungarian Horntail out of her bag. It was magical and thus 'breathed' a puff of smoke at her. She sat the foot-long Horntail on her lap and grabbed the book of art that Tyrone had given her. She opened it for the fiftieth time. The first drawing was a picture of their mother.  
  
Vita Anastasio was a beautiful woman. Her long, silvery blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes were enchanting. Her Veela last name, Kondov, was passed to Teresa. The first picture didn't move. Vita was standing in her garden full of roses and exotic flowers. The sunset could be seen behind her. Teresa felt her heart ache for her mother's embrace.  
  
Just then, the Dream Team walked in. As soon as they saw Teresa, everyone scowled. Ron glared at her.  
  
"Out Anastasio. This is our compartment."  
  
Teresa gave a half-hearted reply. "I don't see your name on it."  
  
"We sit here every time we board the Hogwarts Express. Move."  
  
"If you all want to sit here, I have no problem with that, just don't bother me."  
  
Teresa returned to the beautiful picture. Ron was angry; the three wanted to talk about Sirius. He snatched the book out of Teresa's hands and looked at the picture. Teresa jumped up.  
  
"Give me that back."  
  
"Nice drawing Anastasio. Who is it, your lesbian lover or your prostitute of a mother?"  
  
Teresa jerked the book out of Ron's hands and slapped him so hard he fell over. She picked him off the ground and held him against the wall. A look of fear past through his eyes and Teresa kicked Harry and Hermoine in the shins as they attempted to help him.  
  
"If you ever say anything about my mother again, I'll kill you. You don't know her and never will. Fuck off Ron! She's dead! Can't you give her an ounce of peace? What did she ever do to you?"  
  
With that, Teresa let go of Ron and sat back down on her seat. Ron massaged his throat, which is where she had been holding him. He saw the anger in her eyes, he even saw the hurt and sorrow. He felt something for Teresa he never had before, pity.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"No, you shouldn't have."  
  
"Look, perhaps we can try to get along better."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Teresa felt like groaning. Finally, when she was glad that they despised her for it would work well with the plan, they began to try to tolerate her. She didn't need this.  
  
"Get out."  
  
Ron looked taken back, but Hermoine dragged him out. Harry stayed behind and attempted to sit beside her. The Horntail hissed at him and he thought against it. Instead, he sat across from her.  
  
"I said get out Potter. What, do you need a hearing aid?"  
  
"You know, you're not half as tough as you think you are."  
  
Teresa glared at him. She was desperately trying not to like him. "And you're not half the man people think you are."  
  
Harry thought about his choice of words for a moment. "You're right, I'm not."  
  
Teresa looked up at him in surprise. She had not expected that. Teresa reluctantly turned her attention back to the drawing of her mother. His next question also surprised her.  
  
"May I look at it?"  
  
Teresa didn't know why she answered what she did. "Sure."  
  
She handed the book to Harry. He took a few minutes to review it. He stopped at the last two pictures. The first one was a picture of Tyrone holding Teresa as a baby. The two were both moving and Tyrone smiled at Harry. The second one was of Vita and Teresa. Both were in their Veela forms. Teresa's skin was glowing and her brown hair flowed behind her. The two figures were moving and now the Teresa sat in her mother's lap.  
  
Harry handed the book back to Teresa. "They're wonderful. Did you draw them?"  
  
"No, my older brother Tyrone, the one holding me in the picture, gave them to me for a Christmas present."  
  
Harry paused. "Do you miss her?"  
  
"Every second of the day. I miss my father too. You can't imagine how hard it is."  
  
"I know how you feel. It really sucks never knowing my parents. Everyone else knows them, except for me."  
  
Teresa looked out of the window. Her heart was aching, yearning to be a little girl back in her mother's arms. "Does the pain ever go away?"  
  
Harry looked sorrowfully at the girl. "No, it doesn't."  
  
Teresa nodded. Harry saw the strength in her eyes. He sat down next to her, despite the Horntail's protests. Harry gently slipped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"But it will lessen and friends make it much more easier."  
  
Teresa smiled as he continued. "Hey, why don't you get Malfoy, Ginny, and Zabini. You all can come sit with Ron and Hermoine and I. I know Ron is missing his sister and I'm sure we can all get along for a few hours.  
  
Teresa smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back and left. Teresa leaned her head back against the seat. The plan would have to change if they were going to all become friends.  
  
The plan at the beginning was to have the Dream Team stumble over a cheating Draco and Teresa, but know that they wanted to befriend them, it would be harder. Teresa knew they had to alter the plan and it would take a lot of explaining.  
  
Teresa put the Horntail and artwork away. She headed out and went to the compartment Blaise, Ginny, and Draco were in. The three glanced at her as she entered.  
  
Leaning against the doorway, Teresa spoke. "We have a problem."  
  
"What is it Teresa?" Draco looked worriedly at her.  
  
"We have to change the plan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have a complication involving the Dream Team."  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I feel terrible, but there were complications I had to work out and I'm still working them out. I hope you all enjoyed this. Anyway, on with the shout outs.  
  
One more thing, I forgot to add this in the story, but I'm letting you know. Ginny knows Draco has the Dark Mark and why he has it. I figure if she's seen him naked, then he would have explained it to her. Okay. Here you go.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32: LOL. I love complications, so there are more to come. Like the one in this chapter. Anyway, glad you love the story and continue to R/R! Also, keep up the jigg, I love it!  
  
Crystal: hope you liked it and now you see why her parents had their reasons! Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Shaylee fka scifisarah: Glad you enjoyed and don't worry, there will be more and maybe a sequel. Anyway, glad you're enjoying it! Please keep on reviewing.  
  
Luinthoron: Glad you liked the cliff hanger and Draco's reaction to the news. I thought I'd add Bill in there for a spice! LOL. I'm glad you liked the ball idea. I know, I'm awfully wicked to do that to them and hopefully, everything will work out! Keep in R/R! Who's already married? Are you talking about the pregnancy or something else? I'm a little blonde so you'll have to explain.  
  
Daemon Sorceress: Sorry you didn't like my plot twist, and I know how evil her parents appear, but I hope this explains their reasons. I'm still debating whether or not she will get married. LOL. Keep on reviewing.  
  
karly: Sorry I tried your patience with the long wait. But I'm glad you like my story and plot and character development. Please keep those reviews coming! Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Loves-Kiss: Hope you liked this and keep on reviewing! Thanks.  
  
Anonymous: Glad you like it! I know I'm evil! Please R/R!  
  
Cariel: I like H/H fics better and I had to have it this way for my story, there is a reason. But like you said, to each his own. I'm sure your stories rock. I'll check out your fic soon and keep on reviewing!  
  
DIE PURPLE COW!!!!: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Sorry about the conflict, but I love it. Don't worry, most likely, I'll make everything turn out okay. LOL. You really crack me up. Thanks for all the possible meanings of rn! Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Evil0o1: Thanks Mary. I appreciate it and I will do some more chaps. Please keep on reviewing!  
  
Lozz_15: Thanks and I will if you keep reviewing!  
  
Cristy: Don't worry, I'll continue as long as you keep reviewing!  
  
Catherine: Thanks a lot. I appreciate the compliment a lot! Keep on R/R!  
  
Adriana: Thanks and I'm glad you liked it. Keep on reviewing!  
  
Dreamoftf: I'm glad you love the story and thanks for the rn explanation! Keep on reviewing!  
  
HLA: Hey, I haven't decided if they get married yet or not. But keep on R/R!  
  
Rachael: Thanks and LOL. Sorry to keep you hanging! Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! Peace out! 


	13. The Dream Team, the Drama, the Discussio...

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry that this took a while to update, but school has been killing me! I've been sorting out more problems with this story than you can imagine. Anyway, here you go!  
  
Blaise, Draco, and Ginny looked suspiciously at Teresa. Draco was the first to speak.  
  
"What do you mean 'a complication with the Dream Team'?"  
  
"Well, you're going to think I'm the biggest sissy in the universe, but I don't think we should do what we're planning to do to them. It'll hurt them more than we thought."  
  
Draco looked annoyed. "Teresa, we can't back down now. It's too late. Besides, it's the Dream Team. You know, pompous Potter, wretched Weasley, and gabbling Granger."  
  
Teresa became annoyed. A few hours ago, she would have agreed with Draco, but now, she wasn't sure. Normally, such thoughts would have been thrown out of her mind as preposterous, but she had finally found someone who shared her pain. Sure, her siblings missed their mother just as much, but not for the same reason.  
  
Teresa knew that Harry felt the same pain she felt. He had the same scar and his mother died for the same reason, to save his life. Teresa refused to let a possible relationship with a kindred spirit die. She had seen the sorrow and understanding in his eyes when she spoke of her mother. Teresa looked at the others in defiance.  
  
"Look Draco, I don't give a damn who they are. There's a change. I think that Ron and Harry might be willing to except you. Hermoine never had a real problem with us. If there is a chance of that, then we can easily alter the plan."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, just fill them in and we can have them act, like we were going to do. I don't mind telling them my fate. And anyway, it's mine to tell so I can tell anyone that I damn please to tell."  
  
The others shared looks. Slowly, after a great amount of thinking, they all nodded and Ginny spoke.  
  
"Fine, we'll fill them in, but only if they agree to go along with it, don't over react to my pregnancy, and accept all three of you, not just Draco."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The four left their things and headed toward the Dream Team's compartment. As they arrived, Teresa gave a brief knock and Harry pulled open the door. Teresa motioned with her head for Ginny to step forward, which she did.  
  
"Look, I know you guys miss me and I miss y'all too. So here's the deal, you guys have to accept Teresa, Draco, and Blaise and you have to here out something we have to tell you without over reacting."  
  
The Dream Team exchanged looks. Harry nodded. "Alright. Come on in."  
  
Blaise, Teresa, Draco, and Ginny sat across from Harry, Hermoine, and Ron. Ginny took a deep breath and told them about her pregnancy.  
  
"Harry, you might wanna be prepared to restrain Ron. Ron, I love Draco, you know that by now. Anyway, because we love each other, we took the next step."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Teresa leaned over to whisper in Blaise's ear. She whispered so softly that only he heard. "Be prepared to stop Ron when he lunges forward."  
  
Draco bit back a biting comment about Ron's stupidity as Ginny continued. "Ron, I'm pregnant."  
  
Harry and Hermoine's mouths dropped open. Ron's face went pale. Before anyone could stop him, Ron lunged for Draco. Blaise was quick and grabbed him off of Draco before he could do any damage. Harry and Hermoine sat silent, both in shock. Teresa shook her head. This was going to be hell.  
  
Harry and Hermoine finally snapped out of their stupor and took Ron from Blaise's grip. He was still struggling to get through to Draco, his face now redder than his hair. Finally, after ten minutes of struggling, cussing, and yelling, Ron sat back down, his hands balled into fists.  
  
"Virginia Ann Weasley, what the hell have you done?"  
  
The comment was barely whispered and Ginny knew Ron was restraining himself. Ginny gave her brother a smile.  
  
"Ronald, I've created a life." Teresa snorted, that wasn't the best possible answer.  
  
"I know that." Ron snapped at his sister. "I'm asking you if you realize what you've gotten yourself into."  
  
"Yes and Draco and I are willing to take care of this baby. I haven't told mom yet, but I will soon. Just please let me be the one to do it."  
  
Ron didn't say anything for a while. Draco was looking annoyed and frustrated. It's not like he intentionally got Ginny pregnant, it just happened. At last, after about half an hour of sitting with his hands clenched, Ron stood up and walked over to Draco, who stood up as well.  
  
"Malfoy, I mean, Draco, you break her heart and I will break your neck."  
  
Draco gave Ron one of his infamous smirks. "Your brother Bill said the same thing. You don't have to worry, it won't happen."  
  
Ron sat back down, as did Draco, the glare in his eyes was gone. "Bill knows?"  
  
It was Teresa's turn to sigh. She dove straight in and told the Dream Team her story, beginning with how Bill was dating her sister, going to the will, and then ending up with the plan. No one spoke for quite a while. The cart lady came and only Teresa and Draco bought something. Everyone else was in deep thought.  
  
Virginia Weasley was thinking even more than her brother was. Ginny was trying not to think about how her other brothers would react. It kind of scared her. Aside from Percy, Ron and Bill had the most patience out of all of her brothers. Sure, Ron got pissed easily, but the twins and Charlie got pissed even more easily.  
  
Virginia's thoughts drifted. She was willing tears not to fall down her cheeks. Ginny had not cried since the night she found out about the will. She refused to let herself appear weak.  
  
Ginny looked out the window and closed her eyes after a minute. She began seeing scenes in her mind and they scared the shit out of her. Ginny saw little blonde haired children running around a mansion, their father was Draco, but their mother wasn't Ginny. Teresa came into view, beckoning her children to come to her.  
  
The scene changed and showed that both Draco and Teresa were miserable, for their families had discovered the plan and had made sure that Draco and Teresa would never see Blaise and Ginny again.  
  
Tears flooded Ginny's eyes. As much as she tried to stop them, the water droplets fell down her cheeks. Draco took his girlfriend in his arms. He whispered comforting words in her ear, but nothing seemed to help. Eventually she stopped. Draco lightly kissed her lips.  
  
Ron felt pain swell in his heart for his only sister. He was going to make sure that nothing would stand in the way between her and Draco, since obviously he was the only man for her. Ron had never seen Draco act so tender and loving before. He was amazed at how kind and gentle Draco was with his sister. Ron glanced at Teresa.  
  
"So, what's the plan? How can I help?"  
  
Teresa smirked at Ron. She took Blaise's hand in her's as she spoke. "Well, first we're going to stage a break up. That way, Snape will be off our backs as well as everyone else. Now, unfortunately, Draco and I will have to make out and you all will have to catch us. The big thing is that we can't let anyone see us getting along."  
  
Everyone nodded as Teresa continued. "Blaise and Ginny will reveal that they have been cheating as well and, Bill has already agreed to this, that she is pregnant with Blaise's baby. Ron, you'll be enraged when you find out that I'm cheating with Draco and will try to beat him up and Ginny will come after me. Blaise will also go after Draco while Harry attempts to hold people back and Hermoine runs to get a teacher. Everyone got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Hermoine looked suspicious. "But then what happens after that? What happens when we want to see each other?"  
  
"Draco and I both have invisibility cloaks so we'll just sneak around like that. Aside from that, owls."  
  
Hermoine didn't look satisfied. "Alright, what if Harry, Ron, or I wants to talk to you and Draco?"  
  
"Then use Harry's invisibility cloak."  
  
Harry looked stunned. "How did you know I owned one?"  
  
Teresa smirked. "I'm an observant person, Harry. Whenever I saw doors mysteriously open or heard noises while I was alone in a room, I knew someone must have had an invisibility cloak. Besides, I overheard you and Ron and Hermoine talking about it."  
  
Everyone fell silent again and Teresa tossed them all snacks which they munched on quietly. Draco, Blaise, and Ginny left after a while. Teresa stayed behind to talk to the Dream Team.  
  
"Hey, as much as I hate to admit this, I'm in over my head. I have only a slight idea of how I'm going to solve this whole marriage problem. I know y'all have schemed enough to be able to help me. So, will y'all help me? I don't want the others to know, it will only worry them to know that I'm worried about it."  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure. Whatever we can do to help, let us know. And Teresa, anytime you need to talk about anything, we'll be here." Hermoine and Ron nodded their approval, but Teresa caught the hidden meaning behind his words. He was talking about more than the will and school, he was talking about her parents. Harry knew what the pain and empty feeling was like.  
  
Teresa gave Harry a light smile and a knowing gaze. "Thanks Potter, right back at ya."  
  
He smiled at her as she left the room. Ron and Hermoine eyed him suspiciously. Ron looked strangely at his best friend.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"We just. understand each other. That's all."  
  
Ron shrugged and Hermoine smiled at her boyfriend. Harry put his arm around his girlfriend as Ron moved to the other side of the room. Harry leaned down and gently kissed Hermoine's lips. Ron rolled his eyes as the two continued and left the compartment as they began to seriously make out.  
  
Ron walked around and headed back to their usual compartment. He figured Teresa would be sitting with the others. He entered the compartment and saw Teresa looking out the window. He turned to leave, but she spoke.  
  
"You never think it's going to be you."  
  
Interested, Ron stayed, shutting the door behind him. Teresa continued. "I mean, I've read Witch Weekly's Daily Drama stories, but I never thought my life would be a candidate for one. Sometimes, I don't know what to do. It's like my world and everything in it is spinning out of control."  
  
Ron walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry."  
  
Teresa whipped around. She thought he had been Blaise. "Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind."  
  
The two just stood there for a minute. Teresa finally spoke. "Don't tell anyone what you heard, aiight?"  
  
"Alright. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Teresa smirked at him. "I know."  
  
After a moment, Ron took his hand off of her shoulder and left. As he was walking back to his compartment, thoughts crossed his mind that he wished he could get rid of.  
  
Ron began seeing Teresa in a different light and saw, for the first time, what a beautiful and engaging girl, no, woman she was.  
  
Teresa sat back down. She gave a sigh. Her life was getting too complicated. Blaise joined her shortly after Ron left. Walking into the compartment, Blaise gazed at Teresa a minute before speaking.  
  
He knew that he loved her and it would kill him if she had to marry Draco. Blaise sat beside his girlfriend. He put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Teresa smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you too."  
  
As she drifted off to sleep, Blaise let his thoughts drift to what life would be like without her. All in all, it would suck. Teresa had become his soul, his existence. Sure, there were other things he loved, but she topped them all and he knew he was the same on her list.  
  
Lightly kissing her forehead, Blaise laid down on the bench, bringing his girlfriend with him. She breathed a sigh as she lay quietly on his chest. The two fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny and Draco were discussing different matters, their child. Ginny was sitting comfortably in Draco's lap and they were daydreaming.  
  
"How about Kimono if it's a boy?"  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose. "I don't think that's a very. fitting first name. What would his nickname be? Kimo?"  
  
Draco laughed. "Alright, how about Draco?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "No, one's enough."  
  
Draco laughed and tickled her mercilessly. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"  
  
Ginny answered between giggles. "Yes."  
  
Draco stopped tickling her, but left his hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes and she gazed lovingly at him.  
  
"What about if it's a girl?"  
  
Draco gave a soft hmm. "Stella?"  
  
"No. Aria?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The two sat in silence. Draco kept unconsciously rubbing Ginny's stomach. She began to fall asleep in his arms. Near the end of the trip, Blaise and Teresa walked in. The four started talking about baby names again. Everyone wanted a light and airy atmosphere, since they wouldn't be able to talk much once the plan started.  
  
"What about McKinsey for a girl?"  
  
Draco shook his head to Blaise's suggestion. "No, Aaliyah perhaps?"  
  
Ginny and Teresa shook their heads. Teresa gave a small yawn. "Start thinking of boy names."  
  
Draco and Ginny looked at her questioningly. "Why?"  
  
"Your first child will be a boy."  
  
Ginny eyed her best friend suspiciously. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yep. Consider it my first official prediction. Your first child will be a boy."  
  
Ginny folded her arms under her chest in amusement at her friend's confidence. "And what, pray tell, should we name this boy?"  
  
Teresa thought about it for a minute. "Brayden. It means brave in Celtic."  
  
Draco and Ginny shared a look. Draco smiled and so did Ginny. "I like it."  
  
Teresa smirked. "I know."  
  
The four laughed as the Hogwarts Express stopped. They all continued talking. Ginny and Teresa shot a knowing glance at the Dream Team as they sat down in their normal seats. They had all decided that it would be best if it still appeared as if Teresa, Draco, Blaise, and the Dream Team despised each other.  
  
The days went by quickly and dragged into weeks. The last details of the plan were sorted out. After Ron 'found out' that his sister was pregnant with 'Blaise's' baby, he would immediately owl home, telling his parents that everyone had to meet him and Ginny at the Three Broomsticks the next Hogsmeade weekend. Which would be the same weekend. Finally, Monday rolled around. It was the last Monday of January.  
  
The entire month, the school had been abuzz with rumors of Ginny and Draco's 'inevitable' break up and the same was going around about Blaise and Teresa. The four had all staged fights that were extremely believable, even McGonagall was fooled. She thought that the fights were over the will issue, but the nonexistent fights never mentioned it.  
  
It was two minutes before dinner would end. Teresa and Draco had inconspicuously left the Great Hall simultaneously and they were getting ready to stage the biggest act yet. The two were counting down the seconds. They were both uneasy about this, but it was the best way.  
  
Both Draco and Teresa had joked about how they would need to envision that they were kissing their real girlfriend/boyfriend in order to make it life like. And it had to be life like. In fact, it had to be outrageously eye- popping. There was bound to be a crowd after dinner, which is what everyone was counting on. The more witnesses, the better.  
  
It was finally time. Students could be heard lightly coming down the hallway. Hermoine had 'mysteriously lost her voice' a day earlier and Ron was shooting death glances at anyone who spoke while she did. This was all planned. Everyone knew that Teresa and Draco weren't stupid enough to keep making out when they heard students coming, so they had to make sure that it was deathly quiet, which it was.  
  
Teresa sighed and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt, revealing the beginning of a black bra. Draco quickly unbuttoned his entire shirt, revealing a wife beater. Teresa messed up his hair a bit and then tried to add some quick wrinkles to her clothes. Both of them sighed.  
  
Draco winked at her as she smirked and leaned back on the stairwell while Draco reluctantly climbed on top of her. "Here goes nothing."  
  
His lips came crashing down upon hers, seeming to be very greedily. One of his hands slipped around the swell of her back and crushed her into his body. The other hand rested on her upper thigh. Teresa forced her hands to wind themselves tightly around his neck. They were both practically lying on the stairwell. He knew that his body weighed more than hers, so he moved her onto his lap, still crushed up against his body. Now he was the one lying on the stairwell.  
  
"Oh yeah, put me in the line of fire."  
  
Draco suppressed a laugh and continued to kiss her. He begrudgingly added some tongue to their kiss. He heard people round the corner and lightly gasp. Obviously it wasn't Ron, since he didn't feel fists on his face yet.  
  
Draco suppressed another laugh as he realized how good a kisser Teresa was. Teresa was thinking the same thing about Draco. She forced out a moan and felt his lips curve into a smirk. She smirked back. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she heard a scream. Teresa 'accidentally' fell backwards off of his lap. The two of them quickly stood up, both wiping their mouths.  
  
"Ginny! Blaise!" Draco and Teresa cried this in unison.  
  
Ginny pointed an accusing finger at Teresa. "You. you.. You slut! How can you be such a whore?"  
  
Teresa put an evil smirk on. "Hey, it's not my fault you can't keep your man satisfied. Oh, by the way, you should have told me that Draco was such a good kisser."  
  
Ginny lunged for Teresa at the same moment Blaise lunged for Draco. Ron joined Blaise and they both began attempting to beat the shit out of Draco. Harry jumped in and tried to restrain Ron while Hermoine ran off to the Great Hall to get a teacher. A large circle was forming around the five. Some people were taking bets.  
  
Ginny bitch slapped Teresa, who in turn punched Ginny. The two went for each other's hair and Teresa knocked Ginny down, but Ginny kicked her feet out and knocked Teresa down. The two kept rolling around on the floor, neither one getting the advantage.  
  
Draco and Blaise were throwing punches. Draco already had a bloody nose and Blaise had a black eye. Ron had only gotten to throw three punches at Draco before Harry dragged him off where Dean and Seamus helped him to restrain the 'enraged' Weasley.  
  
Finally, after another minute, Professor McGonagall rushed in, followed closely by Professor Snape. The two teachers broke them up and Snape was even more surprised than McGonagall, to say the least. He was speechless. He eyed his goddaughter suspiciously, but she and Ginny were shooting each other death daggers. McGonagall spoke up.  
  
"I'm thoroughly disappointed in all of you. Fighting is not a way to solve your problems. Fifty points will be taken from each house and a detention to each of you. Now, you four go see Madame Pomfrey. Then, directly return to each of your houses."  
  
The four nodded and headed to the infirmary, a considerable distance between them. Once everyone was out of sight, and Teresa was confident that Snape wasn't tailing them, Blaise and Teresa joined hands as did Ginny and Draco. The four burst out laughing. Blaise smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
"Bloody brilliant. You almost had me convinced it was real."  
  
Teresa smiled. "Good, you have no idea how much I'm thankful we only had to make out and not verbally said any loving remarks to each other. I think I would have cracked."  
  
Draco smiled. "Me too. Oh and by the way Teresa, you're one hell of a kisser, not better than my Gin, but you're a hell of a kisser all the same."  
  
All four laughed as Teresa spoke. "Right back at ya."  
  
The four had almost reached the infirmary, but Blaise pulled Teresa to him. Draco followed suite. The two leaned down and gently kissed their girlfriends. Draco almost let himself get lost in Ginny, but he knew he would have to restrain himself. It pained him more than anyone knew to not be able to tell anyone that the baby was his. As the two couples broke away, they put angry expressions on their faces and marched into the clinic.  
  
"What happened to all of you?" Madame Pomfrey rushed around, glancing at each of the students and then gave them the appropriate medications.  
  
"Got in a fight." Ginny looked extremely pissed off.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave them disapproving looks and started mumbling something about the irresponsible and reckless youth.  
  
The four left and soon ran into Ron, Hermoine, and Harry. Unfortunately, Collin and Dennis Creevey, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati were tailing them. Ginny inwardly sighed. Now was better than never. She stomped up to Draco and slapped him. He stared at her coldly.  
  
"FYI, Malfoy, I'm pregnant."  
  
Everyone's mouth dropped open in surprise, including the Dream Team and the on-lookers.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Ferret, but it ain't your baby. It's Blaise's. You not the only cheating couple you know."  
  
Draco looked enraged and Teresa looked as if she could scratch someone's eyes out. Draco snarled at his 'ex'-best friend.  
  
"You had to go an knock up my bitch, didn't you Zabini?"  
  
Ron leaped forward, but Harry grabbed him. Blaise laughed evilly. "Why didn't you tell me she could screw so well?"  
  
Draco's eyes were ablaze. He turned around and passionately kissed Teresa. His hand began slipping down so that it was almost touching her ass. Blaise lunged for Draco, but Seamus grabbed a hold of him and Dean grabbed Draco, who had lunged for Blaise.  
  
Lavender and Parvati were gossiping quietly while Ginny and Teresa said some rather impolite words to each other. Ron finally stepped forward. He glared at his sister.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, how could you do this? You are such an idiot! I'm going to Owl mom and dad. Let's see what they have to say."  
  
Ginny looked horrified as she ran after her brother. Harry and Hermoine soon followed. Draco and Blaise shook themselves loose of their restrainers. Draco glared at Blaise.  
  
"This isn't over Zabini," he spat.  
  
Draco shot a seductive smile at Teresa and walked briskly away. Blaise glared at him for a moment before turning his gaze to Teresa. He began to walk to the Slytherin common room as Teresa headed toward the Gryffindor tower  
  
"Slutty bitch!"  
  
"Cheating bastard!"  
  
As she walked away, she allowed herself a smirk. She could already hear the others gossiping about it and Collin and Dennis both had taken repeated pictures, not that Teresa cared. It wasn't them that she was trying to fool. It was Severus Snape. Because if Snape didn't believe it was real, neither would Lucius or any of her siblings.  
  
Teresa knew that Tyrone would see through it no matter what, but then again, Matt and Mariah were the siblings that Teresa was worried about. If they weren't fooled then that would suck. If Lucius wasn't fooled, well, he probably didn't care whether or not they were in love. However, if Severus didn't believe their act, then the whole thing had been pointless. If Severus saw through their plan, everything would come crashing down.  
  
Teresa sighed and walked into the Gryffindor common room. People stared at her and whispered as she passed. Teresa glared at them and went up to Ginny's room. She said some incantations and moved herself to the normal seventh year room. It would look odd if she still shared a room with Ginny.  
  
After Teresa was situated, she dropped down on her bed and began writing in her poetry book. She was a bit upset. Teresa was happy the plan had worked, but she knew no one could ever see her with Blaise, Ginny, or the Dream Team again or all hell would break loose. Teresa felt ready to hit someone again. She had not fully hit Ginny, only partially.  
  
Teresa began writing. Already she missed Blaise, he was the other half of her heart. Teresa knew he was her soul mate and it pained her to be away from him. When Teresa finished writing, she quietly read the poem to herself. It wasn't one of her better poems, but she didn't care. Most of her poems took hours to write this one took ten minutes.  
  
I love you more than life it seems You're always on my mind and in my dreams I know they must see you as my enemy or all is lost And it kills me to know I cannot have you I look into your eyes and I understand everything You heart is pouring out through your eyes dearest Because you are not him we are torn apart The world seems to be against us If you love me too, I'll fight the world with you My lover, it's for you I breathe M heart aches for you to be mine For it knows that you hold the key I must appear to hate you while I slowly die I'm dying to give you eternal love While I keep my feelings pent up In the garden of this heart of mine Forever my soul shall belong to you And our love will forever be divine In the garden of this heart of mine  
  
Teresa gave a short sigh. She inwardly smiled when she remembered what Tyrone had said. Ty told her that it wasn't always the words that struck him as pure brilliance. He said that she only wrote about things that made her passionate and thus he could feel the emotion rolling off of the poetry when she read it.  
  
Teresa tucked the poetry book she had started along time ago in the drawer. The book had at least one hundred pages, front and back, full of poetry. As the night dragged on, Teresa's roommates, Lavender, Parvati, and another seventh year names Rayna, came in and were sound asleep. It was half-past midnight when Teresa decided it was useless to go to sleep. She grabbed Tyrone's art book, a photo album, and her invisibility cloak and headed to the common room.  
  
Teresa sat in front of the blazing fire on the couch. She opened the art book first. Flipping to one of her favorite pictures, Teresa gazed in awe at the wonderful work. It was a picture of a unicorn standing in a field of green grass and lilies. A dragon lay beside the unicorn, protecting it from outside dangers. The dragon was black and dark blue along with a few spots of green. Behind the dragon was a burgundy background, almost like a fire. The dragon had himself almost curled around the unicorn. Teresa watched the still life, expecting it to burst to life at any moment.  
  
She sighed and closed the book. Opening the photo album, Teresa saw the first picture of her when she was born. She was being held in her mother's arms. Vita, although weak, had insisted that she be the first to hold her daughter. After that, she had collapsed and Derek took the child. Teresa had been neither a mommy's girl or a daddy's girl. She had favored both equally.  
  
As Teresa kept flipping through the enormous photo album, she felt a presence enter the room. The presence walked to the couch and sat next to her. It was Harry. He was in a pair of black boxers and a white T-shirt. He smiled at Teresa, who smiled back.  
  
"Is that your family?"  
  
"Yep, unfortunately."  
  
Harry gave a small laugh and continued looking at the album with Teresa until it was finished. The two sat in silence for a while. Finally Harry spoke.  
  
"I wish I could have known them or at least met them. I've seen pictures and heard stories, but I've never been able to know them personally."  
  
Teresa looked at Harry sympathetically. She lightly squeezed his hand and he squeezed her's in return. For the first time, Teresa understood why people could admire him so. He had lost his parents before he could even know them, he had lived without love for eleven years, and he had defeated Voldemort many times in battle.  
  
She decided to share something with Harry that not another person, not even Tyrone, knew. Teresa lowered her shirt so that her scar showed. Teresa saw Harry's face widen in surprise.  
  
"My mother gave it to me the night she died. I don't even remember what the spell was. It must have been very old, for it wasn't any recognizable language. To this day, no one can tell me what her words meant. All I know is that they gave me this. I guess it's my protection force, kind of like your scar."  
  
Teresa eyed Harry's scar with great interest. Teresa released her shirt, though it still revealed the scar. She brought her hand up to Harry's scar and lightly outlined in with her finger. She was drawn to it.  
  
Apparently, he was drawn to hers for he fingered her scar. It was a good thing it wasn't any lower, for then Harry would have never dared to touch her scar. Chills shot up and down her body as Harry fingered her scar and her touch did the same to him.  
  
They left their hands in place, but looked deeply into each other's eyes. Teresa recognized the surprise in Harry's beautiful green orbs.  
  
"It's never done that before."  
  
Teresa shook her head. "Mine neither."  
  
The two understood that it must have been the fact that the person touching it shared the same curse, the same motherly protective force. Teresa smiled at Harry.  
  
"Well, if your scar ever hurts let me know and I'll cool it down for ya."  
  
The two laughed and removed their hands. Teresa pushed the hair out of Harry's eyes. Teresa knew then that Harry James Potter was destined for greatness. As sleep became a welcoming thought, Teresa stood and Harry followed.  
  
"Harry, you're destined for great things and I will rejoice with you in an uniting sense when you do these great things."  
  
Harry smiled and warmly squeezed Teresa's hands. "Thank you. I know you will do the same."  
  
Teresa smiled and Harry pulled her toward him. He embraced her like the sister he never had. She held him back, each one getting to know the other more and more by the second.  
  
After another minute of just standing there, Teresa and Harry headed up to bed. It was then that Teresa knew that Harry would always be there. He would always be the one person who understood. Teresa let these thoughts carry her off to the land of dreams as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked it. Oh, by the way, there will NOT be any H/T romance. They have more of a brother/sister relationship, so don't worry. T/B will not perish. yet. Please review! I've hit my 100 mark and I am jumping with joy. Let's try to hit 200 before I close the story! Now for the shout outs.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
DIE PURPLE COW!!!!: Thanks and don't worry, there is a method to my madness. I'll put more Blaise and Ginny thoughts in the next chapter. Glad you love the fic. Keep on reviewing.  
  
Curiosity Killed the Cat: Glad you like it. R/R  
  
Piper-h-99: Thanks and keep up the reviews. Bye the way, your last review was the LONGEST ONE EVER! Lol.  
  
Crystal: Lol. Yes, damned arranged marriages. Keep reviewing.  
  
Blazefury: Glad you like the story and the cliffie. R/R!  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32: Glad you find this good and interesting. It means that I'm doing my job. LOL. The infamous jigg! I love it (almost as much as I like your reviews.)  
  
Bobagorn: LOL. I'm glad you think mine is the best and I am extremely flattered. If you have any HP stories out, let me know and I will check it out. There will be a lot of drama, but everything will eventually work out for D/G, but I don't know about T/B, I'm still debating that. I like the analogy and I LOVE long reviews! Keep on reviewing with paragraphs!  
  
Karly: Thanx times infinity and I hope you like this chapter. Please R/R!  
  
LIL' sLiXx: Hey, thanks for the insight. What author did it before because I haven't read one where that happened. Please enlighten me and thank you for the constructive criticism. I guess it gets harder to do an original each day. R/R!  
  
CiNdY: Glad you like and I have to make them friends or it won't work. LOL. R/R!  
  
Loves-Kiss: Hope you got in before curfew (did you?) and I'm glad you like my long chappies. Please review.  
  
Luinthoron: Oh, I get it, thanks. But I'm kinda of thinking in the Muggle way where underage wizards can't get married without parent's consent. Let's just go with it! And you are reading my mind. I was going to say that in one of the next chapters about the whole prophecy insight thing. Keep on reviewing.  
  
Hunter: Thanx and I'm glad you like the twist. Keep reviewing!  
  
Daemon Sorceress: You are like a mind reader. I was thinking the exact thing with the DT (Dream Team). If I ever forget anything with my story, I'll e-mail you to tell me what it is since we think alike. LOL. R/R!  
  
Sakura1287: Love all of your reviews and I am glad you like it. I'll try to cut down my 'passionately' usage. Thanks and I figure when I saw Blaise's hair is getting longer, it has been a couple of weeks and my brother has a shaved head and it grows back fast so I am just going with that. Keep on R/R and IM me soon!  
  
Evil Slytherin Child: Glad you like it and I agree, they do rock! R/R!  
  
Ice Angel: Your explanation makes since and I'm surprised that no one ever noticed I never specified which granddaughter and that they could have the wrong one, but they don't. Mariah has Bill, remember? Thanks and review please!  
  
Fatedtears: Glad you like my story and I will go read yours now. I am so psyched that I am an inspiration! I love Tome Felton too! Please R/R!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers who I didn't thank and I promise I'll thank you in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! 


	14. The Interference, the Revelation, the Ma...

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been super busy planning a ski trip and a cruise for my family. Lol. Anyway, without further adieu, here's chapter twelve!  
  
Ginny groaned as she rolled out of bed. It had been two weeks since she and Draco had allegedly broken up. She had been meeting him late at night in the Astronomy Tower. She and Teresa kept talking through owls and around two Teresa would go to her room to chat. Homework was being pilled upon her and Ginny felt overwhelmed.  
  
She suddenly felt sick and quickly rushed to her bathroom. She emerged twenty minutes later. She hated throwing up. Ginny wiped her mouth with a towel lying on her bed. She stared gloomily at the half finished potion essay on her bed. Groaning, Ginny quickly finished the rest of the foot-long parchment. It was shorter than most of her essays, but Snape had been cutting her slack lately. I wonder why she thought sarcastically.  
  
Six o'clock rolled around and Ginny hopped in the shower. The cold water quickly woke her fully and she said a drying spell when she stepped out. Throwing on her uniform and giving her hair a quick brush through, Ginny grabbed her books and headed to breakfast.  
  
When she arrived, she saw Draco sitting across the room, Pansy flirting with him endlessly. Blaise sat on the other side of the table. Draco glanced up at Ginny. She offered him a smile, which quickly turned into a scowl when Pansy directed her gaze toward Ginny.  
  
Virginia Weasley looked away and sighed. How had life gotten so complicated? Why couldn't she and Draco have a normal relationship without having to think about babies and marriage? She knew that Blaise felt the same. He too suffered. But no one suffered as much as Teresa, not even Draco. Ginny let her thoughts fly to her best friend.  
  
Teresa Anastasio, no matter how much she denied it, was in pain. Ginny could see it in her eyes. Teresa now had no one to talk to, no boyfriend to be with, and no family, except Tyrone, she wished to see. All in all, Teresa was alone. The only times she wasn't was at night when she would either meet with Blaise, Ginny, Draco, or the Dream Team.  
  
Soon after, the Dream Team came into the Great Hall and began eating. They were discussing someone by the name of Snuffles, but Ginny asked no questions. Teresa didn't show that morning. Ginny inwardly sighed, Teresa hadn't shown up to breakfast for over a week. Sometimes, she would skip lunch, but rarely ever dinner. No one knew what was wrong.  
  
Around lunchtime, Ginny and Hermoine went looking for her. They were worried for she hadn't been in any of her classes so far. After they searched everywhere else, they went looking in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. There they found Myrtle and Teresa. Myrtle looked gleeful as she approached them.  
  
"She's been like this for days."  
  
"Like what Myrtle?" Hermoine looked confused, as did Ginny.  
  
"Puking. Everyday after breakfast and lunch. She looks wretched."  
  
Ginny rushed to the stall Teresa was in, as did Hermoine. They saw Teresa holding her hair back, sitting on the floor by a toilet. She looked tired and pale. Ginny kneeled beside her.  
  
"Teresa, are you all right?"  
  
Teresa nodded and pushed herself off the ground. "I'm fine. I just don't feel well. It'll pass. I must have the flu."  
  
"Go see Madame Pomfrey," Hermoine immediately suggested.  
  
Teresa went a bit paler. "No. I'll be fine."  
  
Ginny gave protest. "But if you're sick,"  
  
Teresa interrupted, a bit annoyed. "I said no. I can take care of myself without the help of Poppy Pomfrey."  
  
Teresa wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper and rushed out before anyone could say anything. Ginny and Hermoine shared a look. Ginny sighed and spoke.  
  
"What do you think could be wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, she only seems to be sick around mealtimes. It sounds like a Muggle sickness. Most wizards and witches don't resort to it though, they use magic."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Bulimia. It's when a person throws up their food to loose weight."  
  
"That's sickening."  
  
"I know. I doubt Teresa is stupid enough to do that, so don't worry Gin."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Meanwhile, Teresa had reached her room. She felt a bit better, but she was still a bit pale.  
  
"This is not good."  
  
Teresa flung herself onto her bed. She groaned. She hated being sick. However, it wasn't the flu. She was sick due to stress. For the past weeks, she had been looking for a loophole in her parents' will, dealing with homework and secret meetings, and been having nightmares.  
  
The latter she only told Harry about. Both of their scars had been hurting. Teresa was nervous. Like Harry, her scar only hurt when Voldemort was near or formulating a plot. Teresa fell asleep and in less than two hours, she felt someone shaking her awake. It was Harry.  
  
"Hey, I was worried about you and since I had Divination last, I decided to skip."  
  
Teresa nodded and sat up. Harry sat next to her. She let her head fall onto his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"I don't know what's going on. I know something has to be wrong otherwise our scars wouldn't be doing what they are. They wouldn't be hurting."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know. But we can't worry about it. More important things are at hand. Have you thought of any ideas of how to fix your problem?"  
  
"No. There's no way out of this marriage. You?"  
  
"Me either. Hermoine, Ron, and I have been researching everyday, but arranged marriages are still permitted and unless your parents were alive, nothing can be changed."  
  
Teresa moaned. She hated this. After another hour, Harry left and Teresa got ready for dinner. She would get her notes from Hermoine later. Fingering the locket Blaise had given her, Teresa headed down to dinner.  
  
Months later, it was May, the end of May to be exact. It was almost one in the morning and Ginny was sneaking off to see Draco. Teresa had lent Ginny her invisibility cloak. She grabbed Teresa's invisibility cloak and headed to the Astronomy Tower. She smiled as she recalled the events of the past months. Ginny had to contain a laugh when she recalled telling her family that she was pregnant.  
  
Fred and George had been happy that she had broken up with Draco and appalled that she had had a one-night stand with is best friend. It was a good thing Blaise hadn't been there, for the twins looked ready to kill him. Bill had sat back and said nothing, obviously displeased that Ginny was lying about who her baby's father was.  
  
Percy had gone into a lecture about her irresponsibility and the consequences of her actions. He said she should put the child up for adoption, but Ginny refused. Charlie actually attempted to get to Blaise, but Bill held him back. Instead, Charlie yelled at Ginny and after that, he said nothing the rest of the time.  
  
Molly Weasley had cried and barely spoke but to quietly scold Ginny and to shake her head in disapproval. Arthur Weasley had yelled at poor Ginny and then talked in a forced, calm voice. Ron, who had caused the trouble, was the voice of reason.  
  
Eventually, the family had decided that Molly would raise the child after it was a few weeks old until Ginny graduated. The Weasley bunch were none too please with the youngest and only girl, but all agreed.  
  
Ginny continued walking to the Astronomy Tower, but ran into someone when she was rounding the corner to take the stairs. Teresa's cloak was knocked off her body and she gingerly picked it up. Blaise Zabini was standing before her. He offered her a small smile.  
  
"Off to see Draco?"  
  
"Yes. And you to see Teresa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aren't you afraid a teacher will catch you without an invisibility cloak?"  
  
"No. Filch and I. we have an understanding. My mother and father knew him. They were the ones who actually suggested him for this job. I alert him where I'll be and he stays clear of that area. Most other teachers don't come out at night."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Where are you and Teresa meeting?"  
  
"Quidditch pitch. She's sneaking out of her window and flying down."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Well, I'll see you later then."  
  
Blaise nodded and both were about to head off when a tall, pale, black haired teacher stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"No Miss Weasley, Mr. Zabini, you will not be heading off yet."  
  
"Snape!" Ginny and Blaise both shouted this at the same time.  
  
"Yes, I followed Mr. Zabini when I saw him creeping down the hallways. I've been suspicious the whole time that you two were still seeing Draco and Teresa. Well, I've got something to tell you both. There is no way out of this marriage.  
  
"I love Teresa dearly, she is my goddaughter after all. I have searched and there is no way that the will can be denied. Teresa must marry Draco. Only if one of them died could this be prevented. I suggest that you two wizen up before you ruin all of your lives.  
  
"Do you really want to be having affairs or staging deaths to be together, for I can assure you that someone will find out and it will ruin and possibly get one or two of you killed. Lucius is not fond of your family, Virginia. Do you honestly think he'd allow you to have an affair with his son? No, Draco would be renounced from the Malfoy family. All of you would be disgraced.  
  
"I am not telling you this to ruin your lives. I only want to make this more bearable. Break all love connections with Draco and Teresa, for they are impossible and will eventually make you insane. It's not easy to loose a love, but it is even harder to watch the one you love suffer because you were jealous and insensitive. Think about this."  
  
With that, Severus Snape disappeared into the dark. Ginny had tears running down her cheeks and Blaise looked half-empty. Both knew what they had to do. They had to end it. Not for their good, but for Teresa and Draco's good. Blaise wiped Ginny's tears away.  
  
"I know what I must do."  
  
Ginny nodded. "As do I. Blaise, would you mind being this baby's father since I know Draco will never be able to be that?"  
  
Blaise nodded. "I will love this child as if he or she were my own."  
  
Ginny smiled and the two parted ways, both gone to break up the best relationship they would ever have. Blaise strode quickly to the pitch; afraid that his courage would flee and he wouldn't be able to do this. He had to keep reminding himself that this was best, that it was less painful. When Teresa saw him, she ran to him and embraced him. She attempted to kiss him, but he pushed her away.  
  
"What is it Blaise?"  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
The two sat down and Blaise took a deep breath. "I love you more than anything Teresa."  
  
"I know that."  
  
Blaise knew Teresa hated it when people beat around the bush, so he just dove right in.  
  
"We can't continue. I know that there is no way out of the marriage. You and Draco must be married and I refuse to ruin all of our lives by denying the truth and living a lie."  
  
"What?" Teresa looked at Blaise disbelieving.  
  
"Teresa, we have to move on. Draco's a good guy and you'll have a great life with him. I know he'll treat you right. I'm not doing this for myself, Teresa, I'm doing it for you."  
  
Teresa jumped up and Blaise followed. "Do you love me?"  
  
"You know I love you."  
  
"Then why the hell are you doing this? Do you not think that I know the consequences of my actions? I'm not a child Blaise Zabini." Teresa paused for a moment. She knew that someone had to have convinced him of his decision.  
  
"Who was it Blaise, who changed your mind?"  
  
"Severus. And he's right Teresa. I would have realized it eventually. By staying together, we are only hurting ourselves."  
  
"There's a way to get around this. I know there is."  
  
"No Teresa, there isn't. The only way to avoid the marriage is for either you or Draco to die and nothing is worth that. Not even us."  
  
Teresa felt as if Blaise had just slapped her. She couldn't believe he had said that. Anger filled Teresa that she hadn't felt since the night the Death Eaters attempted to rape her. Teresa pushed back the Veela that was trying to take over. She slapped Blaise.  
  
"You fool. If you think that our relationship isn't worth everything, then I was wrong about you. It isn't the marriage that ruined us, it was your fear Blaise, your fear."  
  
Before he could reply, Teresa flew off into the night back to her room. Blaise sank to the ground and a man stepped out of the shadows and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You did the right thing. One day, she'll understand."  
  
"Go away Snape, please, just go away."  
  
Severus sighed and left. He knew that up in the Astronomy Tower there was a crying redhead. He headed back toward his dungeon.  
  
Teresa was back in her room. She was somewhere between angry and downhearted. As she changed into her tank top and shorts, she headed down to the common room. She saw a redhead sitting there and realized it was Ron. She joined him.  
  
Ron and Teresa had become closer over the months. He had become one of her good friends. She sat next to him. He could almost feel her emotions radiating off of her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything. It's over Ron; I have to marry Draco. Blaise broke up with me tonight and I have a feeling Ginny did the same to Draco."  
  
"What?"  
  
Teresa recounted the events and when she finished, Ron just held her. Teresa nestled into his embrace. She felt so alone at that moment and she felt as if she had lost everything. Eventually, she fell asleep and Ron carried her back to her room.  
  
He was unable to go to sleep. It was then he realized a very important revelation. He, Ronald Weasley, had fallen for the enchanting Teresa Anastasio. He finally understood how Blaise felt. When she had held onto him for comfort, he felt as if he would die to just see the smile back on her face.  
  
Ron could still smell Teresa's exotic smell. She smelled of Plumeria. As he drifted off to sleep, Ron felt a pain tear at his heart. The pain was not only due to the fact that he could never have Teresa, but also from the fact that she was in pain.o  
  
The month of May passed by slowly. Blaise and Teresa no longer talked, though Ginny and Teresa were as close as ever. Finally, it was the last day of school, the day Teresa would leave Blaise forever.  
  
When she saw Mariah, Tyrone, and Matt arrive, they all looked pissed off and sorrowful. Tyrone stood apart from his siblings and Teresa came to him last. She briefly hugged Mariah and Matt then retreated to her favorite sibling.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I tried Teresa, I really did, but Severus and Matt were in agreement. Lucius suggested it and Mariah and Narcissa thought it was for the best. When it's five against one, the odds of the one winning aren't very good."  
  
"What are you talking about Ty?"  
  
"Tia, they decided that you have to marry Draco tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall, which was the whole school and all the seventh years' parents, stopped talking. Teresa and Draco had shouted that at the exact same time. Lucius and Narcissa had just told Draco as well. Draco was too shocked to speak, but Teresa had plenty to say.  
  
"Why the hell are you doing this to us? I have one day to prepare my wedding? Is it not bad enough that you arrange my MARRIAGE? Did you have to set the exact date and all the details for me too?!"  
  
"Teresa, calm down."  
  
Matt walked quickly toward his enraged sister. Mariah accompanied him. Teresa turned on her brother.  
  
"No, I will not! Tell me Matthew, did you arrange the location as well? And the invitations? Who exactly will be coming to MY wedding, which YOU planned?"  
  
"Well, you'll be having the wedding here and the whole school, along with your friends from Stanwand are invited."  
  
Teresa was beyond enraged. She was so upset that she could no longer speak. It was not a good idea for Severus to interrupt, but he did.  
  
"Teresa, we have arranged all of the details. Mariah even picked out the dress, it was your mother's."  
  
"And I suppose you will want to stand in for my father? Well I have news for you Severus, you are not my father and you will never be him. You have ruined my life far beyond belief. I would rather Voldemort, the man who killed my father, stand in for him rather than you." Teresa's tone was low and threatening.  
  
Her comment hurt Snape more than anyone knew. He looked away from the girl, now a woman, who he considered a daughter. She stormed out of the Great Hall. Once everyone began talking again, Harry snuck out to see her. He found her sitting alone, crying, in her room.  
  
One or two tears were still plastered on her beautiful face, but he knew that there would be no more. He had never seen her cry and didn't even know she could. But he did know that she kept all weakening things to a minimum. He sat down beside her and put is arms around her.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe this is happening. I just want to fall off the planet."  
  
"Teresa, you can pull yourself through this. You're strong. You have a special power about you."  
  
"He's right you know."  
  
The two looked up and gasped. A beautiful woman was standing in front of them. She had long, silver-blonde hair and her skin glowed. She was wearing a blue and white dress. The dress was blue and a soft, clingy material. It dipped down respectively and the straps were thin. The bodice was covered by lace and the long sleeves were also laces.  
  
(A/N: If you would like to see this dress, which I would suggest you doing seeing as it took me an hour to find one I thought was suitable, go to this site: http://www.fairyfashion.de/frame.html, and click on wedding gowns and then the Sky Princess gown. Thanks! And all other gowns will have a site attached, which I would appreciate you visiting!)  
  
Despite her lovely form, you could tell she was getting on in her years. It wasn't her body that gave her away, it was her eyes. Her eyes were wary and old looking. The blue in them was duller and she looked at Teresa with much admiration.  
  
"Hello, I am Guenivire. I am the leader of the Veela. I have been looking over you for quite some time now, young Jahzara. I saw you when you were born and I saw you when your parents died. It was my grandmother who made the prophecy about you all those years ago. I know I do not look my age, but the leader of the Veela always keeps her beauty, until the end of her days and so that is why I appear so young.  
  
"I have seen your problem and I alone see the way around it. Jahzara, if you join me, then and only then can your marriage be prevented. For you will be coming to the Land of the Veela, most likely too never return. I have no heir and therefore, I would like you to come and train as that heir. Do you accept?"  
  
Teresa was speechless. "But I'm not even a full Veela, I'm only part."  
  
Guenivire smiled. "My child, you are a full Veela, but you haven't been trained. You see when your mother was carrying you she became quite ill and began loosing her powers. So, unknowingly, she drained some of your powers out of you and into her. There are a few ways that can assure that you will regain all of your powers, but in order to do this, you must join me and train to be my heir."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say nothing child. I will leave you with this." A small bottle appeared in the outstretched hand of Guenivire.  
  
It floated a few inches above her hand. The bottle floated over to Teresa's bedside stand, seemingly under the control of Guenivire's mind.  
  
"If you decide to join me, drink this and you will know what to do. Until we meet again."  
  
With that, Guenivire disappeared. Teresa sat down and looked up at Harry. He gazed at her questioningly.  
  
"Please Harry, tell no one what you saw."  
  
"All right, but Teresa, what does all of this mean?"  
  
"It means my mother was an idiot. She heard the prophecy and because of her fear, caused it to occur. She wanted to make sure I always had someone to love, but it backfired. By forcing me to marry Draco, she forced me and the only person I've ever loved apart. Now, if the prophecy occurs, I will join Guenivire and I will rule the Veela. All chances I had at true love will diminish and I will never give birth. All because of my mother's fear."  
  
"Yes, but Teresa, are you going to go with Guenivire?"  
  
"I don't know Harry, I just don't know."  
  
Harry nodded. "No matter what happens, know that I'll always be there for you."  
  
Teresa smiled. "I know."  
  
Harry returned the smile and lightly kissed her forehead. Then he left the room, leaving Teresa to her thoughts.  
  
The next morning, Teresa woke up with a groan. Many people had stayed behind to witness the marriage. All of Gryffindor came as well as Slytherin. Gryffindor mainly showed because, once they all realized why Draco and Ginny broke up, they felt sorry for him. Some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stayed, but not many.  
  
When Lucius Malfoy found out his son had been dating a Weasley, he flipped. He would have beaten him to a pulp, but decided that he would rather his son look good during his marriage.  
  
Rita Skeeter was also invited along with a representative from Witch Weekly and the Wizard Wonder, a magazine in America. Various reporters from all over showed up. Teresa had three bridesmaid dresses. Draco had three groomsmen tuxes. Teresa was at a dilemma.  
  
She wanted Ginny to be a part of her wedding, but didn't think it would be proper to ask. Stephanie and Alicia, who were her other bridesmaids, insisted that a true friend would be foolish to say no.  
  
Teresa asked Ginny, who agreed. Teresa smiled when she remembered what Ginny had said.  
  
"Teresa, if I can't marry Draco, I'm glad it's you. You're the only other person who deserves him."  
  
Teresa kicked off her sheets and rolled out of bed. After quickly showering, she dried her hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Teresa slowly walked in the Great Hall. She immediately turned around when she saw Rita Skeeter looking around for her.  
  
Teresa instead headed out to the Quidditch pitch. The hoops were down and a beautiful flower trellis stood at one end of the pitch. A small building stood at the other end. Obviously, it was a changing room for the bride and bridesmaids.  
  
A red velvet carpet ran down the middle of the pitch. It had golden chairs on each side, each cushioned with red velvet themselves. The scene was beautiful and the wedding was to be held promptly at three. It was one now and Teresa headed to building.  
  
All of her bridesmaids and Mariah were already in there. They were wearing golden bridesmaids' gowns. Mariah was wearing a clingy, lavender dress. It had spaghetti straps and in dipped a bit low in the front. It stopped just at her ankles.  
  
The bridesmaids' gowns had straps about two inches wide and dipped down into a low V-neck cut. They fell to only a couple inches above the swell in the back. The dresses were tight in the chest, but loose fitting below.  
  
As the girls got ready and Teresa reluctantly got into her gown, she noticed for once its beauty. Teresa's mind immediately shot to her mother's wedding picture in her album. The dress was sleeveless and had no straps. It pushed up the chest and made it look fuller. Diamonds underlined the bust and the dress didn't cling tightly to the rest of the body. A see through, white material was the cloak and it completed the impressive dress. (Sorry that this dress has no site.)  
  
The gown looked just as beautiful on Teresa as it did on her mother. Finally, two-thirty came and Ginny and Teresa got a moment together. Ginny's hair was completely up and out of her face while Teresa's fluttered freely on her back. Teresa looked up at Ginny sorrowfully.  
  
"I'm so sorry Virginia. I wish more than anything that I could stop this."  
  
"This isn't your fault Teresa. Stop blaming yourself. I'm okay and you will be too. Like you said nearly a year ago, life's a bitch. I'll survive and we'll remain good friends."  
  
Teresa nodded and mirrored the smile that Ginny gave her, but Teresa wasn't fooled. She saw deep into her best friend's soul and saw how much pain she was in. As Ginny left Teresa to get in line to walk down the aisle, Teresa came to a conclusion. She had to join Guenivire. That was the only way Ginny and Draco could be together. It was the only way.  
  
"Accio potion."  
  
After a minute, the potion came zooming to a stop in front of Teresa. She took it out of the air and quickly drank it. It tasted sweet and at first, Teresa had no idea what it was going to do. She quickly put on her veil, which was a diamond band with white, see through material falling down the back, and headed to the door. Jasmine was waiting for her. She was the flower girl and was dressed in a less mature version of the bridesmaids' gowns.  
  
Jasmine looked surprised at Teresa looked questioningly at the young girl. "What is it Jazzy?"  
  
"Auntie T, why is your face glowing?"  
  
"What? Accio mirror."  
  
A mirror came flying to Teresa and she saw that the potion was taking effect. Teresa was turning into a Veela. Guenivire's face appeared in the mirror.  
  
"My child, I see you have taken my potion. Your horse, Braveheart, is waiting for you in the forest along with a maiden of mine. Once you reach the trellis, Braveheart will come galloping to you. Get on him and he will take you deep into the forest to my maiden. She will take you to our land. Once you are here, your training will begin. I look forward to our next meeting."  
  
With that, Guenivire disappeared. Teresa put down the mirror as the music began. Teresa ushered the bridesmaids out and let the music coming from the harp calm her. Soon, Jasmine left and then Teresa stepped out. Everyone rose.  
  
She saw Blaise standing by Draco as his best man. He lowered his eyes from her gaze and she walked down the aisle. Her long train flowed freely behind her and she delicately stepped on the silk petals that Jasmine was dropping.  
  
It seemed forever until Teresa reached the trellis. She glanced at Ginny, who was gazing into Draco's eyes. She quickly averted her gaze to the sky. Blaise and Teresa connected for a moment and she saw the pain pouring through his orbs. Cornelius Fudge started the marriage. No sooner had he spoke than Braveheart came bursting down the aisle.  
  
As he was about to ran past her, Teresa grabbed his neck and swung onto his back. The audience gasped and Teresa muttered an incantation that shortened the dress so that the train was only a foot long.  
  
Braveheart galloped off. Teresa could hear yells and she refused to look back as she entered the forest. Once they were in deeply, Teresa met up with a maiden. Teresa got off Braveheart and straightened her dress.  
  
"My name is Gwendolyn. I am Lady Guenivire's personal maiden. Please, follow me, Lady Jahzara."  
  
Teresa nodded. Braveheart bent down and allowed Teresa to slide onto him. She and Gwendolyn rode off. The horses were galloping quite fast, Gwendolyn's white one almost as fast as Teresa's.  
  
As the two ventured off, many people were clambering into the forest, trying to fine her. Only Harry stayed calm and smiled. He knew where she was going and he silently hoped all would turn out like she wanted. He knew what he had to do. Harry formulated a plot to get Ginny and Draco back together, for if they didn't, then all of Teresa's plan would be for nothing and all would have been in vain.  
  
A/N: Sorry if it was a bit rushed, if I didn't explain anything clearly, let me know. Anyway, it might be a week before I get the next chapter up, I don't know. Here are the shout-outs.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Crystal: Thanks and don't worry, Ginny isn't at the stage yet were a small punch could do significant damage. R/R!  
  
December's Girl: Thanks and I'm thinking that everyone will find out the child is a Malfoy next chapter, which will be considerably long. Keep on reviewing!  
  
Hunter: Thanks and I'm glad. R/R!  
  
Ernie Prang: Thanks and I will try to go into more detail with the fights and make them a bit more real. Hope you liked this Veela thing. Keep reviewing!  
  
Sakura1287: Hey, I hope you feel better soon. IM me ASAP! Glad you like it so far and I think you can see what I meant by yet. LOL. R/R!  
  
Blazefury: I just read your story and it rocks. I think I left a review and if not, let me know and I will. I'm glad you like my fic and think it is original. I do try. Thanks and keep on reviewing!  
  
Luinthoron: I'm glad you think it's excellent. I hate writing breakups, but otherwise the story would suck. Thanks and keep on reviewing!  
  
Daemon Sorceress: LOL. Thanks and I'm glad you liked. R/R!  
  
Bobagorn: Ah, your infamous paragraph reviews. I love them! Glad you liked the fight and way cool that you're Irish. My g-ma is 100% Irish. I wish I was, but she is stepfamily so I don't think I am. Anyway, I'm glad you like it and we all hope for a fairy tale ending, but I'm debating on whether or not it will happen. Keep on reviewing!  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32: LOL. The jigg rocks Glad you like and I'm glad I'm doing my job. R/R!  
  
Karly: Thanks a lot and thanks times a billion. You really flatter me too much. R/R!  
  
Babytigercub13: I'm glad you like my story and I'm glad it is satisfactory. Really, you're inflating my ego with so many compliments, keep it up! LOL. Thanks and R/R!  
  
Loves-kiss: Thanks and LOL. Hope your dad didn't blow his top. Keep on reviewing!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all liked it. Keep those reviews coming! 


	15. The Training, the Baby, the Demand

A/N: Sorry it took so long. School is such a pain in the ass. LOL. I know you all feel my pain. Anyway, on with the story. Oh, and in the last chapter, I called Teresa's horse Braveheart and earlier I called him Avedis. I'm sorry. His name is being changed to Braveheart because. I feel like it. LOL.  
  
Teresa and Gwendolyn had been riding for days. Teresa had suggested apparating, since she knew how, or using a port key, but Gwendolyn refused. Finally, after crossing many waters and much land, Teresa and Gwendolyn, or Gwen, reached a forest deep in Bulgaria.  
  
Teresa's wedding dress had been sent directly back to her home in England and all the necessary things had been sent to the land of the Veela. Teresa was now wearing a pair of dark low-rise jeans and a tight, navy sweater. As the two women entered the land, a calming peace swept over Teresa. She hadn't felt this calm for days.  
  
As the two rode deeper in the forest, Teresa became a bit anxious to meet with Guenivire again. Finally, Gwen led Teresa into what seemed like a rather large village. Teresa gave a small smile when she saw the houses.  
  
They were small and quaint. They had only one floor. Only one of the small buildings had two floors. It was the building in the center. Unlike the other buildings, which were pale blue or a light green, this building was white and silver.  
  
Like the others, it was relatively small, but larger just the same. As Gwen and Teresa approached the building passing Veela bowed lightly. They had on beautiful dresses, which were the same design but different colors.  
  
(A/N: if you would like to see the dresses, please visit: http://www.fairyfashion.de/frame.html, then click on Wedding Gowns and then click on the Enchantress.)  
  
As Teresa neared the white house, she noticed how Gwendolyn's dress was covered by a white cloak that glowed as bright as her skin. Teresa took notice, not for the first time, of Gwendolyn's beauty. She had tropical blue-green eyes and long, silver-blonde hair. She was a bit pale, but it only added to her beauty. Her complexion was flawless and Teresa smiled at her humble being.  
  
Finally, upon reaching the house, Teresa saw Guenivire lying on a long, Greek style couch. It had an up-curve at one end and it was white. Guenivire sat lounging on it. Her regal air visibly noticeable.  
  
Three maidens, each beautiful and silent, surrounded Guenivire. All seemed to know that their place was to serve their leader and not be a hindrance. Teresa and Gwen stepped off their horses, which quickly ran to a stream flowing near by. The two women bowed and Guenivire stood.  
  
"Thank you dear Gwendolyn. Young Jahzara, I believe you are now ready to start your training?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"First, I am sure you are quite hungry. Morgan, summon Teresa and Gwendolyn's food."  
  
A blonde with brown eyes muttered a spell and a platter full with meat, cheese, and fruit appeared in front of Teresa and Gwen. The two ate and then Guenivire smiled once more at Teresa.  
  
"Now, Morgan will be fitting you into your dress. Then, once you are ready, she will hand you over to Destiny." A timid, blond haired- hazel- green eyed girl stepped forward. "Destiny will be teaching you of our history and your heritage. After that, you will have the rest of the night free and may tie up any loose ends you left."  
  
Teresa nodded and was ushered off with Morgan. The woman, obviously in her late forties, worked quickly and quietly. The dress she fitted Teresa, or Jahzara, in was beautiful. Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid. A small, golden band was wrapped around her head. Morgan smiled at Jahzara.  
  
(To see that dress, please go to: http://www.fairyfashion.de/frame.html, click on Wedding Gowns and then click on Lancelot's Lady.)  
  
"As Lady Guenivire's heir, you will be addressed as either milady or Lady Jahzara. However, you only must address Lady Guenivire like this. The rest of us, such as myself, respond to our first names alone or Maiden Morgan, for example."  
  
"Thank you Morgan."  
  
"It is my pleasure milady."  
  
Morgan hurried Jahzara off to Destiny. This is how things went for the next couple of days. Jahzara would change into the old-style, yet beautiful, dress and take lessons. Destiny taught her of her heritage and Veela history.  
  
Morgan taught Jahzara how to act with a regal manor, though Jahzara only had a few lessons since she was born to be regal and had been taught the proper form at a young age. Gwendolyn taught Jahzara the ways of the forest.  
  
Gwen had quite a connection with the animals and taught Jahzara to have the same connection. However, Jahzara noticed that Gwen's connection was much stronger. Unicorns soon came to Jahzara's call, along with dragons and all other creatures.  
  
(A/N: I know that Veela really don't have this power, but Jahzara/Teresa is in the land of the Veela, where their power is strongest. So, Let's pretend that Veela can do all I'm saying.)  
  
During the two months Jahzara was training, the Anastasio family and the Malfoy family was in an uproar. The men had looked for Jahzara themselves and sent others to look for her. True to his word, Harry kept quiet.  
  
Ginny was due the next month and was finally to her full size. Although Jahzara had been missing for two months, it would be another ten before the Ministry could announce that Draco was free to marry whomever he wanted. If a person went missing for a year, then they could be considered dead or GFG (gone for good).  
  
It was the beginning of August and Jahzara's training was coming to a close. She was finally ready to train with Guenivire herself. The night of the 14th, Jahzara had a vision of Ginny giving birth on the morning of the 16th.  
  
On the 15th, Jahzara decided she would go to Guenivire and request to be present for her friend's birth. After putting her clothes on, Jahzara confronted Guenivire. Guenivire was surrounded by her maidens and kneeling around something.  
  
As Jahzara neared, she saw it was an injured baby unicorn. Jahzara approached and immediately saw the problem. His hip was out of place and puncturing two of his organs. Guenivire smiled at Jahzara.  
  
"Lady Jahzara, would you do the honors and heal this young one?"  
  
Jahzara nodded and did as she was told. After the unicorn galloped off and the maidens went to do other work. Jahzara talked to Guenivire.  
  
"Milady, I saw in a vision that my dearest friend will be giving birth tomorrow morning. Please, may I be there. I do not wish for anyone to see me, I only wish to be there for her."  
  
Guenivire contemplated this. She smiled warmly at Jahzara. "Of course Jahzara, but you must not be seen by anyone but Harry Potter, for he already knows you are here."  
  
"Thank you, Lady Guenivire. I shall return the night of the 16th or the morning of the 17th."  
  
"I will wait until then."  
  
Jahzara quickly left. She returned to her house directly outside Guenivire's. She decided that she would write two notes. One to Harry and one to Draco. Draco's letter was the most difficult.  
  
Draco, I'm sure you have all been looking for me for quite sometime now. However, I regret to inform you that it has been in vain. I am dying. For the past two months, I have been living with Muggles. I decided that I had to separate myself from our world, for it caused me too much pain to think of you and the others. And now, I am dying of a Muggle disease. I doubt even our magic could cure this, for it is not just an illness. Not only do I have severe brain cancer, but I also am suffering from stress, extreme stress. Because of this, I am very weak and vulnerable. Please, do not let anyone think that this is his or her fault. This was prophesied long ago, that I would die alone and without children. I greatly appreciate everyone's understanding and I hope none of you question my decisions. My death, which will occur in a mere matter of weeks, will release you, Draco, from our marital bond. Lucius, Narcissa, it is my last request that you allow Draco to marry whomever he wishes without interference. If you truly loved me like you claimed to, you would do this for me. While writing this, I am of sound mind and am under the influence of no one. I love you all deeply. My family, my friends, my love, I hope for the best for all of. Move on with your lives, they will continue without me.  
  
With all my love, Jahzara Zitomira Teresa Anastasio (May the blessed princess live famously and harvest much good.)  
  
Jahzara sighed. She hated lying like that, but she knew that that was the only way to keep everyone quiet. She also knew that it would cause everyone pain, but they would get over it.  
  
Sighing, Jahzara started on the next letter. This one, to Harry, would just be a few quick comments. Somehow, she didn't know how, but somehow she would slip it to him. Finally, she finished it.  
  
Harry, We both know that the last letter was not factual, but no one else needs to know that. I trust you Harry to keep this a secret and I know that you will not break my trust. If ever you need me, there will be a way. With this letter I am sending an owl. It will be waiting for you at your house when you arrive. This owl was born and raised in the land of the Veela and knows the way. If you want to write, send it with this owl. Harry, I want you to do me a favor. Make sure that you look after Ginny, Blaise, and Draco for me. They will be upset upon reading the other letter and I want you to be there to comfort them. Also, make sure Ron is okay (I know I needn't even mention Hermoine for she will go to you for comforting automatically). Thank you Harry.  
  
Forever Friends, Teresa  
  
Jahzara sighed. She called two owls to her. One was an eagle owl and it was golden-brown. The other one was a black, medium sized owl. The eagle owl was Arnaud and the black owl was Avedis. Arnaud, or ruler of eagles, and Avedis, or bringer of good things, landed on a near by branch.  
  
"Arnaud, deliver this letter to Draco Malfoy in England." Jahzara handed Arnaud the letter and he flew off.  
  
"Avedis, come with me."  
  
Avedis seemed to bob his head in agreement. Jahzara called Braveheart to her. He came galloping up. Summoning her invisibility cloak, she grabbed it and mounted Braveheart.  
  
Jahzara galloped swiftly out of the forest. Avedis was resting on a small pole sticking out of Braveheart's Italian leather saddle. It took two hours before they were completely out of the forest.  
  
Jahzara stopped Braveheart. She decided she was going to apparate. Lightly laying a hand on both Braveheart and Avedis, she prepared to say the spell.  
  
"APPARATUS!"  
  
The two suddenly ended up right outside of the entrance to Hogsmeade. Before entering, Jahzara muttered an incantation that changed her appearance. Now, she had strawberry-blonde hair. She also gave herself blue eyes and a lighter complexion. Jahzara decided to make her chest smaller as well. Now, though still attractive, Jahzara looked nothing like her before appearance.  
  
Avedis gave a soft hoot of approval and fluttered to the nearest branch. Sighing, Jahzara realized that someone that knew her well could easily recognize Braveheart. Though many horses were black stallions, only Braveheart had a perfectly shaped white star on his forehead. Most horses' stars were blurry, but Braveheart's was clearly defined.  
  
Muttering another charm, Teresa changed Braveheart to a light golden-brown colored horse with a white main and she blurred the star a bit. Braveheart, though not pleased that he had to be transformed, found his appearance beautiful.  
  
"I guess I should change my clothes."  
  
The invisibility cloak rested in Braveheart's only saddle pouch. Jahzara muttered an incantation and a less medieval dress appeared on her body. It was beautiful and fancy still, just more modern. She also made a cloak appear. It was a light, white cloak that flowed freely behind her.  
  
(To see this dress go to: http://www.fairyfashion.de/frame.html, then click on wedding gowns and then click on Lady Elaine.)  
  
Sitting sideways on Braveheart, Jahzara headed into Hogsmeade. Avedis rested lightly on her shoulder. As she rode into town, magical people stopped to gaze at her. Some whispered and she even saw teachers from Hogwarts. Jahzara stopped Braveheart in front of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Braveheart bent down and allowed Jahzara to get off of him. He stood and headed to the side. Avedis followed and the two stayed there. Teresa muttered a spell and, using her wand, she got Avedis and Braveheart food and water, which they gratefully ate.  
  
Walking into the Three Broomsticks, Jahzara was greeted with some stares. A few were 'checking her out' and others were studying her unusual ensemble. As she neared the bar, the owner, Madame Rosmerta, greeted her friendly.  
  
"Hello dear. I'm Madame Rosmerta. And you are?"  
  
Jahzara said the first name that came to mind one that she had never heard before. "My name is Melody, Melody Sawyer."  
  
"Well Melody Sawyer, is there anything that I can get for you?"  
  
"One butterbeer please."  
  
Nodding, Rosmerta headed off. Turning around, Jahzara walked right into a tall figure. It was Lucius Malfoy. Matt, Dumbledore, and Tyrone accompanied him. As she was about to tumble to the floor, Lucius grabbed her and stood her upright. He took a swift glance at her and, assuming she was rich due to her wardrobe treated her quite cordially.  
  
"Watch out, milady. We wouldn't want someone as pretty as yourself getting injured."  
  
Jahzara caught herself before she could call him Lucius and appropriately blushed. "Thank you sir."  
  
"It is not a problem. I am Lucius Malfoy. And you are?"  
  
"Melody Sawyer. I'm visiting your lovely city from my home country of France."  
  
"Pardon me, but you don't sound French."  
  
"I was born in America, but raised in France since I was twelve. I suppose I was too old to acquire the accent."  
  
"Well Melody Sawyer, it was a pleasure."  
  
Lucius kissed her hand and walked off, the others in tow. Jahzara grabbed her butterbeer and inconspicuously followed Lucius. She sat in a table next to theirs and listened intently.  
  
"So, what do we plan to do?"  
  
"Lucius, I know my sister the best. She wouldn't write a letter like that unless it was true. And she wouldn't enclose it like that as a joke either."  
  
"What do you mean by that Tyrone?"  
  
"Well Dumbledore, my mother would always give each of her children a certain blessing. After reading the will, I discovered it was blessing us by using the meaning of our names. Mother only used this blessing in serious matters. Mine was 'May beautiful love rescue the soldier and make him a ruler.' My names literally mean love is beautiful, ruler, and soldier. Teresa's was 'May the blessed princess live famously and harvest much good.'"  
  
"So there is nothing we can do? We're going to let our sister just die?"  
  
"Matt, what can we do? We've tried everything. Besides, Teresa is an adult. She knows what she is doing and if this is the path she has chosen, we cannot stop her."  
  
The four debated for hours. It was dinner before they left. After eating quickly at the Three Broomsticks, Jahzara headed back out. She checked into a local lodge. Braveheart and Avedis stayed outside.  
  
When morning came, Jahzara left and got on Braveheart. She quickly saw in a vision that Ginny was about to give birth at a hospital much further down south. Climbing on Braveheart and holding Avedis, Jahzara apparated to the hospital. They arrived in the back alley of the Witches' Ward, an exceptional hospital near London.  
  
Sending Avedis off to Harry's house, Jahzara told Braveheart to wait for her in the alley. She snuck into the hospital and waited. An hour later, Ginny came rushing in, being levitated by her father, Draco, Blaise, Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermoine all in tow.  
  
Only Molly and Draco went into the main room with Ginny. The doctor, who was a middle-aged witch, gave Ginny a potion that made her numb. After two hours of labor, the baby came out. He was a boy, just as Jahzara had predicted. However, a great surprise came when a girl also came out. They were twins.  
  
Draco's smile was larger than ever. It was obvious that after Jahzara left, Draco had admitted to being the baby's father. Jahzara took notice of a scar on the back of his neck. It hadn't been there before. Shivering, Jahzara guessed that Lucius must have beaten his son after discovering he loved a Weasley. Jahzara knew that Lucius must have truly been enraged because, despite what everyone thought, Lucius did not hit Draco as much as other Death Eaters hit their children.  
  
Everyone gathered inside Ginny's room once the two children were washed. Even Narcissa and Lucius showed up, though Lucius looked less than happy. Jahzara smiled, even though he was a Death Eater, Lucius did love Draco, Narcissa, and her family very much. She knew that it was a Malfoy tradition to hate Muggles and Mudbloods.  
  
Jahzara sighed remembering how her mother had told her that Draco was the first Malfoy to rebel. Lucius was the first one to want to, but his father abused him whenever he mentioned it. Compared to his father, Kimono, Lucius was kind.  
  
As the two children were brought in, Jahzara smiled at the scene. A smile played on both Lucius and Narcissa's lips. They both stood behind Draco, who was next to Ginny. Ron and Harry were next to Draco and the other Weasleys and Blaise were to her left. The witch nurse handed Ginny her two children.  
  
"Teresa was right. My first child was a boy. I wish she could be here."  
  
Tears formed in Ginny's eyes and Teresa wished she could dry them for her. The nurse came back and was ready to take the names of the children. Ginny looked up at Draco and he nodded. Obviously, they had come up with the names.  
  
"The boy will be Brayden Derek Malfoy and the girl will be Gwendolyn Teresa Malfoy."  
  
Nodding, the nurse left. Jahzara smiled at how the girl was named after her. She also noticed how the child and Maiden Gwendolyn shared the same first name. Hours past by before the people began leaving. Harry and Ron went to get food after the twins, Charlie, and Bill left. The Malfoys left as well, along with Arthur, but Molly, Blaise, and Draco stayed.  
  
Jahzara followed Harry. As he rounded a corridor, Jahzara grabbed him and yanked him into a closet. Shutting the door behind them, Jahzara pulled off her cloak. Harry gasped and smiled. The two shared a brief hug.  
  
"I knew you weren't dying."  
  
"No, I had to come and see Ginny's birth. I also brought you a letter and an owl."  
  
Handing Harry the letter, she let him skim over it. He nodded once he finished. She smiled at him and he took her hand in his in a brotherly way.  
  
"You have my vow Teresa. I promise, I will look after them."  
  
"Harry, I can't stay for long. I only came to give you the letter and watch Ginny give birth. I must go now, but you will always know where to reach me."  
  
Suddenly, the closet door burst opened. Ronald Weasley stood there, wand in hand. His mouth dropped open in shock when he saw Jahzara standing there. His arm fell limp and then a smile appeared on his face. Ron swiftly took Jahzara into a large hug.  
  
"Teresa! You're all right. You're alive!"  
  
"Yes Ron, I am."  
  
"But how?"  
  
Jahzara sighed and began explaining the story. She knew that he deserved to know and she trusted Ron. After she finished, Ron just sat there and soaked all of the information in.  
  
"So, you're the leader of the Veela?"  
  
"I will be once Lady Guenivire passes, yes. Ron, you can't tell anyone about this. No one can know."  
  
Nodding, Ron smiled. "I promise as long as I can write you too."  
  
"Okay. I must go know. I will keep in touch."  
  
Jahzara gave Harry and Ron each a hug. Throwing on her invisibility cloak, she ran off. After climbing on Braveheart, she apparated back to her forest.  
  
Meanwhile, Molly Weasley had left and Draco was sitting alone with Ginny. Blaise had gone to get some 'air'.  
  
"This must be hard on him."  
  
Draco nodded at Ginny's referral to Blaise. "He loved her very much."  
  
"I know. Do you think he will be all right?"  
  
"With time. I just can't believe that she's dying."  
  
"Me neither." Tears poured down Ginny's cheeks at her friend's death.  
  
Wrapping his arms around his woman and his children, Draco comforted Ginny as best as he could. He saw her becoming weak and gently took the babies from her. After putting them in the crib, he sat next to Ginny.  
  
"It'll be okay Gin. Everything will be okay."  
  
"This is all my fault. I just know it."  
  
"Gin, look at me. This is not your fault. It is nobody's fault. Its life and life sucks. I promise you Virginia, this is not your fault."  
  
Draco kissed Ginny's forehead and she fell asleep. Walking over to his children's crib, Draco smiled down at the peaceful newborns. They were identical, except for their eyes.  
  
Brayden had the Malfoy eye, steely gray with a hint of blue. Gwendolyn had Ginny's eyes, chocolate brown. Both had silver-blonde hair, like Draco, and freckles, like Ginny. Their skin was pale and they were healthy. Draco picked up his sleeping son first.  
  
The young boy stirred lightly in his sleep, but seemed comfortable in his father's arms. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy strolled in quietly. Draco looked warily at his father. He didn't know exactly how Lucius felt about all of this. However, his question was most unexpected.  
  
"May I hold him, son?"  
  
Nodding, Draco handed the boy to his grandfather. Lucius let a smile grace his lips and Narcissa gently took her granddaughter out of the crib. Narcissa sat down with the child and began rocking her back and forth.  
  
Lucius held his grandson tenderly and motioned for Draco to follow him. Lucius stepped outside and pulled up two chairs by magic. Draco and Lucius sat in silence.  
  
"You know, I used to be a bit like you. I always wanted to rebel against my father, but I didn't have the will. He beat me. I always assumed I deserved it, but I vowed that I would never hit my children. Then I grew up and had you and I did hit you. Draco, I have never apologized to anyone in my life, with one or two exceptions, and this is hard for me to say. Son, I regret what I have done in the past and I will try to overcome the weakness my father passed down to me in the future.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that, although I still detest the Weasleys, I will not stop you from marrying the girl. I will not agree to a friendship between Arthur and I and I cannot believe or promise that anything will ever change between us, but I will be cordial towards Virginia. Both for you and my grandchildren."  
  
Draco smiled. He knew how hard that was for his father. Draco did something that he had never done before. Slowly getting up, Draco gave his father a brief hug. A look of shock showed on Lucius' face. Draco had showed respect to him, but never true affection.  
  
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
The two men shared a Malfoy smirk, which was on the verge of a smile, before heading back in. Narcissa smiled at the two, for she knew what Lucius had said. Her eyes spoke her agreement and Draco embraced her as well. After the two children were back in their crib, Lucius took a quick glance at the resting Virginia.  
  
"You have nice taste, Draco."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Draco, I want you to have something." Narcissa took a velvet box out of her purse. Handing it to Draco, she spoke again. "It is the engagement ring your father gave me. Use it well."  
  
With that and a smile, Lucius and Narcissa left. Ginny woke up shortly after. She saw Draco sitting by the window, fingering something in his hands. She smiled at him and he glanced at her.  
  
"Awake sleeping beauty?"  
  
"Yep. What are you doing over there?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Draco got up and walked over to her and sat on her bed. "About you."  
  
"When are you not?"  
  
Draco laughed at her joke. "I really don't know. Gin, I have something to ask you."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Virginia Anne Weasley, you are my soul. Without you, I don't exist. I love you more than life. Please, do me the honor and be my wife."  
  
Ginny smiled weakly. "Draco, I would love to, but we know that Lucius would never allow it."  
  
"I've talked things over with my father and he has agreed. I think he's beginning to like you Gin. So, without having to worry about my father, what is your answer?"  
  
"Yes, it was always yes."  
  
Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and tender. He parted and opened the velvet box. Ginny gasped. It was an exquisite ring. It was golden and the band was a dragon wrapped around a diamond shaped heart. The dragon's eyes were rubies.  
  
"Draco, this must have cost a fortune."  
  
"It was my mother's ring, my father gave this to her for her engagement ring and she wanted you to have it. I want you to have it. Please Virginia, except it as a token of my love."  
  
"Oh Draco."  
  
Ginny leaned up and passionately kissed her fiancé. Her tongue slid into his mouth and he smiled at her response. He couldn't wait to marry the woman he loved. The two continued kissing until a small cry was heard followed by another.  
  
Draco pulled himself off of Ginny and tended to their children. He quieted his son and then held his wailing daughter. The young girl was so small and delicate in his muscular arms. Yet, he could tell that this girl would be much like the Teresa before her, strong.  
  
"I love you, my Gwendolyn, my little Teresa. That's what I will call you. My Teresa, for I can already tell that you will be much like the one before you."  
  
A month later, Jahzara was walking through the forest. She was with Lady Guenivire, who was speaking to her about Veela powers.  
  
"Jahzara, as the leader, you have more control over your powers than any other Veela. You alone posses the power to lead them into battle or make them neutral. For centuries, the Veela have remained neutral as a whole. I allowed each one to make their own decision on which side to follow. That is one of the reasons your mother was allowed to turn Death Eater. I know you have had visions as I have. You see the darkness coming?"  
  
"Yes, milady. I can sense that trials and tribulations will fall upon our world."  
  
"And do you see the cause off all of this?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Correct. Jahzara, what fear lies within you?"  
  
"Excuse me milady?"  
  
"You heard me young one. Every person has fear, even me. My fear is that I will cause the downfall of my own people through lack of good judgement. Your fear, I do not know. Tell me, my child. What worries you?"  
  
"Lady Guenivire, I fear that I will never have love. I fear that the prophecies will come true and I will die without love. Tell me it is not so, milady."  
  
Guenivire smiled. "I cannot say any such thing yet, my dear. But I promise you will know soon."  
  
There was a pause and the two continued walking. They were headed to the edge of the forest. Once they arrived, Guenivire and Jahzara stopped. Guenivire turned to her apprentice.  
  
"Young Jahzara, you are at he end of your training. There is not much left that I can teach you. Now you must take your final test. In times of great trouble, the leader of the Veela has been able to draw great powers from within herself and put a protective force around our forest. All Veela would gather here and they would be safe. Now, you must call upon this power and once I step outside this forest, you must pull the protective force around the forest. If I cannot penetrate this force, then it will be a sure sign that you are ready. Once I signal you to, withdraw your protection."  
  
Nodding, Jahzara watched Guenivire step out of the forest. The old woman smiled encouragingly at Jahzara.  
  
"Now my dear."  
  
Closing her eyes, Jahzara lifted her arms slowly into the air, palms facing up and arms outstretched by her sides. Slowly, but surely, her arms came together over top of her head. As she brought her arms straight down, they paused in the praying position, then continued their way down to her sides. After the process was finished, Jahzara opened her eyes and saw a light, golden glow separating Guenivire and Jahzara. The glow formed a dome around the forest and Guenivire smiled approvingly.  
  
Guenivire threw spells at the wall and even threw the three Unforgivable Curses at the wall, but nothing broke it. Finally, Guenivire put it to the ultimate test and tried to raise the protective force. As she concentrated, Jahzara saw that the glow seemed to fade a bit and Jahzara concentrated twice as hard. However, the glow was still fading slowly.  
  
Finally, Jahzara felt her inner-Veela take over and she closed her eyes. She couldn't see how her body was now emanating the same golden glow, but Guenivire did. The glow around the forest strengthened and Guenivire couldn't penetrate it. When Jahzara opened her now red eyes, she saw that Guenivire was done testing her. Pushing the Veela back down, her eyes returned to their normal color and she removed the golden force.  
  
By putting her arms up in the air over her head with her palms facing the ground and slowly lowering her outstretched arms to her side, Jahzara removed the glow. Guenivire reentered and smiled at her apprentice.  
  
"Now, you are ready, my child."  
  
The next week flew by. Jahzara was taking over many of Lady Guenivire's duties. She also noticed how week Guenivire was getting. Jahzara had gotten two letters from Harry and three from Ron. She enjoyed their words and wrote back. On Friday, Jahzara awoke and the sky was dark and dismal.  
  
Putting on the dress that she always wore, Jahzara headed out into the small village. Gwendolyn came running to her side.  
  
"Lady Jahzara, come quick."  
  
"What is it Gwen?"  
  
"Milady, Lady Guenivire is dying."  
  
Jahzara ran quickly to Guenivire's house and saw a light blue glow emitting from it. As she approached Guenivire, she saw that she was the source of the light.  
  
"Milady, what is happening?"  
  
"Please Jahzara, do not be formal with me in these last moments. I am dying Jahzara. My time has come. The sun has set on my reign and will rise on yours shortly. Jahzara, there are things you must know. Please, everyone leave my presence except Jahzara."  
  
Everyone did so quickly, but reluctantly. Jahzara knelt next to the woman who had been her mentor. Her skin was paling and her breathing was becoming shallow.  
  
"Jahzara, before my grandmother died, she had a vision. It was the only other vision of you that she had. Unfortunately, your great-great grandmother was dead and thus could not hear the prophecy. I was the only person who heard it and even then I only heard bits and pieces. I remember her telling me to 'Go to the girl when she's with the Boy-Who-Lived'. At the time, I was clueless as to what that meant.  
  
"Then I realized all those months ago that I was supposed to invite you to be my apprentice when Harry was in the room with you. Because his being there will change everything. The-Boy-Who-Lived is coming for you Jahzara. Follow your heart."  
  
"I don't understand Guenivire."  
  
"You will child, you will. Also, I had one daughter. Her father betrayed me and stole her from me when she was born, but in revenge, I took my daughter's daughter. My daughter didn't want to see me, so I took her child instead. Her daughter is Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn is my granddaughter. I raised Gwendolyn since she was a baby. Tell her one day. I was afraid, Jahzara. I was afraid she would hate me for taking her from her family. Please, tell her Jahzara and help her to understand. Tell her I love her. And I love you, my Jahzara. Always follow your heart. Always follow your heart."  
  
With that, Guenivire died. Her body was cremated and then her ashes spread over the forest by birds carrying them in their claws. It was a Veela tradition for the Lady to be cremated and then returned to the land, the land for which she was born to serve.  
  
Jahzara moved into the white and silver house. Lady Guenivire's personal maidens, Gwendolyn, Morgan, Destiny, and Chastity, became Lady Jahzara's personal maidens. As the evening moved on and the sun was setting, Chastity, who had been patrolling the forest, came galloping up on the back of Elena, the white mare who was half-unicorn.  
  
"Milady, two men are entering our forest guided by Avedis. One has fiery red hair and the other one is the Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
Jahzara jumped off the Greek lounge that she had been laying on. "Take two of our horses and go and pick them up."  
  
Chastity nodded and galloped away. She called two brown geldings to her and headed into the forest. Jahzara looked to Morgan.  
  
"Morgan, prepare a platter of food."  
  
Morgan nodded and summoned a platter of ham, cheese, and fruit along with two goblets of sweet nectar. Jahzara conjured up two plush seats just as Ron and Harry arrived on horseback. The two jumped down and ran to embrace Jahzara.  
  
They tried to speak but Jahzara told them to eat first. They quickly ate and settled down. Once they sat in the chairs, they looked ready to speak, but were hesitant in the maidens' presence.  
  
"This is a private affair."  
  
"Ron, whatever you have to say can be said in front of them for they will know anyway. They are Maidens Gwendolyn, Destiny, Morgan, and Chastity. Now, what is it?"  
  
"Teresa, we need your help. The Ministry is in an uproar. A war is coming between Death Eaters and Aurors. Voldemort has risen to power, but with his threat of war came one demand that he wants, that he will not rest until he has."  
  
"What is it that he demands?"  
  
"You."  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, dun! LOL. Hope you all liked it and sorry to leave you hanging. Again, sorry this took so long. Please review everyone (I am not going to say this in every review like usual)! Now, for your favorite part.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
December's Girl: Thanks! I'm glad you like the aroused questions and I hope this chapter answered most of them. Don't worry, everything will work out, it my own twisted way! LOL. Thanks again.  
  
Crystal: Thanks and I hope this made you feel better for Ginny, though I know Blaise's life still sux.  
  
Blazefury: Actually, I got that part from Runaway Bride, I love Julia Roberts! Anyway, thanks and glad you like it!  
  
Luinthoron: Thanks and I'm glad you find it interesting. Teresa's life has another wedding or two planned in it. Perhaps I've said too much!  
  
Dragonfire: I'm glad you like and I love squeals (good ones that is)! Yes, school is evil. Especially mine! I don't think your crazy, and don't worry, hopefully, everything will work out!  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32: LOL. Love your jigg and your review. Pansy is evil! Let's all go kill her and dance with Draco! LOL.  
  
Daemon Sorceress: Yes, yes, I agree, but that's the way the story goes. for now!  
  
Fatedtears: IM me soon! I know that you don't really get a lightening scar from what Teresa's mother did, but let's pretend. I love your story. E- mail me when you update.  
  
Karly: Thanks and lol. I love praise, although I don't always think I deserve it, but I love it all the same. It's praise that keeps the story going!  
  
Ice Angel: Thanks and they will!  
  
Hasapi: Thanks and I'm glad you like it. Yes, Ron can be a git. Glad you like it and thanks. Yes, I know that the prophecy looks like it will come true, but I have some tricks up my sleeve yet! Teresa, like I said before, treats her friends like family and she would die for family, like you will see later. Oops, I've said too much. Don't worry, I won't kill her off, but I might do worse!  
  
Bobagorn: Lol. I'm German-Dutch, so at least we're both Dutch! Anyway, I thrive off your paragraphs! I'm glad you approve of the B/T drama. And I get my weird and cool names from www.babynames.com. I type in the meaning I want and then up pops the name? LOL. Thanks and I hope you liked this paragraph.  
  
Red Magic Marker: Thanks and I hope you liked this one.  
  
Kitkat87: Thanks and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Sakura1287: Glad you like this and I'm glad you think of Teresa as your favorite character, me too! Hope you liked Lucius' soft side, I haven't read many stories where he had one!  
  
Sirius's Girl: Thanks times a billion! I'm glad you like it and I want Teresa to marry Blaise too, but I can't guarantee that it will happen. It depends on if I'm sad or not when I write that part! Don't worry, there is probably at least four or five chapters left, if not more at the least!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review again! I wanna reach two hundred before I release my next chapter (but if I don't, I'll be okay)!  
  
I know most of you aren't used to a softhearted Lucius, but I guess I kind of explained it earlier. If you have any questions, just e-mail me. You'll find my e-mail on my FFN bio. 


	16. The Demand, The Discovery, the Dilemna

A/N: Hey y'all I'm sorry this has taken so long. There is an epidemic going around my school and everyone is sick and I've been fighting it and I had a cheerleading competition and the teacher's are unmerciful! Ahhhhhhh! LOL. I know you all feel the pain. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Oh, btw, I am going skiing this Friday and I won't be back until next Saturday so I won't be able to get anything out for a week. So sorry.  
  
Jahzara looked at Harry unbelievingly. "Me? What do you mean me?"  
  
"I mean that Voldemort said that he wouldn't rest until he had you. The Ministry and everyone else told him that you were dead, but he said it would take a lot more to kill an Anastasio and that if he didn't have you in a week, he'd resort to drastic measures."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Voldemort said that unless we handed you over he wouldn't fight fair, but if we did, he would."  
  
"Yeah, right. Voldemort never fights fair."  
  
"There's more, but I don't think you really need to hear it."  
  
"Harry, spare me your anxiety and tell me the truth."  
  
Harry and Ron shared a knowing smile at how Jahzara's regal air was gone and she seemed back to the old Teresa. Harry's smile quickly faded as he spoke.  
  
"Basically, he told us he was going to rape every female in his path and put little children and Muggles under Imperius and kill them all unless you were delivered into his hands."  
  
Jahzara went pale. She immediately thought of Jasmine and how Voldemort would probably go for her first.  
  
However, she also realized that no matter what happened, she couldn't join his side. Jahzara shuddered inwardly as she thought of what Voldemort would do to her when she refused to join him. Nevertheless, with a look of resolution plastered on her face, Jahzara spoke. She looked to Gwendolyn.  
  
"I know what I must do. I know what is expected of me. Gwen, gather all of the Veela in our forest. We will have a meeting in three minutes."  
  
Gwendolyn, Destiny, Chastity, and Morgan set off to accomplish the task and rounded all of the Veela up. Ron and Harry nearly drooled as the beautiful women gathered around the house to hear their leader's words. Jahzara pointed to her throat with her wand.  
  
"Sonorus. My fellow Veela, only hours ago, our beloved leader Lady Guenivire died and left me in command. Her last words to me were to follow my heart. It has come to my attention that I could be the difference between life and death for thousands. So, it is with a heavy heart that I must leave you. Until I return, Gwendolyn will take my place. I ask you all not to question me, but to obey and give Gwen the same respect you have given me. Quietus."  
  
With that, Jahzara turned to Harry and Ron, leaving hundreds of shocked Veela murmuring between them. Harry gave Jahzara a small squeeze of her arm. Ron smiled at her warmly. Both knew how difficult it would be for Jahzara to explain everything to her family and friends.  
  
After two hours, Jahzara headed off. Packing three weeks worth of clothes and her invisibility cloak, Jahzara packed everything on Braveheart (after making it all smaller). The only things she packed on herself were her Veritaserum and Invisibility cloak, both of which had been enchanted by Veela magic so that they were no bigger than size of her pinky. Both items were put in a small pouch and sown in the sleeve of her dress. Jahzara didn't know why she did this, but something told her to.  
  
She saddled Braveheart and two of the fastest geldings. One was white and named Saturn and the other one was five different shades of brown and named Tramp.  
  
Harry climbed on Saturn and Ron mounted Tramp. The three rode off and out of the forest. Jahzara led the way. Her silky, brown hair with blonde highlights shimmered in the sun. Once they reached the forest's edge, Jahzara stopped the group.  
  
She turned Braveheart around and looked back at Harry and Ron. They both smiled encouragingly at her.  
  
"Are Ginny and Draco married yet?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, but they will be in a matter of months."  
  
"All right. Are we going to apparate?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry smiled and took out his wand.  
  
Ron spoke before they could apparate. "Teresa, it's good to have you back."  
  
Teresa smirked. "I know. It's good to be back."  
  
"We better apparate to my flat. No one should be there."  
  
Teresa nodded. She took out her wand and was about to apparate when suddenly her scar began to burn unbearably. She grasped her chest and she saw Harry holding his scar on his head. Ron looked at the two of them in fear. He didn't know why Teresa was in pain, but he knew only one person could cause Harry's pain. It was Voldemort.  
  
A faint yet malicious whisper could be heard. Teresa refused to be afraid, though she knew what was undoubtedly going to happen. Ten Death Eaters stepped out of the shadows. They were accompanied by two other figures. One was covered in a black cloak, but his face could be clearly seen. It was Voldemort. A little girl who was floating limply beside him accompanied him. It was Jasmine.  
  
Teresa jumped off of Braveheart and pointed her wand at Voldemort. Red started to take over the normal hazel-green of her eyes. Harry and Ron got off their horses and also pointed their wands at Voldemort, though Teresa could tell Ron was nervous.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry spat.  
  
"Potter. Unfortunately, I haven't come for you today. No, you will die another day. Today, it's Teresa that I want."  
  
"Over my dead body." Teresa glared at Voldemort. He gave a twisted smile.  
  
"No, I was thinking more along the lines of her dead body."  
  
Voldemort rotated Jasmine's body so that Teresa could see her niece's face. Teresa gasped and her face went pale.  
  
"Let her go Voldemort."  
  
"I don't think so. Unless you want to see your niece here defiled and killed, I suggest you come with me."  
  
"How low can you sink? Using my own niece against me? That is pathetic."  
  
Voldemort glared at Teresa and then smirked evilly. He pointed his wand at Jasmine.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
"NO!" Teresa tried to run to her niece's side, but Harry ad Ron held her at bay.  
  
Jasmine's small body wrenched in pain. Her face was contorted. Voldemort let up the curse quickly, seeing the effect it had on Teresa. He smiled depravedly again.  
  
"No, let me repeat myself. Come with me and your niece will be caused no more pain. Refuse and she will not live to see another week, after we have had our way with her."  
  
Numbly, Teresa nodded. Ron and Harry saw the pain on her face and the horror of her niece's fate should she say no. They also knew that she couldn't say yes, but that she would.  
  
"Teresa, you mustn't go with him. You can't. You don't know what will happen if you do."  
  
"I don't have a choice Harry. I won't let my niece be defiled or killed. I couldn't live with myself with that knowledge."  
  
Ron lightly grasped her arm. It was killing him to see her, the woman he loved, in pain and about to be taken captive by the vilest wizard.  
  
"Teresa, please, don't go."  
  
Teresa pulled Ron into a hug. "I have to."  
  
She smiled weakly and hugged Harry. With a brave look on her face, she walked to Voldemort. He smirked evilly at her and she glared defiantly at him. Then, they all apparated.  
  
Ron and Harry mounted the horses and Harry grabbed Braveheart's reigns. He and Ron apparated to the Burrow. Meanwhile, Voldemort and Teresa had apparated to a black and dismal building that sat upon a large field of lush, green grass.  
  
Teresa was dragged inside the building and thrown into a prison-like room. It had a dirty cot and a bucket. Voldemort threw Jasmine onto the bed and Teresa was pushed violently to the ground. Voldemort glared evilly at her.  
  
"I've cornered you, just like I cornered your mother. Now, you must join me or you will die. If you refuse, both you and the girl will die. If you accept, the girl will be set free."  
  
"I will never join your evil cause."  
  
"There is no good and evil, child. There is only power and those afraid to seize it. Don't be the same foolish mistake your mother did."  
  
"The only foolish mistake my mother made was joining you."  
  
Voldemort glared at Teresa. Waking Jasmine from her sleep, he pointed his wand at Teresa. He shouted Expelliarmus and disarmed her and then pointed the wand at Jasmine.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
The little girl screamed and so did Teresa. It pained her to see her only niece tortured. Voldemort let up the spell, but Jasmine's tears and whimpers failed to cease.  
  
"Join me or else. I will give you twenty-four hours and then your time is up."  
  
With that, Voldemort and the Death Eaters left. Teresa rushed to Jasmine's side and held her niece. Jasmine let her tears fall freely and Teresa rocked the young girl back and forth.  
  
"It'll be all right. Hush little one. You're safe now. Auntie T won't let them hurt you anymore. What happened Jazzy, how did they get you?"  
  
The little girl sniffled and lifted her head off of Teresa's chest. Her eyes were red and puffy. Jasmine wiped her tears away and spoke quietly and nervously.  
  
"Mommy and I were in Diagon Alley when a crowd separated us. I headed down another alley I saw, I think it was Knockturn Alley, when three men in black cloaks took me away and knocked me out. Auntie T, what is going to happen to us?"  
  
"I don't know baby, but I promise, I'll do everything I can to protect you."  
  
Jasmine nodded and yawned. Teresa sang her softly to sleep. Laying the girl on the cot, Teresa walked around the room. She felt as if she were in Azkaban. Ten hours later, a Death Eater entered the room, carrying a plate of food.  
  
"Take it away. I don't want anything that you have to offer," Teresa spat. The Death Eater sniggered and put the food tray down.  
  
In another part of England, the Burrow to be exact, everyone was in an uproar. Ginny and the others were recovering from the shock that Teresa wasn't dead. Ginny was ecstatic until she found out the Voldemort had captured her.  
  
The Anastasios were pissed to say the least. Not only had Teresa lied to them, but also Voldemort had captured her along with Jasmine. Pia was in hysterics. Molly and Mariah were attempting to comfort the young woman, but to no avail.  
  
Tyrone sat still and alone in a corner. The yelling going on around him didn't phase him. He could barely believe that his only daughter and favorite sister were gone. Charlie sat by him and gave him companionship in silence, fully understanding Tyrone's feelings.  
  
Matt was enraged and running every which way trying to find answers. He kept on floo-calling Dumbledore, Fudge, and every person he could think of. Bill and the twins restrained him from lunging himself at Harry and Ron. He blamed them for not telling everyone where Teresa was.  
  
Mariah was too busy comforting Pia to be concerned about herself. That's how the Anastasio women were raised, to be very calm and not let things upset them, though Mariah demonstrated this better than Teresa.  
  
Mr. Weasley and Percy were on their way home from the Ministry of Magic. Draco held onto Ginny and put a silence charm around Ginny's room, where his twins were sleeping. Tears flooded down Ginny's face at the thought of what Voldemort might be doing to Teresa. Draco was frightened himself and he felt weird not knowing what to do or what he could do.  
  
Hermoine sat silent and unmoving. Harry had his arms wrapped around her. She seemed to be in shock. Harry lightly kissed her and pulled her back into his embrace. Hermoine seemed to relax a little. She knew that as an Auror, Harry would be the first to fight should there be a war.  
  
Finally, Percy and Arthur arrived home, accompanied by Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Everyone quieted down as the four men sat at the table. Everyone gathered around and listened to what they had to say.  
  
"Well, Voldemort has finally declared war. He hasn't stated when or where he will strike, but we know it will be soon."  
  
Percy glanced wearily at his father. Arthur nodded for his son to continue for him. "Cornelius Fudge has announced that Aurors will be recruited and anyone that is 17 maybe be enlisted. I've already signed up, as has father. I suggest you all do so too, for those of you who can."  
  
Percy glanced understandingly at his sister. He knew that she wanted to help, but she had just recently given birth and it wouldn't be such a good idea. Dumbledore continued where Percy left off.  
  
"The Ministry as estimated that Voldemort has more followers than we predicted, otherwise, he wouldn't dare attack with a full on war. Hogwarts, despite the war, will continue. We still believe it to be the safest place. However, now that Rita Skeeter knows, I do believe that the population at Hogwarts will steadily decline. I do hope that most of the students will return and the first years will come."  
  
Suddenly, the door to the Weasley home burst open. Blaise Zabini stood looking extremely pissed off and a bit frightened. Harry jumped up at the cold glare that was being shot his way.  
  
"Potter, this is your fault."  
  
Blaise lunged at Harry, who was within striking distance. Tackling Harry to the floor, Blaise raised his fist in the air and prepared to punch him, but was quickly pulled off by the only person who hadn't been too surprised to move, Tyrone.  
  
Ever since he found out the fate of his only younger sister, Tyrone had not spoken a word to anyone and had sat silently in the corner. He knew how Blaise felt. In a way, Tyrone blamed Harry as well. Harry should have told them Teresa's decision, but Tyrone restrained himself. When Tyrone saw the look in Blaise's eyes, he knew what was about to happen.  
  
When Blaise lunged for Harry, Tyrone jumped out of his seat. He quickly grabbed Blaise and pulled him off stunned Harry. It took all of his strength for Blaise was strong and stubborn. Blaise glared ferociously at Tyrone, but Tyrone had soft eyes that were weary.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel Blaise, but save your energy. Now is not the time to turn against our allies. Unite with Harry to defeat Voldemort instead of trying to kill him. If Harry kept Teresa's whereabouts from us, it must have been at her request. Now, calm down and listen to what you've missed."  
  
Reluctantly, Blaise did so. For hours, the group talked. Tyrone moved to Pia's side and held his wife. Blaise nearly smiled when he thought how alike Tyrone and Teresa were. His heart ached at the thought of Teresa.  
  
Finally, at nearly nine, everyone but Pia and Ginny left for the Ministry of Magic. Ginny stayed behind at everyone's insistence that she, as a young mother, needn't offer her services to fight. There were plenty of jobs that she could do outside of the battlefield. Pia stayed behind at everyone's insistence because no one thought her emotionally stable enough to be able to use clear judgement on the battlefield.  
  
Everyone else, including Molly Weasley headed to the Ministry of Magic to sign up to fight in the war. Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts, as did Severus. Tyrone stayed a few steps behind the group. He was worried.  
  
Hs fear was not for his daughter, he knew she was safe as long as Teresa was there. That was the reason he was scared. He knew that Teresa would do anything to ensure Jasmine's safety and, no matter how much he loved his precious daughter, Tyrone knew that Teresa played a major role in this war.  
  
Harry and Ron had explained how she was the leader of the Veela and Tyrone knew that she would be the deciding factor in whether or not the Veela fought in the war and whom they fought with. Veela were dangerous in a battle and Voldemort knew this.  
  
The night passed by slowly. Soon morning came and then afternoon. For Teresa, the time passed by too fast. Jasmine was sleeping again, lulled to sleep by Teresa's song. Finally, it came time for Voldemort to return.  
  
The door to the prison opened and Voldemort, followed by four Death Eaters, marched in. Voldemort stared evilly at Teresa. She glared back at him.  
  
"Have you decided?"  
  
"I will never join you."  
  
Voldemort nodded, knowing that this was truly her decision and that not even the Imperius could force her out of it. He smiled evilly. He had an evil planned devised especially for her.  
  
"Let us go Voldemort."  
  
"Never, I must have some consolation for my loss. You may go free, but the young one will stay with me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do not question me. Crucio."  
  
Teresa's body fell to the floor in pain. She withered on the ground and could faintly hear Jasmine yelling in the background. The pain was unbelievable. It felt as if every torturous item ever created was being inflicted on her at one time. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only seconds, Voldemort took the curse away.  
  
"Escort Ms. Anastasio off the premises but take the girl to my torture chamber."  
  
The Death Eaters nodded and three grabbed Teresa and one grabbed Jasmine. The young girl screamed but was gagged and tied up. Teresa tried to get to her, but was unable to. The Death Eaters attempted to drag Teresa out, but she resisted and screamed at Voldemort.  
  
"NO! No! Leave her alone! Voldemort, take me instead! Take me instead!"  
  
Voldemort smiled cruelly. The Death Eaters stopped moving. Teresa was let go and she was breathing hard from screaming and resisting. Voldemort had a twisted smile resting upon his thin lips.  
  
"As you wish. Escort Teresa to her room and bring the girl along. Oh, and Teresa, any move at all to escape or to release your inner Veela as your mother once did and I will kill you and the girl."  
  
Teresa and Jasmine walked for a while until they reached their destination. Finally, the Death Eaters pushed Teresa and Jasmine into the room. It was beautifully decorated, probably the only one in the building. It, in fact, looked like an almost exact replica of the one back at her home. The only difference was that in the very middle was a bed larger than any she had ever seen. It had four posters and was mahogany with silver sheets and a black comforter. Suddenly, Teresa knew why she had been brought here.  
  
"No!"  
  
She attempted to grab Jasmine and run, but it was no use. The Death Eater holding Jasmine held a knife to the young girl's throat. Jasmine whimpered and Teresa immediately stopped struggling. She watched her niece thrown against the wall and her arms brought above her head and attached to the wall in cuffs. The same was done to the girl's feet. Teresa was roughly thrown on the bed.  
  
Voldemort walked in and immediately the air was colder, much colder. He no longer had on his cloak and the Death Eaters in the room had their hoods down. Three Death Eaters, whose hoods were also down, had joined Voldemort. The seven Death Eaters were Avery, Lestrange, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Nott. They all glared evilly at Teresa. Voldemort walked up to the bed and Teresa scooted back involuntarily.  
  
"You will pay for your decision, Anastasio. Yes, you will pay. You know, I only kept your mother around because she was a Veela and one of the firsts to join me. A few followed, but all were eventually found out or killed. It is hard to hide the Dark Mark on a Veela for it glows on your skin. But no matter, like your mother paid for her treachery, you will pay for your decision. Oh, and Teresa, if you resist even once, Jasmine will be tortured and killed."  
  
Voldemort sat lazily in one of the chairs. He glared at Teresa. She spoke only once. "Do not make her watch Voldemort, there is no need for her to see this."  
  
"Oh but there is child. I want to scar her mentally, since I decided not to scar her physically. Lestrange, my most loyal Death Eater, you may go first."  
  
"Thank you, my Master."  
  
Lestrange glared evilly at Teresa and threw off his cloak. He was not physically repulsive, but that didn't matter to Teresa. He was going to rape her and that was all she could think about.  
  
Lestrange ripped off her dress and threw it across the room. He fingered her body and grabbed her private areas. Teresa refused to let the tears fall down her cheeks. The Death Eaters were laughing at her and Jasmine was crying, shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
"You know, you are quite ravishing. It's too bad you refused to join us."  
  
With that, Lestrange ripped off her bra and her underwear. He quickly took off his pants and did the deed. He did it so roughly that Teresa winced in pain. Soon, after another fingering if her body, he was done.  
  
Lestrange slapped her hard. He bent closely to her ear and yelled. "You are a whore and a terrible one at that. I can tell you however that your mother was good for a quick shag. Obviously, she didn't pass those traits on to this daughter."  
  
They continued this for two more hours. Each man went and defiled her. They would beat her and yell insulting comments at her. Finally they all left. Voldemort was the last to leave. He smirked at her.  
  
"The Ministry has found us, but no matter, we will still have fun with you tomorrow."  
  
With that Voldemort left. Teresa quickly put her clothes back on and undid the chains that bound Jasmine to the wall. The young girl cried all night and finally fell asleep at midnight.  
  
The next afternoon, the same people returned and Jasmine was tied up again. This time, Voldemort decided he would make things even worse.  
  
"Today is your lucky day, its my turn to see how good of a shag you are. Oh, and if you don't put some effort into it, we will kill Jasmine."  
  
Voldemort threw off her dress and took off his robes. He climbed on top of her and kissed her. He was terrible at it and Teresa only lied there. He slapped her hard when she didn't react. Her cheek was red.  
  
"Macnair, give Jasmine a small cut."  
  
"No!"  
  
But it was too late. Macnair took the knife and cut the top layer of skin up and down Jasmine's arms. The small girl cried and Voldemort looked expectantly at Teresa.  
  
"Now, where were we?"  
  
Voldemort leaned down to kiss her again. Teresa returned the kiss this time and when he deepened it, Voldemort bit her tongue and lips until they bled. He did the same thing to the rest of her body while she was forced to kiss his cold, pale, nasty flesh. He roughly forced himself upon her and she resisted the urge to cry out.  
  
An hour later, Parkinson was on the same, but he didn't rest at one time, no, he continuously shagged her five times. Finally, a savior came to her rescue. The door opened and Lucius Malfoy stuck his head in. Narcissa, whose head was lowered in respect, accompanied him.  
  
"My Lord, I'm sorry to disturb you but the Ministry seems to think that we have Teresa Anastasio here."  
  
"You fool, look on the bed."  
  
Lucius was used to girls being raped for it was a normal occurrence. But what he saw shocked and angered him. No one had told him that Teresa was next on the list. Narcissa looked up and lightly gasped. She saw the anger register on Lucius' face and it did the same on her's.  
  
Teresa felt like crying tears of joy when she realized Narcissa and Lucius had nothing to do with this, for that had been the thing that had upset her the most. Before she could say anything, both Malfoys lunged for Parkinson. Lucius successfully knocked him off of Teresa and Narcissa had handed Teresa her clothes by the bed, kissing her head twice with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Lucius and Narcissa fell to the floor screaming. Teresa felt tears form in her eyes at seeing them in such pain, but the tears quickly disappeared and she became angry. Teresa quickly dressed. Voldemort finally let up the curse.  
  
"You traitors! All four of you will die in the battle for your lack of loyalty to me. Avery, Macnair, Parkinson, Lestrange, show the Malfoys, Teresa, and Jasmine out of here. They will die with the Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers."  
  
The four were quickly thrown out, wands and all. Teresa quickly hugged Jasmine and, deciding it would be best, put a sleeping charm on her. Narcissa held Teresa and let the tears fall from her eyes. She kissed Teresa's forehead numerous times.  
  
"If we had known that you were there, we would have done something sooner. Oh Teresa, please, understand that we didn't know. We love you like the daughter we never had. We would die rather than see that happen to you."  
  
"I know Narcissa, I know that you and Lucius were shocked and unaware. I understand."  
  
Narcissa kissed and embraced Teresa once more and took the girl out of Teresa's arms, seeing that she was weak. Lucius picked Teresa up tenderly and carried her in his arms. She seemed to snuggle against his chest like a daughter to a father. She knew how much pain seeing her raped had caused him.  
  
"I am so sorry Teresa. I love you, we love you. Please forgive me, forgive us."  
  
"All is forgiven Lucius, just promise me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't leave me, not yet. Don't leave me, your like parents to me."  
  
Lucius and Narcissa shared a smile as they waked quickly over to the campsite the Ministry had prepared.  
  
"I swear, I will never leave you, not if I can help it. We love you, Jahzara Zitomira Teresa."  
  
"I know."  
  
With that, Teresa passed out in Lucius' arms. Once he reached the Ministry's site, ten Aurors and the Anastasios, Weasleys, Draco, and Blaise greeted him. They all fired questions at him, but only Tyrone noticed how Teresa seemed to hold onto Lucius. It was like she used to hold onto their father and him, and occasionally Matt.  
  
She had one arm around his neck and the other tightly grasping his chest. Her head was buried in his shoulder and she seemed peaceful. Everyone tried to pry Teresa out of Lucius' arms, but he wouldn't let go and the Aurors couldn't fire a curse at him. Finally, amongst all the screaming and wand pointing, Tyrone jumped in the middle. He took his daughter out of Narcissa's arms and, after kissing her many times, handed her to Mariah.  
  
Then, he shot red sparks into the air using his wand to get everyone's attention. Tyrone studied Lucius carefully.  
  
"Lucius, may I have my sister?"  
  
"I swore I wouldn't leave her."  
  
"And you don't have to, but she needs medical attention I'm assuming and I'd like to hold my baby sister. I promise that if anyone here lays a hand on you until my sister wakes that I will curse him into next century."  
  
Cornelius Fudge opened his mouth in protest, but Tyrone silenced him. "Fudge, I believe him and I know my sister better than anyone here. If he made a vow to her and YOU cause him to break it, she'll hex YOU into next millenium. Believe me, she's the hot-tempered one in the family. Now, Lucius, may I have my sister?"  
  
Lucius handed Teresa to Tyrone and the group headed to the infirmary.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, but I've been busy. Anyway, here you go and I hope you enjoyed. EVERYONE REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Sirius's Girl: Thanks for your support and encouraging reviews. Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, thanks and I'm glad I'm making this story good to your liking!  
  
Hasapi: In my opinion, what happened in this chapter is worse than dying, but you may not think so. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm glad you like this! Thanks a lot.  
  
Blazefury: Thanks for understanding and I'm glad you're enjoying this. Blaise looks good in Teresa's future, but so does Ron. hmmm. I wonder what will happen. Thanks and I hope you like this.  
  
Luinthoron: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this just as much!  
  
Sakura1287: I was exaggerating with the 200-review thing. LOL. B/T might get back together, I haven't decided. I'm glad you enjoying this. There will be more D/G soon, I just had to get this Jahzara thing out of the way, but now I can write more D/G. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Dragonfire: Life is a pain isn't it? What is a mod by the way? I go to a private school too! I hope you liked this!  
  
Fatedtears: Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the review.  
  
Karly: I appreciate your comments and I'm glad you're enjoying this! It means I've done my job.  
  
Bobagorn: You wonderful paragraph reviews! I'm glad you liked the story and sorry about the past cliffhanger, but I knew it would keep you hooked! Don't worry, Teresa will get love, but even I don't know whom yet. LOL. I hope you enjoyed and I'm glad you like this story.  
  
Red Magic Marker: Thanks and I like your review. Hope you like the story so far!  
  
Hunter: Thanks and I'm glad you like the soft Lucius because you will see more of him. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed.  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32: I love your reviews and lol for the jig! I love your jig, it rocks and Pansy sucks! Thanks and I appreciate it!  
  
Loves-Kiss: Thanks and I appreciate your understanding. I can't wait to hear your review!  
  
Thanks to everyone! Now REVIEW! 


	17. Problems, War, and a Blessing

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been in Colorado. So, here it is and please review.  
  
Teresa blinked her eyes as she awoke. For a moment, she thought it had all been a dream and that she was still in Bulgaria. But when she saw all of her family, the Weasleys, Malfoys, and people she didn't even know gathered around her, she knew that she could not be in Bulgaria.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Teresa sat up and every head shot her way. Cornelius Fudge looked like he was about to speak, but Lucius beat him to it.  
  
"You're in the infirmary in the Ministry campsite."  
  
Teresa nodded and she felt herself unconsciously wrap her arms around her poorly covered body. Her dress had been ripped numerous times by the Death Eaters. Her stomach was visible and the bottom of the dress was now two inches below her bottom.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came rushing up to her side. "Everyone step back. Here Teresa, eat this."  
  
Teresa shook her head at the chocolate in front of her. "I don't want it Madame and I don't need it. I'll be fine."  
  
"Child, we all know that you are strong, but no one can come out of what just happened to you and be 'fine'. Now eat this."  
  
"No. I'll be fine."  
  
Teresa threw the sheets off of her and muttered an incantation with her wand that was sitting beside the bed. Her dress was fully repaired and hair quickly done it a tight braid. Everyone was looking at her suspiciously, but she walked quickly out of the infirmary before they could speak. Teresa did however hear the words Fudge spoke.  
  
"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, you are under arrest under the charges of being Death Eaters. You will immediately be thrown in Azkaban."  
  
Teresa froze at this statement. She wouldn't allow it. It was Lucius and Narcissa that saved her and, aside from Severus, they were the only parents she had left. She ran back into the infirmary.  
  
"Over my dead body, Minister. If it hadn't been for Lucius and Narcissa, I'd still be back there."  
  
"Be that as it may, Miss Anastasio, they are still Death Eaters and shall be treated as such."  
  
Teresa was enraged. She was not about to lose two other people she loved. "Hell no. Listen Fudge, I can tell you know that you will need us Veela to win this war. So here's the deal, drop all charges on Lucius and Narcissa and you will receive every ounce of our power and help. If you refuse, then we will refuse to help you. In fact, we will not stop Voldemort in any of his attacks. Is that what you want Cornelius? Do you want the Veela, who are some of your best Aurors, to withdraw from this war?"  
  
"No, but we can't allow the Malfoys to go free. They might be double agents. And on that note, Draco, raise your left sleeve."  
  
Draco did so, but nothing could be seen. Cornelius muttered an incantation that reversed the potion and the Dark Mark instantly appeared.  
  
"You see, Miss Anastasio, they are all Death Eaters and they must be punished."  
  
Teresa's eyes turned a fiery red and she nearly pushed Cornelius Fudge up against the wall. His eyes flickered with fear and Tyrone, Severus, and the Malfoys seemed to be amused. Everyone else was trying to calm her down.  
  
"I will not be calmed! All of you hear this. If you, Cornelius Fudge, do not drop all charges on the Malfoys, then I swear on my mother's grave that the Veela will never fight with you again! And, furthermore, this is my prediction, if the Veela do not join your cause Voldemort will surely win. Is that what you want Fudge? For the world to be in the hands of He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named? I can guarantee that without our help, it will happen and it will be your fault! So, what do you say Fudge?"  
  
Teresa backed off of the Minister and he was shaking a bit. After a few minutes, he sighed. Fudge had reached a decision.  
  
"It is my decision that all charges on the Malfoys will be dropped."  
  
Everyone cheered and Draco picked Teresa up and spun her around in the air. She smiled lightly and he put her back down when he saw the sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Draco, I just have business to attend to. I must call all Veela to the forest. You should all come as well as the governors and Fudge."  
  
"Teresa, please, let us help."  
  
Teresa sighed and lightly touched Draco's arm. "I wish you could. But please, call Ginny and bring her and the twins out here. I want to see them and her too."  
  
Draco nodded and lightly kissed Teresa's cheek. "I'll go do it now."  
  
They smiled at each other and Teresa sighed and sat on the bed. Everyone was still there and looking at her sorrowfully. They all could see that she was in pain. Matt took a step forward, but Tyrone held him back. Matt looked surprised.  
  
"Tyrone, she's my sister. I want to talk to her, to hold her."  
  
"Matt, I can guarantee that talking is the last thing she wants to do right now. Seriously, take my advice, leave her be."  
  
"And my advice to you is back off. I think I know my sister well enough to know that she'll want comforting."  
  
"You're right, but not from you. Matt have you even considered that maybe this is partially our fault? If we had been more understanding about the marriage thing and tried to help her out of it, then maybe she wouldn't be in this position."  
  
"There was no way out of it. If she had just gotten over it, then maybe she wouldn't be in this position."  
  
"You shit head. How dare you try to place this on her!"  
  
Teresa, who had heard the whole thing, despite their hushed voices could take it no more. She jumped up out of bed, startling everyone who had been watching the fighting brothers.  
  
"Shut the hell up! Both of you! Damn it! Both of you just drop it. I'm fine and I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me."  
  
With that, Teresa ran out of the infirmary. Blaise ran to follow her, but Harry held him back. He knew that she would want to be alone. Blaise glared at Harry, but knew he was right. He finally relented. No one noticed Ronald Weasley sneaking out, except Mariah who followed him.  
  
Ron found Teresa sitting with her back against a tree. She had her head buried in her knees and she was crying. Ron sat beside her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
"Do you really want that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I doubt that seriously."  
  
Teresa looked up and tried to glare at Ron, but more tears just poured out of her eyes. Ron winced at seeing her in pain and sat her on his lap. He rocked her gently back and forth, like he did Ginny once she got out of the Chamber.  
  
Teresa let a small sob escape from her lips and Ron just whispered words of comfort. He knew that nothing he said could help and that no one could truly understand. Teresa spoke into his chest.  
  
"It hurt so bad."  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't try to stop you. This is all my fault."  
  
Teresa looked up, her eyes bloodshot. "Don't you think that Ronald Weasley. This is not your fault and I know that if you could have done anything to prevent it, then you would have."  
  
Ron smiled lovingly at her. Teresa saw the love in his eyes and knew that it was not brotherly. She inwardly sighed and leaned her head against his chest. She knew she couldn't wait around for Blaise. Teresa also knew that Blaise would find away to blame himself and then close himself off from her, afraid that he'd hurt her more.  
  
'Well, I can learn to love Ron. I hope.'  
  
Teresa looked at Ron. She smiled a very small smile and then leaned in toward him. Ron was shocked, but pleased. Their lips met in a tender kiss. Ron slightly pushed Teresa closer to him. Flashbacks of the rapes came flooding into her mind, but she shoved them away and choked back the tears. She refused to let Voldemort destroy her.  
  
Mariah, who had seen the whole thing, sighed and then headed back to the infirmary. Only the Weasleys, Blaise, the Anastasios, and the Malfoys remained along with Hermoine and Harry. Matt and Tyrone were still fighting. Just then, Draco and Ginny walked in. Tears streaked Ginny's face and Molly Weasley immediately comforted her daughter.  
  
Draco went to Tyrone to ask where Teresa was, but the fight prevented all other people from speaking.  
  
"Matt, how can you be so insensitive? Teresa has just been raped. Do you know what that can do to a person? Teresa may never want to be touched by a man again!"  
  
Mariah sighed and spoke up. "Well, that statement is already a fallacy. She and Ron are making out as we speak."  
  
Mariah had said it quietly, but not quietly enough. Every head in the room shot up and Blaise jumped up. Anger and sorrow registered in his eyes and he ran out of the infirmary and to the spot where Ron and Teresa had just been kissing. Now, they were talking.  
  
"Teresa, are you over Blaise?"  
  
"Ron, he was the first person I ever loved. But I can't wait around for him to realize that I'm still here. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him but I can't let," Teresa paused. A look of horror spread across her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Ron looked worriedly at Teresa. Her face paled. The realization dawned on her of what she had just done. She had kissed Ron. Not because she cared for him romantically, but to prove that she could still let a man touch her without wincing. Teresa quickly pushed herself off the ground and ran.  
  
Blaise jumped out of the shadows and pushed Ron, who had stood up, up against the tree.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I don't know. She just jumped up and ran."  
  
Blaise released Ron and the two jetted after Teresa. Many other people had seen her running and also ran after her. Teresa was running out in the open field, but not towards Voldemort. The crowd, which consisted of all the Weasleys, Anastasios, Malfoys, Blaise, Harry, Hermoine, Cornelius Fudge, and Severus Snape, followed her. Tyrone finally stopped running after her and stopped everyone else as well.  
  
After a few minutes of running, Teresa collapsed to the ground. Sorrow filled her soul and she cried out for the only people who would have been able to help, her mother and father. She whispered lightly and the wind began to blow.  
  
"Mom, Dad, why did you have to go? I need you so much, I need you so much."  
  
Narcissa Malfoy ran to Teresa, despite everyone's protests. She dropped by the girl's side and lightly wrapped her arms around her. Teresa fell into Narcissa's embrace, much like she would do to her own mother. Narcissa said calming words to her and motioned Lucius over.  
  
"Narcissa, I'm such a terrible person."  
  
"Now how can you say that? You sacrificed your life for your friends, you've devoted every ounce of yourself to the Veela, and you saved your niece at all costs. My child, you are the most brave and noble person of your time. And you truly belong in Gryffindor, just like your mother."  
  
Teresa looked up. The crowd had gathered closer and had heard everything. They were all surprised that a Death Eater had come from Gryffindor. Teresa spoke very softly.  
  
"My mom was from Gryffindor? I always assumed that she was from Slytherin, that's what she told me at least."  
  
"Teresa, your mother may have been in Slytherin, but she was a Gryffindor at heart. Do you want to know why your mother was out in Slytherin?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Because of me. Your mother and I were friends since the day we were born and she knew that if she was to go to Gryffindor, where the Sorting Hat wanted to place her, our friendship would diminish considerably. Only because of her protests was she placed in Slytherin."  
  
"Then why did she turn Death Eater?"  
  
"Because child, we do everything together. Your mother had never cared who won since she was a pureblood as was your father. However, when I revealed that I was going to become a Death Eater, she wanted to as well. Your mother and I did everything together, up till the day she died. And do you know that if your mother had decided that she would fight against Voldemort, I would have gone along with her? We were like sisters."  
  
Teresa nodded. "But I still am such a terrible person."  
  
Narcissa smiled at the child. "Don't lie, Jahzara, it's not very becoming."  
  
Teresa smiled and stood. Narcissa and her lightly embraced. Lucius hugged her as well. She turned to Ron.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
He nodded and they walked into the forest. Teresa explained everything, including why she had kissed him. Ron surprisingly understood.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?"  
  
"Well, I know why you did it and that you didn't mean to hurt me. Teresa, I understand that you're hurt and needed to prove to yourself that you could get over it. If I'm the person that you use, but it helps you overcome this, then I'm fine with that."  
  
"Oh Ron."  
  
The two embraced and shared a friendly smile. Ron tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.  
  
"Now, I know you still love Blaise and I'll be damned if that prat doesn't realize what a great woman he has waiting for him."  
  
"Thank you Ron. You don't know what this means to me."  
  
"No problem, what are friends for?"  
  
The two laughed and headed back for the main camp. When she got there, Ginny came running up and hugged her.  
  
"Oh Teresa, are you all right?"  
  
"Not yet Ginny, but I'm getting there."  
  
Ginny smiled warmly at her friend and Draco came up behind them, holding two little bundles of joy. Teresa carefully took them out of his hands. She kissed both of their foreheads and looked up at everyone.  
  
"I'm going to be heading to the land of the Veela. Draco, Ginny, I want you two to accompany me. Your families can come too. Draco, would you mind bringing Blaise and the kids along?"  
  
He shook his head. "Fine by me. How about you take the kids and I'll meet you there with Blaise?"  
  
Teresa nodded. She smiled once more at Ginny and headed toward Hermoine, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"You guys ready to head to my land?"  
  
The three nodded and they all apparated. The babies were unharmed and as soon as she arrived, Teresa called Braveheart to her. Harry and Ron had returned him. Teresa also called the two horses Ron and Harry had been riding, for they had also been returned, and Elena. The four mounted the horses and rode off.  
  
Teresa held the babies tightly with her arms and Braveheart with her legs. They rode swiftly through the forest. Finally, they reached the center of the forest, where the two-story house lay. As they approached, Gwendolyn, Chastity, Morgan, and Destiny ran to meet them. Teresa stopped Braveheart and the others followed suit. Teresa dismounted, as did the others.  
  
"Lady Jahzara, you have returned, thank God. I had a terrible vision, I'm so glad it was inaccurate."  
  
"Gwendolyn, what did this vision show you?"  
  
"It showed you being raped."  
  
"That vision was not inaccurate. I was raped by Lord Voldemort and many other Death Eaters."  
  
"Oh milady. I, I, I'm so sorry. Will you be all right?"  
  
"Eventually Gwen, eventually. But right now I want you to put these two children in separate cribs. They will be blessed shortly. Please do so quickly Gwendolyn."  
  
Gwendolyn nodded and reluctantly did so. She gently took the babies from Teresa and walked off. Teresa turned to Chastity, Destiny, and Morgan.  
  
"All of the Veela must be called to our forest immediately."  
  
"All of them, milady?"  
  
"Yes Morgan, all of them. I don't care what they are doing. I want them here and dressed appropriately in the next two hours. Also, all of the Ministers of Magic must be present, along with Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and the governors. Now, can you all do this for me? You can recruit the present Veela if necessary."  
  
"Yes Lady Jahzara, it will be done."  
  
Morgan and the others bowed and left. Teresa called all of the horses in her forest to her, along with the unicorns and a few centaurs. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were surprised, but said nothing.  
  
Teresa sent them all to the edge of the forest to wait for those who were to arrive. Only the centaurs remained. The lead centaur, Autkin, stepped forward.  
  
"Lady Jahzara, what can we do for you?"  
  
"Autkin, a war has come. My only request is that the centaurs join with the Veela in our cause. As long as the Veela have been around, we have always fought with you in your battles. Now we ask for you to do the same."  
  
"I'm sure that all of the centaurs will agree. You have all of our support here in the forest. I will send the swiftest to the leaders of the other centaurs. As for me, milady, I will contact my cousin, Firenze, who resides in the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you Autkin, your generosity and faithfulness will never be forgotten."  
  
The centaurs bowed and left. Not long after, the Malfoys, Snape, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and the Anastasios appeared on horseback. They were dropped off and then the horses and unicorns, which only allowed the women to ride them, ran back to the forest's edge.  
  
Draco and Ginny walked quickly up to Teresa. Ginny smiled and lightly touched her friend's arm.  
  
"Where are Brayden and little Teresa?"  
  
Teresa smiled. "You named your girl after me?"  
  
"Well, her real name is Gwendolyn Teresa, but we call her Teresa."  
  
"With your permission, I would like to bless my godchildren."  
  
Draco smirked. "And who said they were your godchildren?"  
  
"Ginny. When she found out she was pregnant we had a talk and she asked me to be their godmother. I know you all didn't fill the spot."  
  
"Of course you can bless your godchildren."  
  
Draco, Ginny, and Teresa shared a smile. Teresa walked over to the babies' cribs after telling the others to stay there and summoning chairs. Teresa said two incantations and the children were dressed in completely different outfits.  
  
Brayden had on pure white, loose, pants and a loose, white, collared shirt with masculine ruffles. His feet were covered in little white booties.  
  
Gwendolyn Teresa had on a beautiful white dress. It was long sleeved and a bit frilly. It had a small dip in the front and her feet were covered with white booties too.  
  
This was the traditional Blessing Ceremony attire. Both children looked angelic and Teresa called Gwendolyn to her. Gwendolyn smiled when she saw what was about to happen. A blessing given by the leader of the Veela was very special indeed. In the blessing ritual, the Lady would drain some of her powers and see into the babies' future. Whatever bad was in store for the child, the Lady would use her powers to ensure that evil would not occur.  
  
Gwendolyn gently picked up the children and held them in her arms. The two walked back to where the others were seated. Everyone smiled at the children. Teresa pointed her wand at the two children and said 'Wingardium Leviosa'.  
  
The two children floated in the air and Teresa closed her eyes. Visions of what would happen to young Teresa came first. The first thing that Teresa saw was that Gwendolyn Teresa would not be as powerful as her parents, but she would not be a squib. The other darkness that hovered around the child was that a close friend who she told a terrible secret to, though what the secret was, Teresa could not see, would kill her.  
  
Teresa reopened her eyes. She smiled tenderly at the child. Ginny and Draco looked hopefully at Teresa. While she was in her trance, Gwendolyn had explained what was taking place.  
  
"Gwendolyn Teresa Malfoy will be dangerously close to being a squib, though she will still have magical powers. She also is destined to die at the hands of her friend."  
  
Ginny gasped and Draco grasped her hand tightly. Teresa continued.  
  
"However, by raising her to be cautious about her friends, this can be avoided."  
  
"And her being a squib?"  
  
Teresa smiled at Virginia. "I might be able to help with that."  
  
Teresa sighed and let her inner-Veela take over. Her eyes misted over and a very small golden glow was emanating from her. She grasped the child's hands and the golden glow seemed to flow into the child. Teresa was passing some of her powers into the child and already she could see the child's magical power strengthening, so she broke the connection. However, she did speak to the child in a way that young Teresa would never forget.  
  
In an enchanted voice, Teresa spoke to her namesake. "Gwendolyn Teresa Malfoy, always remember my child that things are never what they appear to be and that you can not even trust your closest friends with your darkest secrets. You will find that your twin is your best confidante. Always remember this."  
  
With that, Teresa's inner-Veela retreated back and the glow was gone. Everyone aside from Gwendolyn sat shocked, but Teresa walked quickly over to her godson. Young Brayden Derek was peaceful. Teresa smiled at him as images of his future clouded into her mind.  
  
Brayden's future was darker than his sister's was. He would be born a powerful wizard, but the life was demanding. Brayden would fall in love with two women, but being unable to chose, he would lose both. Then, out of despair, he would marry someone he did not care about and bear her children, which he would never be close to. Brayden would be elected to be Minister of Magic, but his wife and children would be killed by those who despised him.  
  
Teresa awoke from the trance and told the others of Brayden's destiny. Ginny looked close to tears and Draco looked very upset. However, Teresa's inner-Veela took over before anyone could say a word.  
  
She looked deep into Brayden's eyes and neither blinked. She smiled at the young child and spoke in the enchanting voice that Brayden would never forget.  
  
"Brayden Derek Malfoy, do not confuse love with lust or love with attraction. Always seek the council of those older and wiser than you and don't be afraid to ask for advice. Do not make hasty decisions that you aren't sure about. And always remember that sometimes the road less traveled is the better one, no matter what others may say."  
  
The inner-Veela sunk once more back into Teresa. She looked up and smiled at her best friend. Ginny smiled back at her, as did Draco. Teresa levitated the children to their parents, who walked up to Teresa and embraced her.  
  
"Thank you Teresa, you'll never know how much this means to us."  
  
"It's not a problem, Ginny. I hope that their fate will be different from the destinies that I saw."  
  
The three shared another smile. Teresa glanced over at Blaise and the connection didn't break for a few minutes. People around them were talking, but to them, they were the only two in the world. Blaise walked over to Teresa. He broke the connection and looked down when they were only inches apart.  
  
"I'm so sorry. You were right, I was a fool to break us apart. I realize that now and I also realize how I'm at fault for all of your pain and Teresa I."  
  
He didn't get to finish. Teresa pulled him tightly to her and kissed him. Blaise was surprised, but quickly returned the passion. He meshed her against his body and she lightly groaned. He was gentle with her and not one thought of the rape passed her through her mind.  
  
They parted after a few minutes, both breathless. Teresa spoke first.  
  
"Blaise Zabini, if you try to blame yourself for any of this, I swear I'll hit you upside your head."  
  
Blaise smirked at Teresa. He pulled her even closer. "I love you so much. I swear, no one will ever touch you again."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Teresa smirked at his comment and he smirked right back. "Well, except me."  
  
The two laughed and were about to pull in for another kiss when Chastity interrupted, accompanied by Destiny and Morgan.  
  
"Milady, all the Veela have been contacted and they should be here shortly. All the ministers and the governors have been contacted as well."  
  
"Thank you Chastity." Teresa turned back to Blaise and smiled seductively. "We'll finish this later."  
  
"That, we will."  
  
The two reluctantly parted. Teresa started giving the present Veela instructions. She also had not noticed how weak the Blessings had made her. She summoned a potion to her that would restore all of her power and quickly drank it. Gwendolyn lightly pulled her aside once she sent everyone about her duties.  
  
"Lady Jahzara, are you sure you will be all right?"  
  
Teresa smiled at Gwendolyn. "Yes Gwendolyn, I will be fine with time."  
  
"Milady, are we going to war against Lord Voldemort."  
  
Teresa sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, Gwendolyn, unless enough Veela disagree with my decision."  
  
"Milady, you have been defiled, which means our people have been defiled. Excuse my foul language milady, but I'll be damned if I let that prat get away with what he has done."  
  
Teresa smiled at her good friend. "Thank you Maiden Gwendolyn."  
  
"Lady Jahzara, I will defend your honor and your life with my own."  
  
"You don't know how much that means to me Gwen."  
  
"I think I do, milady, I think I do."  
  
The two shared a smile and were interrupted by the pounding of hooves. Teresa looked up and saw hundreds of horses and even some unicorns pounding their way. Hundreds of beautiful women and Ministers came riding up. They all were quickly seated and looked curiously at Teresa. Autkin also came galloping up to her. He quickly gave a bow, which Teresa acknowledged with a nod of her head.  
  
"My cousin Firenze has agreed to join your cause, as have most of all the centaurs in the world. Only a few resisted because they do not see in the stars how this will effect them or they have joined Voldemort."  
  
"Thank you Autkin. Please, round them up and bring them all in the forest. I will explain what will happen later."  
  
"Yes, milady."  
  
Autkin galloped off. Teresa turned her attention to the patient crowd. Teresa took a deep breath and dove in to her declaration.  
  
"My fellow Veela, honored Ministers, and distinguished governors, today is a the day history will be made. Not so long ago, I was captured by Lord Voldemort and raped."  
  
Gasps could be heard out of everyone and the Veela were horrified and angered. Teresa glanced toward her 'mother', Narcissa. She gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
"This act has dishonored our people, our way of life. It will not be neglected. As a whole, we Veela have been peaceful for many centuries, fighting for neither side. Only a few short days ago, our dear Lady Guenivire passed on. She left me in charge and it is with great hesitation that I have come to my decision.  
  
"Our people will not stand for this act of injustice. We will not let Voldemort push us around. As of today, the Veela have entered this war. We shall fight alongside those who we have befriended. We shall fight with those whose oppose Lord Voldemort.  
  
"If there is anyone here, anyone at all who does not wish to defend our people, our honor, then speak now. Speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
  
Silence came over the crowd. Teresa smiled at her people as she realized that they would fight along her side. Veela were not the types to get on your bad side, and Lord Voldemort had crossed all of them. He was in for hell.  
  
"I'm glad to see that we are all agreed. Now, there are a few Veela here who I would like to lead us as a whole into battle. I have learned much of your esteem through my time with Lady Guenivire. Those selected few are Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, Natasha Ricoli, Chrysanthemum Phelps, and Alexandria Romanork. Will those five and my maidens report to me immediately."  
  
The crowd began talking. Each of the Veela looked nearly the same, as most had silver-blonde hair and had on the same attire that the Veela that resided in the forest wore. Fleur, Gabrielle, Natasha, Chrysanthemum, and Alexandria rushed to Teresa's side, along with her maidens. Each bowed respectively and then looked questioningly at their leader.  
  
"I have heard of your wonderful magic skills and have decided that you all would be the best to lead our people in war. I only pick the best and that is what you are. I know that each of you will take into consideration the magical world and our people as a whole, and not just what will be best for your battalion. I am counting on each of you to lead our people to victory. Fleur, you will report to the Minister of Magic of Bulgaria. Gabrielle, you will report to France's Minister. Natasha, you will report to Russia's minister, Chrysanthemum, you will report to Italy's minister, and Alexandria, you will report to England's minister. I will report to America's minister. Now, everyone, you will be assigned your own legions that will report directly to you. Please, go find your ministers now."  
  
Everyone nodded and left, except for Fleur. She stayed behind and looked respectfully at Teresa. Teresa smiled at her as Fleur spoke.  
  
"Lady Jahzara, I am honored to be fighting with you."  
  
Teresa smiled at Fleur, whose English had improved greatly. "Thank you Fleur, I feel the same."  
  
Fleur left, leaving Teresa with Gwen, Chastity, Destiny, and Morgan. Teresa turned to her loyal friends.  
  
"Chastity, I want you to report to the rest of Europe's ministers, Destiny to all Africa's, and Morgan to all of South America's. Gwen, you will report to all of the Middle Eastern ministers. I will divide the Veela into ten legions and one will report to each of us. Now go and do as I have instructed you."  
  
The maidens nodded and left. Harry walked up to Teresa. She looped her arm in his in a sisterly way. The two sighed and were silent. Both were thinking of the things that had happened and the things to come. Harry was the first to speak.  
  
"It won't be easy. Many Veela and others will die."  
  
Teresa nodded grimly. "But we won't give up."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement. "Never give up, never surrender."  
  
Teresa let a small smirk grace her lips as she sighed and gently placed her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Never surrender."  
  
A/N: Wow, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long, I was skiing and now I'm sick. Anyway, someone asked why the Death Eaters and Voldemort had been able to touch Teresa when they hadn't been able to touch Harry at first. Well, because Teresa's mother purposely gave her the scar/protection and Harry's mother didn't. I know it's far fetched, but just go with it. Please review!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Blazefury: Thank you and I'm glad you are enjoying it. Please review.  
  
Sakura1287: LOL. I'm glad you like it and there a still a few more chapters left. Please review for me!  
  
Luinthoron: Thanks and I'm sorry I made you cry. Glad you are enjoying it. Please review.  
  
Hasapi: I hope she was in enough pain and I'll add some to the next chapter too. Please review and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Loves-Kiss: I'm glad you like it and Happy SPAD! That's Single People Appreciation Day. Ha! Please review.  
  
Karly: Thanks and please review!  
  
Bobagorn: Thanks and I don't mind when you go off course, I also ADORE your paragraphs! Thanks and review!  
  
Red Magic Marker: Thanks and I'm glad you like so please review!  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32: No problem and I love the jig! Please review for me!  
  
Mercurial: Thanks and I hope you are enjoying! Review!  
  
Sirius's Girl: I love your message and I'm glad you like it. Please review!  
  
Cheaeter531: I'm glad you like it and Draco and Ginny will get married. Don't worry! Please review!  
  
Felton Fanatic: Thanks for pointing that out and I hope you liked this. Please review soon! 


	18. The Decision, the Dream, the Discovery

O I A/N: I am sssssoooooo sorry that this took so long. My father got food poisoning and my best friend's parents are getting a divorce so I had to be there for her. Also I've been sick, so I'm really sorry. Anyway, please review and enjoy! I'm working on an original story. And if anyone would care to beta-read my original story, I would greatly appreciate it if they contacted me at pushgirl03@cox.net.  
  
Teresa sighed and sat down, gently rubbing her temples. The Ministers of Magic had agreed to cooperate with the Veela, but everyone had their own idea of what 'cooperation' meant. They were all in the camp back where Teresa had woken up in the infirmary.  
  
Gabrielle, Fleur, Natasha, Chrysanthemum, Alexandria, and the Maidens were all debating while Teresa stayed sitting. She had earlier explained to the centaurs what would happen. They would fight along side the Veela, in ten legions as well. Teresa had put an enchantment around her forest so that any non-Veela that entered would not be affected by the Veela's beauty.  
  
Teresa had also asked the present Veela to drink the same potion that she used to drink, but it was a less effective potion. Within the next 24 hours, the Veela would be back to their normal, enchanting selves. The Weasleys, Anastasios, Malfoys, Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, Hermoine, and Blaise were also present. Severus stopped debating and walked over to Teresa.  
  
"I'm sorry that I tried to make you marry Draco. None of this would have happened if I hadn't been so stubborn."  
  
Teresa smiled and stood. "I'm sorry that I got angry at you and said to you what I did."  
  
Severus smiled and gently hugged Teresa. The yelling around them brought them back to the present.  
  
"We will not be treated so poorly!"  
  
"You are just overreacting!"  
  
"You call this cooperation?"  
  
Teresa could take no more. She glanced over at Dumbledore; he looked as weary as she did. He gave her a small smile and his eyes had that twinkle in them again. She smiled back. Sighing, Teresa shouted into the disorder.  
  
"Everyone be quiet!"  
  
Everyone looked at Teresa in surprise. She sighed. "Thank you. Now, I think that I have a plan that just might work. But it will take a lot of cooperation from both sides."  
  
Teresa glanced around the room at everyone. Cornelius Fudge looked curiously at her.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"My plan is, Fudge, simply seduction."  
  
"Seduction?"  
  
"Yes, seduction. We Veela have the power to seduce men into doing whatever we want. Death Eaters are just like every other man in that they have a weakness. Their weakness is our power."  
  
"Still, how does that help us? You can seduce them, but you can't destroy them."  
  
"Wrong Fudge. While we are seducing them, you all can attack. They won't know what hit them."  
  
Narcissa Malfoy spoke for the first time. "But what about the women Death Eaters?"  
  
Teresa thought for a moment. "Well, how many do you think there are?"  
  
" Possibly a little over thirteen hundred."  
  
"Are they usually the first or second wave in battle?"  
  
"Hmmm, women are usually the last sent into battle. The rest of the time, they take care of the injured or do other work."  
  
"That will work well. So, first we seduce the men, then you all take them down when they are least expecting it. Lastly, we will fight the women. Is this agreed?"  
  
Everyone nodded his or her head. Teresa clapped her hands together. "All right then. Maidens, Fleur, Gabrielle, Chrysanthemum, Alexandria, and Natasha, go inform your battalions what the plan is. Ministers, inform your Aurors and I will inform my battalion."  
  
Everyone nodded and left. Teresa apparated back to the forest, where her legions were. She quickly told them the plan and then apparated back to the camp. As she was walking around, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.  
  
Teresa nearly jumped, but recognized the scent. It was Blaise. Teresa leaned back into his embrace. Before she knew it, he had bent down and picked her up, carrying her legs and behind her shoulders. Teresa smiled up lovingly at him.  
  
The two didn't share a word; Blaise just silently carried Teresa to his tent. Once inside, he rested her upon the bed. Teresa sighed contently as Blaise took off his shirt and shoes and joined her. Blaise's dark, baggy jeans sagged low and revealed Playboy boxers.  
  
Teresa muttered an incantation under her breath. Suddenly, her dress was replaced with tight, low-rise dark jeans and a low-cut, black tank top that was skin tight. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was soon wrapped in Blaise's arms.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Teresa nearly stopped breathing. He was talking about her rape. "Are you sure you want me to?"  
  
"If you can, if you can't, I'll wait."  
  
Teresa sighed. "Well, they captured Jasmine and I had to go along to keep her alive. They brought us to a sort of dungeon. They used the Cruciatus on us."  
  
Teresa continued to tell her sad story. At the end, she was in tears. Blaise was full of sorrow and anger. He lightly kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"God Teresa, why you? Why not me? I can't bear the thought of you being touched by any other man, let alone by force."  
  
"Blaise please, there was nothing you could have done. Just comfort me Blaise. That's all I want."  
  
Blaise nodded. He brought her closer to his body and turned her around. Blaise kissed each and every tear that caressed his lover's face. When he was finished, he kissed her lips tenderly, yet firmly. Teresa melted into his embrace, forgetting about her rape.  
  
His hands roamed freely about her back and her's caressed his strong eight- pack. Teresa moaned lightly. Blaise took this as a sign to go farther. He deepened the kiss. Teresa and him parted for breath. She lightly kissed him once more and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Not far away, another couple was sharing a romantic moment as well. Draco held Ginny close to him. She was lying on top of his bear and chiseled chest. She was only in a belly T-shirt and a pair of booty shorts.  
  
Ginny leaned down and kissed Draco passionately. He smiled at her when they parted. She gazed longingly at him and he knew exactly what she wanted. Removing what little they were wearing, he made love to her. She gave moans at the appropriate times and when they were done, Draco was collapsed on his fiancé. The two were breathing heavily.  
  
"Why Draco? Why do we have to go to war now?"  
  
Draco lightly shook his head. "I don't know Gin. But I do know that it will be long and hard."  
  
"Oh Draco, I just can't help thinking of what he did to Teresa, what the Twins' futures look like, and what is to come. What if we don't win Draco?"  
  
"We will Gin, I just know it. As for the Twins' futures, we will just have to raise them properly and everything will turn out fine. Don't worry about everything Gin, it will all be all right."  
  
Ginny nodded and fell asleep. Draco lightly kissed her forehead and rolled off of her. He prayed silently that he was right and that Voldemort would fail. Looking over to the cribs beside their bed, he prayed again that his children would be happy and livelong. Draco sighed and fell asleep.  
  
As the day turned into night, someone walked swiftly into Blaise's tent, his robes billowing behind him. Severus Snape smiled at the sight. Blaise really did love her and she loved him. Snape regretted advising Blaise to break up with Teresa, but there was nothing he could do now. He paused, not wanting to wake the two lovers up. He knew what Fudge's meeting was about.  
  
Cornelius had called the Weasleys, Malfoys, Anastasios, Snape, Potter, Granger, and Dumbledore, and Blaise to a meeting. It was regarding the will. Severus did not want to disturb the tranquil moment, but he had to. Damn Fudge for having to settle this immediately, especially when Teresa had just been raped.  
  
Severus walked over to the bedside and smiled down once more upon his goddaughter and student. They looked so content and happy, Snape was upset that it would not last. He knew it could not last, no matter how badly anyone wanted it to.  
  
"Teresa, Blaise, wake up. You have to come with me."  
  
Teresa lifted her hair off of Blaise's toned chest. She groaned and nodded her head. Severus smiled at her. "I'll just wait outside."  
  
Teresa nodded and Snape left. She ran her hands through her tangled hair. Teresa nudged Blaise a little. He would not move. Teresa knew he was a sound sleeper, but they did not have time for that. A wicked grin spread across her face. Teresa lightly traced her finger along his chest seductively. She heard alight moan from the sleeping Blaise.  
  
Smiling seductively, she nibbled on his bottom lip slightly. He opened his mouth to allow her entrance, but she merely brushed her lips against his before getting up. Teresa said an incantation and her dress was back on and hair done properly in a tight braid.  
  
"That was not fair."  
  
Blaise had finally woken. He climbed out of bed and threw on a baggy T- shirt. Teresa smiled at him and he offered her a smirk. Taking her hand in his, they left. Severus took them to a near by campfire and they sat down in comfortable chairs. The others joined them shortly. Ginny looked ready to snap at anyone who annoyed her in the slightest. Teresa smiled when she remembered that Ginny was not a morning person or someone you wanted to wake up.  
  
Draco on the other hand looked passive. He winked at Teresa and rolled his eyes at Ginny. Teresa gave a small laugh as her friends sat beside her and Blaise. Once everyone else was gathered, Cornelius Fudge began to speak.  
  
"The battalions of Veela have been informed of their job in the war and everything is set. However, one more matter must be discussed. I am referring to the last will and testament of Amaranta Tulia Vita Anastasio and Derek Nathaniel Anastasio. Though I have looked for a loophole, their will is iron clad. I can do nothing, especially since I signed it. Teresa, Draco, I'm sorry but you have no choice but to marry."  
  
Teresa felt like she was ready to go buck wild. She JUST got back from being raped not even 48 hours ago and now he was telling her she had to get MARRIED?! Teresa could not believe it. Apparently, Draco could not either. He was nearly shaking with rage. His normally pale face was a red that not even the Weasleys' hair could match. But before he could say anything, Teresa spoke, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fudge, I seriously don't think now is the best time to address it."  
  
Cornelius sighed, realizing that she was right. "As long as you both realize it is not an option, but a requirement after the war is over."  
  
Teresa shot Draco a warning look telling him to agree. Draco looked hesitant, but nodded grimly in unison with Teresa. Cornelius dismissed the group. Draco and Teresa walked to each other, ignoring the sympathetic stares the others were giving them.  
  
"Aiight, what is your plan?"  
  
"Draco, right now that isn't important. Just know that I have one and it can't fail."  
  
Draco nodded. Their lovers soon joined the two. Blaise lightly kissed Teresa's forehead and Draco pulled Ginny tightly to him. Teresa smiled at the three.  
  
"Don't worry. I have a plan that cannot fail. Just relax and leave it up to me."  
  
The trio nodded and Teresa lightly kissed Blaise before leaving his embrace. He frowned at her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To think."  
  
Teresa walked off into the forest. Her footsteps were soft and barely audible. Little did she know that she had an audience, which consisted of Harry. He had followed her, unbeknownst to the others. Teresa knew what she had to do and she had to do it right or she would ruin everything. She could accidentally kill herself if she did not do it right. But now was not the time to think of that. The war came to her mind.  
  
The war was going to be terrible. Already, Teresa dreaded the visions she knew would come. In times of war, the leader of the Veela always had visions. Always. Teresa knew she too would have these visions. And they would be visions of death. Many she would not be able to prevent, others, she could.  
  
Teresa silently sat down in a clearing free of trees. She looked up into the sky. The stars twinkled above her. Tomorrow the fighting would start. Teresa looked almost angelic in the moonlight. It was almost a full moon. The bushes behind her moved and Teresa jumped up.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Harry stepped timidly out of the shadows. "It's just me."  
  
Teresa sighed and sat back down. Harry sat next to her. They sat in silence for about an hour before Harry spoke.  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"No. But I am nervous."  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Me too."  
  
Another minute of silence passed before Harry spoke again. He sounded so timid that Teresa thought he resembled very much that of a little child.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why does it have to be this way? Why can't there be peace? Why is someone always so egotistical that they can't see how their goals will destroy the world? And if they can see it, why don't they care?"  
  
"There can never be peace Harry. Not as long as humans are imperfect. Everyone is greedy and self-centered, some just more so than others. Those few corrupt thousands, which grow into millions. And the cycle continues until someone stops the leader or the world is conquered. It will always be this way and it always has been." Silence fell again. After a while, the two got up and left together. Teresa apparated to her forest so she could be with her people the day before a battle. Over a hundred of Veela were gathered for the coming battle. The battle would happen tomorrow. Teresa knew it would.  
  
She lies awake in her bed for quite sometime. Nervousness flooded through her body but Teresa quickly pushed it aside. She had to be strong for her people. Closing her eyes, horrific rape images flooded her eyes. Their cold hands upon her body and them entering into her, bruising and violating her.  
  
Teresa resisted the urge to cry and rolled over. Slowly sleep came upon her, but that was not a good thing for the dreams that filled her head were worse than the reliving the rape. In some ways, much worse.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
Teresa was walking along the field that separated Voldemort and the opposing wizards. As she was walking along the luscious field, the green grass turned a horrid crimson. The once large water puddles became pools of blood.  
  
Teresa gasped as she saw at least a hundred wizards and witches lying dead on the field. Her face paled considerably and she tried to scream, but no sound came out. Kneeling by some of the bodies, Teresa identified a few.  
  
Many were witches and wizards unknown to Teresa, but many more were her friends. A few Veela, but many more were not. Teresa saw a familiar face and nearly jerked back in surprise. Neville Longbottom was lying dead amongst the bodies. Teresa knelt down and lightly touched his neck, searching for a pulse she knew was not there.  
  
Suddenly, scenes came flooding into her mind. She was looking through someone else's eyes and they were charging into battle casting hexes left and right. Many hit and a few missed. Near the middle of the battle, a wizard hit 'her' from behind. Teresa left the body, but was still in the scene. She was staring down at the body she had possessed, Neville's.  
  
The scene faded and Teresa returned to the field of corpses. This went on for what seemed like hours. Teresa would gently touch people and she saw how each one of them died. Occasionally Teresa would see someone she knew. It was hard seeing this, but Teresa's curiosity got the best of her. Finally, at the end of the field, Teresa saw a sight that made her horrified. Lying dead were Charlie Weasley, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Alicia Schumacher, Mikel Atamanchuk, and her brother Matthew.  
  
Teresa fell to the ground. She was terrified to touch any of them, but she knew she had too. Teresa touched all of them. Each one was killed a different way by Death Eaters, except two. Voldemort himself killed Narcissa and Matthew. The worst part of it all was that they died trying to save her. Whether they succeeded or not, she did not know.  
  
Teresa rose shakily. Suddenly, she saw a bright light descending from the sky. The light was not like the sun, for she could look into it without blinding herself. The light was like purity emanating from something. As the light came closer, Teresa saw it was a person. It was quite possibly the most beautiful person she had ever seen.  
  
The person, or perhaps it was an angel, descended softly in front of her. The beautiful being smiled delicately at Teresa. She was wearing a gorgeous dress as well. The dress was as white as a unicorn and flowing as well. It had diamonds encrusted in it and loose, long, lace arms. The woman's hair (if she could be classified as a mere mortal woman) was like gold and had diamonds encrusted in it as well. It flowed freely behind her, though there was no wind. He eyes shone like sapphires and her skin was a glowing, flawless, creamy white.  
  
(If you would like to see this dress, which I hope you would, go to fairyfashion.de/frame.html , then click on other gowns and finally Diamond Lady.)  
  
"I suppose you know already that this is no ordinary dream," spoke the angelic woman.  
  
"Of course, only a vision could bring such things to life."  
  
The woman nodded, her smile fading, as she became serious. The woman's eyes pierced Teresa's in a way Teresa thought that only Dumbledore's could.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
Knowledge flowed into Teresa that she did not know she had. Teresa realized that this woman could only be one person.  
  
"You could only be the first Veela leader ever, Lady Rahabashi."  
  
"Yes, that is who I am. I was also called the Diamond Lady, hence my love of diamonds. Do you know why I was called this Lady Jahzara?"  
  
"Of course, though I do not know how. Your eyes always shone with brilliance more magnanimous than sapphires and they were valued as highly as diamonds."  
  
"Yes. And you, like many other Veela leaders, know who I am without ever truly learning of me. Of course, I know you were taught of me during your training, however, I also know you never knew what I looked like. Do you know why I brought you to this field of death, Lady Jahzara?"  
  
"I have an idea milady, but it is just speculation. Please, inform me of your reasoning."  
  
"Well, we have two very important things in common Lady Jahzara. One is that both of our destinies involved the beginning of a leader-Veela dynasty and the second is we both existed in the two of the greatest times of war. I have brought you here today to show you what is in store for our people and the people of the known wizarding world.  
  
"You must be strong during this time. You can not afford to show mercy and compassion to those who would massacre our people at the first chance. If you stay strong and relentless, then our casualties will be few. However, if you let your emotions be strayed by those without the burden of leadership our people could fall.  
  
"Many people will try to advise you in matters which they do not understand. You must not listen. Seek only your Maidens and Veela-war leaders' advice for theirs alone will be the best. The Veela-leader before you and you yourself chose these Maidens because you knew of their wisdom and battle tactics.  
  
"I am not saying in any way to be heartless for that too will destroy our people. But think of what is best for our people and the world of wizards and witches. Very few people who turn evil ever turn back to the side of good, if they were ever on it. Remember this and stay strong and our people will become invincible."  
  
Teresa nodded. "I understand and I will do everything in my power to preserve our people and our way of life, milady. I will show no mercy to those who would show no mercy to us and I will be wary of unwise council."  
  
Lady Rahabashi smiled brightly at Teresa, her skin glowing brighter. "I knew you would be a powerful one. More visions will come in time, Lady Jahzara. But not just visions of war, visions of many things that will bring you much wisdom. Be patient young one. My time is short. Is there anything you wish to ask before I must leave you?"  
  
Teresa nodded. "I wish your council, Lady Rahabashi. I know that Lady Guenivire has a grandchild, Maiden Gwendolyn. I plan to tell her as soon as the war is over that she was the descendent of Lady Guenivire. But milady, as her descendent, it is Gwendolyn's birthright to take my place. What should I do if she decides to take her birthright? Would it be wise to relent? Would she be a better leader than I?"  
  
Rahabashi smiled at Teresa. "You truly want what is best for our people, do you not?"  
  
Teresa nodded fervently. "It is my aspiration."  
  
"Then if Gwendolyn should ask to take her birthright, which she will not, then you must refuse. If Lady Guenivire put you in place of her granddaughter, she must have had a plausible reason. And besides Lady Jahzara, do you truly believe that Maiden Gwendolyn would challenge your authority, let alone desire to lead the Veela?"  
  
Teresa smiled at Lady Rahabashi. "No, I see you are right."  
  
"My time is nearly gone. Anything else you would like to know?"  
  
"Yes, how is it you came to me?"  
  
Lady Rahabashi smiled a mysterious smile. "That, Lady Jahzara, is a secret that only the greatest Veela-leaders ever find out while they are alive. And somehow, I think you too will discover this secret in your lifetime."  
  
The two shared a knowing smile. It was implied in her statement that Teresa was to become one of the greatest Veela-leaders ever. Rahabashi began to glow as bright as she had when she was descending.  
  
"It is time. Good bye Lady Jahzara. I know we will meet again. If not in this life, than in the next." With a wink, Rahabashi began to ascend and soon the brilliant light was gone.  
  
The bloodstained field had disappeared while the two leaders were talking; though Teresa had failed to notice. Now that Lady Rahabashi was gone, she saw the beautiful field was back. Teresa saw the field begin to slowly fade away. Soon, she was in complete blackness. Teresa awoke a few moments later.  
  
Getting up and out of her bed, Teresa changed into her dress. She let her hair hang loosely for once. As she stepped out of the tent, she smiled at the exquisite sight. The sun was just rising. Light blues mixed with lavender, pink, and yellow danced across the sky. Teresa walked out into a small clearing on the side of a river. The wind blew lightly, making her hair dance behind her.  
  
Teresa had not taken her potion and thus her skin glowed brightly. She was no longer the half Veela that she was once thought to be, but a full Veela and a powerful one at that. The river ran by slowly and calmly, giving Teresa the peace she needed. The battle would be in a few hours. Of course, they would stop to take rests. It was understood. At around midnight, they would stop and around eight they would start again.  
  
Teresa looked a bit down the river to her right. She saw a lone unicorn standing there, staring at her. It was gorgeous. It was a male unicorn and fully-grown. Teresa called to it in the unicorn language.  
  
"Halina mege yotu e dashira yotu, yota comema."  
  
In normal language, she had asked the unicorn "Please come to me and comfort me, my friend."  
  
Through some magical form of telepathy, the unicorn replied. "Ul hulanin vo peerashi gyvina, yota Kalija."  
  
He had replied, "It would be of utmost honor, my Lady."  
  
The unicorn pranced over to her in less than a second. He lowered his head to her and she gently brushed his nuzzle. His fur was softer than the most fluid silk and his eyes were a light blue that made Teresa feel immediately calmer. The unicorn kneeled slightly.  
  
Teresa knew the implication. Few unicorns allowed people to ride them, but the leader of the Veela was usually an exception. Teresa slid onto his back and they rode off. They rode for half an hour before they stopped. A fork in the trodden path of grass was barely seeable. Teresa slid off of the unicorn and they looked at each other for a minute.  
  
"Yota Kalija, hiwa su nuka gorrina?" ("My Lady, why do you fight?")  
  
"Vi gorrina du walbina inu gale." ("I fight to save us all.")  
  
The unicorn bent down again and Teresa once again slid onto him. He took the right path, not the left. Leading her into a clearing, Teresa's breath caught in her throat. A magical valley appeared. It was a valley of unicorns. Never had Teresa or anyone else for that matter, seen so many in one area. Hundreds of unicorns were gathered in this large valley.  
  
(For the sake of not desiring to make up so many words, the next conversations will be in English, but imagine them in the flowing language of the unicorns.)  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
Teresa slid off the unicorn and looked around. The unicorn walked with her as she quietly explored the valley in awe.  
  
"This is the refuge of the unicorns. It is the place we all travel to when there is danger. We have sensed the war brewing and we all traveled here. Only the unicorns know of it and only a unicorn can bring an outsider here and it must be with the approval of the leader who is the most powerful and pure."  
  
"Who is the leader?"  
  
"I am the leader."  
  
Teresa looked surprised. But then she realized he was the most powerful and pure looking unicorn that she saw. "So why did you bring me here?"  
  
"To offer our help. I wanted to see if your intentions were good and noble. I can tell they are because not even Voldemort himself could look a unicorn in the eyes and lie. You are truly trying to help in the best way you see fit. We want to help. What ca new do?"  
  
"A war is coming today. As we have already arranged the plans, I cannot ask you to fight today. Tomorrow is a possibility, but not today. Not unless we become desperate. However, I will ask you to help heal our sick today. Will you do those two things for me today?"  
  
The unicorn nodded. "I will. I promise we will help. Our young will stay here and the fully-grown unicorns will join me in accompanying you. But you must know if we go into battle, very few may ride us, mainly only Veela."  
  
Teresa nodded. "One thing I must know though."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Samson."  
  
"I am Lady Jahzara of the Veela."  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
The two gathered the elder unicorns and headed back to camp, Jahzara riding upon Samson's back. As they approached, Teresa saw a few other people out and about. Everyone stopped to look at the strange procession. The Maidens rushed over to Teresa's side. The unicorns stopped walking.  
  
"Milady, what is going on?"  
  
"We have new war allies, Destiny. The unicorns have agreed to help us in battle and in keeping our people healthy. They even have agreed to let certain Veela ride on their backs."  
  
By that time, many more had come out, being awoken by friends and relatives. The Malfoys, Weasleys, Harry, Hermoine, and Blaise had risen as well. Then something caught Teresa's eye. She saw Tyrell, Mikel, Alicia, and Stephanie running toward her. The unicorns grew a bit stiff when they saw the men, but Teresa said words of comfort to them.  
  
Alicia laughed. "What the hell did you just say?"  
  
Teresa smiled at one of her best friends. "I told them to chill, that Tyrell and Mikel would not hurt them."  
  
Teresa dismounted and turned to Samson. She spoke to him in his language. "Go to the river where we met and wait for me there. I will not be long talking to the Minister of Magic."  
  
"I will send them there, but I will stay."  
  
Teresa smiled. "Of course."  
  
Samson sent his people to he river and as they were heading off, her horse, Braveheart, came galloping up. He bent down to allow Teresa to climb onto his back. Teresa turned to Samson.  
  
"Will you allow Stephanie and Alicia to ride on your back?"  
  
Samson nodded and did so. Teresa told Stephanie and Alicia to climb on. She then called Ginny over to them. Ginny took her outstretched hand and clambered onto Braveheart's back as well. Teresa glanced over at Hermoine.  
  
"Hermoine, would you like to come with us?"  
  
Hermoine nodded fervently and ran over to Teresa. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to visit Fudge and Dumbledore. Braveheart can hold your weight. Come on, climb on behind Ginny."  
  
Hermoine did as she was told and the five rode off. Stephanie and Teresa led the horses, since they were the most experienced. Once they reached Dumbledore's and Fudge's tents, they all got off. Teresa and Hermoine got Fudge and Dumbledore.  
  
"What is all this about?" Fudge asked.  
  
Though he had been up for hours, he did not like being disturbed. They still had an hour before war. He looked surprised to see the unicorn. Dumbledore exited his tent with Hermoine, but did not look at all surprised. Sometimes Teresa wondered if Dumbledore was omniscient.  
  
"Well Fudge, we have made a new war alliance. The unicorns have agreed to become our allies."  
  
Fudge looked skeptical, but Dumbledore just smiled. Fudge glanced Samson over, who was as tall as Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Well, how many of them are there?"  
  
"About one hundred and fifty. They have agreed to help us in battle and in the healing of our people. But they shall let select few ride them. Speaking of which," Teresa turned back to Samson and looked up at him. "Will you allow the other four women present to ride on the backs of your fellow unicorns? They are not Veela, but hey are my most trusted female friends."  
  
Samson glanced the four over and then nodded. It took almost half an hour to decide what the unicorns would do. Fudge was skeptical at first, but finally realized this was for real. Samson rode back to the river to inform the unicorns of what would be happening.  
  
Teresa and the others headed to the main of camp. It was almost time for the war to begin. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermoine were gathered together. The Anastasios, Blaise, and the Malfoys were gathered not far.  
  
Teresa thought back to her dream. She knew she had to stop Voldemort from killing Matt and Narcissa. Teresa walked cautiously up to Matt and hugged him tightly. He looked surprised, but quickly embraced her as well. When they parted, he looked at her skeptically.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Teresa bit her lower lip, a nervous habit of hers. "No hard feelings, ok? No grudges between us."  
  
Matt smiled and Teresa left to do the same thing to Mariah. After briefly hugging Narcissa and Lucius, she walked over to Draco. He was standing alone, sitting by the edge of the forest. Teresa sat next to him. She lightly squeezed his arm and he took her hand tightly.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Draco did not speak for a while. He just stared blankly ahead. After five minutes, he looked at her. "Promise me you'll survive this Teresa. Promise me my children and Ginny will survive."  
  
Teresa swallowed hard. She was glad he had not asked if his parents had survived for she would never lie to him. "They will survive. I'll make sure of it."  
  
Draco nodded. He looked away again. "Don't sacrifice yourselves for everyone else. You're needed in this war and I know you'll be needed after. Your people will need you. Your family will need you. I'll need you and most importantly, Blaise will need you."  
  
She looked curiously at Draco. "Why will Blaise need me?"  
  
"Because his parents are Death Eaters. They'll be killed. I know he never told you. I only know through my father. You'll be all he has left. So promise me, no matter what, you'll find a way to keep you two together."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Draco gave a small smile and the two got up. He left to find Ginny and she saw Blaise heading toward her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tightly against him. The wind blew softly, making her hair whisk wildly around.  
  
"Promise me you won't ever leave me Teresa. I don't think I could take it."  
  
Teresa turned around and looked Blaise straight in the eyes. Her hazel- green eyes pierced his brown ones. "I swear on everything I love, I will never leave you."  
  
Blaise brought Teresa even closer and sealed her promise with a kiss. Red sparks flew high into the air; it was the sign for war. Teresa and Blaise saw people come in their direction, toward the edge of the forest. Braveheart galloped toward Teresa and she climbed on his back. Saying a simple incantation, her dress changed into a two piece, black-suit. Looking to her right, she saw Alicia and Stephanie in the same suits. Mikel and Tyrell were in their own versions.  
  
The suit was a short and tight halter-top and the pants rode low on the girls' hips. The boys wore tight, black pants and tight wife-beaters. The five had taken martial arts lessons together, along with Tae-Kwon-Do, kick- boxing, and cheerleading (all outside of Stanwand).  
  
Fudge caught Teresa's attention and she nodded. The wizards and witches stepped back and Fleur, Gabrielle, Natasha, Chrysanthemum, Alexandria, and the Maidens. Each was on a horse and accompanied by a battalion of Veela. The Veela were all wearing ancient harem girl outfits. The top was nothing more than a fancy bra and the bottoms were loose fitting skirts that had slits up to their top thighs. See through silk adorned their stomachs.  
  
Teresa saw Voldemort's troop of Death Eaters on the other side of the field. At the same time, each troop charged at the other. When they were in hexing range, Teresa gave the signal and enchanting, African music played from the forest.  
  
The Veela began dancing as Teresa and the other leaders stayed on their horses. Voldemort's Death Eaters became entranced and soon tried to do strange things to impress the Veela, but the effect was wearing off. Teresa knew Voldemort had put a spell on the men so that the effect would not last long.  
  
Teresa gave the sign and the wizards and witches from behind her started to run towards them. The non-witch Veela quickly ran out of the way and the others stayed and attacked. Teresa and the other leaders attacked as well. Some of the Veela sprouted wings and grew beaks.  
  
They began to throw fire at the Death Eaters, who were now out of their stupor. Hexes flew everywhere and Teresa rode into the battle, a look of determination on her face. The war had started and she knew it would be a long time before it would end.  
  
Teresa's only worry is that she did not know what the outcome would be. For in her dream, she had seen no Death Eaters dead. Anger filled Teresa as she thought of the dead she had seen especially the last ones, her family and friends. She would die before she would let Voldemort win. And when she won, he would pay. Oh how he would pay.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that and I am going to try to update ASAP. If anyone would like to give me any ideas, it would be much appreciated. Also, I must ask your help. I am looking for a song to go with this.  
  
It needs to speak of someone strong who feels like they are losing everything. A surprise is coming for Teresa and she needs to have a song that tells of distress and what did she do to deserve this. It needs to ask how she'll get through this. Thanks and the sooner I get a song like that, the sooner I can update! So please help me out! Oh, and so I don't have to say it 20 times, REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Hunter- thanks and thanks for the patience.  
  
Crystal- thanks and the drama will only go up from here!  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32- thanks and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Luinthoron- thanks a bunch and yes, Voldemort gets a HUGE war. Don't worry, Teresa helped them.  
  
Red Magic Marker- thanks and don't worry about the little Malfoys, they will be fine!  
  
Loves-Kiss- thanks and I hope you liked this. B/T will continue, but with a MAGNANIMOUS problem or two. LOL  
  
Karly- thanks and I hope you liked this one.  
  
Alice- thanks and I'm glad you liked my D/G. I have another story too, Dark Secrets.  
  
Mercurial- um. no, should there be? I don't know why there would be such a rule, is there something I should know about? Thanks and I hope you liked this one too.  
  
Sirius's Girl- LOL and thanks. Sorry if my long-awaited chapter killed you, but do you think you could wake up from the dead to read it? Thanks again. Oh and don't worry, no R/T, but there will be MAJOR problems with the B/T, though I THINK they will make it, or maybe not (lol-am I making you wonder yet?)  
  
ME! - Sorry, but no more R/T. There will be a friendship there, but no romance. I just have too many other things planned. Thanks and lol, yes, Fudge is a poophead.  
  
Luckyduck6289- Thanks and I hope you loved this chapter too!  
  
Felton Fanatic: Thanks and I like your story bunches. I am talking to you as I type this so cool! I'm also about to update DS too.  
  
Leelee TES- Thanks so much! That really means a lot and I can't believe it made you cry, I am really touched that you think I am that good. Thanks again!  
  
Kittydopter- Thanks a lot.  
  
Bobagorn- I love your reviews. They always make me laugh and don't worry, you haven't jinxed any B/T relationships, or have you? LOL. I hope you liked this chapter too. Can't wait to read another one of your fabulous paragraph reviews!  
  
Lady Lorien- thanks and IM me soon. I really appreciate it!  
  
Hasapi- thanks and I'm glad you think that I had put her through enough pain, but it is not quite over yet. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Dracos-gurl- thanks and I will check your story out soon. I have been busy so I promise I will double-time it so I can read your story. Thanks again.  
  
GirlAngel- thanks and I hope you liked this as much.  
  
Danfan4eva- thanks and I am sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Mixed- thanks so much and I really appreciate it! I hope you liked this just as much as the rest of the story. 


	19. The Death, the Birth, the Vision

A/N: Here you go. Sorry for the delay!  
  
Virginia sighed and rested her head in her hands. She was so tired, oh so very tired. But she had to continue; she had to keep going. A baby's cry irrupted into the night. It was her daughter, who was soon accompanied by her son.  
  
Getting off the log she had been sitting on, Ginny moved to comfort her children, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Teresa smiled at her friend.  
  
"I'll get it. I need the practice."  
  
Ginny gave a light laugh. "Be my guest."  
  
Teresa walked into Ginny's tent and comforted the children. After successfully getting them quiet, she sat on the nearby bed. Teresa sighed. It had been almost nine months; not that she was keeping track of the exact dates. But it was hard to forget when she had something reminding her daily.  
  
Yes, Teresa was pregnant. And no, it was not Blaise's child. When Teresa was told two months into the war that she was pregnant, she was horrified. No one knew why precisely, but they did feel sorry for her. Blaise had comforted her and offered to be the baby's father. Teresa accepted.  
  
She was horrified because she knew who the 'sperm donor' was. It was Voldemort. Teresa remembered the rapes. Each of the Death Eaters had said an incantation before raping her that kept her from being pregnant. Voldemort had not. Apparently, though he was not human enough to die or even look human, he was human enough to reproduce. Damn him.  
  
But even that was not he worst of it. Teresa had seen the child's future. He would rise as Voldemort's heir and another war would start. The outcome of said war, Teresa could not see.  
  
Teresa hoped to God that she could prevent the child's terrible future. Rubbing her bulging stomach lightly, Teresa felt the baby kick. She was due any day.  
  
Teresa stood and walked out of the tent. Looking over at Ginny, she saw her and Draco sharing a precious moment. Teresa smiled at them and headed to her own tent.  
  
Draco and Ginny were siting together. Ginny was rested up against Draco's strong chest. This was a rare and precious time. The war was horrible and it was leaning to Voldemort's side by just a bit. Already Neville had died and Charlie, her favorite brother, was on the brink of death. He had been so for nearly a day. Molly had not left his side, but being around her brother and seeing him in such pain was too much for Ginny.  
  
Charlie had been subjected to the Cruciatus curse for almost two hours. It had almost broken his nerve system and caused too many problems to even list. The worst part was, Mr. Zabini had done it. Ginny made sure no one said anything to Blaise for she knew how bad he felt. And it was not his fault anyway.  
  
As Ginny snuggled into Draco, she let go of all the problems she had, even if it was just for that one moment. Draco kissed her lightly on the lips and Ginny kissed his back.  
  
When they parted, he smiled warmly down at her. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny smirked, something she was quickly mastering.  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
They sat in silence for half an hour before five wizards apparated right in front of them. They all looked frightened and ran towards Cornelius Fudge, who was ten feet away. Bill Weasley was the one who spoke.  
  
"Minister, they're coming for a direct attack. Voldemort's gathered more supporters. Zombies, dementors, werewolves, vampires, giants, and more! They're all coming to directly attack us."  
  
Fudge paled. "Call an emergency meeting of everyone in this camp. I want them all here in five minutes."  
  
Bill and the others nodded and ran off to get everyone. Ginny and Draco shared a sigh and went to help. This was bad, this was really bad. Ginny went to find Teresa.  
  
She found her siting with Blaise on a log by the river. Teresa and Blaise stood when Ginny approached.  
  
"What's wrong Gin?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Voldemort is coming. He's going to full out attack us. There will be no mercy. He has werewolves, giants, vampires, and more! Teresa, you've got to come quick."  
  
Teresa nodded and she and Blaise quickly got up. Calling Braveheart to her, Teresa had him kneel so she could mount him.  
  
"I'll meet you three there."  
  
Teresa squeezed Braveheart and rode off to the camp. She saw everyone present and soon after her arrival, Blaise, Ginny, and Draco arrived. Even Samson came. Fudge looked around gravely.  
  
"As you all have heard, Voldemort will be here within a few hours. He has with him a procession so great that it will be five of them to one of us. I am asking anyone with a plan to come forward and share it."  
  
There was a deadly silence. A few people began to speak, but quickly shut their mouths after rethinking their idea. Gwendolyn, who was on Teresa's left, looked at Teresa. They shared a knowing glance and the two stood.  
  
"Minister, I have an idea. Our forest, the forest of the Veela, has more protection than this forest and I can cast a spell on it that will make it hard to find. We could take everyone here and transport him or her there. Most here can apparate and the few that can't shall ride on the backs of the unicorns, who can use their own magic."  
  
Fudge sighed and nodded. "It is all we can do. We should move quickly. Everyone take only what you can carry. I need some people to go take care of the ones in the infirmary."  
  
Teresa walked up to Samson as the others went to help the wizards in the infirmary. She looked up at him and spoke to him in the language of the unicorns.  
  
"May we use your people to transport ours to the forest?"  
  
"Of course. My people are going with you anyway so we might as well help."  
  
"Thank you Samson."  
  
"It is not a problem milady."  
  
Samson galloped off to the other unicorns and Teresa turned around. She headed into the tent and readied the twins.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny and Draco were with Charlie in the infirmary. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing uncontrollably and the others looked stricken. Ginny looked to Bill, who was standing alone near by.  
  
"Bill, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Charlie, Gin. He isn't going to make it. He's in extreme pain and he just fell into a comma. The spell that's keeping him alive is wearing off and Madam Pomfrey is at her wit's end. The only thing that could save him now is unicorn's blood and then he'd have a cursed life. Madam suggested giving him a potion to take away the pain and let him die peacefully."  
  
Ginny lost the feeling in her legs and collapsed, but Draco caught her before she could hit the ground. Tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"There must be something else we could do. Something, anything. Draco, don't let him die. Save him, please, just don't let him die."  
  
"Virginia, I can't do anything. No one can baby. I wish I could heal him, but it's impossible. His nerve system is shot. I don't think even a phoenix could help him."  
  
Ginny's sobbed and Madam Pomfrey walked quietly up to the distraught family. Arthur was comforting Molly, Ron was sitting in a corner with Harry and Hermoine watching him and trying to cheer him up. Bill looked spaced out and Fred and George were attempting to wake Charlie up. Madame Pomfrey did not know whom to speak to.  
  
Teresa walked in holding the twins. She called Blaise to her and he explained what was happening. She let her head drop and handed him the twins. Walking over to Ginny, she lifted her head.  
  
"Virginia, what do you think Charlie would want? You were closest to him."  
  
"He would want us to move on and let him go, but I can't Teresa. I can't just allow death to fall upon him. It would be my fault."  
  
Teresa lightly kissed her forehead and walked over to the oldest Weasleys. "Molly, Arthur, do you think Charlie would want you to let him go and let him move on to a better place, a better life?"  
  
Arthur nodded solemnly and Molly just sobbed a yes. Teresa knew that they would not like to make the decision either. Teresa used her right hand to lift Molly's chin. The plump woman was distraught and terribly tired.  
  
"Molly, would you like me to make the decision for you? I can't imagine how hard this must be, but perhaps if you didn't make the final decision, it would be easier."  
  
Molly nodded and Teresa left to speak to Madam Pomfrey as the Weasleys said their good byes. "Madam, I want you to make sure his death is painless. Will you take off the spell keeping him alive?"  
  
Pomfrey nodded sadly and did as she was told. Charlie's lips formed a peaceful look, almost a smile, as he took his last breath. The Weasley clan cried for a while before Teresa told them they had to apparate. Teresa had Chastity apparate with Charlie's body and told her to have a Maiden prepare it for burial.  
  
After all of the witches and wizards were in the forest and the camp was empty of all items of importance, Teresa apparated to her 'home' in the forest and laid on the Greek-style couch. Just as sleep was about to take her, she felt a sharp pain that was followed quickly by another. And then the unthinkable happened, her water broke.  
  
"Gwendolyn, Destiny, Chastity, Morgan, come quick! I'm going into labor!"  
  
Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and the others had overheard and ran to her side. Madam Pomfrey had also heard and came running. Destiny stopped the group, with the help of Chastity.  
  
"Please, this is a Veela ritual. We deliver the children of our leaders for only a Veela may touch a future leader when they are first born. You must understand and stay back."  
  
Ginny nodded, but Blaise and the Anastasios tried to push forward. Draco, Ginny, Snape, and the Malfoys all held them back. A scream pierced the air and Chastity and Destiny ran to their Lady's side. Morgan was by her feet with clean blankets and water to wash the babe. Gwendolyn stayed by Teresa's side and allowed her to squeeze the life out of her hand.  
  
After only one hour, her baby came out and into Morgan's waiting hands. The baby cried and everyone smiled. He was gorgeous. There was not a resemblance to his biological father. His hair was dark brown and his body normal and an olive color. He was healthy and Morgan quickly washed him and wrapped him in a warm blanket. Just as she was about to hand Teresa her child, he opened his eyes.  
  
Morgan gasped and nearly let go, but instinct told her not to do so. The child's eyes were red. Horrible reds like Voldemort's. Morgan looked to Teresa. Teresa saw the look of horror and knew what would happen if her child lived. Though still tired, she found the energy to speak.  
  
"Kill it Morgan. Kill it now, before I change my mind."  
  
Everyone was shocked. Gwendolyn spoke. "Milady, we can't. That would be murder and besides you don't know what you ask. You love this child, you are just upset that he is also Voldemort's."  
  
"If you all do not wish the death of your children and grandchildren, I suggest you destroy that child. Please, just do it."  
  
Blaise stepped forward and took his 'son' in his arms. Walking over to Teresa, he knelt beside her. He held the child to her and she took him.  
  
"Do you really want to kill him, Teresa? Do you really want your son dead?"  
  
Tears welled in Teresa's eyes. She knew what his being alive meant, but now that she had held him, she could not allow him to perish. She looked up at Blaise and smiled.  
  
"No, it must just be as Gwen said. Forgive me?"  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. Teresa ached when the child opened his eyes, those terrible red eyes. She suppressed a shudder at the thought of his future. As the baby yawned, Teresa's heart wen out to him. Gwendolyn smiled.  
  
"What will his name be, milady?"  
  
Teresa had already picked it. His blessing would be "May the dark one find hope and be a wise ruler."  
  
"Dorjan Umed Raine will be his name."  
  
Gwen smiled. "Dorjan Umed Raine Anastasio. Sounds wonderful to me."  
  
"No Gwen, not Anastasio." Teresa smiled and grabbed Blaise's hand. "Zabini. Dorjan Umed Raine Zabini."  
  
Teresa smiled down at her sleeping child. He looked so peaceful. She looked to Blaise and moved to hand him Raine. Blaise took him and kissed Teresa's temple. She smiled at him and fell into a deep sleep. In her sleep, she had yet another vision.  
  
Teresa was standing beside two teenagers, both beautiful. They were hidden in the dark and obviously in an abandoned classroom in Hogwarts. Teresa could not see their eyes, but they could not see her for that matter. The girl had silver blonde hair, creamy skin, and a few light freckles adorned her nose. The boy had dark brown hair and a tan complexion with a muscular build. He held the girl's petite and regal figure in his arms.  
  
"We can't keep meeting like this. Someone is bound to find out sooner or later, maybe we should just step out in the open." The girl looked to the boy expectantly.  
  
He sighed and nuzzled her hair. "And what would they say if we did? Do you think they'd really agree with it?"  
  
"Well, why not? We are both Slytherins. It wouldn't be unusual."  
  
"And your friend Endora? What would she do? I know she would be unhappy to say the least."  
  
"Endora has always wanted you, she'd just have to get over it. If she was truly my friend, she would put it aside."  
  
"But I thought you said that she was infatuated, even crazy in love with me?"  
  
"I did, but I'm sure she'd understand."  
  
"Like hell she'd understand. But let's put that aside. Have you decided yet?"  
  
"I don't know. You know I love you, but I can't just turn against my family."  
  
"Your brother would follow you to the ends of the earth. He's closer to you than I am."  
  
The girl smirked. "True, but I couldn't do that to him. It would be unfair. His dreams of being an Auror would be shot."  
  
"I have to know where you stand Gwen. A revolution is coming, the revolution is coming. Will you be by my side, or fighting against me?"  
  
"I could never fight against you. I love you Raine."  
  
The boy raised his face and turned Gwen around. Teresa gasped when she saw his red eyes glint in the little bit of moonlight in the room.  
  
"Then where do you stand Gwen, with me or against me?"  
  
Gwen sighed and her chocolate eyes dulled a bit. "With you Raine, always with you."  
  
"I love you too Gwen."  
  
The two kissed briefly as Teresa's vision began to fade. Her mind was going haywire. She knew who those two were. They were Gwendolyn Teresa Malfoy, her namesake, and Raine Zabini, her son.  
  
Teresa tried to wake up, but she found herself unable to. She was returning to the place she had visited so often in the past months, the field of Lady Rahabashi. As she felt herself headed there, her mind cried out.  
  
"Oh my son, my Raine, why must you drag Gwendolyn into this? Why must things be this way?"  
  
Teresa found herself standing in the flower-covered field. Lady Rahabashi stood tall and proud, as if waiting for her.  
  
"You have come again Jahzara?"  
  
"Yes Milady."  
  
"Another vision?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what was it of?"  
  
"Lady Rahabashi, why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?"  
  
"Because, Lady Jahzara, I love to hear it from your perspective and it is just Rahabashi."  
  
"Of course, but what does this mean? What must I do to prevent this?"  
  
"Only the obvious, Jahzara."  
  
"But Rahabashi, I am confused. The obvious thing was to have the child killed, but when I held him in my arms, I couldn't kill him."  
  
"Jahzara, if he was born alive and in good health, do you not realize we have kept him alive for a reason? Every child has a destiny, but they also have a fate. You have seen Dorjan's destiny, but his fate can only be determined by him and seen after death."  
  
"I know, but I also know that no chances can be taken. The wizarding world must survive, even if he does not."  
  
Lady Rahabashi sighed and sat down on air, as if an invisible chair was under her. "Do what you must, dearest Jahzara, but do not repeat your mother's mistake. Have faith in all things that are living."  
  
"Yes Lady Rahabashi."  
  
Rahabashi and the field began to fade, but not before she said one last thing. "And Jahzara? Sometimes the obvious answer is the one you think is impossible, yet so simple."  
  
Teresa was waking up before she could respond. Her eyes fluttered open. She surveyed her surroundings. The Maidens were tending to her child while Draco, Ginny, and Blaise stood around talking. They saw her awake and walked over to her side.  
  
Blaise took Teresa's hand in his own and stroked her hair gently. She kissed their intertwined fingers and looked up at Ginny and Draco. She smiled sadly at her best friend. Ginny looked at her curiously.  
  
"What's wrong Teresa?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gin."  
  
Ginny looked at Teresa confused. "What for?"  
  
Teresa sighed, knowing she could never tell. It was not her job to speak of the future; it was her job to change it. Teresa smiled wearily at Ginny and Draco.  
  
"Nothing Gin. It's not important."  
  
"Are you sure? Because you know you could tell me anything."  
  
"I know."  
  
Teresa looked to the Maidens, who had been watching her intently. She stared into Morgan's eyes. The aged Maiden walked over to her, knowing what she wanted.  
  
"The potion is almost ready Milady."  
  
"Thank you Morgan."  
  
Morgan nodded and walked off into the forest. Ginny, Draco, and Blaise looked curiously at Teresa. She merely smiled at them. Blaise squeezed her hand tightly.  
  
"What's the potion for Teresa?"  
  
"It's a recuperation potion. It will get me back on my feet."  
  
Morgan returned and handed Teresa the potion. She downed it quickly and she instantly felt better. She began to stand and Blaise moved to help her, but she threw her hand up.  
  
"I'm fine Blaise. Don't worry about me."  
  
Looking at the Maidens, Teresa spoke. "How is he?"  
  
"He's doing well, Milady." Destiny smiled at her and Teresa smiled back. It turned into a frown when she noticed Gwen and Chastity were missing.  
  
"Where are Gwen and Chastity?"  
  
"Scouting the forest, Milady. They went to stand guard for Voldemort's approach."  
  
"Oh. Very well then."  
  
Teresa grasped Blaise's hand again and the two walked into the forest to talk. The remaining Maidens also headed off, in the opposite direction, leaving Ginny and Draco. Ginny sat on the couch Teresa had previously been, Draco beside her.  
  
"It's coming, isn't it? The end is drawing near, I can sense it. Draco, what will happen to the twins if we lose?"  
  
Draco sighed. "They will either be killed or raised as Death Eaters or."  
  
Draco shuddered. Ginny looked at him intently. "Or what?"  
  
"Well, if Gwendolyn is beautiful, which I know she will be, the Death Eaters might, use her as someone to please their.desires."  
  
Ginny gasped and shook her head. "No, no, no."  
  
Draco took her and comforted her gently. "Don't worry, Gin. I'll never let that happen."  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco and smiled, her eyes blazing with fire. "I know and neither would I."  
  
Draco smirked. "I love your fire."  
  
Ginny smirked back. "I know you do."  
  
She leaned in and aggressively kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and gently pulled her onto his lap. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. He pulled her closer to his body and wished he could take her then and there, but a voice interrupted them.  
  
"If you're going to get your freak on, could you do it somewhere besides the open forest where innocent eyes could see?"  
  
Ginny broke the kiss, much to Draco's disappointment, and laughed. She was staring at her best friend. Teresa was smiling and Blaise was laughing beside her. Draco merely rolled his eyes and sat up, with Ginny still in his lap.  
  
"You have innocent eyes? Well than I must be a saint!"  
  
Everyone laughed at this. It was true that Teresa, of all people, could not ever be considered innocent. A pounding of hooves interrupted their laughter as Chastity, followed closely by Gwendolyn, came riding on their horses into the clearing. They quickly dismounted and ran over to Teresa, breathless. Chastity was the first to speak.  
  
"He's here, Lady Jahzara. Voldemort is here."  
  
Everyone immediately stopped laughing. Teresa nodded her head and muttered an incantation under her breath. A dress different from the normal one appeared on her and her hair, instead of the usual braid, was hanging loosely. The dress had beautiful beaded breasts with flowing satin silk down the front covered with transparent silk georgette. It had ethereal flowing silk georgette sleeves.  
  
(To see this dress-which is beautiful- go to fairyfashion.de/frame.html, click on wedding gowns and then click on The Angel)  
  
"Halina mege yotu, yota comema, le purrala loh le unicorns."  
  
Blaise, Draco, and Ginny looked confused, but the Maidens understood. Teresa was calling out to the unicorns, but not just any unicorn. She was calling to the purest of them all. In their language, she had said:  
  
Come to me, my friend, the purest of the unicorns.  
  
After a minute, a beautiful, white unicorn stepped out. She was incredible. Her mane was long and flawless and her coat was pure as freshly fallen snow. Her eyes were crystal blue and her horn was a dazzling gold.  
  
(I'm going to use English from now on, but pretend that it's the unicorn language.)  
  
Teresa spoke to her. "He is coming, the one we must not speak of. May I ride you to the forest's edge to perform the ancient ritual?"  
  
"Of course, My Lady."  
  
"Thank you and what is your name?"  
  
"Aurora, My Lady. Samson is m father."  
  
"Thank you, Aurora."  
  
Aurora knelt and Teresa mounted her. As they rode to the forest's edge, they passed many Veela. Each, upon seeing Teresa, bowed deeply as she passed. Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and some others attempted to follow, but the Maidens would not let them get too close. When Teresa passed through the temporary Ministry campsite, she turned to Fudge while she rode by.  
  
"Don't worry, Cornelius. Just do not send your men out to fight him. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
Fudge was speechless and Teresa continued. Once she reached the forest's edge, she dismounted and stood right on the boarder. She saw Voldemort and the others coming closer. They were accompanied by a large procession.  
  
With her palms facing up and arms outstretched by her sides, slowly, but surely, her arms came together over top of her head. As she brought her arms straight down, they paused in the praying position, then continued their way down to her sides. The golden glow made a dome over the forest. Keeping her eyes closed, Teresa concentrated on not letting the dome falter. Voldemort and his troops arrived and began throwing every curse and hex at the barrier.  
  
Teresa did not notice the crowd that had gathered behind her. Blaise, the Weasleys, the Anastasios, the Malfoys, and everyone else were staring at her. Fudge stepped forward and Dumbledore smiled. He knew what she was doing. After a while, the barrier began breaking. People finally noticed the sweat pouring down Teresa's face.  
  
Holes appeared in the barrier and hexes flew through. Before they could hit anyone, Teresa's eyes flew open. They were not emanating the red color of before, but a golden color and everyone marveled as her body glowed the same. A pained expression overtook her face, but the barrier was restored. The Death Eaters and the others were getting tired, but that was nothing compared to Teresa.  
  
She nearly fell to the ground and, though some tried to rush to her, the unicorn Aurora stopped them. Teresa began to tremble and the earth shook as well. Some were thrown off their feet and with one last great ounce of energy, Teresa broke down the glow and shot it outwards, towards Voldemort's army. Many of them were either killed or knocked unconscious. The people behind Teresa rushed forward to battle Voldemort as Teresa crashed to the ground, too weak to even stay conscious.  
  
A/N: Finally! Sorry it took so long, and so it won't take longer, I won't give the usual long list of thanks. So. THANK YOU EVERYONE SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Ok. there might be two or three more chapters and then it will be done. So keep reviewing! 


	20. The End, The Escape, The Beginning

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to come up with a new chapter, but I was so swamped that it wasn't possible to get it out sooner! So, here you go and please review. This will probably be the last chapter, but I hope you like it! I might add one more chapter, so check back once more after this.  
  
Teresa awoke a few hours later. She was still lying on the ground, but Aurora shielded her from the danger of the battle brewing outside of the forest. Teresa slowly stood and took out her wand. The dress was torn and it would have been difficult to fight in.  
  
Teresa quietly said an incantation and her outfit changed to a black one. Her shirt came halfway down her abdomen and her pants rode low on her hips. Teresa's hair hung limply as she stepped onto the battlefield.  
  
Ginny was growing weary. It had been nearly four hours and still the battle drug on. She jumped over a body as she deflected a curse. Virginia could barely stand. She had already been hit with quite a few curses and the smell of death was everywhere.  
  
Three hours later, things were still the same, except Teresa fought by her side. A giant rushed the two and Ginny ran out of his way. Teresa flipped backwards and landed gracefully on her feet. The two women began shouting curses at the giant and eventually, Ginny levitated a tree and flung it into the giant, knocking him out.  
  
A vampire was soon upon Ginny's back. She grabbed his head and threw him off of her. He hissed as Virginia tried cursing him. The curse missed and Ginny let loose a swear word.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Suddenly, she was thrown onto the ground and pulled up roughly. The vampire held her hands behind her back and was moving in for the kill.  
  
"Such a pretty little thing. You'll make a great meal."  
  
When he was an inch away, the vampire suddenly shrieked and crumbled into dust. Ginny whipped around and saw Teresa standing behind her with a stake in hand. Ginny smiled her thanks and the two separated. They had not gone far when Teresa noticed a band of Death Eaters dragging an unconscious Ron in an alcove hidden partially by the forest.  
  
Harry also noticed and he was after them in a flash. Teresa glanced around and noticed that Voldemort was no where in sight. A strange feeling came over her and Teresa looked to her left. It seemed that Draco too had noticed Voldemort's disappearance and Harry's departure. The two shared a look. Draco ran to her side.  
  
"Think we should follow?"  
  
Teresa nodded grimly. "I've got a feeling he'll need the help."  
  
Draco and Teresa ran off to the area where they had last seen Harry. Eventually, they entered a clearing and saw Harry hovering over Ron's body. He was outnumbered and Harry immediately cursed knowing it was a trap. Draco and Teresa ducked behind a bush before they could be seen.  
  
"So, Potter, the time has come. We must both face our destinies. It was prophesied that we could not live together. A pity, for you would have made a most admirable follower."  
  
"I'd never follow you. I'd never be your lackey."  
  
Voldemort sneered. "Say goodbye Potter."  
  
The two raised their wands and began to curse the other. Silently, Teresa used her Veela powers to put a golden barrier around Harry. Voldemort's Avada Kedavra bounced off the barrier while Harry's Expelliarmus knocked Voldemort off his feet. His followers quickly helped him up as Harry looked around for the source of his protection.  
  
Teresa and Draco jumped out of the bushes and stood by Harry's side. Draco stood on the left and Teresa on the right. Voldemort sneered at the two. He was standing again and almost shaking with rage.  
  
"Of course, the traitorous Draco Malfoy. You've traded in a life of glory for a life of shame. I never thought even you would sink as low as dating a Weasley, the filthy, mudblood lovers. And what a wench she is. Ginny was quite easy to break, a weakling. She was an easy one to possess."  
  
Draco was seething with anger and moved to step forward, but Harry tightly gripped his arm. "Don't take the bait Draco."  
  
Though it was the first time Harry had called Draco by his first name, no one noticed. Voldemort turned to Harry.  
  
"And you Potter. Even a half-blood such as you could find a respectable girlfriend instead of that defiled mudblood."  
  
"You should talk. You're a half-blood too."  
  
Voldemort sneered. "Once I kill you, I'll have a great joy in breaking her."  
  
Harry was raging inside, but knew he had to stand his ground. He glared at Voldemort and was ready to make a reply when Voldemort spoke to Teresa.  
  
"But you will be the most fun to kill. Your mother had the same sprit. She never really liked taking orders from me, though she hid it. And your father was a coward. The only brave thing he ever did in his pathetic life was die trying to save her and what a waste that was."  
  
Teresa clenched her jaw together and then spoke. "You'll regret that."  
  
Voldemort let loose a cruel laugh. "But I must say that you were not half as satisfying to have as your mother was. You know what my Death Eaters called her? Aphrodite was her name and to spend the night in her bed was beyond imagination. Though I must say she wasn't very particular."  
  
Teresa leaped forward and Harry was barely able to hold her back. Her eyes flashed a dangerous red and wings sprouted from her back. She turned hideous as her inner-Veela lashed out in anger. Harry and Draco tried to calm her down and it was only a second or two before she was back to normal.  
  
"This has gone on long enough."  
  
He snapped his fingers and the Death Eaters advanced. Teresa put up a barrier to protect the three and Ron. Draco advised Harry exactly where and with what to hit the Death Eaters. He had, after all, been taught by and with them. He knew their weaknesses.  
  
It was nearly half an hour when the last Death Eater collapsed. Most had been stunned, but Avada Kedavra had killed a few. Teresa had lashed out at them with anger beyond imagination at Voldemort's statement. Finally, Harry and Voldemort were facing each other, ready to duel.  
  
Teresa took down her shield, knowing that the two had to fight on their own. She knelt by Ron's side and woke him as Harry and Voldemort exchanged curses. Teresa bit her lip and exchanged a look with Draco. They both knew that Harry's Avada Kedavra would not kill Voldemort.  
  
Harry did not have enough anger stored. Teresa knew what she was about to do was cruel, but she also knew she had to do it. Whispering her plan quickly to Draco, he nodded in agreement. Draco moved to help Ron up as Teresa stepped forward.  
  
Various wizards gathered around the alcove, some Death Eaters and some good. All had come to see the final battle. Teresa could smell the death around her. She saw Ginny cling to Draco and lightly squeeze her brother's hand out of the corner of her eye. Teresa watched her siblings and friends watch the two wizards intently.  
  
Then Teresa accessed a power that only the leaders of the Veela were able to use. She filled Harry's heads with images, sounds. Harry was too focused to let them deter him, but it would be enough to anger him. Teresa saw Hermoine look gravely at her boyfriend and silently asked for her forgiveness.  
  
Harry saw images pour in his head as he battled Voldemort. First, visions of all of his awful years with the Dursleys, then the death of Cedric Diggory. His mother's scream filled his mind. Lastly, he saw Sirius die all over again right before his eyes and then he heard that blood-curling cackle. The one belonging to the man, if he could be called that, standing in front of him.  
  
Voldemort hit Harry with an Imperius curse, but Harry fought it and screamed out as he saw a final vision of Hermoine's mangled body in his mind. True, that one had not really happened, but Teresa knew that particular vision would give him more of an incentive than probably anything else would.  
  
She stumbled backwards from exhaustion and was caught by Draco, whose quick reflexes and closeness allowed himself to catch her in time. As he supported her, they watched as Harry shot the killing curse at Voldemort with such force that even the dead seemed to shudder.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
The green beam struck Voldemort and he froze. Shock was written all over his face as he fell to the ground, dead. Everyone was surprised and not even his followers moved. Teresa and Draco moved to Harry's side. Draco was on his left and Teresa on his right. Harry was breathing hard and his chest was heaving.  
  
He was dead. Voldemort was finally dead. After a few minutes, the wizards and witches came to their senses and, though many Death Eaters had fled, captured the others that remained. After a while, only Dumbledore, the Weasleys, the Anastasios, Blaise, the Malfoys, and Lupin remained.  
  
The group was watching Harry, Draco, and Teresa. Teresa quietly lifted her wand a muttered an incantation. Voldemort's body burst into flames. They stood there for almost an hour. No one moved, they barely breathed. But finally, Dumbledore put out the fire and rid the world forever of Voldemort. The group left the clearing.  
  
That night, a great mourning swept over the camp, as everyone wept over their lost loved ones. Among the dead were Matt, Percy, and Snape. Teresa had Snape and Matt buried in the forest. Once she was alone, she sat down between the two graves. Tears fell down her face as she grieved her brother and surrogate father.  
  
"Matt, I never thought I'd have to go through this so soon. I never got to say goodbye, but I know I'll see you again someday. Wait for me, won't you? Before you move on? I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. I never told you this, but I looked up to you. Sure, Tyrone and I were closer, but I looked up to you above everyone else, especially after mom died. Take care of her and dad for me. I love you."  
  
Sucking in a deep breath to steady herself, Teresa looked at Severus' grave. "I don't know what to say, Severus. I know you only wanted what was best for me and I'm sorry I couldn't see that. I wish I could have told you this before you.. died, but I've always seen you as family, a second father even. And I want you to know that it'll all be over soon. The whole marriage thing will be settled once and for all in a matter of days. I don't think you'd agree with my decision, but its something I have to do. I hope you and Matt will both understand. Send my love to mom and dad, won't you?"  
  
Teresa stood up and dried her eyes. She had to go find Blaise and tell him her decision. Whether or not he would stay with her, she didn't know, but it had to be done. Teresa refused to put Ginny and Draco through more pain, enough was enough.  
  
Later that night, Teresa crept quietly into Blaise's tent. She shook him awake and he looked at her wearily.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No Blaise, but I'm leaving."  
  
Blaise shot up in his bed. "What? Why?"  
  
"I won't marry Draco and the only way I can get out of it is by leaving everything behind. I'm giving up being a witch, at least for now. Maybe in a few years, when Fudge is no longer minister, then I can come back, but I have to leave."  
  
Blaise nodded. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"You know, you don't have to."  
  
"I want to Teresa and nothing could stop me. Besides, I have nothing left, no one left but you. You are everything to me."  
  
Teresa smiled. "I love you Blaise."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Blaise pulled Teresa to him and soundly kissed her. It was gentle and tender and it was exactly what Teresa needed. She pulled away and sat on his lap.  
  
"After a year or two, I'd like to come back and live in the Veela forest. I've already informed Gwen of my plan and she's going to take over until I return. I don't have to be a witch to lead the Veela."  
  
Blaise nodded. "We're taking Raine, right?"  
  
"Of course. In fact, I'm ready to leave when you are."  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes."  
  
Teresa nodded and got off his lap. She headed back to her tent. She looked around at her packed bags and sighed. She couldn't believe she would be giving it all up, her whole world. Teresa refused to cry when she thought of leaving Mariah and Tyrone. They had already lost their brother and now they would lose their sister as well.  
  
Teresa levitated her bags and gently picked up the sleeping Raine. He sighed and nuzzled into her. She smiled at the sleeping babe and vaguely wondered how she could have ever thought of killing him. Stepping outside into the cold night air, Teresa waited patiently for Blaise. Once he arrived, Teresa called Braveheart to her and the stallion came galloping up.  
  
She climbed upon his back and Blaise climbed on after her. They cast a spell over the bags so that they could fit them in their pockets and then they apparated. The only thing that was left was a note on the nightstand beside Teresa's bed.  
  
It stated simply that she was giving up her right to witchcraft and would no longer be living in the magic world. It said that she, Blaise, and Raine would be moving far away. The final two things it stated was that no one was to ever mention who Raine's father really was and that Gwendolyn was in charge of the Veela.  
  
An hour later, Blaise and Teresa were knocking on a door in America. It opened to reveal Alicia and Mikel. Alicia smiled and immediately threw her arms around her friend. Blaise, who was holding Raine, smiled and the two were ushered in.  
  
Alicia and Mikel were living together in Mikel's house. It was rather large and the décor was superb. The floors were all white, either tile, marble, or carpet. The furniture was all black or a dark wood. It contained a conference room, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, numerous bedrooms and bathrooms, and other various rooms.  
  
The two were ushered into the living room as a butler tended to Braveheart and their bags. The four sat down on two separate couches. Teresa took Raine from Blaise and he slipped his arm around her shoulder. Alicia leaned forward to talk to her friends.  
  
"Oh God Teresa, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you, but you know how my mother is. And since in America the legal age is 18, well, I couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"Don't worry Alicia, it's all good. I'm just glad we can stay with you until we get my house transferred over here."  
  
Mikel smiled and spoke. "Stay as long as you need. And I'll work on getting your house over here as soon as possible. I got the papers you sent me giving me the deeds to your home and property. So I'll have my people work on it tomorrow.  
  
"We'll make it seem like it's being moved to Italy, when it will really be moved here and made unplottable. It should be done in about a week, two at tops."  
  
The four discussed the arrangements and the war for half the night. Alicia and Teresa headed up to the guestroom to put Raine in a crib while Blaise and Mikel continued to talk of other things. After they put Raine to sleep, the two went out on the balcony to talk.  
  
Teresa and Alicia both said a quick spell to change from their current attire to pajamas. Alicia wore tight red pants and a black shirt that barely covered her abdomen. Teresa was wearing tight light blue pants and a white T-shirt. She turned to Alicia.  
  
"So, you and Mikel?"  
  
Alicia smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it happened a few months ago. I was up in the north tower the night before graduation with my knife and."  
  
Teresa interrupted her. "You told me you quit!"  
  
Alicia looked at her guiltily. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't, not after you left. Anyway, I was slitting my wrists when Mikel walked in. I tried to hide the knife, but it was too late. He and I got into a big argument. He ended up taking my knife and throwing it out the window. You have no idea how enraged I was when he did that. But then I told him that it was none of his or anyone else's damn business what I did with my life."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And then he said it was. He said it was because he loved me. I didn't realize what he said at first and then when I understood his meaning behind it, I was in shock for a while. When I finally looked at him, I had tears in my eyes. He moved to dry them and I kissed him.  
  
"I finally felt it, Tia. That feeling you get with Blaise, the one I've been dying to feel all my life. It felt like my body was on fire when he touched me. I wanted to make love to him that night, but he said he wouldn't. He wanted the first time we did it to be special, on our wedding night."  
  
Alicia was crying by now and Teresa gasped. "He proposed the day he said I love you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, but he meant that he wouldn't have sex with me until marriage, if we ever got married because it was that sacred to him. No one has ever done that, Teresa, rejected me like that. I loved it and it made me realize that I loved him.  
  
"Anyway, I moved in with him a month ago. We don't sleep together, in fact, I sleep in a different room, but I wanted to be near him. My mom thinks I'm living with Stephanie, she's covering for me. But Teresa, I don't think I've ever been so happy."  
  
Teresa smiled. "I'm happy for you Alicia. I really, truly think that you and Mikel will be great together."  
  
Teresa awoke a few hours later wrapped in Blaise's arms in the guest bed. He was shirtless and Teresa sighed. She didn't think she'd ever get use to his wonderful body. It was so.strangely beautiful and sexy. Crawling gently out of his arms, she stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
The cool morning air rushed against her skin and Teresa grabbed her wand. Her heart sank when she thought of how she could no longer use it. She had to abandon witchcraft if she was to be exempt from the will's decree. But she decided to cast one last spell. Muttering something under her breath, Teresa's outfit changed to a silvery white dressing gown.  
  
It was beautiful. It had been her mother's. The dress was cut dangerously low in a V-neck in the front and was relatively loose, yet somehow managed to show off her good figure. It had no sleeves and was made of silk.  
  
The wind whipped her hair and the dress back, so that the dress was tight around her body. Teresa did not hear the footsteps behind her, but she did feel a pair of warm arms wrap around her. She leaned back into Blaise's body. He lightly kissed her neck and then turned her around to face him.  
  
The wind was dying down, but the passion in his eyes was not. "You look beautiful, Teresa. I've wanted to ask you something for the longest time now, but I never could find the right moment until now."  
  
Bending down on one knee, Teresa's hands in his, Blaise continued. "Teresa, you're everything to me. You are the other half of my heart. I'd do anything to make you happy. I love everything about you from your bad ass attitude to the way you always laugh carefree and wild. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Teresa slowly helped Blaise stand to his full height and looked up in his brown eyes. She smiled and slowly and tenderly kissed him.  
  
"Blaise, I'd love to be your wife. There's nothing else I want more."  
  
Blaise smiled and took a box out of his pants pocket. He opened it to reveal a dazzling diamond ring. It was one large diamond, which appeared to be 5-carats, surrounded by sapphires on the side, Teresa's birth stone.  
  
She gasped as he slid the ring onto her ring finger. Blaise kissed her ring finger gently and looked deeply into her green eyes. Tears filled her eyes because for the first time in a while, she was genuinely happy. Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist and together they stared into the horizon. Nine Months Later  
  
Ginny was ecstatic. She would finally be seeing Teresa after nine long months. Ginny hadn't been surprised that Teresa left, but she had been hurt. Ginny had written Teresa, but the owl she sent never found where she was. Finally, Ginny had a hunch and sent the letter to one of Teresa's American friends. It was a request that they send the letter to Teresa ASAP.  
  
She finally got a reply and the two had been talking ever since. Of course, Ginny was careful about letting no one but Draco know of her correspondence with Teresa and Blaise. No one else could know or they might try to enforce the marriage anyway.  
  
But that would no longer be an option after today. Cornelius Fudge had finally resigned from his position of Minister of Magic. And, surprisingly enough, Tyrone Anastasio had been elected into office. He had been a great asset and strategist in the war and had many prominent friends.  
  
Tyrone had also revoked the betrothal of Teresa and Draco, claiming that Teresa was no longer under England's Ministry of Magic jurisdiction. And it would be final today. For today Draco and Ginny were to be married.  
  
Teresa and Blaise would show up to the wedding. Blaise would be Draco's best man and claim that he and Teresa were no longer together due to circumstances beyond their control. Teresa would, however, be at the wedding. She would be Ginny's maid of honor in fact.  
  
The plan was to say that Teresa had requested, before she left, that one of her maidens or a prominent Veela be present for Ginny's wedding, if she ever had one. This Veela would represent her. Ginny, who would have made Teresa her maid of honor, appointed this "representative" to stand in her place.  
  
Teresa had wanted to be herself for the wedding, but it would not be possible. If she were seen before the marriage certificate was signed, then she and Draco would be forced to marry. She could attend the reception, though, because Draco had arranged the certificate to be presented directly after the vows.  
  
Normally, it took weeks to get the marriage license, but Draco had asked Tyrone to sign it personally in front of their guests as part of the wedding. Tyrone had agreed and everything was set.  
  
A few hours later, almost two hundred guests were seated outside the Malfoy Manor. Ginny sighed as she looked out the window of the room she was in. Like always, the Weasleys and Malfoys were separated. Neither side was talking to the other.  
  
The yard looked exquisite, however. The Malfoys had offered to pay, knowing of the Weasley money problem and not wanting their son to have anything but the best. There were thousands of white roses and all types of white flowers. The chairs were wooden and white, with white silk cushions. There was a white carpet for Ginny to walk down and even a trellis for the two and the pastor to stand under during the ceremony.  
  
A world-renown wizard band played classical music. The caterers served wine to the guests and the food was being set up in the Malfoy ballroom, where the reception was held. But perhaps the most exquisite thing was Ginny's dress.  
  
It had probably been the greatest dilemma of the wedding. Mrs. Weasley had wanted to make the dress, but Mrs. Malfoy had demanded that Ginny where a "real gown fabricated by a real seamstress." Ginny had gotten the two to come to a truce by suggesting the basic design and actual fabric of the dress be done by a seamstress and her mother could embroider it.  
  
The two reluctantly agreed and Narcissa even offered to help embroider it. Though surprised, Molly Weasley readily accepted her offer. Ginny had thought it rather funny watching the two argue nearly the entire time over how it should be embroidered. The outcome had been marvelous, however.  
  
The top part was almost corset like and flattered Ginny's figure quite nicely. The sleeves were nearly off the shoulder and a sheer-like material. The ends flowed out a bit. The bottom half of the dress flowed out quite a bit and was extremely soft. The entire gown was adorned with pearls embroidered in various patterns.  
  
The dress had a nearly five-foot train. The veil was many layers, the longest layer stretching to about two-foot out. Ginny's hair was crimped stylishly and let loosed to flow delicately behind her shoulders. No part of the veil covered her face, but instead was attached to a tiara. The tiara was merely a thin layer of diamonds.  
  
The time passed almost too slowly for Ginny. Finally, the door behind her opened and in walked her maid of honor. Ginny smiled at the girl, the disguised Teresa. The other people in the room, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy, and Hermoine, helped Teresa get ready.  
  
Teresa looked much different, for she had asked Alicia to cast an enchantment on her body that would last until Teresa took it off. Her hair was now a strawberry blonde and her eyes a sparkling blue. Teresa's complexion was much paler and her figure was shorter and more fragile. She was going under the alibi of Harmony Kuzak.  
  
The gowns that "Harmony" and Hermoine wore were very lovely. They had two parts. The first part was a thin satin dress. It was sleeveless and was only a bit clingy. The train went out about ½ of a foot. Over top of that was a sheer layer that had long sleeves and also had a ½ foot train.  
  
Ginny motioned Teresa to follow her and the two inconspicuously made their way out of the room. They wandered for a minute down the endless halls of the Malfoy manor until they were in a secluded area. There, Ginny threw her arms around Teresa. Teresa was shocked, but returned the hug.  
  
"Teresa, I can't believe it. I'm so happy you're here. Little Teresa and Brayden have gotten so big and they are starting to talk and walk. They're really quick. Of course, you know that Tyrone is minister and he's conducting the ceremony. Mariah is also here. And after the ceremony Tyrone is."  
  
A chuckling Teresa interrupted Ginny. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down Gin. You're going at hyper-speed. I know all the details about the wedding and I'm glad to know Bray and Terri are quick learners."  
  
Ginny smiled. "And how's Raine?"  
  
"He's great. He's trying to speak now and he's already trying to stand."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Look, Gin we should head back. I really want to talk to you, but we can't be gone for too long."  
  
Ginny nodded and the two headed back to the waiting room. An hour later, Teresa and Hermoine were walking down the aisle to a slow and beautiful wedding song. Blaise led "Harmony" and Bill, who Draco had invited to be a groomsmen since he knew that he was Ginny's favorite brother, led Hermoine.  
  
Finally, it was Ginny's turn to walk down the aisle. She took a deep breath and stepped out from the shelter of the Malfoy manor and into the sunlight. The crowd stood, but Ginny was completely oblivious. Her eyes were locked onto Draco's. His mouth dropped and when it finally closed, the biggest smile Ginny had ever seen on a Malfoy appeared.  
  
The ceremony flew by quickly and before they even knew it, they were slipping the rings onto the other's finger. One thing about the traditional vows had been changed, however.  
  
"Do you, Virginia Anne Weasley take Draco Kimono Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or richer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Ginny smiled at the change and nodded. "I do."  
  
"Then repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."  
  
Ginny slipped the golden band encrusted with diamonds on Draco's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"And do you, Draco Kimono Malfoy, take Virginia Anne Weasley to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or richer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Draco whispered so quietly that it was almost lost in the wind. "I do."  
  
"Then repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring I thee wed." Draco slipped the band onto Ginny's finger.  
  
"Then, with the power invested in my by the England Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you wizard and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Draco didn't hesitate to lean in and seal their vows with a kiss. The crowd clapped and when they parted, Tyrone summoned a roll of parchment. It was their marriage license. He quickly signed it. Raising it to show the crowd, he spoke clearly to them all.  
  
"I know present to you for the first time, and officially, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Kimono Malfoy."  
  
There was a loud cheer. The crowd slowly dispersed and gave their congratulations to the couple. Blaise and "Harmony" headed inside and Draco and Ginny took that as the cue. They too headed inside. Once everyone was calm and sitting at the table, Draco stood and tapped his glass to draw everyone's attention. Ginny stood with him.  
  
"Many of you know that approximately nine months ago, Teresa Anastasio went missing, along with Blaise and her son Raine. Today, most of you can see that Blaise is with us now, but cannot see that Teresa is too. Well, we'd like to see her as we do."  
  
Ginny nodded and "Harmony" stood and, taking out her wand, recited an incantation. Suddenly, her strawberry-blonde hair was transformed into dark brown hair and her blue eyes into tropical green. She grew a bit and her body became a bit more athletic. The crowd gasped as they realized it was Teresa Anastasio.  
  
A glass fell and shattered into small pieces on the ground. The room fell into an eerie silence. Finally, Teresa heard someone clap. She whipped her head to the side to find Tyrone standing up. He was smiling vigorously and clapping his hands with a proud expression on his face.  
  
Soon, the whole room was clapping. An hour later, all of the explanations had been made. Tyrone had guessed nearly every aspect of the plan. He understood perfectly why Teresa had to disappear and was pleased with her for being so bright. Hours later, after Teresa had promised to write and told Mariah and Tyrone that they were welcome to come visit her, Ginny and Draco left for their honeymoon and the guests left.  
  
Blaise and Teresa apparated to their home in England. They had two homes, one in America and one in Great Britain. Blaise had been given everything his parents had, and they were almost as wealthy as the Malfoys. So the family lived in America and England.  
  
Teresa walked up to the nursery in their home and told the nanny, who lived with them, that she could retire for the night. Teresa gently picked up the sleeping Raine. Rocking him slowly in the near-by rocking chair, she lightly kissed his head.  
  
Not long after, Blaise came in and gently squeezed her shoulder. "You know, he'll have to know eventually."  
  
Teresa's head snapped up so quickly that it hurt. "Why?"  
  
"Because if we don't and he finds out from someone else, he'll feel betrayed."  
  
"No one will tell him, they all took a Merlin's Oath. You can't break that or you die."  
  
"The Death Eaters did not take one. And the ones who escaped will surely try and convert him to Voldemort's side. After all, he is the only heir. Teresa, if you don't tell him the truth, then they could convince him that you were not raped, but willingly bore Voldemort's son. It would be what happened to you all over again. You're trying to protect Raine, but by not telling him, you could screw him over just like you got screwed over."  
  
Teresa sighed. "You're right, but it'll be so hard. How do you tell someone that they weren't supposed to be? That they were a mistake? That they were the result of a rape?"  
  
"There's no easy way to do it. I'm sure it will cause everyone a lot of pain, but it must be done."  
  
Teresa nodded. "You're right, but when?"  
  
"When he's ready."  
  
"But how long will that be?"  
  
"We'll know, believe me, we'll know. When we start making excuses to not tell him, then he's ready. Then it's just us that aren't ready to tell him."  
  
Teresa nodded. "Okay then. Okay."  
  
Three months later, Teresa walked through the same halls as Mrs. Blaise Zabini. The wedding had been just as gorgeous as Ginny's. Her dress was a more modern dress, but the same style. Tyrone had walked her down the aisle. Mariah, Ginny, Alicia, and Stephanie had been her bridesmaids.  
  
Teresa walked out onto her and Blaise's balcony and sighed into the cool morning air. Her white gown drifted gently behind her and she thought of all the blessings she had been given. True, she had lost so much, but she had gained just as much. And she knew, in her heart, that everything was going to be all right.  
  
A month later, she was reinstated as the ruler of the Veela. She had her home moved closer to the forest and apparated there daily. She also oversaw the Irish National Quidditch team, in which she was a partner. Teresa had gained Matt's share in Berti Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and thus also oversaw that.  
  
Blaise was a constructionist and the president of Zabini Production Company. The ZPC produced everything from movies to music videos, sound effects and magic included. All in all, the Zabini family was very well off.  
  
Teresa looked out over their property and sighed. The forest was so beautiful and all evidence that a war had occurred a little more than a year ago was gone. She heard a baby's cry erupt through the mansion and quickly apparated to his room. With a pop, she was back with him in her arms.  
  
She began to hum an enchanting tune and soon, the whining babe was once again quiet. He began to drift back into the world of sleep as Teresa used her wand to keep the tune going. (AN: Think the Harry Potter theme song in a soft tone.)  
  
Blaise joined the two after a few minutes. He wrapped his arms around his wife and his child, for he had recently adopted Raine as his own. Teresa closed her eyes and relished the feeling of being in Blaise's arms and holding her child in her own. And silently she prayed to God that this was one feeling she'd never have to go without.  
  
Fourteen Years Later.  
  
Raine Zabini sat bored at the Slytherin table. He ran a hand through his black hair that fell desirably about his head. He hated the Sorting. In his opinion, it was a waist of time. It only divided the houses and the people, what real good did it do?  
  
His red eyes scanned the Great Hall. He clapped politely as a student was sorted into Slytherin. His eyes landed on a girl who sat at the Gryffindor table. Her silver-blonde hair matched that of the man sitting next to her, her brother. The two shared a private joke and laughed. Raine let his glance rest on her.  
  
Feeling a pair of eyes on her, the girl looked up and smiled tenderly at Raine. He smiled back. Looking to her right, he gave a 'sup' nod to her brother. He smiled and returned the gesture. The sorting ended and then Professor Dumbledore stood to give the welcome speech.  
  
Raine smirked and silently wondered how old Dumbledore would live to be. It seemed as if he were immortal. Clapping his hands, Dumbledore began the feast. Raine took his time eating, laughing with his friend, Lucius. He was the youngest Malfoy and only a year younger than Raine. Named for his grandfather, Lucius was bright and witty, though he was not especially nice, unless you got to know him. Oddly enough, he was the  
  
Raine led the Slytherin first years to the Slytherin dorms and then headed to library with Lucius. There, he met his "group". Raine was quite popular, especially with the women, but he did have his group comprised of his closest friends.  
  
Entering the library, the two headed to the back and saw the six people gathered there. Smirking, he walked over to his girlfriend and put his arm behind her. Gwendolyn Teresa, or Teresa to her friends, smiled at him. Brayden nodded at him.  
  
Also there was Natalie Potter, Chris Weasley, Loraine Weasley, and Jared Weasley. Natalie was the daughter of Hermoine and Harry Potter. She was in third year, but looked old enough to be in fifth. She was quite a looker.  
  
Her black hair fell straight down to her waist, though it was not as unruly as her father's hair. Her figure was lovely and her eyes were a hazel- green. Raine smiled at her and she smiled back. Though with her sweet temperament and sensible attitude made them complete opposites, she was Teresa's best friend and close to Raine as well. Not to mention that she was dating Brayden.  
  
Chris and Loraine Weasley were both the children of Fred and Angelina Weasley. They looked almost identical, except for the differences in sex, and they were Natalie's age. They, like their father, were always involved in some mischief. They had black hair, like their mother, and freckles like their father. Both were good looking, though Chris was the only single one. Loraine was currently dating some Ravenclaw.  
  
Last was Jared Weasley. He was the son of Bill and Mariah Weasley. He was one year younger than Raine, Lucius' age. He was perhaps the strangest Weasley. He spoke sparingly and when he did, it was either a resolution to a problem or a witty comeback. His hair was strawberry blonde and long. He resembled his father a lot, except his sparkling blue eyes, which were his mother's.  
  
Jared and Raine were the best of friends. Jared was in Ravenclaw, though he often sat at Slytherin's table or slept in the Slytherin dorms. Dumbledore usually turned a blind eye to this, seeing as Jared needed help. He was a seer, which was not unusual in the line of Veela. His visions usually came at unpredictable times, though he was trying to control them.  
  
The group talked for hours until it was finally time to head to bed. As they were heading out of the library, something strange happened. Jared stopped walking and seemed to be trying to say something. His hands flew around his throat and he appeared to be choking. His eyes fluttered and he collapsed to the ground. As soon as he hit, he began jolting uncontrollably. Teresa, Natalie, and Loraine gasped in shock. This had never happened before.  
  
Raine was worried. Not knowing what to do, he turned to Natalie. "Nat, go get Professor Dumbledore. Run as fast as you can. The password to his office is salamander suckers."  
  
Natalie nodded and ran off. Turning to Lucius, he gave more directions. "Luc, go find the nearest Professor and tell them that Jared is having a vision, but not a normal one, a dangerous one."  
  
Lucius nodded and ran off. Raine kneeled beside his friend and sat unmoving. He didn't know what to do. The others started crowding around him. Other students who were passing by in the halls did the same. Raine stood and motioned for everyone to stand back.  
  
"Give him some room. Let him breathe."  
  
Raine heard a scream and whipped his head around. It was his two younger sisters, Nicole and Clarice. The two came running up behind him and Clarice, the one who had screamed, began asking him questions. Nicole, on the other hand, knelt beside Jared and checked his pulse.  
  
"His heart rate is going haywire. I have no idea what's causing this. Mom's visions are never this severe, not the ones I've seen."  
  
"I know. We'll have to."  
  
Yet another scream erupted and interrupted him. Raine saw Verena, Jared's younger sister, running their way. She was followed closely by Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey. Verena sat by her brother's side and looked on worriedly.  
  
Just as Professor Dumbledore was about to speak, Jared's eyes shot open. The crowd gasped, they were a blood red, like Raine's. His head slowly moved to look Dumbledore in the eye and he spoke with a voice that was not his. It was strange; yet caused everyone to shiver at the severity it contained.  
  
"The war is coming, the greatest war yet. Wizards and witches will not fight others, but themselves. The final battle shall determine the fate of the world and that of others as well. Fate lies within the soul of the heir."  
  
The red of Jared's eyes slowly returned to normal and he passed out. Madame Pomfrey rushed to his side and moved the others out of the way. Dumbledore looked distressed. The students looked to him for directions, but he ignored them and turned to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva, I want you to alert Mariah Weasley to her son's condition. And, if you could, please contact Teresa Zabini for me. I need to see her immediately. But for the moment, I must attend to young Mr. Weasley."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and hurried off as fast as she could. Madame Pomfrey moved stood from her crouched position by Jared's side.  
  
"He's stable now, but I have never seen a seer react in such a way to a vision."  
  
"But he'll be okay, right?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked sympathetically at Verena. "I can only hope, child."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "We must take him to the hospital wing. The rest of you will head to bed."  
  
Raine and the others exchanged a look. Raine then looked to Dumbledore. "We're coming with you."  
  
Even in his distress, Dumbledore had to smile at Raine's behavior, which was much like his mother. Both were the same in that they cared for their friends more than themselves. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Less than an hour later, Mariah and Bill Weasley were by their son's side, along with Ginny and Blaise. Teresa had yet to arrive. She and Draco were both away on business trips. Draco was on his way, but no one knew where Teresa was. Mariah sat worriedly by her son's bedside. Jared had still not awakened. Bill held his daughter in his arms, assuring her all would be well.  
  
There was a loud pop and everyone whipped their heads around to see Draco. Ginny ran to his side and quickly explained the situation. He looked grimly at Jared and turned to Mariah.  
  
"Have you checked with Maiden Gwendolyn? She usually knows where Teresa is."  
  
"Yes, but she didn't know where she was either. She went to go look for her. I just hope."  
  
Two more loud pops announced the apparation of Teresa and Gwendolyn. Teresa rushed to the bedside and Mariah explained what had happened. Looking grim, Teresa contemplated the situation. Everyone waited in silence for her to speak.  
  
Turning her head to her son, Teresa spoke. "Raine, do you remember the exact words Jared said?"  
  
Raine nodded. "He said 'The war is coming, the greatest war yet. Wizards and witches will not fight others, but themselves. The final battle shall determine the fate of the world and that of others as well. Fate lies within the soul of the heir.' And then he passed out."  
  
Teresa closed her eyes and fell silent again. Slowly she reopened her eyes and made her way to Jared's side. Looking to Mariah, she silently asked her sister if she was okay. Mariah slightly nodded.  
  
It was hours before Jared awoke and by then, Teresa had it all figured out. When Jared's eyes opened, he sat up quickly and called her Teresa. She came running to his side.  
  
"Do you know what's coming?"  
  
Teresa nodded. "They have found one of the portals, one of the voids in the fabric of time. It will only be a matter of time before it all begins."  
  
Jared nodded. "Do you think we can win?"  
  
"We must. If we don't, it will not only be the end of our world, but that of other's as well. We cannot allow that to happen."  
  
Raine stepped forward, for he and the others had been listening. "Mom, what are you talking about? What portal?"  
  
Teresa sighed and Jared got out of his bed, despite the protests of Madame Pomfrey. Teresa told Madame to leave it be, for he was fine. Jared stood by Teresa's side and she turned to the others. Looking in her son's eyes, he was surprised to find pity. And that was something his mother never gave anyone.  
  
"Raine, you know who your birth father is. Blaise and I told you this past summer. But what you do not know is that before he died, he discovered a portal or a break in the fabric of time. This allows one with very powerful magic to have access or entry into other worlds, worlds parallel to our own.  
  
"For every decision we make, we also make a world where we chose the other choice. Sometimes, having access to these worlds can be very dangerous. I believe that Voldemort has access to one of the more dangerous worlds.  
  
"So instead of fighting Death Eaters, for the greatest war yet is just around the bend, we will be fighting ourselves in this parallel universe. And the fate of us all lies in the hands of the Heir."  
  
Raine looked at his mother confused. "Who is the Heir?"  
  
"The Heir is Voldemort's only child. You are the Heir, Raine. Our fate and the fate of the other worlds are in your hands. Life, death, and the future depends on you. If you fail the upcoming conquest, then we are condemned to an eternity of hell."  
  
A/N: Wow, what an ending huh? I'll write my thanks later b/c I'm sure you all want to read this ASAP. As of now, I'm not planning on writing a sequel, but if enough people review or e-mail me and tell me to, I will. Or maybe if anyone out there wants to try and continue, and they ask me, we'll see where they take it.  
  
Important- if anyone out there is interested in participating in an RPG, please let me know! Leftywrite and I have started a Harry Potter one and WE NEED PEOPLE! Please help us out! It might even help me write the sequel. ;)  
  
I just want to thank all of my reviewers and readers before I go. I really appreciate you all and hope to see you in the RPG! E-mail me or review and tell me you want to participate please! Thanks for all your support!  
  
Over and out. Lady G. 


End file.
